Harry Potter et ses origines
by Diane23
Summary: 5e année à Poudlard avec beaucoup de mystère et quelques nouveaux personnages. Histoire de prophétie et d'Elu.
1. Alerte

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^_^=

Disclaimer : J'ai failli oublier ! Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi !

Chapitre 1 : Alerte

Dans une chambre du 4 Privet Drive, vers une heure du matin, un adolescent se redressa brusquement sur son lit. Ses cheveux noirs encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, ses yeux d'émeraudes agrandis par la peur, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair le brûlant, Harry Potter repoussa ses maigres couvertures et se leva vivement.

" Il arrive ! "

Hésitant, il se reprit vite, attrapa un morceau de parchemin et y griffonna quelques mots. Puis, il ouvrit la cage de sa chouette et lui accrocha le message à la patte.

" Hedwige, il faut que tu donne cela au professeur Dumbledore. Je compte sur toi, pour lui donner le plus vite possible. Il faut que je parte, je vais essayer de rester dans le coin. Mais… "

Il s'interrompit, la douleur de sa cicatrice augmentait très vite. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et murmura encore quelques mots à la chouette blanche :

" Tu es ma dernière chance. "

La chouette lui mordilla le doigt pour le rassurer et s'envola, ses ailes battant l'air comme jamais. Son maître ne perdit pas de temps. Il prit son sac, y fourra ce qui était le plus important (ses livres, ses notes, les cadeaux qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire…), ouvrit la porte brusquement, et cogna aux portes de son oncle, de sa tante et de son cousin. Tout en descendant les escaliers, il cria pour couvrir les éclats de voix de sa " famille " :

" Si vous voulez survivre, habillez-vous et montez dans votre voiture. Le mage noir qui a tué mes parents vient pour me tuer à mon tour et il ne vous laissera pas gambader à travers les rues en criant comme des dératés. Vous êtes libre de ne pas me croire, mais quand vous verrez mes parents au ciel, vous leur direz bonjour de ma part ! … Rectification, vous n'irez sans doute pas au ciel… " 

Son sac sur l'épaule, il enfonça d'un coup de pied la porte du placard sous l'escalier et en retira ses affaires ainsi que sa baguette magique. Son oncle hurla en descendant l'escalier (en pyjama à petit motifs rouges vifs et fond vert foncé acheté par sa femme si attentionnée) :

" Petit voyou, tu vas subir la correction de ta vie, nous réveiller en sursaut, en criant des imbécillités et casser la porte du placard ! Tu vas… " 

Il ne put continuer, rouge de colère et bavant presque, il se rua sur Harry qui, grâce à la pratique du Quidditch, avait de bons réflexes et put faire un pas de coté. Vernon s'étala sur le tapis du couloir et Harry l'enjamba. Il ne pouvait pas rester à convaincre ces idiots, ça lui prendrait sans doute la nuit et la douleur de sa cicatrice, devenait insupportable.

" Vous faites comme vous voulez, moi je m'en vais. Je ne vais pas me décarcasser à vous sauver la vie, alors qu'il arrive. Vous allez payer vos crimes et ce n'est pas moi qui vous pleurerai. "

Sur ce, il s'en alla. La porte claqua derrière lui et il put entendre un : " Bon débarras ". Il ne se retourna pas et bien au contraire accéléra. Ses affaires étaient lourdes, et il les traînait presque, mais il s'en fichait. Lors qu'il tourna au coin de la rue, il s'effondra dans la haie d'un jardin, lâchant ses affaires pour plaquer ses mains contre son front. 

A l'autre bout de la rue, Voldemort et ses mangemorts venaient d'arriver.

********************

Sirius Black et Remus Lupin arpentaient les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils avaient rendez-vous dans le bureau de Dumbledore et s'interrogeaient sur la raison de cette convocation. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée des appartements de Dumbledore, ils eurent la " bonne " surprise d'y trouver Severus Rogue, professeur de potions de Poudlard et ennemi juré des 2 Maraudeurs :

" Severus, bonjour, comment allez-vous ? 

- J'allais mieux avant de vous apercevoir, vous et Black, Lupin. 

- Toujours aussi poli Rogue.

- Black…

- Hum… Savez-vous pourquoi nous sommes convoqués Severus ? "

Détournant son attention de Sirius, Severus haussa les épaules et prononça le mot de passe à la gargouille :

" Dragibus "

La gargouille s'écarta et ils grimpèrent les escaliers. Severus frappa à la porte et entra lorsqu'il obtint une réponse.

Le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, se trouvait derrière son bureau, assis confortablement, face à sa directrice adjointe, Minerva MacGonagall.

" Bonjour Severus, Remus, Sirius "

Ils lui retournèrent son salut et s'assirent dans les chaises qui leur étaient proposées.

" Je vous ai convoqués pour que la situation soit mise au clair et que nous trouvions des solutions à nos problèmes. J'aimerai que…"

Il fut interrompu par un bruit à la fenêtre. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour voir une chouette blanche, visiblement très agitée. Albus se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre.

" C'est Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry, il doit se demander pourquoi je ne lui ai pas écrit. déclara Sirius.

- Ce message m'est adressé Sirius et Harry avait l'air pressé… "

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Lorsqu'il eut finit de lire le message, Albus avait légèrement pâli. Ce que tous remarquèrent.

" Monsieur que se ?…

- Il a retrouvé sa trace. "

*************************************************************************************************

Alors vous en pensez quoi de ma première fic sur Harry Potter ? J'espère qu'elle vous plait !

Je suis désolé pour les paroles de Vernon Dursley, mais ç'est pas vraiment mon habitude de dire des choses dans le genre…

Petit détail : je crois que je vais appeler tous le monde par leur prénom.

Je sais que c'est court, mais c'est que l'intro et si vous etes gentil dans pas longtemps, y en aura peut être beaucoup plus !

Pour tous commentaires : REVIEWS ! PLEASE


	2. Souvenirs douloureux

Attention : Cette fanfiction passe à PG, pour violence (pas trop quand même)

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi !

Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs douloureux

" Quoi ? ! cria Sirius en bondissant de sa chaise.

-Il a fait un rêve à cause de sa cicatrice. Dans celui-ci, Voldemort déclarait à ses mangemorts qu'il avait trouvé l'endroit où il habitait. Et ils y vont ce soir. "

Tout en leur expliquant, Dumbledore s'activait à son bureau. Il écrivit un mot et le donna à Hedwige en lui murmurant quelques mots. Puis, il se tourna vers la petite assemblée et leur fit signe de le suivre.

" Allons-y ! Harry me signale qu'il va sortir de la maison pour se cacher aux alentours, mais IL risque de le trouver malgré tout. J'ai envoyé Hedwige prévenir les Aurors.

-Vous croiront-il ? demanda Severus, douteux.

-Il faut espérer. "

Ils transplanèrent dès qu'ils furent sortis de la barrière qui les en empêchaient.

***************

Les mains crispées sur cicatrice, Harry essaya de respirer régulièrement pour que la douleur s'estompe quelque peu. Quand ce fut fait, il rampa derrière un buisson, pour pouvoir voir la suite des évènements : 

Voldemort et sa suite d'une dizaine de mangemorts approchait du 4 Privet Drive. Quand ils y firent face, un des mangemorts lança un sort, sans doute pour défoncer la porte et ils y entrèrent, laissant deux des leurs pour faire le guet. Harry ne vit et n'entendit rien pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière verte s'échappe par les ouvertures. Alors Harry sut qu'il n'avait plus aucune famille… A part Sirius… Mais il ne le regrettait pas. Bien au contraire. Voldemort venait de ressortir, et il avait l'air très en colère. Il agita les bras et tous les mangemorts se dispersèrent. Ils le recherchaient. Les Dursley avaient bien évidemment avoué, en espérant sauver leur vie, que leur neveu venait de partir.

Harry retourna auprès de ses affaires et réfléchit à la vitesse grand V. Il fallait pouvoir bouger vite, mais avec ses affaires cela serait impossible, à moins de les faire rétrécir. Mais oui, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plutôt ! ? Harry prit sa cape d'invisibilité qui se trouvait dans sa valise et saisi sa baguette, il murmura " Reducto " et ses affaires devinrent assez petites pour qu'il les mette dans ses poches. Il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité, et courut sur l'herbe des jardins pour étouffer le bruit de ses pas. Il entendait du bruit derrière lui. Un mangemort devait fouiller cette rue ci. Harry courut encore plus vite, mais sa cape s'accrocha à la haie d'un jardin et il fut démasqué. Le mangemort le vit aussitôt et lui lança le sortilège de bloque-jambes, puis le sortilège de désarmement. Harry ne put rien faire à part prier pour que Dumbledore ai bien reçu son message et qu'il arrive vite. Très vite. Le mangemort se penchait déjà sur lui et Harry pouvait voir un sourire (qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à une grimace) se dessiner sous l'ombre du capuchon.

" Tu vas en baver Potter. Tu nous as peut être échapper il y a quelques mois, mais ce ne se reproduira pas. Tu mourras et tout redeviendra comme avant. Je vais t'emmener au maître, mais avant, une petite vengeance personnelle… Je n'ai pas apprécié le sort que j'ai reçu de ta part la dernière fois !… Endoloris ! "

Harry se tordit sur le sol. Cette douleur, qui vous déchirait les entrailles, les muscles, le corps entier, cette douleur déferlait en lui, ramenant des images dans son esprit, des images qu'il avait gardé enfouies au plus profond de lui.

____ Flash Back ____

" Boom… "

Dudley venait de tomber de sa chaise, jambes par dessus tête. Pétunia et Vernon se précipitèrent immédiatement à son coté, l'aidant à se relever (ce qui était un miracle, vu son poids) Quand Dudley fut sur ses jambes, il était rouge et la ressemblance frappante avec un cochon fit pouffer de rire Harry.

" Dudlynou chéri que s'est-il passé ?demanda Pétunia, avec se voie criarde

- C'est lui ! répondit l'intéressé en montrant son cousin du doigt. Il m'a regardé et je suis parti en arrière ! Il ma fait des trucs pas normaux papa !

- Hein ? ! Mais c'est faux ! Je n'ai rien fait !

- Tais-toi ! J'en ai assez ! Tu crois que tu vas continuer à te moquer de nous impunément ? Ton… parrain… ne peut rien pour toi ! Il est en cavale ! (en effet, par un malencontreux accident, les Dursley avait appris que Sirius ne pouvait rien contre eux) Alors maintenant c'est fini ces grands airs ! "

Vernon attrapa Harry par le col et le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, il le jeta dans un coin et défit sa ceinture. Pendant 5 minutes, on put entendre les cris de Harry sous les coups qui pleuvaient sur son dos. Puis, Vernon reprit par le col Harry et l'enferma pendant toute la journée dans le placard où il dormait plus petit sans manger. Et cela recommençait, dès que Vernon, avait des pulsions sauvages à assouvir, c'est Harry qui en faisait les frais.

____Fin du Flash-Back____

Tout ceci était finit, les Dursley étaient mort et ils ne le toucheraient jamais plus. Mais ce maudit sortilège impardonnable ramenait en plus de la douleur qu'il occasionnait, qui était déjà terrible, celle des anciens coups, dont la guérison avait été très dure physiquement et qui mentalement ne serait sans doute jamais guérie. Les plaies les plus récentes se rouvraient et son dos était en sang, au sens propre, car son corps entier, lui l'était au sens figuré. Mais soudainement la douleur du sort s'arrêta. Harry ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. Il ne sentit qu'une main froide prendre son pouls. Puis, ce fut le noir total.

******************

Ils arrivèrent en pleine rue, juste en face du 4 Privet Drive, qui était porte grande ouverte. Instinctivement, ils formèrent un cercle pour couvrir tous les cotés. Ils promenèrent leurs regards aux alentours, mais il n'y avait personne, sauf…

" Là bas ! Pettigrow ! Ce rat ! " s'exclama Sirius en montrant du doigt une forme qui s'enfuyait. 

Gagné par la rage et la colère, il se transforma en chien et poursuivit son ex-ami, le traître des Maraudeurs. Personne ne put l'arrêter.

" Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient partis. Ils doivent s'être dispersés pour retrouver Harry. Il nous faut faire de même. Soyez très prudent. Si vous avez besoin d'aide faites des étincelles rouges, si vous l'avez retrouvé, faites des étincelles bleues ! " déclara Dumbledore avant de s'éloigner, la baguette prête à servir.

Ils firent tous de même, Remus essayant de rattraper Sirius pour éviter qu'il ne fasse des bêtises. Severus se dirigea vers un parc qu'il apercevait à l'autre bout de la rue (quel meilleur endroit pour se cacher ?), quand il entendit un cri de douleur. Il chercha la provenance de bruit et courut jusqu'à une rue proche. Il évalua la situation d'un coup d'œil : un mangemort se tenait devant Potter, lui jetant le sortilège Doloris. Potter se tordait sur le sol et le mangemort riait comme un dératé. 

Severus leva sa baguette et murmura " Stupéfix ". Le mangemort devint tout raide et Potter arrêta de se tordre par terre. Severus courut auprès de son élève détesté et s'accroupit. Il prit son pouls et fronça les sourcils, il était dans un sal état et le Doloris qu'il avait reçu ne pouvait être à lui tout seul responsable de cela. La respiration était lourde et irrégulière. Il fallait le transporter d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Severus lança des étincelles bleues et commença à ausculter son élève. Apparemment, il n'avait rien de casser. Il le tourna sur le dos, la tête sur ses genoux et passa une main sur son dos. A son contact, Potter poussa un gémissement de douleur et Severus retira sa main. Il entendait des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Il se retourna et reconnut Minerva à l'autre bout de la rue. Il lui fit signe, puis retourna à son inspection. Il souleva le pull de son élève et découvrit un T-shirt blanc… qui n'était plus blanc. Il était maculé de sang. Sous le choc, Severus recula, laissant tomber le corps inconscient, qui poussa un nouveau gémissement. Minerva s'arrêta à son coté :

" Severus, que se passe t-il ? Potter ne va pas bien ?

- Non… Severus se secoua et tout en s'expliquant, il reprit son élève dans se bras en faisant attention de ne pas toucher son dos. Il ne vas pas bien du tout. Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie d'urgence.

- Qu'a t-il Severus, les mangemorts l'ont-ils ?… elle ne finit pas sa phrase en regardant le mangemort avec dégoût.

- Il ne lui a rien fait… ou presque rien. "

Alors que Minerva s'apprêtait à le questionner à nouveau, Sirius, Remus et Albus arrivèrent à leur niveau. En voyant, Harry dans les bras de Severus, ils froncèrent tous les sourcils.

" Severus, est-ce que Harry est…

- Il n'est qu'inconscient Lupin. Mais il lui faut des soins d'urgence. Je l'emmène à Poudlard. Occupez-vous de ce mangemort.

- Eh ! Ne nous donne pas d'ordre Rogue ! Harry est mon filleul ! J'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il a !

- Tu le sauras à Poudlard, Black ! A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'il meurt dans mes bras ? "

Sous le ton grave de son ennemi, Sirius recula de mauvaise grâce, le laissant passer très inquiet. Sur ce, Severus transplana devant la grille de Poudlard. Et se dirigea à grand pas vers le château. Pendant qu'à Londres, Sirius assaillait de question Minerva qui lui répondit avec autant d'inquiétude qu'elle ne savait presque rien. Juste que ce n'était pas le mangemort qui l'avait mis dans cet état. A cette réponse, Sirius se recula et cogna dans un poteau proche :

" Les Moldus ! "

*************************************************************************************************

Waoooooooou ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Je suis trop contente ! Déjà 3 reviews pour un seul petit chapitre !

J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop violent ! (franchement, j'ai vu pire !) Vous pensez que je dois le mettre en PG-13 ?

Vous aurez peut être remarqué que j'ai des problèmes avec les accents circonflexes. J'espère que ça ne nuie pas à votre compréhension !

Si vous avez des questions : REVIEWS !

Alors, réponses aux reviews :

Philippe Gryffondor : Merci !

Pam Phenixia Potter : Merci ! Ce chapitre ci est un petit peu plus long ! Je te promet qu'il veut rallonger au fur et à mesure ! Je me suis dépêchée pour écrire celui-ci pour remercier les revieweurs 

Ton petit questionnaire : 

Hermione/Harry : non ! désolé !

Hermione/Ron : ? ? ? ? ? ? ? (ah ah !)

Harry/Ginny : Non plus

Harry héritier : ? ? ? ? ? ? ? (ahah !)

Andadrielle : Merci ! J'espère que tu es contente !

Vous connaissez le refrain ! + j'ai de reviews + les chapitres sont longs et viennent vite !


	3. Liberté en vue

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi !

Chapitre 3 : Liberté en vue

Severus Rogue entra avec fracas dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il se dirigea vers un lit non occupé et y allongea son élève. Pour toutes explications à l'infirmière, il lui expliqua ce qu'il savait de l'état de Harry, puis il s'assit sur une chaise à proximité pendant que Mme Pomfresh s'occupait de son nouveau patient. Une demi-douzaines de minutes plus tard, Albus, Minerva et les 2 ex-Maraudeurs entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Au regard interrogateur de son directeur, Severus répondit par un mouvement de tête vers les rideaux qui entouraient le lit de Harry. Au même moment, l'infirmière les écarta en soupirant.

" Pompom, qu'a t'il ? s'inquiéta Albus.

-Le professeur Rogue a très bien diagnostiqué son état. Mr Potter a reçu un Doloris, qui a produit les effets typiques, mais a aussi rouvert des plaies plus anciennes qu'il portait sur le dos…

-Des plaies plus anciennes… sur le dos… répéta Sirius. Expliquez-vous ! Qu'à t'il ? "

Comme l'infirmière détournait les yeux, Severus répondit à sa place, d'une voix grave. Etonnante d'ailleurs, car on avait l'impression qu'il se souciait de l'état de l'élève qu'il détestait le plus :

" Il a été battu… Et pas qu'une seule fois… n'est-ce pas Madame ?

- En effet… Je pense qu'il a subit ce traitement au moins… une demi-douzaine de fois. Si ce n'est plus.

- **RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH **! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Sirius poussa un brusque hurlement en cognant dans la porte de l'infirmerie. Si ils n'étaient pas morts, je les tueraient de mes propres mains et ils préfèreraient mourir de celle de Voldemort que de la mienne !

-Sirius ! Calmez-vous ! Vous etes dans une infirmerie !

- Dumbledore ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas la même envie que moi ! 

-… Si je le disais, je mentirais. "

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds, sauf Sirius qui afficha un air vainqueur. Cet air s'effaça vite et il se rua au chevet de son filleul. Albus fit signe à l'assemblée de le laisser, et ils sortirent tous, retournant à leurs occupations journalières.

*******************

Il se trouvait comme dans du coton, il ne voulait pas bouger, seulement rester là se reposer tranquillement, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis très, très longtemps. Ses sens revinrent petit à petit, il sentit qu'il était allongé sur le ventre et rien qu'au touché des draps et à l'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce, il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Poudlard ? Et tous les événements précédents revinrent le tourmenter. La main froide qui avait pris son pouls devait appartenir à un professeur que Dumbledore ayant reçu son message avait envoyer à son aide. Il tâtonna sur la table de nuit qui était censée se trouver à sa droite et trouva ses lunettes, il les mit sur son nez, puis, doucement, il ouvrit les yeux. Mais il les referma aussitôt aveuglé par la lumière et il poussa un grognement. Il entendit une chaise racler sur le sol, des pas s'approchant, puis des rideaux glisser, lui permettant ainsi d'ouvrir les yeux. Il remarqua alors que la personne qui s'était levée et qui avait fermée les rideaux n'était autre que… Rogue, le professeur qu'il détestait le plus et qui le lui rendait bien.

" Il n'y a que lui pour avoir les mains aussi froides. murmura Harry, refermant les yeux.

- Vous disiez Potter ?

- Rien du tout professeur… Enfin si, je me demandais juste si c'était vous qui étiez venu me chercher.

- C'est moi qui vous ai trouvé, en effet. Et dans un sal état. Vous avez le don pour vous fourrez là où il ne faut pas Potter ! "

Pour toute réponse, Harry grogna. Ayant mal au dos, il décida de changer de position, mais il eut le contraire de ce qu'il désirait et poussa un cri. Severus s'avança et le remit sur le ventre, remontant les couvertures qui avaient glissé. 

" Ne bougez pas Potter, quand je vous ai trouvé vous n'aviez presque plus de peau sur le dos et vous allez devoir rester dans cette position pendant encore 2 jours d'après Mme Pomfresh. "

A la plus grande surprise d'Harry, Rogue s'occupait très bien de lui et était beaucoup plus aimable qu'à son habitude. Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, Sirius déboula dans l'infirmerie, suivit de Remus :

" Rogue qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Sirius. On a entendu un cri qui provenait de l'infirmerie, tu…

-Harry ! s'exclama Remus en remarquant qu'il était réveillé. Comment vas-tu ?

-HARRY ! cria Sirius de joie, il se précipita sur son filleul et ne se retint qu'au dernier moment de le prendre dans ses bras. C'est toi qui a crié ? Qu'est-ce que ce crétin t'as fait ?

-Black !…

-Il ne m'a rien fait Sirius, j'ai voulu me tourner sur le coté et j'ai eu mal au dos. Au contraire, il m'a aidé à me recoucher.

- Lui ?

- Oui Sirius , lui. J'avoue que j'ai aussi trouvé ça bizarre mais bon… Je suis content de te revoir Sirius ! Tu m'as manqué ! Vous aussi professeur Lupin !

- Appelle moi Remus, je ne suis plus ton professeur maintenant… Ton parrain a fait une crise de nerfs quand il apprit dans quel état tu était et à cause de qui. Il…

- Harry ! Tu es réveillé ! remarqua Albus qui venait d'entrer. Bien, j'aimerai te parler en privé, je pense que tu souhaites te retrouver seul avec ton parrain, mais c'est urgent… pour toi et moi. "

Sur ce, Remus, Sirius et Severus quittèrent la salle, laissant seuls Harry et Albus. Ce dernier s'approcha et s'assit sur une chaise qu'il avança jusqu'au lit de Harry.

" D'abord, j'aimerai m'excuser, pour ce que les Dursley ont fait, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'ils iraient si loin. Sinon, jamais tu ne serais rester chez eux.

- Je sais Monsieur le directeur, je ne vous en veux pas.

- Merci Harry. Ensuite, j'aimerai te demander ce qu'il s'est vraiment passer avec eux. Je sais que c'est difficile à dire. Mais tu te sentiras mieux après et… je veux savoir ce qu'ils t'ont vraiment fait subir. "

Harry respira longuement, puis entama son histoire. Et à la fin, malgré le fait qu'il soit en larmes, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Albus se leva, et sortit de l'infirmerie. Sirius et Severus qui se chamaillaient (ndla : pour ne pas être vulgaire) s'arrêtèrent en voyant son air grave et triste.

" Monsieur ! Que se passe t-il ?

- C'est encore pire que ce que je craignais… Il en gardera la marque à vie.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ce n'est pas une demi-douzaine de fois, mais une dizaine et tout autant physique que mentale... "

Sur ces mots, il partit, laissant les 3 hommes digérer la nouvelle.

" Ces Moldus vont me le payer ! jura Sirius en donnant un nouveau coup de poing dans la porte.

- Ils auraient du mal Black, étant donné qu'ils sont morts. répliqua calmement Rogue.

- Rogue, si tu ne veux pas que je calme mes nerfs sur toi, tu la…

- Sirius ! "

Sirius suspendit ses paroles et entra vivement dans l'infirmerie. Harry s'était tordu le cou pour voir son parrain. Celui-ci s'approcha à grands pas du lit et s'assit sur la chaise que Dumbledore avait libérée.

" Ca va Harry ? 

- Oui, quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Nous sommes le 18 août Harry et il est 17:27. Tu as dormi environ 40 heures.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais en mission avec Rogue ?

- Nous sommes rentrés depuis 4 jours.

- Que s'est il passé ? 

- A propos de quoi ?

- De la nuit où…

- Et bien en fait, Dumbledore nous avait réunis pour parler de la situation et c'est à ce moment là que Hedwige a frappé à la fenêtre. Alors, Dumbledore à renvoyé Hedwige pour prévenir les Aurors et nous avons transplané à Privet Drive. Quand nous sommes arrivés, il n'y avait personne, enfin presque, j'ai vu Pettigrow et je l'ai poursuivi, Remus m'a suivi et à nous deux, nous avons réussi à le coincer. C'est ce moment là qu'on choisit les Aurors pour débarquer. Nous étions tout près du numéro 4 et ils nous ont vu tout de suite. Quand ils m'ont aperçu, ils ont pointé leur baguette sur moi, mais Arthur Weasley les a arrêtés. Il a expliqué à son chef que ce n'était pas moi le traître mais Pettigrow, pour preuve, il lui a montré 'le rat' qui était censé être mort. Leur chef a froncé les sourcils et nous a regardé successivement, Pettigrow, moi et Remus. Il a demandé à ce dernier la vérité qui lui a confirmé les dires d'Arthur. A ce moment là, on a vu des étincelles bleues et Remus nous a expliqué que cela voulait dire que quelqu'un t'avait retrouvé. Alors on a foncé, sans laisser le temps au chef des Aurors de dire quoi que se soit. On a rejoint Dumbledore et on a retrouvé Rogue avec toi dans les bras et à vos cotés MacGonagall et un mangemort stupéfixié. Severus a déclaré que tu n'allais pas bien, sans rien dire de plus, je lui ai répliqué que tu étais mon filleul et que j'avais le droit de savoir ce que tu avais. Il m'a répondu que je le saurai à Poudlard et que si je ne voulais pas que tu meures, il fallait que je me pousse… en gros c'est ça. Il a transplané et quand MacGonagall m'a dit que tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que ça ne venait pas du mangemort. J'ai compris que les Moldus t'avaient fait quelque chose et je me suis mis à taper dans un poteau qui se trouvait à coté… Les gens du ministère ont débarqués et Dumbledore a tous mis au clair. Les Aurors ont fouillés les alentours, mais tous les mangemorts avaient transplané. En oubliant pas de repasser sur le lieu de leur crime pour afficher la marque des ténèbres ! Maintenant Fudge est dans de beaux draps, malgré tous ses efforts, tout le monde sait que Voldemort est revenu et en plus…

- En plus ? répéta Harry voyant que son parrain ne parlait pas, le sourire aux lèvres.

- … Pettigrow a été emmené par les Aurors et je vais avoir un procès ! Un vrai ! 

- Quoi ! ? Mais c'est génial !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Il est prévu pour dans 1 semaine, l'annonce de la remise en cause des accusations contre moi a fait tellement de bruit qu'ils ont du avancer la date ! Remus, Dumbledore, Hermione et Ron seront mes témoins.

- Hermione et Ron ! 

- Oui et toi aussi si tu le souhaites…

- Oui ! Bien sur !

-Magnifique ! Avec vous tous, je suis sur de gagner ! "

Ils sourirent comme des bienheureux et continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autre, jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh annonce qu'il fallait que Harry se repose. Sirius le laissa donc, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. L'infirmière donna à manger à Harry, puis lui tendit une potion de sommeil à boire. Dès qu'il l'eut bu, il s'endormit.

********************

" Alors Sirius comment va t-il ? 

-Bien en apparence Remus. Il était tout sourire quand je lui ai annoncé que j'aurai un vrai procès, il a même souhaiter faire parti de mes témoins. Mais j'ai bien senti qu'il essayait de penser à autre choses qu'à ce qu'il a vécu chez les Dursley.

- Il fallait s'y attendre, il mettra très longtemps à se remettre de ce qu'il a vécu.

- Quand lui direz-vous Dumbledore ?

- Quoi donc Sirius ?

- Vous savez très bien ce dont je parle Dumbledore, la vérité sur ses origines.

- Ah cela… Je ne sais pas Sirius. Cela sera dur pour lui comme pour moi.

- Et quand vous lui aurez dit, vous déciderez vous enfin à nous le dire ?

- S'il le souhaite Severus… "

Comprenant que ces paroles énigmatiques seraient les dernières, Minerva, Severus, Sirius et Remus se levèrent et retournèrent dans leur chambre espérant que la vérité serait bientôt révélée. Le directeur réfléchissait tout en caressant Fumseck et en regardant par la fenêtre.

" La vérité… est tellement dure à dire… me rejettera t-il ou bien au contraire…"

*************************************************************************************************

Etant donné que je n'ai pas eu de réponses, cette fanfiction reste en PG.

A chaque chapitre, j'allonge d'une page ! ^^

Si vous avez des questions : REVIEWS !

Alors, réponses aux reviews :

Tania Potter : En fait, Harry ne sera pas non plus avec Cho. J'hésite à le caser. Les " ? " ça veut dire un peu de patience, je le sais pas non plus (j'hésite aussi).

Pam Phenixia Potter : Tu es autoritaire. Je ne peux que m'exécuter. ^^

Andadrielle : Et celui-ci tu l'as aimé ? Et oui, Sirius est très protecteur. Je suis sure que si il le pourrai, il irait en enfer pour les tuer une deuxième fois ! ^^ ; 

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI !

Vous connaissez le refrain ! 

+ j'ai de reviews + les chapitres sont longs et viennent vite !


	4. Arrivée nocturne inattendue

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi !

Chapitre 4 : Arrivée nocturne totalement inattendue

Harry se réveilla doucement, pour découvrir les ténèbres… floues. Il prit ses lunettes sur la table de nuit, et les mit sur son nez. Il était complètement engourdi et il décida d'essayer à nouveau de se tourner. Pas sur le dos, seulement sur le coté. Après quelques efforts qui lui firent pousser un petit cri, il se retrouva comme il le désirait. Souhaitant connaître l'heure, il prit sa baguette et murmura le sort de lumière. Sa baguette diffusa une lumière suffisante pour qu'il puisse lire l'heure sur l'horloge qui se trouvait au dessus de la table de nuit. 4h33, il avait dormi environ 9 heures. 

Entendant des bruits de pas, il éteignit sa baguette et remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son nez. Il fit bien car la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, laissant passer Mme Pomfresh, Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore et… Drago Malefoy, dans un sal état. De là où il se trouvait, il comprit que Malefoy était inconscient et que Rogue l'avait ensorcelé pour pouvoir le bouger, vu l'angle de sa jambe droite, elle devait être cassée, de même pour son bras gauche. Ses cheveux contrairement à son habitude étaient complètement emmêlés et sales. Son œil gauche était noir et gonflé.

L'infirmière fit signe à Rogue d'allonger son élève sur le lit qui se trouvait à la gauche de celui de Harry. Dès que son patient fut couché, elle s'agita autour de lui, appliquant un baume sur l'œil au beurre noir, murmurant une incantation pour remettre à leur place les os cassés… Pendant ce temps, Severus et Albus se rapprochèrent du lit de Harry permettant à celui-ci d'entendre toute leur conversation :

" Que s'est-il passé Severus ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et il me fallait de la fleur de lune pour une potion, alors je suis allé dans la Forêt Interdite. J'ai trouvé dans une clairière, un centaure penché sur un corps. Quand je me suis approché il s'est retourné. Il m'a observé, puis a dit : " Je savais que vous viendrez Mr Rogue, cet enfant est blessé, prenez en soin. " Il s'est retourné et est parti au galop, je me suis avancé, intrigué, et c'est là que je l'ai reconnu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment il est dans cet état.

-Il nous le dira quand il sera réveillé. déclara simplement Albus. Allons-nous coucher Severus, Pompom va s'occuper de lui.

- Oui. "

Ils s'en allèrent et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Mme Pomfresh fit de même. Harry finit part s'endormir sur le ventre, l'esprit remplit de questions.

***************

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla vers 9h pour découvrir un magnifique petit déjeuner qu'avait déposé l'infirmière et que Sirius, qui venait d'arriver, s'empressa de lui faire manger. Lorsqu'il demanda à son parrain qui se trouvait derrière le rideau à sa gauche (il le savait très bien, mais si c'était un secret, il ne fallait pas qu'il en parle), celui-ci lui répondit après une bref hésitation qu'un autre élève était arrivé en avance et dans un sal état. Mais pour changer vite de sujet de conversation, il lui donna deux morceaux de parchemin.

" Hedwige et Coquecigrue les ont emmenés ce matin. "

Harry sourit, devinant de qui était ces lettres. Il déroula d'un geste vif le parchemin et reconnu l'écriture de Ron, son meilleur ami :

__

Salut Harry !

Tu vas bien ? 

La Gazette du Sorcier a parlé de l'attaque à Privet Drive en première page ! Maman et Ginny étaient excités comme des puces hier ! Malgré tous ce qu'on pouvait leur dire, elles n'arrêtaient pas de s'inquiéter pour toi ! (Moi aussi, mais pas au point de casser les oreilles à tout le monde ! Je sais que tu es résistant !) Il a fallut que Dumbledore nous écrive en disant que tu t'étais réveillé et que tu allais bien, pour qu'elles se calment ! Ah les filles ! En tout cas, quand on va se revoir, si elles sont là faudra pas t'étonner qu'elles te sautent au cou ou qu'à Noël tu sois recouvert par les cadeaux que maman va t'offrir !

Enfin bon. Tu le sais peut-être pas (Dumbledore est un véritable cachottier !), mais après le procès de Sirus, vous pourrez tous venir à la maison, passer la fin des vacances ! Dumbledore a dit que tu t'ennuierai trop tout seul et qu'on pouvait pas venir tous à Poudlard. C'est bien, non ? De toute façon, je suis sur que Sirius gagnera ce procès avec les témoins qu'il a !

On se voit au procès de Sirius, porte toi bien !

Ron

Lorsqu'il eut finit de lire sa lettre, Harry avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, finir ses vacances au Terrier ! Génial ! Il avait été très déçu quand Ron lui avait dit que sous ordre de Dumbledore, il ne pourrait pas venir chez-lui. Mais maintenant… Il secoua la tête pour faire partir les souvenirs lugubres qui refusaient surface et déroula l'autre parchemin.

__

Cher Harry,

J'espère que tu vas bien. Dumbledore m'a écrit pour me dire que tu étais réveillé et que tu allais bien, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que j'ai été vraiment rassuré. Lorsque j'ai reçu la Gazette du Sorcier et que j'ai lu le gros titre, j'ai poussé un tel cri que ma mère à casser lz verre qu'elle avait dans la main en sursautant. L'article m'a vraiment donné la frousse. Ecris comme ça l'était, on aurait dit que tu étais à la limite de la vie et de la mort !

Passons, je suis contente que Sirius ai un procès digne de ce nom. Je me documente à fond sur les procès sorciers. Je suis sur que Sirius sera innocenté si nous l'aidons bien ! Et après, nous irons chez Ron, c'est super ! J'ai hâte de te revoir en pleine forme ! J'espère que tu nous raconteras ce qui s'est passé, mais si tu n'as pas envie, je comprendrai parfaitement !

Jusqu'au procès de Sirius ne fait pas de bêtises ! Au plaisir de te revoir en bonne santé !

Hermione

Le sourire de Harry était toujours aussi grand, Hermione était irrécupérable ! 

Pour son anniversaire, elle lui avait offert un livre sur les sortilèges de défenses et de protections et un autre sur les sortilèges d'attaques et de renforcements magiques. Harry ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, cela lui faisait passer le temps et augmentait son savoir.

Quant à Ron, pour son anniversaire, il lui avait offert une montre magique, qui avait la particularité de, en plus de donner l'heure, lui donné l'emplacement d'une personne de son choix dont il connaissait l'apparence et le nom. Harry avait été très content, la sienne ne marchait plus depuis la deuxième tache du Tournoi de l'année dernière, elle n'avait pas supportée l'eau. Ron avait ajouté que les jumeaux l'avaient un peu aidé, une montre comme celle-là étant assez chère. Il avait aussi dit que ces derniers lui avait acheté une nouvelle robe de soirée et s'était demandé d'où ils sortaient cet argent.

Sirius et Harry discutèrent de choses et d'autres jusqu'à midi et demi, heure à laquelle, Mme Pomfresh arriva avec un plateau de nourriture qu'elle donna à Sirius pour qu'il aide son filleul à manger. Puis Sirius quitta l'infirmerie pour aller lui aussi manger à son tour. Harry plongea donc dans ses pensées, mais un léger bruit à sa gauche l'en sortit. En fait, c'était un gémissement. Malefoy faisait apparemment un cauchemar. Il l'appela pour le réveiller, mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Ne pouvant se lever, Harry replongea dans ses réflexions, mais le gémissement devint un cri et Harry fronça les sourcils, il appela l'infirmière, mais elle ne vint pas. Alors, les cris devenant de plus en plus forts, il se résigna à se lever. Il se mit sur le coté, posa une jambe par terre, puis l'autre et se retrouva assis. Cela lui faisait mal, mais il se retint. Il se leva et fit la grimace. Il s'appuya au mur le temps de reprendre son équilibre, puis s'avança et écarta les rideaux qui lui cachait la vue de son pire ennemi. Malefoy était dans un sal état et le cauchemar qu'il faisait avait l'air très, très désagréable.

Harry le secoua, mais les cris redoublèrent. Il commençait à bouger les bras dans tous les sens, et Harry dut s'éloigner pour ne pas se prendre un coup. " S'il continue comme ça, se dit Harry, il va se recasser le bras. " Il n'était pas du tout avancer au contraire. Les cris de Malefoy lui cassaient les oreilles et lui donnaient mal au crane. Il en eut soudainement marre et claqua Malefoy. Aussitôt, celui-ci se calma et ne bougea plus. Harry prit son pouls, il battait régulièrement, tout allait bien.

" Comme quoi, une baffe ça peut arranger bien des choses.. se dit Harry tout haut.

- Il y avait d'autres façons moins violentes Mr Potter ! "

Harry se tourna légèrement pour découvrir à l'entrée de l'infirmerie Mme Pomfresh, Sirius, Remus, Rogue, Dumbledore et MacGonagall. Ils le regardaient tous avec étonnement _Rogue est un cas à part.

" Peut-être bien, Madame, mais ceux que je connaissais n'ont pas marcher… Et avant que vous ne me criez dessus, je vais regagner mon lit ! 

-Vous feriez mieux Mr Potter ! Mais il faudrait mieux que quelqu'un vous aide où vous allez vous abîmer le dos. "

Sirius se précipita aux cotés de son filleul et l'aida à se rallonger sur le ventre. L'infirmière vérifia l'état de ses deux patients, puis retourna à ses paperasses. Les autres adultes firent de même. Environ une heure plus tard, alors qu'Harry était plongé dans la lecture d'un des livres qu'Hermione lui avait offert, il entendit un nouveau gémissement. Il ferma son livre et se dit " Ca va pas recommencer ! ". Mais si, de nouveau Malefoy se mettait à crier. Et l'infirmière était encore partie. Harry en eut marre, il n'allait pas se lever en souffrant milles morts à chaque fois que Malefoy faisait un cauchemar ! Il prit donc sa baquette magique et murmura " Sonorus ". Il cria ensuite :

" Mme Pomfresh est demandée à l'infirmerie ! Je répète Mme Pomfresh est demandé à l'infirmerie ! "

Deux minutes plus tard, l'infirmière déboula dans la pièce suivit par la même troupe que précédemment. Elle se précipita vers Malefoy et le réveilla finalement. Il avait les yeux hagards et le souffle court. Quant il vit l'infirmière, il lui dit : 

" Je ne veux pas dormir, je ne veux pas rêver de lui… 

-Je vais vous donner une potion de sommeil sans rêves Mr Malefoy, vous ne rêverez plus de lui !" le rassura l'infirmière d'une voix douce. 

Drago hocha légèrement la tête, rassuré et s'endormit tout de suite après avoir bu la potion. Mme Pomfresh recoucha son patient et se tourna vers le suivant, elle lui dit en souriant :

" Très malin Mr Potter, félicitations ! Comment avez vous pensé à ce moyen de m'appeler ?

- Ce genre d'annonce est Moldue, c'est typique dans les grands magasins, quand ma tante m'y emmenait… "

Sur ses derniers mots, le visage d'Harry se referma. Tous les adultes se regardèrent, peinés. Ils laissèrent Sirius s'occuper d'Harry. Mais même celui-ci eu du mal à faire revenir le sourire qui avait disparu quelques instants plus tôt.

*************************************************************************************************

Vous savez quoi ? J'ai fait une bourde dans le chapitre 3, comment Harry peut-il voir quelque chose sans ses lunettes ? Hein ! Dites-moi ! Enfin, je vais la corriger. Désolé pour les personnes qui auront lu ce chapitre avant que je ne l'ai corrigé.

Et j'en ai fais une autre ! Tania Potter m'a fait remarquée que je refusais les reviews anonymes, je suis franchement désolée ! C'était pas voulu ! C'est aussi corrigé !

Désolée, je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas long et a mis plus longtemps à venir que les autres, mais j'ai eu un trou d'imagination (la maladie de la page blanche). Je suis pas une machine !

Alors, réponses aux reviews :

Tania Potter : Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais répondre à ces questions ? Merci pour m'avoir signalé que je refusais les reviews anonymes !

Pam Phenixia Potter : Non ! C'était pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je ne mettrai pas Harry avec Cho (je l'aime pas trop non plus) ! Je voulais juste dire que je ne sais pas si Harry resterait célibataire ou pas ! tu peux passer une copie de ton chapeau en prune ? 

Andadrielle : J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas trop déçu ! Je le trouve pas très bon ! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire.

Cora : Et celui-ci bien aussi ?

Philippe Gryffondor : Premièrement je suis une fille et je ne suis pas vieille ! ) Deuxièmement, je suis d'accord avec toi, j'en ai dit trop au chapitre précédent ! Troisièmement, je pense que je faire comme ça, pas sur…

Mary-Evy : J'aime bien aussi voir Sirius faire le 'parrain-poule' comme tu dis. Merci, j'aime bien qu'on me dise que j'écris bien ! Ca change des commentaires de ma sœur. Je suis désolée pour la longueur, mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre !

Sirie : La voici, la voilà !

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI !

Vous connaissez le refrain : + j'ai de reviews + les chapitres


	5. Reve étrange

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^_^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi !

Chapitre 5 : Rêve étrange

__

Harry flottait dans l'espace, les étoiles et les planètes étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Mais une en particulier attira son attention, la lumière qui en émanait le réchauffait de l'intérieur, il s'approcha d'elle et à son coté se roula en boule dans la position du fœtus. Il chercha son nom dans sa mémoire et se souvint, cette étoile se nommait… Sirius. Harry tendit les bras et fut happé dans le cœur de l'étoile. Il tourbillonna, des images passant devant ses yeux. Il était bien dans ici, il n'avait pas peur malgré le fait que cet endroit lui était parfaitement inconnu et lui paraissait étrange. Il fut soudainement attiré par les rires d'un bébé, ils provenaient d'une des images. Il la toucha et fut de nouveau happé à l'intérieur :

" Il t'aime bien Sirius !

-J'espère bien, après tout, il est mon filleul ! Il est adorable Lily. Il a tes yeux, mais sinon il ressemble énormément à James.

- En effet, quand James n'est pas là il me le rappelle.

- En parlant du loup le voilà. "

L'image tourna, révélant deux jeunes hommes, l'un blond avec des cernes et l'autre brun avec des lunettes. Ils s'approchèrent tout deux du lit qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et le brun embrassa la jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts qui y était allongée. Celle-ci lui sourit, puis tourna son joli visage vers son ami aux cheveux blonds :

" Ca va Remus ? La pleine lune n'a pas été trop dure ?

-Ca va Lily, ça ne c'est pas trop mal passé. Alors voici Harry ! Il est adorable ! "

Ils parlèrent quelques minutes ensemble du nouveau bébé, puis on frappa à la porte. Ils se retournèrent tous et purent voir un vieil homme bien portant aux cheveux et à la barbe d'un blanc immaculé et portant des lunettes en demi-lunes. Ils ses sourirent tous et le vieil homme s'avança. Le dénommé James vint à sa rencontre et ils se firent l'accolade.

" Albus je suis content que tu sois venu !

-Je n'aurai raté cela pour rien au monde James ! Puis-je voir le nouveau-né de la famille Potter ? "

Sirius, puisque c'est par ses yeux que l'on voyait, s'avança et tendit l'enfant au dénommé Albus. Celui-ci prit délicatement le nouveau-né dans se bras et Harry prit de ses petites mains la barbe blanche, il tira dessus, ce qui déclencha le rire général et le sourire bienveillant d'Albus. Ce dernier embrassa l'enfant sur le front ce qui chatouilla Harry et le fit gazouiller. Ils sourirent tous. Ils étaient tellement bien ici…

**********************

Lors qu'ils rentrèrent dans l'infirmerie, ce qu'ils découvrirent les fit sourire : Sirius s'était endormi sur le coté du lit et son filleul était endormi dans ses bras, la tête sur le torse de son parrain. Celui-ci se réveilla au son de la porte qui s'ouvre et sourit à Albus et Remus. Il voulut déplacer la tête de son filleul, mais celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras en gémissant. L'infirmière entra à son tour dans l'infirmerie et voyant la position de son patient, fronça les sourcils.

" Mr Black ! Mr Potter devait rester allongé sur le dos !

- Je le sais bien, madame, c'est ainsi qu'il était quand il s'est endormi. Il a du bouger dans son sommeil. Mais il ne veut pas me lâcher.

- Eh bien réveillez-le ! "

Sirius s'exécuta, et son filleul poussa un petit cri de douleur quand il se réveilla. Meme réveillé, Harry ne voulut pas lâcher son parrain. L'infirmière s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de son patient.

" Mr Potter ! Cessez de faire l'enfant ! Vous allez vous faire mal au dos ! "

Harry ne bougea pas , restant la tête collé contre le torse de son parrain et son visage caché par ses cheveux ébouriffés. Alors que l'infirmière allait l'obliger à bouger, Sirius l'arrêta, il avait froncé les sourcils. Minerva et Severus, qui avaient rejoint Albus et Remus sur le pas de la porte regardèrent comme ces derniers Sirius avec interrogation (ndla : je sais pas trop si ma phrase est française mais bon…). Celui-ci passa les bras autour de son filleul et lui demanda doucement à l'oreille :

" Harry, tu veux me dire pourquoi tu pleures ? "

Les autres le regardèrent surpris. Harry s'agita et bougea sa tête dans le cou de son parrain. Sirius un peu gêné d'abord, berça doucement son filleul. Après quelques minutes, Sirius arrêta et rallongea Harry sur le dos. Puis, il se tourna vers les autres.

" Il s'est rendormi.

- Que s'est il passé ? demanda l'infirmière inquiète. Est-ce que c'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- Je crois oui. Il s'est mis à pleurer quand vous avez prononcé le mot 'enfant'.

- Enfant ? "

Sirius haussa les épaules pour signifier son ignorance, puis ils parlèrent de l'état de Drago. Celui-ci ne s'était pas réveillé, mais ne faisait plus de cauchemars. L'infirmière allait le réveiller sous demande du directeur quand Harry poussa un cri :

" Sirius ! "

L'appelé fit aussitôt demi-tour et reprit son filleul dans ses bras. Celui-ci se pelotonna dans cette étreinte et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son parrain. Il se mit à chuchoter quelques choses que Sirius eut du mal à comprendre. Puis, il fronça les sourcils et se remit à bercer Harry et à lui parler doucement :

" Oui Harry, c'est vrai, nous étions très heureux quand tu est né. Je crois bien que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Tu étais un soleil dans les ténèbres pour nous. Tes éclats de rires réchauffaient nos cœurs et quand tu pleurais, on se précipitait tous pour te calmer… Oui, même si la puissance de Voldemort grandissait sans cesse, cette période où nous étions tous ensemble heureux auprès de toi est la plus belle de ma vie… Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

-… J'ai fait un rêve… en fait, je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment un rêve. murmura Harry. "

Ils se rapprochèrent tous pour entendre ses paroles et Sirius l'invita à lui raconter son 'rêve'. Alors Harry raconta, d'une petite voix ce dont il avait rêver. Quand il eut fini, Sirius était éberlué. Il avoua que s'était exactement ce qui s'était passé. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Dumbledore dont le visage était grave. Il leur demanda de quitter la salle pour qu'il parle seul à seul avec Harry. Sirius aida Harry à se rallonger et quitta la salle à la suite des autres. 

Dans le couloir, ils se regardèrent tous et Sirius résuma les pensées de chacun :

" Peut-être lui avouera t-il une part de la vérité… "

******************

Dumbledore s'étais assis près de la tête du lit d'Harry et le regarda les yeux dans les yeux. Il prit une longue inspiration et se déci da à parler :

" Ce rêve Harry, est un don extrêmement rare. Il permet de s'infiltrer dans la mémoire de personnes et de pouvoir ainsi connaître leurs souvenirs. Si tu as fait ce rêve cette nuit, c'est parce que ce don qui sommeillait au fond de toi s'est réveillé. Etant donné que Sirius et toi étiez très proches, aux deux sens du terme, tu as inconsciemment pénétré dans sa mémoire. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à t'en servir, car il pourrait suffire que tu touches une personne pour pénétrer dans sa mémoire. Si celle-ci est plus puissante que toi, elle pourrait te repousser violemment et c'est m'a t'on dit très douloureux. Sirius était endormi, il n'a pas senti que tu pénétrait dans sa mémoire, mais n'étant pas entraîné, si tu recommençais sur une personne éveillée, elle s'en rendrait compte immédiatement.

- Et comment vais-je faire pour contrôler ce don ?

- Il faut qu'une personne qui le possède accepte de t'en expliquer toutes les complexités. Je ne possède pas ce don, en fait je ne connais que trois personnes qui ont possédé ce don. La première était un vieil ami, depuis longtemps décédé. La deuxième… était ta mère.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, un jour en quatrième année, elle s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie parce que son don s'était réveillé et qu'elle s'était inconsciemment infiltrée dans la mémoire d'un de ses professeurs. Celui-ci étant réveillé et plus puissant, l'avait automatiquement repoussé, c'est un réflexe. Cela l'avait un peu retournée. La troisième personne que je connais et qui possède ce don était une amie de ta mère, c'est elle qui lui a tout enseigné sur ce don. Elle tenait cela de sa mère. Apparemment c'est génétique. Mais elle a disparue le jour de ta naissance. Personne ne l'a jamais revue. On ne s'est pas si elle est morte ou vivante. Tout ce que je peut faire pour t'aider, c'est de te donner des papiers que ta mère avait écrit sur ce don. Elle l'avait appelée avec son amie 'le don du souvenir'. Je vais essayer de trouver une personne qui possède ce don, mais il y en a très peu.

- Je vous remercie Monsieur.

- De rien Harry. "

Albus se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna, comme ci il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important.

" Et Harry, si il te venait l'envie de connaître mes souvenirs. Retiens-toi. Mais réflexes sont toujours en éveil. Meme quand je dors ! "

Albus sourit, puis partit. Harry plongea une fois de plus dans ses pensées.

" Le don du souvenir. Ma mère le possédait. Je me demande si le professeur dont elle a fouillée inconsciemment la mémoire n'était pas… "

*************************************************************************************************

Je suis sure que j'en ai encore trop dit. Par pitié, si vous avez des soupçons taisez-vous ! Please !

Ce chapitre est petit, mais viens vite. En fait, je crois que je vais faire comme ça. Petit chapitre, mais durée d'attente courte. Que préférez vous ?

Alors, réponses aux reviews :

Tania Potter : La relation entre petit Potty et petit Malefoy sont dans une impasse. Etant donné que petit Potty a des problèmes autres et que petit Malefoy est dans les bras de Morphée. Houlà ! Faut que j'arrête, je suis entrain de t'imiter ! Ca veut dire quoi une S ?

Andadrielle : Je suis contente qu'il ne t'es pas déçue. Pour l'instant aucune nouvelle de Draco. Mais ça va venir, j'y cogite. T'inquiète. Je continuerai tant que vous serez là pour me supporter !

Sirie : Tu es vivant ? Tu sais, il faut dire à ta sœur que la violence n'arrange rien ! Elle serait pas trop avancer si tu mourrais parce que je ferais une deuil d'une dizaine de jours ! ^___^ Merci , ça fais toujours plaisir de s'entendre dire que ce qu'on écrit est bien et apprécié.

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI !

Reviews s'vous plait !


	6. Intrusion involontaire

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^_^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi !

Chapitre 6 : Intrusion involontaire 

Il était 13h30 et on était le 21 août. Dans 4 jours, ce serai le procès de Sirius.

Harry marchait un peu dans l'infirmerie. Voyant que son patient ne tenait pas en place, Mme Pomfresh l'avait autorisé à se déplacer dans la pièce. Mais il ne devait pas rester debout plus d'une dizaine de minutes. 

Harry s'était approché du lit de Drago. Celui-ci ne s'était réveillé qu'un instant ce matin. Le temps que l'infirmière lui donne quelque peu à manger. Puis, il était retourné dans le pays des songes.

Harry observa son pire ennemi. Il était apparemment passé par des moments difficiles. D'après les souvenirs d'Harry, le visage de Malefoy avait changé. Il avait plus de… maturité…

Soudainement, son dos l'élança et il perdit l'équilibre. Il se rattrapa au bras de son ennemi, puis repris son souffle, toujours accroché au bras de Malefoy. Quand il se fut remis, une étrange pensée lui vint : il ne connaissait rien de la vie de son pire ennemi. Aussitôt, il se sentit partir, comme happé par le corps de Malefoy. 

__

Il se retrouva dans un espace noir, où ne brillait qu'une légère lueur lointaine. Comme dans l'esprit de Sirius, Harry voyait défiler devant lui des images. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il savait où il se trouvait. Dans la mémoire de Drago Malefoy. Il s'y était introduit avec une facilité déconcertante. Il lui avait suffit de toucher son ennemi et de se dire qu'il ne connaissait rien de sa vie et… il s'était retrouvé ici.

Il régnait dans cet endroit un froid glacial qui contrastait énormément avec la chaleur bienfaisante qu'avait éprouvé Harry dans l'esprit de Sirius.

Il fut attiré par un cri. D'après la place de l'image dans la mémoire de Malefoy, il en déduit que ce souvenir était récent. C'était sans doute ce qui c'était passé avant qu'il n'arrive à Poudlard. Harry toucha l'image et fut happé par celle-ci :

" Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne suis pas prêt !

- Tu n'as pas le choix insolent ! Le maître te fais un grand honneur en t'admettant parmi nous avant tous les autres de ton age ! 

- Mais père je…

- Je ne veux rien savoir, tu seras notre espion à Poudlard, ainsi qu'en a décidé le maître. Mais avant cela, tu vas être initié. Attention ! Ne me fais pas honte ! Tu es un Malefoy, tu dois réussir cette épreuve ! "

A cet instant, un bruit de porte se fit entendre et le champ de vision tourna, un homme cagoulé de noir se trouvait sur le pas de la porte

" Tout est prêt. Le maître attend.

- Nous venons. "

L'homme sortit et celui qui lui avait répondu et son fils firent de même. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce sombre où tout au fond trônait un homme chauve aux yeux rouges. Celui-ci regarda le jeune adolescent qui s'avançait vers lui, puis qui tomba à genoux devant lui, tremblant sous le regard froid qui était posé sur sa tête.

" Ton père m'a beaucoup parlé de toi Drago. Il pense que tu seras un bon espion à Poudlard. Mais pour cela, tu dois faire partie des nôtres et donc réussir l'initiation. Tu es heureux de cet honneur n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… maître.

- Hum… je sens que tu es troublé. Pourquoi ?

- Je… je suis étonné que vous m'ayez choisi… maître.

- Il est vrai que j'aurai pu choisir un de ceux plus âgés qui seraient très content de nous rejoindre . Mais j'ai mes raisons… Tu sembles hésitant lors que tu prononces le mot 'maître'. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à mettre ta fierté de coté quand tu m'adresses la parole. N'est-ce pas Lucius ? !

- Oui maître, je m'attellerai à cet tache dès qu'il aura réussi l'initiation.

-Tu sembles bien confiant Lucius. Comment peut tu être sur qu'il réussira.

- C'est un Malefoy élever comme tel. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il ne réussisse pas maître.

-Nous allons voir cela. "

Sur un signe de la main, Drago fut amené sur une plate-forme et on lui donna ses objectifs : arriver de l'autre coté vivant. Simple. La passerelle descendit et il se retrouva en face d'une foret noire. Il s'avança, serrant fortement sa baguette dans sa main droite…

" Harry… Harry ! "

Harry revint brusquement à la réalité. Trop vite, car quand il lâcha le bras de Malefoy, il perdit l'équilibre. Des bras se resserrèrent autour de sa taille pour l'aider à rester debout. Harry reprit doucement pleine possession de ses moyens et remarqua, que Albus, Minerva, Severus, Remus et l'infirmière le regardaient bizarrement. C'était Sirius qui avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille. Harry secoua la tête.

" Ca va Sirius, tu peux me lâcher. "

Sirius fit tout le contraire de ce que lui dit son filleul, n'écoutant pas les protestations de celui-ci, il le porta jusqu'à son lit et le recoucha. Ensuite, il s'assit auprès d'Harry et parla :

" Dumbledore nous a mis au courant pour ton don et il nous a dit que tu étais justement en train de t'en servir sur Malefoy. Explications…

- Eh bien… J' étais près de son lit quand mon dos m'a fait mal. J'ai perdu l'équilibre et me suis rattrapé à son bras. Et puis… je me suis dit que je ne connaissais rien de sa vie… Alors je suis entré en transe. Subitement, sans que je le veuille vraiment.

- Il fallait s'en douter. soupira Dumbledore. Tu n'arrives pas à contrôler ton pouvoir… Qu'as tu vu ?

- C'était… froid et noir. Alors que dans l'esprit de Sirius, c'était chaud et dans des couleurs douces, là, c'était tout le contraire.

- Hum… je crois ta mère m'avait dit quelque choses en rapport… Oui, je me souviens, elle a dit que la chambre des portes, comme elle l'appelait, était étrange. L'atmosphère qui y régnait dépendait des relations entre celui auquel les souvenirs appartenaient et entre celui qui s'introduisait dans la mémoire. Je crois savoir que Mr Malefoy et vous ne vous entendez pas très bien…

-Oui mais… j'ai vu comme une petite lueur.

-Cela veut peut-être dire que vos relations ne sont pas désespérées. Peut-être vous entendrez vous un jour…

- Mouais… enfin bref. Dans cette chambre des portes, comme maman l'appelait, des images défilent devant vous. Et en fait, ce sont des bruits particuliers qui m'attire. Par exemple, dans la mémoire de Sirius, j'ai été attiré par… mes pleurs, lorsque j'étais enfant… "

A cet instant, Harry s'arrêta un instant. Sirius lui prit la main et lui sourit. Harry inspira et reprit ses explications là où il s'était arrête.

" Dans la mémoire de Malefoy, c'est un cri qui m'a attiré. Vu la position de l'image par rapport aux autres, j'ai supposé que cela devait être récent. Sans doute même était-ce les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé juste avant qu'il n'arrive au château. J'ai tendu la main vers l'image dont provenait le bruit et j'ai étais happé à l'intérieur. " 

Il leur raconta ensuite ce qu'il avait vu et ils se regardèrent tous.

" Aurait-il raté l'initiation ? se demanda Minerva.

- C'est possible. répondit Severus, tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Elle est assez dure. Mais même si il l'avait raté, les mangemorts ne l'auraient pas abandonné sauf sous ordres express de Voldemort. "

L'infirmière fut la seul à frissonner à l'évocation de ce nom. Mais elle se reprit et déclara la vérité même :

" Nous le saurons quand il se sera réveillé. "

*************************************************************************************************

Vous savez quoi ? Je suis trop contente ! 22 reviews pour 5 chapitres ! Ca me bouste ! Merci du fond du cœur de prendre un peu de temps pour m'encourager et me dire ce dont vous penser de cette fanfiction !

Alors, réponses aux reviews :

Andadrielle : J'espère bien que tu vas me supporter jusqu'au bout tes reviews me font très plaisir. Super pub !

Sirie : Merci à toi et à ta sœur. (le 2e chapitre a pas été trop sure pour ta petite sœur ? _ je me renseigne…_ )

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI !

Reviews s'vous plait !


	7. Message télépathique

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^_^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi !

Chapitre 7 : Message télépathique

Harry se réveilla en sueur. Il venait de faire un cauchemar très pénible. Voldemort et les Dursley le poursuivaient dans la Foret Interdite. Il courait, courait toujours, aussi vite qu'il pouvait, mais à bout de souffle il trébucha sur une racine. Les 4 personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde se sont penchés sur lui et de la même voix lui ont murmuré : " Tu vas souffrir… ". 

Harry reprit son souffle et regarda l'heure. Une heure du matin.

Il ne voulait, ne pouvait pas rester ici. Les ténèbres l'oppressaient, le glaçait au plus profond de lui même. Il voulait voir Sirius ! 

Harry se leva avec précautions. Prit sa baguette et l'alluma. Il ne savait pas où dormait Sirius. Il prit donc la carte des Maraudeurs et murmura " je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ". La carte s'anima et Harry chercha Sirius. Il se trouvait à deux étages au-dessus, et dans une autre pièce pas loin se trouvait Remus. Harry partit donc, la porte étant fermé à clé, il l'ouvrit d'un coup d'" Alohomora ". Arrivé deux étages au-dessus, Harry s'arrêta, surpris. Dumbledore se trouvait dans les parages. Plus précisément, il se trouvait… juste derrière lui. Harry, étonné de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, se retourna pour découvrir son directeur, une lueur mi-amusée, mi-étonnée dans les yeux, de voir son élève blessé se promener en pyjama dans les couloirs. Il lui sourit.

" Harry, tu cherches quelqu'un ? 

-Euh… Oui, Sirius.

- Je voulais justement aller le voir. Suis-moi. "

Harry s'interrogea sur les raisons du directeur d'aller voir Sirius en plein milieu de la nuit, mais il n'en dit rien. Il le suivit jusqu'à un tableau représentant une licorne près d'un ruisseau. Quand elle entendit du bruit, la licorne tourna la tête et fixa les visiteurs de ses yeux dorés. Dumbledore déclara :

" Voudriez-vous prévenir Sirius et Remus que Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter les attendent dans le salon je vous prie ? "

Harry fut très étonné lorsque la licorne s'inclina et hennit. Comme si Dumbledore lisait dans ses pensées, il lui expliqua :

" C'est le tableau le plus intelligent de cette école. Il protège un appartement à deux chambres une salle de bain et un salon. Quand on lui demande poliment de prévenir les personnes qui résident dans cet endroit, il nous ouvre la porte du salon, tout en laissant les autres portes fermées et préviens des oiseaux qui se trouvent dans toutes les pièces, qui préviennent eux-mêmes les personnes demandées.

- Waouh… " fut la seule chose qu'Harry répondit.

Ils entrèrent donc, le tableau coulissant pour leur laisser le passage. Harry découvrit une vaste pièce, décorée de tentures orangées, de magnifiques tableaux anciens et d'un parquet de bois impeccable. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une grande cheminée dans lequel un bon feu crépitait, diffusant une douce chaleur agréable. De grandes fenêtres se trouvant sur les cotés de la cheminée, donnaient sur le parc. Devant la cheminée était installé un divan et deux fauteuils. Entre la cheminée et le divan se trouvait une petite table permettant par exemple de déposer un plateau pour le thé ou l'apéritif. Au milieu de la salle se trouvait une grande table entourée de chaises en velours.

Dumbledore s'installa dans un fauteuil et Harry sur le divan, mais ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Les portes menant sur les chambres s'ouvrirent, laissant place à deux Maraudeurs mal réveillés. Remus reprit rapidement ses esprits et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de Dumbledore. Sirius lui, eut un peu plus de mal, mais il se secoua quand il aperçut Harry. Il s'assit à coté de son filleul et celui-ci déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son parrain. Dumbledore prit la parole :

" Je suis désolé de vous déranger au beau milieu de la nuit, mais je voulais vous parler de quelque choses. Si je n'avait pas rencontrer Harry dans les couloirs qui voulaient te voir Sirius, j'aurai attendu demain, mais Harry ne connaissait pas la façon de rentrer alors…

- C'est bon Dumbledore c'est pas grave. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir Harry ? "

Harry était gêné, c'est vrai pourquoi voulais t-il le voir ? Sirius remarquant sa gêne, l'emmena dans sa chambre. Harry s'assit sur le lit de son parrain et celui-ci s'accroupit devant son filleul.

" Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je… ce n'était rien. Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas du venir ! "

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, Harry sortit de la chambre , puis de l'appartement en trombe. Sirius, surpris, ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'arrêter. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, Harry avait disparu. Il retourna vers les deux autres adultes qui le regardaient étonnés.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Sirius ? demanda Remus. Pourquoi Harry est-il parti en courant ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, il a hésité, s'est excusé en disant qu'il n'aurait pas du venir et puis il s'est levé et est parti en courant tellement vite que je n'ai pas pu l'en empêché. Il m'inquiète.

- …Je pense savoir… murmura Remus.

- Quoi ?

-Harry a du faire un cauchemar et il a voulu venir te voir. Mais maintenant il est grand et il n'a jamais eu personne pour s'occuper de lui quand il n'allait pas bien. Il a du se dire que c'était stupide d'être venu pour un cauchemar. Je pense que ça doit être quelque chose comme ça.

- Vous etes un très bon psychologue Remus.

- Harry ressemble beaucoup à son père, ça m'aide Monsieur.

- D'accord, mais il ne faut pas qu'il reste tout seul à remuer ses pensées. Je suis là pour l'aider. Il ne doit pas avoir honte. Il faut le retrouver. "

Ils réfléchirent tous. Ils ne pouvaient pas fouiller tout Poudlard. Cela prendrait trop de temps. Tout en réfléchissant, Remus promena son regard sur la pièce. Un bout de parchemin juste devant la porte de la chambre de Sirius attira son attention.

" Sirius, tu as perdu un bout de parchemin. signala t-il à son ami en lui montrant du doigt l'objet.

-Hein ? Mais non. Ca doit être à Harry. "

Sirius ramassa le parchemin et s'arrêta. Il l'observa puis s'exclama victorieux :

" Mais c'est la carte !

- La carte… tu veux dire la carte du maraudeur ?

- Oui, elle n'est pas effacée ! Harry a du la perdre en courant. Elle va nous servir pour le retrouver. "

Sirius rechercha Harry et le retrouva dans la Grande Salle. Il se précipita et à sa suite les deux autres.

*****************

Harry courait dans les couloirs, les idées embrouillées, ne savant pas où il allait. Il arriva devant la port de la Grande Salle. Il décida d'entrer regarder le plafond magique. Peut-être cela le calmerait-il. Il poussa les battants de la porte et s'avança. Il s'allongea sur la table des Gryffondors pour regarder tranquillement le plafond. Il était magnifique. On pourrait croire que c'était juste une vitre mais non. Les étoiles brillaient et la lune montait dans le ciel. Harry resta ainsi une ou deux minutes à regarder le ciel, particulièrement son étoile préférée : Sirius. Puis, alors qu'il avait repris son calme, ses soucis envolés, ils revinrent au galop le hanter. Alors qu'il était de nouveau entrain de déprimé, une voix s'éleva dans sa tête, douce et chaude :

" _ry… Harry…_

- Que… qui est là ? demanda Harry se relevant brusquement.

- _Non Harry ! Pas comme ça. Je te parles par la pensée. Si tu veux me dire quelque chose fais pareil._

- Je…_ Comme ça ?_

- Oui, c'est bien. Tu es doué. Harry je crois que Dumbledore t'as déjà parler de moi. Je suis l'amie de ta mère qui possède le don du souvenir. Tu peux m'appeler Lya. Je ne peux pas te parler longtemps car ce que nous faisons est très dur et fatiguant. Donc ne m'interromps pas. Je vais venir t'aider. Je sais que tu possèdes le don et que tu as du mal à le contrôler. Je vais bientôt venir. Mais ce ne sera pas avant la rentrée scolaire. En attendant, il ne faut pas que tu hésites à te confier à Sirius. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es grand que tu dois tout garder pour toi. Cela finirai par t'engloutir de l'intérieur. Je sais que votre relation s'apparente à celle d'un père et d'un fils et pour Sirius comme pour toi, c'est tout nouveau. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Tu n'as jamais pu te confier à personne c'est normal de vouloir le faire avec ton parrain. Tu as compris ?

- Oui.

-Bien, alors je vais devoir te laisser. Au revoir. "

Et la voix s'en alla au moment même ou Sirius, Remus et Albus entraient dans la salle. Sirius se précipita sur son filleul et l'entoura de ses bras. Harry se laissa faire.

" Harry, tu ne dois pas avoir honte de venir me voir dès que quelque chose ne va pas. C'est normal. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, bien au contraire !

- Je… je sais, Lya m'a dit la même chose.

-Lya ? répéta surpris Sirius. Remus et Albus étaient tout aussi surpris.

- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'elle m'a dit de l'appeler. Vous savez, c'est l'amie de ma mère qui possédait elle aussi le don du souvenir.

- Oui, oui Harry, nous voyons de qui tu veux parler. Mais seule ta mère avait le droit de l'appeler Lya. Pour tout les autres, c'était Lyana.

- Ah bon… Elle m'a parlé par la pensée. Elle a dit que je devais me confier à Sirius et qu'elle viendrait m'aider dès la rentrée scolaire pour m'aider à maîtriser mon don.

-J'en connais un qui va être content. déclara malicieusement Remus, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Sirius.

- Qui ?

- Ton parrain. Il a toujours eu le béguin pour elle sans jamais lui avouer. "

Sirius devint tout rouge devant le regard curieux de son filleul, ce qui fit rigoler celui-ci. Pour changer de sujet de discussion, Sirius demanda à Harry de lui dire pourquoi il voulait le voir. Celui-ci lui raconta, alors Sirius lui dit qu'il pourrait venir dormir dans l'appartement si il le souhaitait (il n'était que 1h30).

" Si cela ne dérange pas Remus, je veux bien.

-Pas de problème Harry ! le rassura Remus.

-De toute façon, il n'a pas le choix ! " déclara très sérieusement Sirius.

Remus lui flanqua une baffe sur la tête et ils partirent tous de rire. Albus s'arrêta vite et demanda à Harry :

" Harry, quand Lyana t'as parler est-ce que tu lui a répondu ?

- Oui, deux fois, mais juste par quelques mots. Pourquoi ?

- Non, non pour rien… "

Harry n'eut pas le courage de continuer à interroger son directeur. Il était soudainement très fatigué. Ils repartirent tous, Remus retournant dans son lit, Sirius insistant pour que son filleul dorme dans son lit et lui sur le divan. Harry refusa, mais fut vaincu par Sirius qui le porta dans son lit sans écouter les protestations de son filleul. Albus lui retourna à son bureau et quand il se fut assit dans son fauteuil, Fumseck sur son épaule, il se murmura pour lui même :

" Quelques mots… Tu n'as pas idée de l'énergie qu'il faut pour dire ne serait-ce que quelques mots par télépathie à une personne qui se trouve à bien des kilomètres d'ici… "

********************************************************************************************

Alors, réponses aux reviews :

Andadrielle : Réhabilitation de Sirius ? Tu vas bientôt le savoir, dans 2 ou 3 chapitres.Je continue.

Lunenoire : C'est pas grave d'écrire tout le temps la même chose, puisque c'est pas la même personne qui lit ! ^^

Melepha : Merci, je me disais aussi que j'avais pas trop à m'inquiéter pour la violence comme personne ne m'en parlait. Je suis contente que tu aimes. 

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI ! J'espère que ça vous plait, si vous avez des remarques n'hésitez pas !

Reviews s'vous plait !


	8. Récit d'une nuit d'épouvante

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^_^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi !

Chapitre 8 : Récit d'une nuit d'épouvante

Deux jours avant le procès de Sirius, vers midi, Drago se réveilla enfin. Harry qui lisait l'entendait bouger, quand il vit qu'il s'était réveillé, il appela l'infirmière qui vint vérifier son état. Elle lui annonça qu'il devrait rester encore 2 jours. Et qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de faire de Quidditch pendant 1 mois. Drago fit la grimace mais ne dit rien.

Quand quelques minutes plus tard, Severus, Albus et MacGonagall entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, il leur adressa un regard impassible. Sans se laisser démonter, ils s'approchèrent et lui demandèrent s'il voulait bien leur dire ce qui c'était passé. Drago inspira et leur répondit :

" De toute façon, il faudra bien, alors maintenant ou après… Un soir, mon père est venu me chercher et m'a dit de le suivre. Quand je lui ai demandé où on allait , il m'a répondu de me taire et de marcher. J'ai obéi. On s'est retrouvé en dehors de la propriété familiale, mon père m'a attrapé par l'épaule et on a transplané. On est arrivé dans une pièce sombre et là, il s'est retourné vers moi et m'a expliqué que Vous-Savez-Qui avez décidé de me prendre comme mangemorts avant tous les autres pour que je devienne espion à Poudlard… "

Harry arrêta d'écouter, il connaissait la suite. Tout en écoutant d'une oreille la conversation, il continua sa lecture (ndla : je sais pas comment y fais lol ^^). Lorsqu'il entendit que Malefoy arrivait à l'endroit où il avait été interrompu, il tourna toute son attention vers le récit :

" … Quand je me suis avancé, la passerelle est remontée, j'étais coincé. Alors j'ai continué tout droit, stupéfixiant des créatures, évitant des pièges, etcetera… Cela faisait bien 1 heure que j'avançai. J'avais un certain nombre d'égratignures et le bras cassé. Je me suis retrouvé devant un détraqueur… Je… je ne l'ai pas supporté… Je me suis évanoui… Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais face à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il m'a regardé, puis m'a dit : 

" Tu as échoué… Lucius affirme que c'est à cause de ton jeune age, je te laisserai donc une autre chance l'année prochaine, mais ce sera la dernière ! Autrefois, ceux qui avaient échoué était abandonné et on leur enlevait la mémoire. Nous aurions pu les tuer, mais ils avaient su voir le bon chemin… Bref, tu ne seras pas notre espion, mais je compte sur toi pour nous aider si nous te le demandons, par exemple, faire en sorte que Potter tombe dans un piège que nous aurions tendu, etcetera… Tu pourras faire cela n'est-ce pas Drago ? "

Je n'ai rien répondu. J'étais heureux de ne pas être devenu mangemort, je ne voulais et ne veux toujours pas l'être. Comme je ne lui répondais pas, il a rétréci les yeux, ce qui chez lui s'apparente à un froncement de sourcils je crois, et à claquer des doigts. Quelqu'un m'a redressé et m'a empêché de bouger. Alors, d'une voix beaucoup plus dure et froide, il m'a dit :

" Tu es bien étrange petit dragon. Nous cacherais-tu des choses ?

- N… non… je…

- Tut tut tut… On ne me mens pas ! Il serait mieux que tu prennes une petite potion, cela t'aiderai sûrement à nous dire la vérité. "

Il fit un geste et on m'obligea à boire quelque chose que je reconnu comme du Véritaserum. C'est là que j'ai compris, qu'il avait tout manigancé depuis le début. Je n'avais aucune chance de passer l'épreuve ! Je suis tombé à genoux, et il a commencé à me poser des questions. Je ne voulais pas y répondre, mais à chaque fois que je voulais mentir, un mal de crane me prenais et la potion m'obligeait à dire la vérité :

" Veux-tu devenir mangemort Draco ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tout ce que vous faites me dégoûte, parce que ce que mon père fait me dégoûte. Il m'ordonne de ne pas me plier devant quelqu'un, de toujours garder son honneur dans tous les cas, mais lui s'agenouille devant vous, vous appelle maître et vous baise les pieds si cela vous plait…

-… Je vois… Depuis quand as-tu changé d'idée Draco ? Avant tu m'étais dévoué n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je vous étais dévoué. Mais je me suis rendu de l'absurdité de ce qu'on me dit et que ce que vous faites n'est rien, le pouvoir on peut l'avoir autrement. Je m'en rends compte petit à petit depuis 2 ans, mais c'est la 3e tache du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui m'a fait voir la réalité en face. Je ne veux pas devenir comme vous et vos mangemorts.

- Que veux-tu devenir alors ? Un amoureux des Moldus comme Dumbledore ?

- Non ! Je veux finir mes études à Poudlard et continuer à vivre comme tout le monde avec des amis, des…

- Des amis ! ! ! ! Je vois petit dragon, ton cas est perdu, si tu en viens à penser à avoir des amis. Tuez-le ! Et faites en sorte que cet imbécile de Dumbledore retrouve son corps. "

Sur ces derniers mots, le mangemort qui me tenais m'a emmené au dehors et a transplané entre Pré au Lard et Poudlard, je me souviens d'en avoir aperçu les lumières. Evidemment, le mangemort ne m'a pas épargné. Quand je me suis débattu, il m'a cassé la jambe et donné un coup de poing dans l'œil. J'avais trop mal, je me suis écroulé dans l'herbe. Alors qu'il allait m'achever, j'ai entendu un bruit de sabots, j'ai vu le mangemort tombé et je me suis évanoui. C'est tout. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là"

Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans l'infirmerie, tout le monde enregistrait ces informations et Drago reprenait son souffle. Finalement, Albus réagit le premier, il hocha la tête et sourit à son élève.

" Merci Mr Malefoy. C'est à notre tour. Severus vous etes le mieux placé pour lui expliqué.

- Oui… je vous ai trouvé dans la Foret Interdite. Il y avait près de vous un centaure qui m'a dit qu'il savait que je viendrais, que vous étiez blessé et que je devais prendre soin de vous. Puis il s'est retourné et je vous ai ramené à Poudlard. Ce doit être lui que vous avez entendu.

- Cela m'étonnerai… répondit Drago, devant l'air de son professeur, il s'expliqua : En fait, le bruit de sabots était particulier, on aurait plutôt dit une licorne et quand j'ai vu avant de m'évanouir le mangemort tombé, j'ai aussi vu du blanc et une corne. Cela peut paraître bizarre, mais j'aurai plutôt dit que c'était une licorne…

- En effet, c'est étrange, mais je vous crois Mr Malefoy. déclara Albus. Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que vous finissiez les vacances ici… Nous allons vous laisser. "

Ils ressortirent et l'infirmière donna à manger à son patient. Elle lui demanda si il avait besoin d'aide pour manger, mais il lui répondit un peu vertement que non. Elle haussa donc les épaules et alla servir son autre patient. 

" Merci madame. Euh… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda t-il en montrant un pot en verre qui contenait une substance blanchâtre et qui se trouvait sur le plateau.

- De la pommade pour votre dos. J'ai autorisé votre parrain à vous prendre avec lui. Il devra vous en mettre tous les soirs et quand il vous fera mal.

- Ca va être pratique pour dormir, ça va me coller le pyjama au dos. Ronchonna Harry.

- Cette pommade n'est pas comme celle des Moldus Mr Potter ! Elle pénètre dès l'application et ne colle pas.

- Ah, désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vous laisse. Annonça t-elle de façon à être entendu de ses deux patients, puis elle baissa le ton de façon à ce que seulement Harry entende. Si il n'arrive pas à manger, aidez-le ou prévenez moi… La fierté a des limites. "

Sans laisser le temps à Harry de lui répondre, elle partit dans son bureau. Harry pensa " Pourquoi je l'aiderai ? Il se débrouille. C'est de sa faute, si il n'arrive pas à manger. Elle lui a proposé de l'aide, il a refusé. ". Lorsque Harry eut fini de manger, il tourna la tête vers son voisin de gauche et remarqua qu'il était en train de se battre avec sa viande. Harry fit une grimace et se dit " Si il continue comme ça, tout sera froid et il ne pourra plus rien manger. " Harry hésita, puis après un débat mental, il mit son plateau de coté et se leva. 

Entendant du bruit, Drago leva la tête et remarquant que son pire ennemi marchait dans sa direction, il fronça les sourcils. N'y faisant pas attention, Harry s'assit sur le coté du lit, prit le plateau des mains d'un Malefoy éberlué et coupa toute la nourriture en petit morceau. Quand il eut fini, il reposa le plateau sur les genoux d'un Malefoy le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Harry allait se lever sans un mot quand il décida quand même de demander :

" Tu vas y arriver ?

-… Hein ? Euh oui, oui.

- Bien. "

Harry retourna dans son lit et l'infirmière entra au moment où il se glissait sous les couvertures et Drago le suivait des yeux, ceux-ci toujours écarquillés, puis regardait comme un dératé sa viande coupée en petits morceaux par les soins de celui qui était sensé être son pire ennemi. L'infirmière sourit et sans se faire remarquer retourna à ses papiers.

*************************************************************************************************

Je me suis bien amusée à écrire la fin ! J'espère que ça vous a plu aussi !

Alors, réponses aux reviews :

Rose Potter : Rosy ! Je suis contente que tu lises cette fic ! (_l'auteur saute partout , puis s'arrête, elle vient de donner un coup dans son ordinateur et son père n'est pas loin ^^_) C'est vrai que les Dursley sont trop trouillard pour battre Harry, mais ça donne un peu un coté drama (un poquito) et comme ça Sirius le couve ! ^______^ J'aime bien les voir ensemble ! Merci pour tes conseils, je vais essayer de les appliquer (ça va être dur parce que ma prof de français me dit la même chose depuis le début de l'année. mais pour toi et les autres, je vais essayer de faire un effort ^_^) Ma sœur me review à l'oral et ça se résume à : _Pourquoi c'est tout le temps moi qui vois ton chapitre en dernière ? LA suite viens quand ? _Houlà, j'aurai peut être pas du écrire ça, quand elle va le lire, elle va me sauter à la gorge ! Je crois que j'ai quand même exagérée, elle me persécute aussi pour savoir comment vont évoluer les relations entre personnages (Draco/Harry principalement, elle adore qd Draco est gentil) Passons. Pour mon cado, le nom doit être un truc du genre " Stop et merci et cado ", l'adresse de l'auteur un truc du genre jean.renaudin@wanadoo.fr Attention ! Pour les personnes qui lisent cela n'envoyez pas de mail là dessus, c'est l'e-mail de mon père ! Trop long à vous expliquer. Je suis très fière et contente d'avoir autant de reviews, je crois que tu peux comprendre. J'ai envie d'embrasser tous les revieweurs ! Là j'exagère légèrement. Merci ma Rosy ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! (tu es ma fancfictionneuse préférée)

Tania Potter : Moi aussi, j'adore les relations de ce genre entre Harry et Sirius ! Merci, de la précision à propos de S, j'avais pas fait la liaison. Et non , Malefoy est devenu intelligent dans ma fic ! J'espère bien que le mystère s'épaissit ! C'est le but recherché ! (le ton n'est pas sarcastique). Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire petite étoile est cassé ?… Attends je réfléchis… Ah ! Si j'ai trouvé ! Sirius est casé ! Ma sœur n'a pas apprécié que je case Sirius (comme quoi les 1ereS… euh, je sais pas pk je dis ça, t'as pas dit que t'appréciais pas… bref) , je te réponds comme à elle, il n'est pas sur qu'il soit casé… Suspens… je suis sadique, je sais.

Lunenoire : Non ! Ca fait 18 ! De toute façon plus y a de mots plus j'aime les reviews ! ^^

Saael' : Bonjour chère nouvelle revieweuse, je vous remercie d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour m'écrire. pOur répondre à ta question : Les slash, je les apprécie moyennement, si ils se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en se faisant des bisous partout, ça m'écœure vite fait (pareil pour les fanfictions avec couples normaux). Sinon, ça va. Mais cette fic ne comportera pas de slash !

Tiffany : Tu vas bientôt le savoir, patience.

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI ! Si vous avez des remarques n'hésitez pas !

Reviews s'vous plait !


	9. Deal

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^_^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi !

Chapitre 9 : Deal

Sirius et Remus étaient venu le chercher à l'infirmerie et ils se trouvaient maintenant dans le salon de leur appartement, plus exactement sur le divan. Harry était assis au milieu, Sirius et Remus de chaque coté. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, quand ils en vinrent au passé, Remus avait laisser échappé un commentaire sur les parents de Harry qui lui valut un regard noir de Sirius. Remus se mordit les lèvres et observa la réaction de Harry. Celui-ci était impassible, il y avait juste une lueur dans ses yeux qui était apparue, une lueur de vif intérêt. Harry les regarda tour à tour, puis leur demanda de lui parler du meilleur moment qu'ils avaient vécus tous ensembles à Poudlard. Sirius et Remus se regardèrent par dessus la tête de Harry et Sirius commença :

" Je crois pouvoir dire s'en me tromper que le meilleur moment qu'on ai vécu pendant les 7 années de notre scolarité, ici à Poudlard, c'était le bal de Noël de 7e année.

- Oui, comme c'était le dernier bal qu'on passerait à Poudlard, on s'était surpassé.

- Tes parents étaient bien sur ensemble, Remus avait invité une amie, Isabelle, appelée par tous Isa. Moi, j'étais avec…

- Lyana, il l'avait invité dès la nouvelle du bal, il nous a dit qu'il lui avouerait tout à la fin de la soirée, mais quelque chose a fait qu'il n'a pas pu. Et il n'a pas été capable de lui avouer avant la fin de l'année ! A chaque fois, il nous disait " Cette fois c'est la bonne, je vais lui dire ! " Et dès qu'elle était là, il était tout ramollo et n'osait pas lui adresser la parole ! James et moi en étions plié de rire ! C'était extrêmement surprenant de voir Sirius quand Lyana était dans les parages . D'habitude, Sirius était plein d'assurance, il n'hésitait jamais face à personne ! Il…

-C'est bon ! Harry n'a pas demandé à ce qu'on lui raconte ma vie mais le bal de Noël !

-Mais ça m'intéresse aussi Sirius ! Vas-y continue Remus, c'est très intéressant. "

Remus eut un sourire victorieux alors que Sirius affichait une mine boudeuse. 

" Il était un très bon dragueur. Et ça avait la manie d'agacer ta mère. Mais dès que Lyana était là, il n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche où alors juste pour répondre à des questions. A un moment, Lyana a finit par venir le voir et lui a demandé si il était malade ! Lily, James et moi étions juste derrière elle et on avait beaucoup de mal pour ne pas rire devant la tête de Sirius ! 

- Vous pouvez me parler de Lya ?

- Bien sur. La première fois qu'on la vue, elle était avec ta mère, dans le Poudlard Express, en première année. Ca c'est mal passé, parce que ta mère et ton père se sont toute suite cherché des noises. Ca a toujours été comme ça jusqu'en 4e année. Ils se sont mutuellement sauvés la vie et ont finit par s'avouer la vérité. Ils sont alors sortis ensemble et rien n'a pu les séparer.

- Ils ne s'aimaient pas ? 

- Si, mais ils avaient trop de fierté pour se l'avouer.

- Oui, je me souviens. On les cherchaient partout et on a finalement réussit à les trouver à la lisière de la Foret Interdite. Lily avait sauvé la vie de James en stupéfixiant une énorme araignée qui le trouvait appétissant. Ensuite, il l'avait rattrapé alors qu'elle allait tomber dans un magnifique trou sans fond. On les a trouvés juste à coté du trou, Lily dans les bras de James et sur ses genoux, en train de s'embrasser. On s'est tous arrêtés net devant eux et comme ils n'avaient pas remarqués notre présence, ils étaient bien trop occupés pour ça, on s'est cachés derrière un arbre. Ils se sont alors déclarés devant nous et on est sortis comme des diables en criant partout. Ils étaient rouge tomate !

-J'imagine…

- Sirius, on s'éloigne là, on parlait de Lyana.

- Ah oui exact. Je vais d'abord te la décrire Harry… Elle a les yeux bleus saphirs. Des cheveux châtains très clairs, longs, dégradés et fins. Un visage ovale, taille moyenne…

- C'est bon, Sirius ! Ne t'égare pas ! Harry a compris l'ensemble et de toute façon elle a du changer, il le verra quand elle sera là.  
- Oui, d'accord. Donc euh… pendant les 3 premières années, on s'entendait pas vraiment et tant donné qu'elle faisait partis de la bande de Lily avec Isa et que nous on étais avec James. Mais après, on était tout le temps ensemble. Lily, James, Remus, Isa, Lyana, moi et Pet… le rat…

- Lyana était très gentille et douée pas autant que tes parents, mais elle était juste derrière eux.

- Ensuite, c'était Rem. Bref, elle adorait la musique, la peinture, les livres et le Quidditch. Elle était poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor à partir de la 4e année. 

- Elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde. Meme avec certains Serpentard. J'ai bien dit certains. Rogue, Malefoy et leur bande n'en faisait évidemment pas partir. Bien au contraire. Ils la haïssaient. Encore qu'on s'est demandé, si Rogue n'avait pas un faible pour elle, souvent, il lui a sauvée la mise face aux autres Serpentards. A propos de son nom, elle s'appelle Lyana Parker, comme Lily l'appelait tout le temps Lya, Sirius a voulu faire de même, mais il s'est pris une baffe. On n'a jamais su pourquoi il n'y avait que Lily qui pouvait l'appeler comme ça. Peut-être te le dira t-elle si tu lui demande. Je crois que c'est le principal.

- D'accord. En parlant de Rogue, vous trouvez pas qu'il a changé ?

-Ah ça ! Je te le fais pas dire ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Depuis que tu es ici, il est… pas sympathique, mais pas non plus antipathique (ndla : pour ceux qui savent pas, c le contraire). Enfin, il est bizarre.

-Je me demande si le mangemort qu'il a stupéfixié lui a pas fait quelque chose. Faudrait peut-être demandé à Mme Pomfresh de vérifier…

-Sirius, je rêve ou tu t'inquiètes pour Rogue ?

-Tu rêves Rem, c'est juste que maintenant, c'est plus comme avant quand je le provoque, il répond pas. Sur qui veux-tu que je me défoule ?

-J'en étais sur. Tu es un cas Siri.

-Je sais. "

Ils continuèrent tous deux à d'envoyer des vannes, jusqu'à ce que Sirius, voulant parler à son filleul, se rende compte que celui-ci s'était endormi. Les deux amis se turent aussitôt et Sirius emmena Harry dans sa chambre où, après lui avoir enlever ses chaussures, il l'allongea dans son lit. Sirius referma la porte et en s'asseyant sur le divan , pensa une chose :

" Remus, il ne nous avait pas demander quelque chose avant qu'on parle de Lyana ?

- Hum… Si, maintenant que tu le dis, il nous avait demandé de lui raconter le meilleur moment qu'on avait passé à Poudlard. On a un peu dévié du sujet je crois.

-Mouais, c'est pas grave. On lui racontera une prochaine fois. C'est fou comme il dort beaucoup en ce moment. "

******************

Harry se réveilla le lendemain, vers 10h. Il se leva et partit se changer (dormir tout habiller, bonjour les vêtements froissés !). Dans le salon, il trouva un message le prévenant que Sirius et Remus le rejoindrait dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner et à coté un bon petit déjeuner. Quand il eut fini de manger, il était presque 10h30 et Harry décida d'aller se promener. Il rêvassait en marchant dans les couloirs, admirant les tableaux. Au détour d'un couloir, Harry se prit dans le pli d'un tapis, ce qui le fit roulé-boulé contre un tableau, qui s'écarta, laissant place à un toboggan. Emporté par son élan, Harry descendit le toboggan et quelques secondes plus tard se retrouva les quatre pattes en l'air sur du carrelage. En se relevant Harry jura :

" Maudit Peeves ! 

-Eh bien Potter, tu débarques en faisant un boucan d'enfer dans une infirmerie et tu jures à tout va. On t'as jamais appris les bonnes manières ? "

Harry se retourna vivement et découvrit qu'en effet, il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie, et devinez qui s'y trouvait ? Drago Malefoy bien évidemment ! Harry jura encore, mentalement cette fois-ci " M…., comme si j'avais envie de lui parler à celui-là ! La journée commence bien ! " Mais il ne laissa rien transparaître et répondit du même ton qu'il lui avait adressé.

" Si, mais avec moi, quand on emploie la force, ça ne rentre pas. "

Et m…., qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? ! A tous les coups, Malefoy allait vouloir savoir la vérité !

Draco fronça les sourcils. Qu'entendait-il par 'employer la force' ? Il allait lui poser la question, quand il se ravisa. Potter n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en parler… "Eh mais depuis quand ses désirs me font quelque chose ? Depuis que tu as été renié par ton père…" Draco se mordit la lèvre.

" J'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu m'as aidé hier. "

Harry soupira, o miracle, Malefoy se mêlait de ses affaires. Harry s'avança vers la porte.

" Parce que Mme Pomfresh me l'avait demandé. J'y vais.

- Non ! Attends ! Tu aurais très bien pu l'appeler !

- … Tu veux savoir la vérité ?

- Oui !

- Elle ne va pas te plaire. 

- M'en fou, j'veux savoir !

- Enfant gâté. murmura Harry.

- Tu disais ?

- Rien, rien. La vérité c'est que j'ai eu de la compassion pour toi Malefoy.

- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ? !

- Là, je l'avais dit que ça te plairait pas. Maintenant j'y vais !

- Non ! Attends ! Pourquoi t'as eu de la…. machin chose pour moi.

- Compassion ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins ? !

- Moui… en gros…. Réponds à ma question et arrêtes de dévier le sujet !

- Enfant gâté. murmura de nouveau Harry

- Arrêtes de murmurer ! J'entends rien !

- Je disais que si j'ai eu de la compassion pour le misérable être que tu es, c'est parce que :

1) c'est jamais facile de se retrouver devant Voldemort,

2) vaincre des monstres et se retrouver en face d'un Détraqueur est très dur,

3) … parce que j'en ai eu et puis voilà !

Maintenant au revoir Votre Seigneurie ! "

Harry y étais peut-être allé un peu fort, mais Malefoy l'avait mis en colère avec ses manières d'enfant gâté. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit avec l'idée d'aller se promener dans le parc.

" POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! …"

Harry fut si surpris qu'il faillit se cogner contre une armure. Mais avec un grincement, celle-ci le retint. Il la remercia et tout en faisant demi-tour pensa " Il est taré ! Il va rameuter tout le château à crier comme ça ! " Harry rentra dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter et hurla pour couvrir le cri de Malefoy :

" Arrêtes de gueuler comme ça ! Je suis pas sourd ! "

Le cri cessa et Drago reprit son souffle. Harry secoua la tête éberlué.

" Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore Malefoy ? 

- J'aimerai savoir si je peux te faire confiance.

- Pardon ?

- On va faire un deal. Tu me dis ton secret, je te dis le mien. Si jamais on révèle celui de l'autre sans son accord, l'autre a le droit de révéler le sien à toutes les personnes qu'il veut. Ca marche ? "

Harry était si surpris par cette proposition, qu'il resta quelques instants muet. Puis il se reprit et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Ils se regardèrent tout deux dans les yeux et surent immédiatement qu'ils pouvaient se faire confiance. Ils conclurent donc ce deal, mais alors que Malefoy allait raconté son secret, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas devant Sirius, Remus, Severus, Albus et l'infirmière.

" Que se passe t-il ici ? 

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cri ?

- Oh rien, rien. les rassura Harry. C'est juste Malefoy qui avait besoin de se défouler.

- Ah ouais. Et pourquoi a t-il crié votre nom Potter ?

- Voyons professeur Rogue, vous savez très bien que nous nous entendons comme larrons en foire !

- Harry où as-tu appris cette expression ?

- … A la télé je crois Sirius. Pourquoi ?

- Ne changez pas de sujet de conversation ! Mr Malefoy ! Pourquoi avez-vous crié ainsi ?

- Il m'avait appuyé sur ma jambe cassée monsieur ! "

Drago et Harry faisait les deux petits innocents devant les adultes éberlués. Albus sourit :

" Je vois, c'était donc une fausse alerte ?

- Exactement Monsieur le directeur ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Nous allons donc pouvoir retourner à nos occupations ?

- Exactement Monsieur le directeur ! " répondirent-ils à nouveau en cœur.

Albus sourit encore plus et les autres agrandirent encore plus les yeux. Mais, ils sortirent tous à la suite du directeur, un peu à contrecoeur pour Sirius et Severus. Harry et Drago purent donc continuer à discuter tranquillement. Drago avoua qu'il n'avait pas dit aux adultes que son père l'avait renié et Harry avoua que en plus de l'avoir battu, les Dursley l'avaient (ndla : ne vous imaginez pas des choses ! je suis pas sadique) obliger de faire tous leurs petits désirs : dormir dehors, ne pas manger pendant 2 jours… C'est ainsi que commença l'expansion de cette petite lumière qu'avais aperçu Harry dans l'esprit de son ennemi…

*************************************************************************************************

Alors, content ? C'est plus long, et plus drôle ! Et je me suis marrée comme une petite folle en l'écrivant !

Alors, réponses aux reviews :

Rose Potter : Rosy ! (eh là je dis : " oh oui, elle ! " ^^) Tes reviews ne me déçoive jamais ! Je vais te renvoyer (pour la 3e fois) ton 'censuré' cadeau. Mes chapitres, je les met vite parce que 1) ils sont courts 2) je suis en vacances 3) j'adore mes revieweurs ! A propos de ta fic, c sur que t'en mets du temps pour mettre la suite ! Tu ramollis ma vieille ! J'attends la suite moi ! Toutes les bonnes fics que je lis me donnent des idées. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. Gros Bisous Baveux ! 

Tania Potter : T'as un de ces nez ! Si tu veux voir sa réaction adapte cette ff en film ! ;) Pour ce qui est de Sirius et Remus, en fait, je sais pas. Si je vais leur trouver qq.

Andadrielle : Non. Je te réponds comme aux autres, cette histoire ne sera PAS un SLASH. Merci pour ta review !

Suppu : Tout lu d'une traite ! T'as pas mal aux yeux ? Non ? T'en mieux. Je m'en voudrais d'être responsable de pb de santé ! Je suis flattée. J'ai remarqué que bcp de monde apprécie Draco. Je pense alors que ce chapitre t'as plu à toi et à ses autres fans !

Léo* : Dsl, mais j'ai tellement de reviews que répondre a tout le monde est difficile. Fo pas croire que je m'en plaint ! Mais, si tu m'encourages et me demandes la suite, sans autre chose, je compte ta réponde dans 'a tous les revieweurs'. Je suis contente que tt le monde aime la fin, j'essaye de faire qq passages drôles, d'ailleurs je crois que j'y suis bien arrivée dans ce chapitre !

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI ! J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire ! Et si je n'ai pas répondue à votre review, il faut pas croire que je la lie pas ! C'est juste parce que ds ces cas là, vous me demandez la suite ou/et m'encourager et comme j'ai une sœur et une mère sur le dos qui veulent que je lui passe l'ordi ou que je monte me laver les dents … J'ai pas trop le temps de répondre à tt le monde. Je vous remercie vraiment du fond du cœur de m'avoir écris ne serait-ce que quelques mots ! Y faut pas croire que je pense pas à vous bien au contraire !

Reviews s'vous plait !


	10. Le procès

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^_^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi !

Chapitre 10 : Le procès 

Le jour du procès était arrivé. Des Aurors étaient venus chercher Sirius tôt ce matin et c'étaient maintenant l'heure de partir pour Harry, Albus et Remus qui étaient témoins. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la barrière anti-transplanage, Albus prit Harry par les épaules et ils transplanèrent. 

Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant un immense bâtiment blanc, d'une quinzaine d'étages et composé d'une dizaine d'ailes. Pour entrer, on devait passer entre les statues de tous les ministres de la magie qui formaient une longue allée qui conduisait à de grands escaliers menant à l'entrée principale, une grande arcade en bois finement ouvragée. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée et devant l'expression impressionnée de Harry, Remus lui dit en rigolant :

" Mesdames et messieurs, voici maintenant le Ministère de la Magie ! Très impressionnant, ayant été construit au XVIIe siècle sous commande du Ministre de la Magie, Arthur Wide, pour que tous les ministères soient réunis et puissent donc communiquer plus facilement entre eux, ce qui n'étaient pas le cas à l'époque. Il a été construit en 77 jours, les matériaux principaux sont du marbre et du bois.

- Remus, vous pourriez faire un très bon guide !

-Merci monsieur, mais je ne fais que répéter ce que nous avait dit James quand nous sommes venus ici pour la première fois ! "

Ils sourirent tous et se dirigèrent vers la partie réservée au Ministère de la justice. Là, ils se firent indiquer l'endroit du procès, qui étant attendu par beaucoup de monde, occupait la plus grande salle. Il y avait déjà du monde qui attendait pour rentrer, alors que le début du procès n'était prévu que pour dans 1 heure, à 10h30 ! Lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent vers les portes de la salle, ils montrèrent le papier qui certifiait au garde qu'ils étaient bien témoins et avaient donc le droit de rentrer avant tout le monde. Il les laissa passer et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le trio, puis des murmures s'élevèrent. En effet, le secret avait été garder sur les noms des témoins et on s'étonnait que le grand Dumbledore et le Survivant défendent un 'meurtrier', surtout que celui-ci était accusé d'avoir tuer les parents de Harry. Mais ils ne firent pas attentions aux regards et aux murmures.

Harry reconnut, dans la foule déjà présente, la famille Weasley qui lui faisait des signes. Harry répondit à leur salut et rentra dans la salle à la suite de ses aînés. Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux. Une tête rousse et une autre brune se précipitèrent sur lui.

" Oh Harry ! s'exclama la jeune fille brune, Hermione, en le serrant dans ses bras. On t'attendais avec impatience ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Ouais vieux frère ! confirma le jeune roux, Ron, en lui serrant la main. Ca fait un quart d'heure qu'on est là à t'attendre ! Ca va ?

- Impeccable depuis que je vous ai vu en pleine forme !

- Tant mieux ! déclara Ron. Parce que ça va être une dure journée !

- Oui. Mais je suis sur que Sirius va être innocenté ! Avec Pettigrow retrouvé, ils ne pourront pas nier la vérité !

- Tout à fait d'accord Hermione ! s'exclama Ron. Et puis, on sera là aussi pour le défendre ! "

Ils continuèrent à parler du procès, Hermione leur expliquant son déroulement et comment on arriverait à faire innocenté Sirius. Hermione annonça une chose qui les surprit tout deux :

" Le Véritaserum n'est utilisé qu'en dernier recourt, si le jury n'arrive pas à se décider. On ne s'est servi de cette règle que 4 fois en 350 ans !

- Mais c'est stupide ! s'exclama Harry. Pourquoi ne pas en donner au tout début ? ! Cela éviterait bien des erreurs !

- Je ne sais pas vraiment Harry…

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger les enfants, mais Sirius va arriver. Je pensai que vous voudriez sûrement le voir avant que cela ne commence.

- Vous pensez très bien professeur Lupin. Merci.

- Ne m'appelez plus ainsi Ron. Je ne suis plus votre professeur ! Appelez-moi Remus tout simplement. "

Ron sourit et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée de l'accusé. Surpris qu'il le fasse venir si tôt, Harry regarda sa montre. 10h 15, déjà ! on peut dire que le temps passait vite quand il était avec ses amis. Sirius entra, entouré de deux Aurors. Ils le firent asseoir dans une chaise ou ses mains furent enserrées par des menottes. Malgré tout, Sirius sourit à ses amis.

" Je compte sur vous !

- T'inquiètes Sirius, on va faire tout ce qu'on pourra ! le rassura Remus.

- Hum, Sirius ?

- Oui Harry ?

- Quand tu auras gagné, je viendrai chez toi pour les vacances ? demanda celui-ci d'une petite voix.

- Bien sur Harry ! s'exclama Sirius souriant. Ma proposition d'il y a un an et des poussières tiens toujours.

- Alors, tu gagneras. Tu n'as plus le choix ! " plaisanta Harry.

Cela les détendit un peu, et ils s'assirent aux places qu'il leur avait été attribué. La foule rentra et s'assit lentement. Harry remarqua dans la foule plusieurs personnes qu'il connaissait : la famille Weasley, qu'il avait vu à l'entrée, les professeurs MacGonagall et Rogue, Les parents de certains de ses amis et d'autres personnes qu'il avait rencontré dans le monde des sorciers.

A 10h30 précise, une porte s'ouvrit à l'arrière de la salle et une douzaine de personnes en sortirent. Sept d'entre elles s'assirent à droite de la pièce, c'était le jury. Une femme, que Ron présenta à Harry comme le nouveau ministre de la justice, s'assit au centre, devant un bureau plus haut que les autres. C'était elle qui présiderait ce tribunal. Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie (à notre plus grand malheur pensa Harry), prit place à sa droite. Les trois dernières personnes, deux Aurors et leur prisonnier, que Harry reconnut comme Pettigrow, se placèrent à l'opposé de Sirius. Pettigrow fut lui aussi assit dans une chaise avec menottes (il était quand même sensé être mort, le ministère avait décidé de prendre des précautions). Quand tout le monde fut assit et que le silence régna dans la pièce, la présidente annonça d'une voix claire :

" Mr Sirius Black, vous comparaissez devant le Conseil de la justice magique pour répondre à des accusations en rapport avec les activités criminelles des Mangemorts. Vous etes accusé d'avoir été un partisan de Voldemort et de lui avoir révélé l'endroit où résidait Mr et Mme Potter et leur fils, protégés par un sort de Fidelitas, le Gardien du Secret étant justement vous. Vous etes aussi accusé d'avoir tué douze Moldus et un sor… Veuillez m'excuser, ce n'est plus le cas pour le sorcier. se rattrapa t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Pettigrow. Nous allons maintenant entendre les témoins qui ont acceptés de vous défendre. Mr Dumbledore s'il vous plait. Veuillez vous avancer. "

Albus se leva et se tint devant la présidente et le jury.

" Veuillez nous dire votre nom entier et vos relations avec l'accusé.

- Je me nomme Albus Godric Dumbledore, Mr Black a été un de mes élèves à Poudlard et un ami à sa sortie.

- Mr Dumbledore, c'est bien vous qui avait proposé le sortilège de Fidelitas au couple Potter ?

- En effet, ayant appris qu'ils étaient poursuivi par Voldemort, je leur ai proposé cette solution, qu'ils ont acceptés .

- Qui ont-ils choisi ?

- A ma connaissance, Mr Black.

- Lorsqu'il a été arrêté, vous avez donc cru à sa culpabilité ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changé d'avis. 

- Il y a un an et 2 mois, il s'est passé quelque chose que les autres témoins sauront mieux expliqués. Etant donné que je n'ai pas participé à cet événement.

- Vous etes donc sur maintenant que Mr Black est innocent ?

-Certain et l'arrestation de Mr Pettigrow ne fait qu'affirmer ma confiance.

- Je vous remercie Mr Dumbledore, nous parlerons de Mr Pettigrow plus tard. "

Ce fut au tour de Remus, qui dit à peu près la même chose. Puis, ce fut au tour de Ron et Hermione qui racontèrent la nuit de 3e année où ils avaient rencontrés Sirius. A près Ron, ce fut son tour. Tout le monde lui adressa un sourire encourageant et celui de son parrain lui fit chaud au cœur. Il avait confiance en lui. Il se plaça devant le jury et la présidente, droit et fier.

" Mon nom est Harry Potter, je ne connais pas mon 2e prénom…

- C'est James, Harry. lui répondit Dumbledore, en lui souriant.

- Mon nom est donc Harry James Potter , Sirius est mon parrain. " déclara Harry en remerciant Albus d'un mouvement de tête.

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, mais la présidente rétablit vivement le calme.

" Mr Potter, pourriez-vous nous dire ce que vous avez ressenti quand vous avez appris que le meilleur ami de votre père était le responsable de sa mort et de celle de votre mère ?

- … J'ai été en colère, très en colère. Et choqué aussi.

- D'après le récit de Mr Weasley et de Melle Granger, vous étiez avec eux le soir où vous avez rencontré Mr Black dans la Cabane Hurlante. Pourriez-vous nous le raconter de votre point de vue ? "

Harry raconta, et il eut l'impression que la salle buvait ses paroles. Ensuite, sans que la présidente ne lui pose de questions, il raconta ses rapports avec Sirius :

" Quand j'avais un problème, il était toujours là, m'encourageant et me remontant le moral. Il a même parfois risqué se faire prendre pour que nous puissions nous parler. Pour moi, il est plus qu'un parrain, il est le père que je n'ai pas eu… "

Le silence était étouffant, Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et la présidente le remarqua très bien. D'une voix douce elle le remercia et lui dit qu'il pouvait retourner à sa place. Harry s'exécuta et rendit leur sourire à ses amis.

" Bien, Monsieur Black, j'aimerai maintenant entendre votre version des faits.

- … James voulait me prendre comme gardien, mais je me suis dit que Voldemort se doutait que se serait moi, je lui ai donc conseillé de prendre Pettigrow à ma place. J'ai réussit à le convaincre… "

Et Sirius continua son histoire. Ce fut ensuite autour de Peter qui ne put articuler un mot intelligible tellement il avait peur. La présidente ordonna une pause de 10 minutes, permettant au jury de délibérer. Normalement, on aurait du attendre un jour ou deux, mais c'était une affaire grave et le ministère avait décidé de régler cela vite fait. Harry regarda l'heure, il était midi. Il n'avait pas vu passer le temps. Il se rassemblèrent tous autour de Sirius et celui-ci remercia Harry pour ce qu'il avait dit. Harry lui sourit et ils parlèrent de tous sauf du choix du jury, jusqu'à ce qu'une cloche sonne, prévenant tout le monde que les dix minutes étaient écoulées. Tout le monde revint à sa place et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte derrière laquelle le jury délibérait. Celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin, laissant passer sept personnes au visage impavide, l'une d'entre elle resta debout, c'était le président de jury.

" Nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu décider si Mr Black était innocent ou pas. Car le fait que Mr Pettigrow n'ai pas parlé nous rend la chose plus difficile. C'est pourquoi, comme la loi nous le permet, nous demandons que Mr Pettigrow soit interrogé sous Véritaserum. "

Des murmures s'élevèrent, comme l'avait dit Hermione, s'était une pratique très peu courante et cela ne s'était jamais produit sur une personne qui n'était pas l'accusé. La présidente du tribunal fit taire la salle et ordonna à ce qu'on apporte du Véritaserum. Quand Pettigrow l'eut avalé, le Président du Jury posa ses questions, car dans ces cas-là, c'était lui qui était responsable de l'interrogatoire. Pettigrow révéla donc, que c'était bien lui qui avait été le Gardien du Secret des Potter et que Sirius était innocent. Le président du Jury se déclara donc :

" Mr Black, vous etes reconnu innocent des crimes dont on vous accuse, dès maintenant, nous vous redonnons les droits qui sont ceux de tous sorciers. Comme dommages et intérêts pour les 12 ans où vous etes resté à Azkaban, nous exigeons que le Ministère de la Magie vous déverse une somme de 100 000 gallions et vous rende les biens qui vous ont été pris. Quand à vous Mr Pettigrow, vous subirez le Baiser du Détraqueur."

Sirius fut libéré de ses chaînes et se précipita dans les bras de ses amis, fou de joie. Quand il voulut en faire de même avec son filleul, il s'aperçut que celui-ci se tenait devant Pettigrow. Son visage était fermé et il demanda à la Présidente si il pouvait poser quelques questions à Pettigrow. Le silence s'était rétabli et tout le monde regardait le Survivant. La Présidente donna son accord et Harry se tourna vers celui qui avait réduit sa vie à néant.

" Ton maître est-il vivant ?

- Oui.

- Ses fidèles sont-ils revenus près de lui ?

- Oui.

- A t-il de nouveau tous ses pouvoirs ?

- Oui.

- Depuis quand ?

- Deux mois. Depuis, la troisième tache du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Poudlard

- Comment ?

- Nous avons fait venir à nous le Survivant par Portoloin et nous avons pris son sang, ma chair et les os du père de mon maître. Grâce à la Magie Noire, il est revenu. Et tu ne peux plus rien contre lui. "

Tout le monde fixait Peter et Harry avec des yeux ronds. La nouvelle de la renaissance de Voldemort n'était pour la plupart qu'une fiction. Harry se tourna vers Fudge, qui s'était levé sous le coup de la colère et il lui dit très calmement :

" Vous ne pouvez plus nier ! "

Ce fut tout. Harry se retourna et se précipita dans les bras de son parrain. La foule éberluée les laissa passer, eux et leurs amis. Meme les journalistes ne pensèrent pas tout de suite à leur sauter dessus. Lorsqu'ils furent au dehors, Sirius leva les bras au ciel et cria :

" Je suis libre ! "

Et il emmena son filleul dans une danse endiablée devant leurs amis qui souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles.

*************************************************************************************************

Coucou ! ! ! Alors ça vous a plu ? Je pense que oui, mais je préfère quand vous me le dites vous même ! (review ^^)

Désolé pour pas tout avoir raconté, mais un procès sorcier, c'est assez difficile à raconter…

Petite annonce : La durée d'attente entre chaque chapitres va sans doute augmenter d'une journée (c'est pas bcp par rapport à certains, n'est-ce pas Rosy ?), parce que ma mère trouve que je passe trop de temps sur l'ordi (j'ai des pb d'yeux), donc mon temps par journée sera réduit. Pour compenser, je vais essayer d'en mettre un peu plus long !

Rose Potter : Cadeau plus tard et review pour ton chapitre aussi ! Bouhouhou !

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI ! Une de mes chère revieweuse m'a demandé de vous répondre à tous parce que ça vous fait plaisir, alors c'est ce que je vais essayer de faire pour le prochain chapitre, mais pour celui-ci j'ai plus le temps, mon forfait Internet est épuisé, j'ai même pas le temps de répondre aux revieweurs habituels ! Bouhouhou ! La prochaine fois promis ! Snif ! Désolée ! #____#

Reviews qd meme s'vous plait la prochaine fois je réponds a tt le monde promis juré craché !


	11. Fin de vacances mouvementée

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^_^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi ! Je ne touches aucun argent pour cela.

Chapitre 11 : Fin de vacances mouvementée

Harry se trouvait au Terrier, il entendait la respiration de Ron près de lui et les bruits que faisaient la goule dans le grenier, ce qui l'empêchait de dormir. Il décida de penser à ce qui c'était passé cet été :

A la fin de sa 4e année à Poudlard, il était retourné à Privet Drive, l'esprit occupé par les souvenirs de la troisième tache du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Souvent, la nuit, il se réveillait en sueur après avoir revécu ce moment d'horreur. Sa culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur, chaque jour il s'enfermait dans un mutisme grandissant. Les lettres de ses amis auraient peut être pu l'aider, mais Dumbledore avait refusé qu'il ne reçoive quoi que ce soit. Une mesure draconienne nécessaire pour sa sécurité d'après lui. Puis, un jour, Melle Figg était venue à la maison, accompagnée d'un chat tigré, alors qu'il n'y a avait que Pétunia et Harry, les 2 autres étant sortis voir un match de base-ball sur demande de Dudley. Elle avait demandé comment allait Harry et si elle pouvait le voir. Pétunia avait alors appelé Harry, qui était descendu comme un automate de sa chambre. Sa tante les avait laissé seule quelques instants et Melle Figg en avait profité pour parler à Harry qui ne répondait à ses questions que par monosyllabe. Quand Pétunia était revenue, Harry était remonté dans sa chambre, le chat tigré le suivant sans qu'il n'y fasse attention. Harry s'était assis sur son lit, se plongeant dans ses pensées et il avait à peine réagit quand le chat avait laissé place à son professeur de Métamorphose. Quand celle-ci lui avait parlé, il n'avait pas répondu. Finalement Melle Figg et son chat étaient parti. Mais le lendemain, Harry recevait de nouveau des lettres de ses amis et son moral était remonté.

Ensuite était venu le moment où un oiseau portant une lettre de son parrain était rentré par la fenêtre de la cuisine, qui était entrouverte. Ce fut Vernon qui attrapa la lettre, et c'est là que commença le cauchemar perpétuel. Dans sa lettre, Sirius annonçait qu'il partait en mission et qu'ils ne pourraient plus s'écrire pendant un long moment. N'ayant plus la menace du parrain criminel, Vernon avait libéré sa rage sur le dos de son filleul. Cela avait duré un mois, jusqu'au jour où Harry avait fait ce cauchemar qui l'avait sauvé du sort impardonnable. Pendant un mois, il fut traité comme… une larve. Pendant un mois, Vernon avait récupéré toutes les lettres que lui avaient envoyé ses amis, ils n'avaient jamais arrêtes de lui écrire et c'est ça, cette persistance de la part de ses amis qui permit à Harry de ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Il savait qu'ils pensaient à lui et cela le soulageaient d'une part de ses soucis.

Mais ce fut ce cauchemar qui redonna des forces à Harry, ce cauchemar qui annonçait sa mort prochaine. Au fond de lui s'était réveillé ce désir de vivre qui l'avait toujours animé et que les coups de son oncle avaient enfoncé au plus profond de son être. Ce fut ce cauchemar qui lui permit de gagner la vie et la raison sauve. Ce cauchemar si effrayant pourtant…

__

C'était une pièce froide et noire où trônait un homme aux yeux rouges, entouré par une vingtaine d'homme en cagoule noire qui attendait que leur maître leur annonce la raison de cette convocation. Celui-ci prit son temps, laissant son regard se promener sur ses fidèles, puis d'une voix froide il commença à parler.

" Aujourd'hui est un grand jour…le Survivant va mourir… Nous avons retrouvé sa trace… nous savons où il se cache… et il va payer… "

Les fidèles applaudirent et leur maître sourit d'un rictus effrayant.

Harry s'était réveillé en sueur et avait décidé de partir, de laisser les Moldus qui l'avaient traité comme un moins que rien se débrouiller. Mais, il n'était pas comme eux. Il les avait prévenu. Ils n'avaient pas voulu le croire. Ils étaient morts. Harry lui était libre. Il avait couru pour défendre sa vie et il avait été sauvé par un homme qu'il détestait et qui le lui rendait bien. Un homme étrange, qui le haïssait parce qu'il était le fils de James Potter. Mais qui lui avait sauvé la vie pour payer sa dette envers son ennemi défunt. Pourtant… Rogue lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois, et James une… Ce qui voulait dire que Harry avait maintenant une dette envers le professeur qu'il détestait le plus au monde ! Un professeur qui agissait bien étrangement depuis cette nuit où il lui avait sauvé la vie. C'était très étrange… Il y avait un mystère là-dessous…

" Et puis zut ! se dit Harry. Je verrais ça plus tard ! Pour l'instant, il faut que je dormes ! "

Ce qu'il fit doucement. Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par les cris d'une petite fille. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et constata q'il en était de même pour Ron. Ils grognèrent en se demandant ce qu'était ce raffut. Ils s'habillèrent lentement et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, pas très bien réveillé. Harry entra le premier dans la cuisine et se prit une minuscule petite fille brune dans le ventre. Le souffle coupée, Ron s'appuya contre le mur alors que la petite fille atterrit sur les fesses et se mit aussitôt à pleurer comme une démente. Harry qui arrivait juste derrière toujours pas réveillé, s'énerva. Il prit la petite fille, la mit sur ses pieds et aida Ron à s'asseoir, puis il fit de même et entama son petit déjeuner sans un mot, lançant juste un 'bonjour' à la ronde. Tout le monde le regarda les yeux ronds, il était toujours très poli d'habitude et Hermione lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Entre deux crêpes, Harry lui répondit :

" J'ai un mal de crane incroyable, pas assez dormit et j'ai rêvé mieux comme réveil que les cris d'une petite fille. Désolé d'être vulgaire, mais j'ai la tête qui fait du tam-tam.

- Eh ben on est deux vieux frère, mais moi je me suis reçu en plus une folle d'une demi-douzaine d'années dans le ventre. approuva Ron en maugréant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier soir ? demanda soupçonneuse Mme Weasley les mains sur les hanches.

- On a dormit 'man !

- Mouais avec une goule qui étrangement s'en donnait à cœur joie sur la tuyauterie. Je me demande comment t'as fait pour t'endormir si vite Ron.

- L'habitude… qui n'empêche pas les maux de tête… Au fait… C'est qui la petite qui m'ai rentrée dedans ?

- Ta future belle-sœur Ron ! annoncèrent les frères jumeaux d'une même voix morose. 

- Vous devriez pas vous plaindre, ça fait une heure qu'elle crie comme ça en cavalant dans la maison. continua Fred.

- Et une heure, qu'elle nous a réveillée ! compléta George en jetant un regard mauvais à la petite fille qui s'était assise sur les genoux de Mme Weasley.

- Ma quoi ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? demanda éberlué Ron, en oubliant ses crêpes.

- Ta future belle-sœur… répéta Ginny. Notre future belle-sœur. 

- D'accord… qui a décidé de se marier avec une gamine de 6 ans sans m'en prévenir au préalable ? 

- Moi ! répondit une voix. Mais pas avec elle, avec sa sœur. "

Ron se retourna, ainsi que Harry et ils découvrirent Percy se trouvant en bas des escaliers, Pénélope Deauclaire derrière lui, qui ressemblait fortement à la petite fille qui jouait sur les genoux de sa future belle-mère. Harry hocha la tête en souriant, ne faisant pas attention à l'air d'ahuri de son meilleur ami.

" Bonjour aux futurs mariés… Je me disais aussi, qu'elle me faisait penser à quelqu'un… Félicitations ! Hum… Ron ferme la bouche et dis bonjour à ta future belle-sœur. "

Sur ces derniers mots, il flanqua un coup sur la tête de Ron qui s'exécuta, semblant se réveiller. Sur ces entre faits Harry retourna son attention sur sa pile de crêpes. Mrs Weasley et les futurs mariés parlèrent du mariage à venir, puis le couple et la sœur infernale décidèrent de partir.

" Péné ? 

- Oui Anna ?

- Je pourrai revenir ? "

Devant l'air catastrophé des jumeaux, Ron et Ginny, Pénélope préféra répondre prudemment :

" On verra Anna… "

Lorsque le trio fut parti, Hermione, Harry et Ron s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier et se racontèrent leur vacances :

Hermione était partie pendant 3 semaines en Bulgarie avec Victor Krum et leur raconta les histoires, les coutumes qu'elle avait vue et entendue là-bas. Elle leur dit aussi que Victor et elle avaient décidé de rester en contact pour rester amis (elle insista bien sur ce mot). Elle leur donna à chacun une photo dédicacée de toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Bulgarie, en précisant que c'était Victor qui le leur offrait. Le moral de Ron remonta aussitôt.

Ron, lui n'était pas parti, mais il leur appris que son père avait reçu une augmentation, ce qui les fit sourire de plaisir pour les Weasley.

Ce fut le tour de Harry de raconter ses vacances. Après une minute de silence pendant laquelle Ron et Hermione s'empêchèrent de crier contre les Dursley et de s'étonner devant le don de leur ami, Ron se leva d'un bond et leur proposa de faire un match de Quidditch avec ses frères, sachant pertinemment que cela avait le don de tout faire oublier à Harry. Hermione refusa et préféra aller parler avec Ginny et Mme Weasley, alors que Ron, Harry, les jumeaux et Bill et Charlie, qui étaient revenus pour la dernière semaine des vacances, se précipitèrent dans la clairière derrière la maison.

***********************

Le 30 août, vers 10h30 la famille Weasley, Harry et Hermione partirent pour le Chaudron Baveur par la Poudre de Cheminette. Pour la sécurité de tout le monde, Harry passa en dernier. Et il fit bien car comme à chaque fois qu'il utilisait ce moyen de transport, il se retrouva par terre, ses vêtements et lunettes couvèrent de suie, l'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit. Si il n'avait pas été dernier, le suivant serait atterrit sur lui. Melle Weasley le nettoya d'un coup de baguette.

Ils sortirent par la porte de derrière et Mr Weasley tapota de sa baguette la brique ouvrant le passage conduisant au Chemin de Traverse. Ils y pénétrèrent et se dirigèrent vers Gringotts. Après avoir pris de l'argent, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous au même endroit dans une heure et se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes, Melle Weasley et Ginny, Mr Weasley et Bill et Charlie, les jumeaux, et le trio : Harry, Ron et Hermione. 

Ces derniers se dirigèrent vers la boutique de l'apothicaire pour remplir leurs réserves de potions. Puis, ils allèrent à la librairie Fleury et Bott pour acheter leurs livres scolaires. Hermione voulant s'en acheter d'autres, ils se dispersèrent dans la librairie pour les observer.

Harry découvrit en déambulant dans la partie Divination, trouva ce qu'il cherchait : un livre sur son don du souvenir. Il le feuilleta et voyant qu'il était très complet, décida de l'acheter. Ensuite, en se dirigeant vers la caisse (ndla : je sais pas si ça se dit comme ça chez les sorciers), un homme le bouscula, le faisant partir à la renverse. Sans s'excuser, l'homme continua son chemin et sortit du magasin. En maugréant contre les hommes malpolis, Harry se releva et s'épousseta. Son regard tomba sur un livre qui était sans doute tombé quand l'homme l'avait bousculé. Il le ramassa et intrigué, voulut en lire le titre, mais une main se referma sur la couverture et du même mouvement, fit lâcher prise à Harry, le faisant à nouveau tomber en arrière. Et l'homme qui l'avait tomber deux fois ressortit du magasin, toujours sans un mot. Harry jura et maudit cette personne. En se relevant une nouvelle fois, il décida de payer son livre et de retrouver Ron et Hermione. Mais un énorme bruit s'éleva et aussitôt une foule de personnes entra en hâte dans le magasin, le plaquant contre un mur. Des personnes hystériques criaient dans tous les sens " La marque des Ténèbres ! ", ajoutant encore plus à la confusion.

Harry n'allait pas bien, mais alors, pas bien du tout. Ils se prenaient des coups de coude et de pieds et cela ravivait des douleurs et des souvenirs qu'il avait voulu enfouir au fond de lui. Il essaya de retenir ses larmes et y arriva, mais ce fut la colère et la rage qui prirent leur place. Il essaya aussi de les retenir, mais alors qu'il y arrivait, il prit un coup à un endroit très douloureux, où une de ses blessures n'avait pas complètement disparue. Toute ses personnes folles, criant dans tous les sens, ne faisant pas attention aux autres, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. 

Il fit un mouvement de sa baguette et un bruit d'explosion, ainsi que des étincelles vertes en sortirent. Aussitôt, les bruits cessèrent, tous les regards se dirigeant vers la personne responsable de cela. Harry s'était mis debout sur la caisse et dominait tout le monde. Ses yeux d'émeraude se promenèrent sur la foule, imposant le silence aux personnes croisant son regard. Ce regard avait énormément changer, comme purent le constater Ron et Hermione lorsqu'il se posa sur eux... Il était… comme celui de Dumbledore… c'est tout ce à quoi ils purent penser. Harry leur fit signe et ils s'approchèrent, la foule les laissant passer. Celle-ci qui en instant s'était tue, alors qu'elle était prise de panique, elle s'était tue parce que le Survivant s'était levé et l'avait ordonné, d'un seul regard. 

Harry se sentait étrange, il savait que des Mangemorts se trouvaient dans la rue et que parce qu'il avait ordonné le silence, parce qu'il s'était levé devant tous, il devait faire quelque chose. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de cela, mais il se débrouillerait. Il le fallait. D'une voix calme mais forte, il s'adressa aux personnes qui avaient le visage tourné vers lui, avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard :

" Paniquer, vous bousculez pour fuir ne servira à rien, à part faire encore plus de blessés. Voldemort et ses partisans se délectent de cette peur et de cette panique qui vous envahit… Si nous voulons vivre, il va falloir nous battre… ensemble. "

Etrangement ces mots lui étaient venus tout seul. Comme si tout sa vie il avait fait des discours de cette sorte. Son regard se promena sur la foule qui buvait ses paroles. Ron et Hermione étaient à ses cotés et le soutenaient moralement. Ce dont Harry leur était reconnaissant. Il reprit :

" Que les hommes et femmes qui pensent pouvoir se battre contre les Mangemorts qui sont dans la rue, qui veulent se battre pour sauver leur vie et celle des autres, nous suivent ! "

Sur ces mots, il sauta en bas de la table où il était debout et, suivi d'Hermione et de Ron se dirigea vers la sortie. Un moment de flottement passa, puis des hommes et des femmes, la baguette prête à servir, les suivirent. 

Devant les yeux étonnés des Mangemorts et des gens du Ministère qui les combattaient, un groupe d'une bonne quinzaine de personnes sortit de la librairie, prêt au combat. Le combat qui semblait faire rage cessa quelques instants, permettant à Harry d'observer la situation : les Mangemorts étaient une trentaine, les personnes qui les combattaient deux fois moins, il y avait là surtout des personnes en congés et vacances qui se trouvaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, lors que l'attaque avait commencée, parmi eux, Harry reconnu Mr Weasley et ses fils. Les Aurors ne devraient pas tarder, il fallait qu'ils tiennent jusque là. Il se posta à quelque mètres devant les Mangemorts, juste à coté des gens qui les combattaient déjà, en position de combat, la baguette levée. Les autres l'imitèrent. Un Mangemort émit un ricanement :

" Alors Potter, on fait le héros ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bande derrière toi ? Tes fans ? Ha, ha, ha, ha ! "

Il continua à rire bientôt rejoint par ses compagnons. Mais ils étaient sur leurs gardes, Harry le voyait bien et plutôt que d'attaquer, il répliqua :

" Et toi Malefoy ? Ayant perdu un fils, tu te défoules sur les autres ? ! Voldemort ne t'as pas trop torturé pour cet échec ? "

Des frissons parcoururent les personnes présentes à l'évocation du nom tant redouté, mais ce fut tout. Ce qui montrait bien que tout le monde avait une bonne force moral. Mais Malefoy n'avait pas apprécié du tout ses paroles et tous les Mangemorts arrêtèrent de rire, le combat commença lorsque d'une même voix et d'un même mouvement, Harry et ses deux amis lancèrent des Stupéfix, deux Mangemorts furent touchés, Malefoy ayant esquivé. Des sorts fusèrent de partout, faisant des blessés, graves parfois, mais pas de morts, ce dont Harry y était pour beaucoup, il avait ordonné d'esquiver toute attaque mortelle et d'aider les autres dans cette tache. Il devait tenir jusqu'à ce que les Aurors arrivent, mais pas mourir. Deux minutes plus tard, ce qui parut aux combattants deux heures, les gens du Ministère arrivèrent enfin, encerclant les Mangemorts. Harry souffla, il avait des écorchures partout et sa robe était trouée en maints endroits, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. D'autres étaient plus blessés que lui. Il fit un signe et les personnes tenant encore sur leurs jambes s'approchèrent. Il leur annonça que pour eux, le combat était fini, mais qu'il fallait aidés les blessé. Ils leur donnèrent donc les premiers soins, attendant que les Médicomages viennent les aider.

*******************

Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, à midi et quelques, tout le monde rentra au Terrier, sauf Mr Weasley devant aider le Ministère. Melle Weasley leur prépara un bon bain, dans lequel ils plongèrent avec délice.

A une heure moins le quart, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant un bon déjeuner et commentèrent ce qui c'était passé le matin :

" Franchement, quand je vous ai vus avancer tous les trois devant tous les autres, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque. annonça Mr Weasley, venant juste de rentrer. Comment avez-vous fait pour que tous ces gens vous suivent ? C'était la panique !

- Alors là papa, je te le fais pas dire. Hermione et moi étions ensemble et on se prenait plein de coups, avec des cris qui nous vrillaient les oreilles, lorsqu'on a attendu un bruit d'explosion et en même temps, un cri qui ordonnait le silence. On a levé la tête et on a vu des étincelles vertes au dessus de nous, avec en arrière plan, Harry debout sur la caisse du magasin. C'était le silence total !

- Oui, ce cri n'était pas vraiment… comment dire… sonore, physique, comme l'explosion, mais plutôt mental. Ron le traduit comme un ordre de silence, parce que c'est ce qu'on a ressenti, ce n'était pas des mots, mais des émotions… Rah, je sais pas comment expliquer…

- Tu expliques très bien 'Mione, beaucoup mieux que moi en tout cas, continue.

-D'accord… Harry était debout devant tout le monde et son regard se promenait sur la foule, ce regard était puissant, calme… Un peu comme celui de Dumbledore… Il imposait le silence et le calme. Harry nous a vu et nous a fait signe de nous avancé. Ce qu'on a fait, la foule s'écartait sur notre passage. C'était très impressionnant. Bref, Harry a commencé à parler, leur disant qu'il ne servait à rien de paniquer, que si ils voulaient vivre, il fallait qu'ils se battent ensemble. Il leur a dit que ceux qui pensaient pouvoir combattre les Mangemorts devaient nous suivre. Là, il a dit nous parce que Ron lui a serré la cheville pour lui faire comprendre qu'on était avec lui. Et puis on s'est avancé vers la sortie et une petite quinzaine de personnes nous a suivi. A partir de là vous savez…

- Non Hermione, maman et moi on était trop loin. intervint Ginny. On n'a rien vu, continue s'il te plait.

- D'accord… Donc, on s'est avancé devant les Mangemorts et l'un deux s'est mis à rire, et a parler à Harry, qui l'a identifié comme étant Lucius Malefoy. Il lui a répliqué, ce qu'il n'a pas apprécié. Tous les trois ensembles, on alors lancé le sortilège Stupéfix, on en a eu deux, mais Malefoy a évité celui de Harry. Et le combat a commencé, Harry a dit que les blessés qui ne pouvait pas se battre devait s'éloigner et qu'il fallait éviter les sortilèges de la mort, et pour cela s'entraider. C'est ce qu'on a fait en attendant les Aurors et ça a marché, quand ils sont arrivés, il n'y avait aucun mort de notre coté, juste des blessés qui se sont fait soignés par les Médicomages. Nous aussi du même coup. Alors qu'on allait vous rejoindre, un troupeau de journalistes a déboulé et a assaillit de questions Harry. Il a répondu comme il pouvait, mais il a fallu que des Aurors viennent pour l'aider à s'en débarrasser. Après, eh bien on est rentrés. C'est bête, il va falloir qu'on y retourne, on a pas pu tout acheter.

- J'irai tout à l'heure, vous me ferez une liste. les rassura Mme Weasley.

- Merci madame…

- Hum… madame Weasley, vous pourriez aussi demander au libraire de me donner le prix d'un livre qui s'appelle " Le don du souvenir " par Anna Parker, s'il vous plait. Avec toute cette agitation, je l'ai embarqué sans le payer.

- T'es malin Harry ! Tu fais le super héros et t'en profites pour piquer des choses ! Huuuuuuuuum… ! ! !

- Fred ! Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Je lui demanderai Harry.

- Merci madame. "

*************************************************************************************************

Vous avez voulu plus de détails, un chapitre plus long (6 pages Word)? Eh bien le voilà ! Mais ça a un coup : durée d'arrivée plus longue ! Nah !

Maintenant, REPONSES A TOUTES LES REVIEWS (chapitres 9 et 10) :

Csame : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que le t'aimes te plaise, j'espère que c'est toujours le cas !

Philippe Gryffondor : Cave ? Ca veut dire quoi ? Je sais que ce passade est pas très clair et j'en suis désolé, j'ai compris que j'ai étais un peu trop vite. En fait, Dumbledore se doute de qq chose alors, il ordonne qu'on les laisse. Voilà, c ça que je voulais dire dans ce passage. Que la magie soit avec toi aussi ! Moi, elle me bouste !

Sirie : Dis mon petite Sirie, tu as des pb avec ton clavier ou tes doigts ? Tu sais dire que ces mots là ! ^-^

Rose Potter : Yaaaaaaaaaaah ! T'es folle ! Une review aussi grande pour moi ! Tu es… adorable ! Je t'adores ! Bon alors, on va faire dans l'ordre pour pas se paumer ! Je vais très bien, à part le fait que la nuit de samedi à dimanche, j'ai presque pas dormi parce que j'étais malade et que j'ai vomi tous mes spaghettis vers 0h30 (je vais mieux, à part un léger mal de crane) ! Je vais moins vite, tu vas peut être arriver à suivre ! Alors, sur HP, c'est ma première fic, mais j'en avais fait une sur un manga (CardCaptorSakura), mais j'ai abandonné vite fait et ma sœur m'aidait, donc on va dire que ça compte pas ! J'essaye de développer et de faire des POV Harry et j'espère que je fais des progrès ! D'après toi ? Je vais essayer de suivre tes conseils, je pense que ça va bcp m'aider, alors surtout ne t'arrêtes pas ! Merci à toi et ce que je fais c rien du tout comparé à ce que tu fais pour moi ! Tu es trop ! Et ta fic aussi ! Kisssssssss

Andadrielle : 1ere review :De rien Anda ! J'essaye de faire des chapitres drôles et j'espère que j'y arrive un peu qu'en penses-tu ? Je lâche pas !

2e review : J'ai cru que tu avais trop bue en écrivant ta review ! Tu ne m'as pas rereviewer ! Je boude !

Cedokun : Eh bien que dire… merci pour ta review et t'inquiètes avec vous comme supporters , je vais continuer lgt !

Tiffany : 1ere review : C'est trop cool qu'elle te plaise !!

2e review : Moi non plus je l'aime po ! C un crétin ! Merci pour tes reviews ! J'adore les lecteurs (lectrices) fidèles ! La suite, arrive dans 3 jours au max 

Tania Potter : 1ere review : N'est-ce pas que c un bon début ? ! Tu vas voir au fil de l'année et de cette fic ça ira mieux ! Merci d'être tj là !

2e review : J'ai cru comprendre en effet que tu as appréciée mon chapitre ^_____^ J'en suis contente !

Melepha : 1ere review : j'suis contente que t'adores tj ! J'espère que ce sera tt le temps le cas ! Sinon, hésites pas à me dire pk !

2e review : Mon forfait ! Halala ! on est 4 sur un forfait de 29h par mois, alors des fois… enfin bref merci pour ta fidélité !

Kaorou : 1ere review : Et celui là ? Il est génial aussi ? La suite arriiiiiiive ! Merci pour ta review !

2e review : Je contiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinue ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Yo !

Suppu : Ca veut dire koi ta première phrase ? " Slytherin ddict moi ! " ? ? ? ? Je suis contente que ça te fasse passer du bon temps ! ^-^ Ta review m'a fait plaisir pour ça en particulier !

Matteic : Dsl. Je savais pas que tu avais déjà fait ça ! (a vrai dire, je connais pas ta ff) Ensuite, j'ai jamais prétendu que cette ff serait exactement ds le genre des livres de JKR, alors les trucs du genre Rogue est + sec (surtout que là, c fait exprès, parce que c'est ds le mystère) ou Sirius est assez grand pour pas piquer des crises, ce genre de remarques passe à la poubelle ! Et après, si Dumbledore passe son temps à conduire le troupeau comme tu l'appelles, eh ben c son pb ! Nah ! Et puis aussi qd on est poli, eh ben on dit un petit mot gentil genre simplement 'bonjour' ou … je sais pas moi… sinon eh ben tu dis tt simplement que t'aimes pas ma ff ! Et moi je te réponds que t'es pas obligé de la lire. Voilà. Désolé de m'emporter, mais la façon dont tu me dis ça est blessante. Pour ce qui est des Mangemorts, pk tu les saurais alors que Harry et tt les autres y en ont aucune idée ? Pour PG-13, je vais le demander haut et fort à mes revieweurs.

Sophie Potter : Je suis très heureuse qu'elle te plaise et que j'ai des nouveaux revieweurs ! Merci !

Mimi : Tu sais quoi, j'ai une copine dont Mimi est le surnom ! ^-^ Je m'en fou que tu rabaches ! Ca veut dire que ça te plait !

Léo : Pk je te répondrai pas ? J'ai dis tout le monde sans aucune exception ! Dis Harry il est trop à l'aise par rapport à quoi/qui, en général ? Je vais changer un peu sa façon d'être sinon. 

Lyrashin : Tu me l'as demandé et tu n'étais pas le seul alors, je me suis pliée à vos désirs ! ^-^ Tu 'veux' la suite et bien là voilà ! Je vais t'avouer un truc *met ses mains autour de sa bouche et s'approche*, je fais ça en majorité à l'inspiration du moment. Je crois que ça s'appelle le feeling. Je dis pas que je sais pas ce que je vais faire par la suite, mais c vague.

You work is Good : You love english, no ? Dites c qui le premier qui a trouvé cette expression 'que la magie soit avec toi' ?

Oyne : Merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi j'aimes beaucoup ! ;)

Vaness : Merci ! Des couples sont prévus oui !

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI ! Plus d'une page de réponses ! Je suis gâtée et je vous gâte ! ^_________________^

Reviews s'vous plait 


	12. Rentrée aussi mouvementée

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^_^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi et je ne touche rien du tout pour ça !

Chapitre 12 : Rentrée aussi mouvementée

__

" Hier, à 10h44 précise, un groupe d'un trentaine de Mangemorts a transplané au Chemin de Traverse, semant la panique a leur apparition qui fut suivit de celle de la Marque des Ténèbres. Une petite quinzaine de gens du Ministère en congé ou vacances qui se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse à ce moment ont eu le courage de s'opposer aux partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais si un autre groupe de personnes sortant de la librairie ne s'était pas joint à eux, cette opposition n'aurait servit à rien. Avec la venue de ce groupe, les 2 camps se trouvaient à égalité sur le plan numérique jusqu'à l'arrivée des Aurors.

Mais il est très surprenant que des personnes, empreintes à la panique quelques minutes plus tôt, décident subitement de combattre ceux qui les avaient rongés de terreur. Surtout que comme nombres de gens présents ont pu le remarquer, ce groupe de courageux résistants étaient commandés par trois enfants d'une quinzaine d'années ! Plus précisément par Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley ! Le Survivant et ses deux meilleurs amis ! pour en savoir plus, nous avons interrogés des personnes présentes à l'intérieur de la librairie… 

- Stop ! Je ne veux pas entendre la suite ! Dis-moi juste le nombre de victimes s'il te plait Ron.

- Comme tu veux Harry. 

__

…Une trentaine de blessés sont ou ont été soignés par les Médicomages, et une dizaine de personnes sont mortes, la liste est indiqués plus bas. Ont peu grandement remerciés les courageuses personnes qui se sont battues contre les Mangemorts, sans qui cette liste serait beaucoup plus longue. Et plus particulièrement Harry Potter, qui a su garder son sang-froid lors de l'attaque et…

- Sang-froid… tu parles… Si j'ai fais tout ça, c'est d'abord parce que je l'avais plus mon sang-froid ! marmonna Harry. Connais t-on quelqu'un parmi les morts ?

- Non. En tout cas Harry, maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tout ce bazar. Si la Gazette du Sorcier se met à crier sur tous les toits que nous sommes des héros et qu'il faut nous remercier parce qu'on a sauvé le monde… "

En effet, une demi-heure après avoir reçu le courrier journalier, un grand nombre de hiboux avait pénétré dans la maison et avaient inondé de lettres les têtes de Ron, Hermione, et surtout Harry qui en avait eu jusqu'au cou (ndla : il était assis qd même). Personne n'avait pris le temps de lire le journal et il avait fallu remuer toutes les enveloppes pour le retrouver. Ils s'amusèrent un moment à lire les lettres, surtout les jumeaux qui étaient écroulés de rire presque à chaque lettre adressée à Harry qu'ils lisaient (la plupart mêlant déclaration d'amour et remerciements). Harry finit par en trouver dont l'écriture lui disait quelque chose et l'ouvrit, un sourire aux lèvres.

" Oui ! C'est Sirius ! "

Aussitôt, Hermione et Ron arrêtèrent de lire les lettres qui leurs étaient adressées et se rapprochèrent de Harry.

__

Hello filleul !

Alors comme ça, on s'amuse à jouer au héros sans moi ! Je recracher tout mon café quand j'ai lu l'article de la Gazette ! Dumbledore, Remus et Rogue étaient avec moi et m'ont demandé ce qui me mettait dans un tel état. Pour toute réponse, je leur ai tendu le journal et me suis précipité sur de quoi t'écrire. 

Dumbledore sourit et me dit que c'est justement ce dont il voulait me parler. Il veut t'écrire alors je lui laisse la plume :

Bonjour Harry. Félicitations, tu t'en es très bien sorti. Nous sommes tous très fiers de toi. Albus Dumbledore

Voilà, je reprends ma plume et je disais donc que… Et zut, c'est Remus qui veut t'écrire maintenant ! Rogue aussi. Je vais pas pouvoir te gronder tranquillement c'est pas possible !

Bonjour Harry ! Malgré tout ce que dira ton parrain, je te dis tout de suite qu'il est fier de toi comme si tu étais son propre fils. Mais il y a des inconvénients, il va sans doute te gronder parce que tu as pris des risques. Mais y fais pas attention ! Enfin, quand même, il faut pas que ça devienne une manie ! Je dérive là, je voulais juste te dire que ce que tu as fait est impressionnant et que tes parents seraient très, très fiers de toi ! Porte toi bien. Remus

Potter. Autant vous dire tout de suite que ce que vous avez fait est très courageux, mais aussi très dangereux et que cela ne doit pas vous monter à la tête. Félicitation quand même, vous avez sauvé de nombreuses vies. Severus Rogue

Voilà ! Maintenant, j'ai presque plus de place sur mon parchemin ! Alors je t'écris vite fait :

Tu es complètement inconscient et tete-brulée, mais je suis très fier de toi ! Et comme l'a dit Remus, tes parents le seraient sans doute aussi.

J'espère que tu vas bien et je te dis a plus !

Ton parrain Sirius, qui va étrangler les trois zigotos qui sont à coté de lui pour lui avoir pris toute la place sur son parchemin !

Harry, Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire et discutèrent de cette lettre. Surtout du fait que Rogue se trouvait dans la maison de Sirius et qu'il avait énormément changé. Ils fondèrent tous les 3 des raisons plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres et finirent par abandonner en riant comme des malades à la proposition de Ron, comme quoi Rogue serait tomber amoureux. Harry se reprit quelques instants et déclara : 

" Pourquoi pas ? 

- Harry ! cria Ron, les yeux ronds. Je disais ça pour rire.

- Eh bien pas moi Mr Ronald Weasley ! "

Et ils continuèrent à se lancer des vannes, faisant même tomber de sa chaise Hermione, pliée de rire, qui du coup attira leur attention. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et d'un air de démon se jetèrent sur elle pour la chatouiller. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que quand tout le monde déboula pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils étaient tous les trois écroulés de rire par terre, complètement décoiffer et les vêtements froissés. A leur vue, tout le monde se joignit au rire. 

Harry était heureux, il n'aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête pour rien au monde. Ou presque rien…

********************

Essoufflés, le trio s'installa dans le dernier wagon du Poudlard Express, alors que celui-ci venait de démarrer. Ils avaient failli louper le train parce que Coq ne voulait pas rentrer dans sa cage et ils avaient du tous s'y mettre pour l'attraper. Ron, furieux, donna un coup dans la cage, ce qui le fit hululer encore plus. Ils grimacèrent tous les trois. Et commencèrent à parler de la nouvelle année, ce qui fit tilter Harry :

" Oh mais j'y pense Hermione !

- Oui ?

- Tu n'es pas préfète ?

- Euh… eh bien… Si.

- Quooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? demanda éberlué Ron.

- Je me doutais que tu réagirais comme ça, alors je… j'ai attendu.

- Bravo Herm', j'étais sur que tu le serais !

- Tu… tu n'es pas fâché Harry ?

- Non. Répondit Harry souriant. A condition évidemment que tu ne deviennes pas comme Percy et que tu n'empêches pas nos sorties nocturnes ! N'est-ce pas Ron ?

-…

- ROOOOOOOON…

- Bien sur Harry, tu as parfaitement raison.

- Là, tu vois.

- Merci. 

- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres préfets ? demanda Ron, un peu grognon. 

- J'ai préféré rester avec vous…"

La réponse fit sourire Ron et Hermione soupira de soulagement. La discussion en vint au Quidditch et Hermione, pour se montrer agréable et leur faire oublier la nouvelle de sa nomination au poste de préfète, demanda :

" Qui sera les nouveaux capitaine, gardien et poursuiveur ?

- C'est vrai ça ! s'exclama Ron en se tournant vers Harry.

- Hum… je ne sais pas. Je suppose que l'équipe va devoir voter le nouveau capitaine et sélectionner les nouveaux joueurs… Je dois avouer que je ne m'en suis pas vraiment préoccuper.

- C'est compréhensible. " le rassurèrent ses deux amis

Ils continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres ou alors de lire les livres qu'ils avaient achetés ou qui leur avaient été offert ( en effet, pour les remercier, le gérant de la librairie du Chemin de Traverse ne leur avait pas fait payer leurs livres). Ils se gavèrent de sucreries lorsque la dame passa, bref un voyage dans le Poudlard Express comme un autre. Ou presque, ils n'avaient pas eu la visite de Serpentards, ce qui leur fit des vacances remarqua Hermione lorsque Ron l'annonça. Ils arrivèrent donc sans problèmes à destination. Mais lorsqu'ils descendirent, c'était le bazar total sur le quai. Il n'y avait ni calèches, ni barques, ni garde-chasse, même pas le personnel du train. Tout le monde se demandait ce qui se passait en criant, faisant angoisser les nouveaux devant l'agitation de leurs aînés. Certains même pleurait Harry se mordit la lèvre devant ce spectacle et fit signe à Ron et Hermione :

" Il faut faire quelque chose ! "

Hermione et Ron hochèrent la tête et tous ensemble ils levèrent leur baguette. Libérant des étincelles et un bruit d'explosion. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux, rappelant ainsi ce qui s'était passé sur le Chemin de Traverse et le faisant soupirer. Il fit un signe de tête à Hermione qui appela les Préfets. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent et Harry parla :

" Il ne faut pas que tout le monde panique. Si personne n'est là, il y a forcément une raison. Le plus sur est d'envoyer un hibou à Poudlard et de rassurer les premières années. Faisons un cercle et mettons les au milieu. Les 7emes années, devant etc… "

Les préfets hochèrent la tête et firent ainsi. Un cercle fut créé, les plus petits au milieu, les plus âgés à la périphérie. Harry envoya Hedwige et ils attendirent. Les petits tremblaient et les grands serraient leur baguette. Un bruit se fit entendre, ajoutant à la tension ambiante. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, car ils étaient encerclés.

Encerclés par ce qu'ils craignaient le plus. Des Détraqueurs. Déjà certains élèves défaillaient, tout le monde avait froid. Harry les compta : une dizaine. Il respira à fond et empêchant les souvenirs douloureux de revenir cria :

" Spero Patronum ! "

Certains septième année l'imitèrent, mais leurs Patronus étaient informes et trop peu nombreux. Tout le monde pliaient les genoux et il était le seul qui tenait sur ses pieds. Des gémissement s'élevaient de tous cotés, mais cela ne fit que renforcer la conviction de Harry et donc, l'efficacité de son Patronus qui faisait des cercles pour empêcher les Détraqueurs d'approcher plus. Sa silhouette blanche se découpait sur les ténèbres tombantes et Harry se raccrochait à cela, à cette lumière bienfaisante symbolisant l'espoir. 

Mais il poussa un cri lorsqu'il constata sue d'autres Détraqueurs approchaient. Il n'allait pas tenir ! Son Patronus vacilla, laissant les Détraqueurs approcher un peu plus, Harry tremblait. Il allait lâcher, lorsqu'il entendit une voix douce et chaude, réconfortante :

" _Ne lâche pas Harry ! Les professeurs arrivent ! Tu dois tenir ! Résister ! Souviens-toi de ce que tu as ressenti lors de la déclaration d'innocence de Sirius, quand tu as su que tu étais un sorcier, quand tu t'es envolé pour la première fois… tu dois tenir Harry ! Pour ceux que tu aimes et qui t'aimes ! Pour ce en quoi tu crois ! Pour tes parents qui ont tout donner pour toi ! Tu dois tenir encore un peu !… "_

Harry se reprit et espéra, il se souvint de tous les moments qu'il aimait tant, avec ses amis son parrain, même ses ennemis. Ses bagarres journalières avec Malefoy. La voix continuait à l'encourager et son Patronus redevint net et grossit, sa lumière blanche étincelait de milles feux, faisant reculer les Détraqueurs. Certains élèves se relevèrent, la respiration courte, mais vivants et encourageants Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient parmi eux et en touchant Harry, ils lui communiquèrent leur espoir, faisant encore grandir le cerf blanc. 

A cet instant, des lumières blanches se joignirent au Patronus de Harry. Les professeurs étaient arrivés ! Alors, Harry lâcha tout et ce fut le trou noir.

*********************

Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie, il avait mal à la tête et se sentait un peu faible, mais il allait bien en général. Il tâtonna sur la table de nuit pour chercher ses lunettes et les mit sur son nez. Il remarqua alors que c'était la nuit. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre et constata qu'il n'était que 4h44. Harry grommela, il détestait l'infirmerie, surtout de nuit. Il décida donc de se lever, il le fit doucement pour que la tête ne lui tourne pas et marcha prudemment. Voyant que tout allait bien, il sortit et se dirigea… C'est vrai ça où pouvait-il aller ? Il se sermonna mentalement, et réfléchit quelques instants. Il se pencha vers sa montre et murmura " Où est Sirius ? " L'aiguille se mit à pivoter et montra sa droite, il partit donc à droite, l'aiguille changea de position devant un escalier et Harry le monta. Bientôt, il n'eut plus besoin de regarder sa montre. Il savait où étais Sirius, dans la même chambre que la dernière fois. Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, mais il s'était douté que son parrain se trouvait à Poudlard en ce moment. 

Harry se trouva devant le tableau de la licorne et lui demanda très poliment :

" Voudriez-vous prévenir Sirius que son filleul l'attend dans le salon s'il vous plait ?… Eh euh, si il est endormit, ce n'est pas la peine, ne le réveillez pas. "

Harry s'était soudainement trouvé hésitant sur le fait de réveiller son parrain en plein de milieu de la nuit juste parce qu'il voulait le voir. Et il se dit après que la licorne ait hoché la tête, que c'était stupide, Sirius dormait sûrement à cette heure. Il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque le tableau s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apercevoir Sirius se ruant sur lui. Harry recula, mais Sirius fut plus rapide. Il le prit dans se bras et le porta à l'intérieur. Dumbledore, MacGonagall et Remus étaient là aussi et Harry eut soudainement honte, tout en lui flanquant un coup sur la tête, il demanda à Sirius de le poser. Mais celui-ci, encore plus buté que son filleul n'y fit pas attention. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et le posa sur ses genoux. 

" Mme Pomfresh a ordonné que tu ne te fatigue pas et toi tu te balades dans les couloirs ! Non mais franchement, qu'y m'a foutu un filleul pareil ? !

- Un, je savais pas que j'avais pas le droit de me lever ! Deux, si je te plait pas, eh ben j'ai toujours Remus ! "

Sirius prit un air outré, ce qui fit rire tout le monde, mais Harry n'y fait pas attention et continua sur sa lancée :

" N'est-ce pas Remus, que tu veux bien prendre la place de Sirius ? !

- Parfaitement ! assura Remus, faisant son possible pour paraître sérieux.

- Pas question ! se défendit Sirius, d'un air buté. Harry est MON filleul, James et Lily ont décidé que c'était MOI le parrain !

- Alors pourquoi tu te plains ? demanda Remus, un sourire en coin.

- Parce que… parce que mon filleul est le digne fils de son père et donc se met toujours en danger et que c'est MOI qui en est responsable !… Maintenant je sais pourquoi la mère de James étais aussi mère-poule ! "

Tout le monde rigola, sauf MacGonagall qui se contenta d'un sourire et Harry qui étais un peu, beaucoup mal à l'aise. Une voix retentit, annonçant que Mr Rogue désirait entrer. Sirius accepta et un Rogue légèrement décoiffé entra, s'arrêtant, surpris de trouver un élève ici. Harry en profita et se leva d'un bond tout en sortant, il dit :

" Je crois que je dérange alors je retourne à l'infirmerie !

-Harry, attends ! Tu ne dois pas marcher ! "

Mais Harry était déjà partit et Sirius jura, alors qu'il allait se lever, Dumbledore l'arrêta :

" Ne vous inquiétez pas Sirius, il ne lui arrivera rien. "

Sirius allait répliquer, mais le regard que lui adressa Dumbledore l'en dissuada. Mécontent, il se rassit.

*********************

Harry marchait à grand pas vers l'infirmerie, lorsqu'il eut envie de regarder le ciel. Il fit donc un détour par la Grande Salle où il contempla la plafond à volonté. Cela aurait été encore mieux depuis la tour d'Astronomie, mais il n'avait pas le courage de monter toutes les marches, il était trop fatigué. Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit un bruit près de lui. Il se releva brusquement, provoquant des vertiges. Un bras le soutint, et amena la tête de Harry contre la poitrine d'une femme. Une voix douce et chaude que Harry avait déjà entendu deux fois murmura :

" Ne fais pas trop d'efforts, tu as trop utilisé d'énergie hier soir. "

Harry releva la tête et se recula un peu pour observer la femme contre qui il était appuyé : les yeux bleus saphirs, des cheveux châtains très clairs, fins, dégradés et très longs … Tout correspondait, Harry sourit timidement :

" Lya ?

- Gagné Harry ! Je t'avais promis de venir à la rentrée, et je tiens toujours mes promesses !

- Je suis content de vous rencontrer enfin !

- Ha non ! Ne me vouvoie pas, ça me fait me sentir vieille ! Mais moi aussi, je suis trèèèès contente de te rencontrer !

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- J'imagine que tu en as plus d'une, mais pour répondre à toutes, il faudra attendre que tu sois moins fatigué. Néanmoins, j'accepte de répondre à un de tes questions, si la réponse n'est pas trop longue.

- Dans ce cas, je change de question… Aimes-tu Sirius ? "

Lya ouvrit grand les yeux, et resta dans cette position quelques secondes, puis se reprit et sourit :

" Eh bien au moins, avec toi, on ne tourne pas autour du pot ! Hum… Pour ta réponse, en fait, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas si pour moi, il est un ami ou plus. J'ai toujours été douée pour analyser les sentiments des autres, mais les miens !…

- Hum…

- Bon, allez, j'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore dans la chambre de Sirius et Remus, justement. Il est malin Dumbledore, comment veut-il que je sache quelle chambre ils ont ? Franchement…

- Viens, je vais t'y conduire.

-Hum… Tu devrais dormir… Mais c'est OK, je crois que vu la ressemblance avec ton père, tu ne dois pas beaucoup aimer l'infirmerie. Mais, dans ce cas, je te porte, sinon, tu vas tomber dans les escaliers. Tu es beaucoup trop fatigué ! "

A contre cœur, Harry accepta. " Va pas falloir que ça devienne une habitude ! " pensa t-il.

******************

" Mais comment se fait-il que le personnel de la gare soit parti ? demanda Sirius.

- Sans doute un sort repoussant tout personne ayant plus d'un certain age, laissant ainsi juste les élèves. répondit Minerva.

- Oui. confirma Albus. Heureusement que Harry a eu la présence d'esprit de nous envoyer toute suite de sa chouette, sinon il aurait été trop tard.

- Melle Parker demande à rentrer, et Mr Potter l'accompagne.

- Laissez-les rentrer. ordonna Remus sur demande de Albus. "

Le tableau coulissa, laissant entrer une femme en robe Moldue simple, noire et longue, qui épousait sa silhouette, une femme qui présentement pestait contre une mèche de ses cheveux châtains dansant autour de sa taille qui lui cachait l'œil droit et qu'elle ne pouvait ôter de sa vue, ses mains étant occupées. Harry toujours serviable lui déplaça derrière l'oreille. Elle le remercia tout en s'avançant dans la pièce. Elle s'arrêta devant, un Sirius et un Rogue éberlués, un Remus et une MacGonagall étonnés et un Dumbledore souriant. Lyana mit Harry dans les bras de son parrain et s'étira les bras. Harry la regarda vexé :

" Dis aussi que je suis lourd !

- Mais non 'ry, c'est pas ça, je suis juste fatiguée. le rassura Lyana, puis elle se tourna vers Sirius, qui la regardait la bouche ouverte. Dis donc toi ! Tu pourrais le surveiller mieux ton filleul !

- Hein ? ! Mais c'est pas de ma faute, c'est Dumbledore qui m'a empêché de le suivre ! D'ailleurs, vous je vous retiens ! Vous auriez pu le dire que c'est pour ça que je devais le laisser partir !

- Ah Dumbledore ! J'aurai du m'en douter ! Vous ne l'avez dit à personne n'est-ce pas ?

- J'adore faire des surprises aux gens, Lyana.

- J'avais cru remarquer. Eh bien bonjour tout le monde. Vous savez peut-être qu'il va y avoir une nouvelle matière pour les élèves à partir de la 5e année, et bien ce sera moi qui l'enseignerait. Voilà. Hum, Sirius je crois que Harry a besoin de dormir tranquillement

-Oui, je vais l'installer dans mon lit. "

*************************************************************************************************

7 pages Word ! Alors, ça augmente ! Vous etes content ? Harry fait encore des merveilles !

Maintenant, j'ai besoin de votre avis, alors s'il vous plait répondez, certaines personnes me disent que cette ff est bien en PG, mais d'autres me disent qu'il faut que je le mette en PG-13. Alors je fait quoi ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Maintenant, REPONSES A TOUTES LES REVIEWS :

Ryan : C'est ce que j'espérais, en faire juste assez. Je suis contente d'avoir réussie ! ^-^ Alors la suite est bien ?

Andadrielle : C'est po grave tu sais ! Je comprends, c'est pareil chez moi. Sauf que, moi j'imprime pas, je l'envoie sur un autre ordi ou y a pas Internet. Le chapitre est là ! Et la suite arrive ! Et je continue !

Tiffany : Alors, en fait, Harry y va passer les prochaines vacances chez Sirius, mais là, il était invité chez les Weasley ! Je continue !

Mimi : Vi, en fait d'ailleurs elles sont deux, on les appelle les sœurs Mimi avec une amie. Mais c'est pas grave, c'est mignon ! ^^ Je continue !

Kaorou : C'est grâce à toi que ce chapitre est un peu plus long, je fais ce que je peux pour agrandir. Ca viens au fur et à mesure. Répète toi encore, ça me gêne pas du tout ! ^-^

Melepha : A l'illimité, j'en rêve ! Je suis contente que tu adores et j'espère que ça continuera toujours comme ça !

Vaness : Yes ! Tout le monde adore ma fic ! Yes ! *tourne en rond en dansant comme une folle, puis s'arrête en prenant conscience qu'elle est ridicule* Hum, hum… Merci !

Tania Potter : N'est ce pas ! Et ouais, ça continue ! Et ça sera sans doute de pire en pire ! Ahahahaha ! ! ! *se prend pour une sorcière* Hum, hum… Pour ta question eh ben je dirais rien Nah ! Comme ça je risque pas de dire des bêtises ! Je continue et je vais revenir ! ! !

Suppu : Eh ben merci ! Je suis contente d'être supporter par temps de gentille personne ! ^_____^ Encore de la bagarre ! Tu adores encore ? !

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI ! CONTINUER A ReviewER s'vous plait CA FAIT HYPER PLAISIR !


	13. L'année scolaire va enfin pouvoir commen...

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^_^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi et je ne touche rien du tout pour ça !

Chapitre 13 : L'année scolaire va enfin pouvoir commencer

Il était 10h42 et on était le 2 Septembre, normalement à cette heure, Harry devrait déjà être en cours, mais personne ne l'avait réveillé plutôt, il y avait donc deux possibilités : un, il avait été dispensé à cause de la bataille du soir passé, ou deux, les cours avaient été annulés, toujours à cause de cette bataille.

Il se trouvait dans la chambre de Sirius, assit sur le lit, en pyjama. Ce qui le fit râler, car il ne savait pas où se trouvait ses affaires. Il promena son regard dans la pièce et remarqua sa valise, à coté de la porte menant à la salle de bains. Il se changea, puis sortit de la chambre. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon et il n'entendait aucun bruit, il en conclut donc qu'il était seul dans l'appartement. 

Hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire, Harry alla chercher la Carte des Maraudeurs pour savoir où les locataires des lieux se trouvaient. Dans la Grande Salle… Ils étaient tous dans la Grande Salle, il devait y avoir une réunion, car à cette heure, ce n'était pas courant de voir tout les élèves et professeurs rassemblés. 

Il allait sortir de l'appartement pour les rejoindre, mais des point attirèrent son attention, des points qui s'approchaient rapidement de l'appartement et qui n'avaient rien à faire là. Harry rentra vivement dans la chambre et rétrécit sa valise pour la mettre dans sa poche. Il voulut sortir par le tableau, mais d'un coup d'œil sur la Carte, il constata que les personnes indésirables était déjà devant, il tourna la tête en tout sens, pour trouver une autre sortie et se rua vers une fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand, il observa les murs, mais ne trouva aucun moyen de s'y agripper. Il se tordait les méninges, lorsqu'une voix retentit :

" Monsieur, le Ministre de la Magie et des Aurors souhaitent entrer. Dois-je ouvrir ?

- Non, surtout pas !… Et si vous le pouviez, je vous remercierai de prévenir le Directeur de Poudlard de leur présence, s'il vous plait.

- Bien sur monsieur, tout de suite. Dois-je déclencher le plan de sécurité ?

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Verrouiller la porte, pour parer à toute intrusion violente.

- Euh oui, ça serait bien. "

Des barres entravèrent la porte verticalement et horizontalement. Harry se sermonna mentalement pour avoir oublier que personne ne pouvait entrer sans son autorisation et s'en être fait pour rien, mais se dit que c'était étrange de parler à une voix sortant de nulle part. Il ressortit sa carte et observa ce qui se passait.

Fudge semblait s'agiter, il avait d'ailleurs entendu un cri après qu'il ait ordonner à la licorne de ne pas les laisser entrer. Et Dumbledore, Sirius et Rogue venait de sortir en hâte de la Grande Salle.

Les pouvoirs du tableau le surprenait énormément, pouvoir appeler quelqu'un à travers tout le château, c'était impressionnant. Il attendit quelques minutes, observant la carte et écoutant les bruits de l'autre coté du tableau, assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, près à 'parer à toute intrusion violente' comme le disait si bien la licorne. Enfin, les points se rejoignirent et il entendit des éclats de voix, principalement ceux de Fudge et Sirius, qui calmait ses nerfs sur le Ministre. Puis, pendant quelques instants, il n'entendit plus rien, jusqu'à ce que la licorne se manifeste à nouveau :

" Monsieur, le Directeur, ainsi que Mr Rogue et Mr Black, souhaiteraient entrer. Dois-je les laisser entrer et enlever le plan de sécurité ?

- Oui, s'il vous plait, mais ne laissez entrer qu'eux. 

-Bien monsieur. "

Les barres s'écartèrent et le tableau s'effaça devant Sirius, Albus et Severus. Harry sourit, il était très bien installé, le dos appuyé contre le mur, une jambe se balançant au-dessus du sol, l'autre au-dessus du vide. Sirius le regard, les sourcils levés :

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette position ?

- Je me tiens prêt à parer à toute intrusion violente.

- BOUM. "

Harry sourit et ramena ses jambes sur le sol, pendant que Sirius, Albus et Severus se retournaient pour découvrir le Ministre de la Magie, jambes pardessus tête, deux Aurors, l'aidant à se relever, avec une expression éberluée sur le visage. Quand le Ministre fut relevé, il se tint le visage, comme si il se l'était cassé contre quelque chose et si son regard pouvait tuer, ils seraient déjà tous morts. Les trois adultes dans la pièce le regardaient bizarrement, alors que Harry se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Au moment où Fudge s'apprêtait à rentrer, Harry avait aperçut un reflet, comme sur une vitre, c'était sur cela que le Ministre c'était cogné et Harry s'étonna encore plus sur les capacités du tableau. Albus se tourna vers Harry, qui devant la lueur amusée qui se trouvait dans les yeux de son professeur eut encore plus de mal de se retenir.

" Mr Potter, auriez-vous par hasard oublié de demander à la licorne de laisser passer le ministre ?

- Hum… Ce n'est pas vraiment un oubli monsieur. "

La lueur amusée dans les yeux de Dumbledore augmenta encore plus, quant à Sirius, il cachait difficilement son sourire et, ce fut passager, mais Harry crut voir une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de Rogue. Dumbledore se retourna vers le Ministre de la Magie et lui proposa de finir leur conversation dans la Grande Salle. Fudge était en colère, mais il accepta malgré tout, lançant un regard mauvais au Survivant.

Dumbledore, Fudge et les Aurors passèrent devant, Sirius, Severus et Harry traînant un peu derrière. Sirius en profita pour féliciter à mi-voix son filleul. Severus ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle que Dumbledore écarta. Aussitôt, tout bruits provenant de l'intérieur cessèrent. Devant l'interrogation muette de tout le monde, Dumbledore fit signe à Sirius de raconter ce qui s'était passé. 

En gros, Fudge voulait emmener Harry pour l'interroger sur certains points qu'il refusa de préciser. Quand Sirius leur expliqua comment était tomber Fudge et pourquoi, celui-ci le foudroya du regard. Mais Harry ne pouvait plus se retenir, la façon dont Sirius racontait cela était si drôle ! Il s'éclipsa en vitesse, mais tout le monde put entendre ses éclats de rire, ce qui les fit regretter de ne pas avoir vus la scène. 

Lorsque Harry revint dans la Grande Salle, une demi-douzaine de minutes plus tard, Fudge et ses Aurors n'étaient plus là et tout le monde observa Harry qui gagna rapidement une place près de Ron et Hermione. 

" Allez-vous mieux monsieur Potter ? 

- Beaucoup mieux, merci monsieur.

- Bien, dans ce cas, reprenons là où nous avons été interrompus. Je disais donc, que en vue des temps noirs qui s'annoncent, nous avons ajoutés une nouvelle matière à vos cours, à partir de la cinquième année. Ce sera Melle Parker qui vous l'enseignera. "

Lya se leva et sourit aux quatre tables. Etant très jolie, elle fut très acclamée. Albus reprit :

" Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'elle vous enseignera ? "

A la plus grande surprise de tous, Harry et Drago levèrent la main en même temps. Ils se regardèrent, leurs regards exprimant l'indifférence totale. Albus leva un sourcil, et demanda à Drago, puis à Harry de répondre :

" Comment se défendre. répondit Drago.

- Comment attaquer. répondit Harry.

- Bref, comment se battre en Duels ! finirent-ils ensemble. "

Tout le monde les regarda, l'air ahuri, alors que tout deux se regardait à nouveau, tout à fait indifférent. Albus les regarda un moment, puis déclara malicieusement :

" Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations privées !

- Ce n'est pas bien de parler dans une infirmerie où sont sensé dormir deux blessés ! répliqua Harry.

- Vous étiez justement sensé dormir !

- Eh bien, nous nous sommes réveillés. répondit à son tour Drago.

- Hum… Laissons là cette conversation, elle ne nous mènera nulle part. 

- Mauvais perdant ! murmura Drago.

- Messieurs Potter et Malefoy ont raison, la nouvelle matière que Melle Parker vous enseignera sera les Duels. Quant au poste de professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, il sera enseigner par Mr Black ! "

Sirius se leva et fut très ovationné à la table des Gryffondors, contrairement à celle des Serpentards. Harry lança un regard furieux à son parrain pour ne pas le lui avoir dit, regard auquel Sirius répondit par un petit sourire en coin.

" Et, je crois que vous serez heureux d'apprendre que Mr Binns s'est enfin rendu compte de sa condition de fantôme et a démissionné. "

Des véritables éclats de joie se firent entendre. Binns était le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, ses cours étaient d'un ennui mortel et tout le monde à part les premières années (qui ne savaient pas à quoi ils avaient échappés) étaient ravi de s'en être débarrassé. Le professeur qui le remplacerait ne pourrait être pire ! Harry s'arrêta soudain, et son regard rencontra celui de Sirius, qui se pencha vers Dumbledore, qui a son tour le regarda en souriant. Quand les éclats de joie cessèrent, il continua :

" Mr Potter, auriez-vous deviné l'identité de votre nouveau professeur ? "

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry, qui finit par s'énerver de toute cette attention, il lança un regard noir à son parrain et répondit :

" En effet professeur, j'ai un énoooorme doute.

- Vraiment ?

- Oh oui ! Connaissant mon parrain qui est cachottier comme pas deux et qui a 'oublié' de m'informer de sa nomination au poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, cela ne m'étonnerai pas du tout qu'il est aussi 'oublié' de me dire que son meilleur ami a reçu celui de professeur de l'Histoire de la Magie. Maintenant, pourriez-vous nous dire où vous avez caché Remus Lupin ?

- Derrière la porte qui se trouve à ma droite Mr Potter ! lui répondit Dumbledore en souriant. Mr Lupin, si vous vouliez bien rentrer… "

La porte à la droite du directeur s'ouvrit, laissant passer Remus Lupin, dans une robe du même bleu que ses yeux et neuve ! Il s'avança et Dumbledore le présenta officiellement comme le nouveau professeur de l'Histoire de la Magie. Déclaration qui fut suivie de nombreux applaudissements, Remus ayant été très apprécié il y a deux ans, lors de l'année où il avait été professeur de DCFM. Remus sourit et s'assit entre Sirius et Severus. Albus continua :

" Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous savent que Mr Lupin est un loup-garou, je vous rassure donc tout de suite, toute les dispositions ont été prises pour qu'il ne blesse personne pendant ses transformations. Et si vous ne transgresser pas le règlement en allant vous promener dans le parc ou la Foret Interdite la nuit, il n'y aura aucun problème. Hum, avec tout cela, il est 12h12, nous allons donc passer à table. "

Sur ces mots, les plats apparurent et le déjeuner commença. Ce qui permit à Harry de demander quand les cours commençaient.

" Cet après-midi, à cause de l'attaque d'hier soir, il n'y a pas eu de Répartition. le renseigna Hermione. Ca s'est passé ce matin.

- Justement en parlant d'hier, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après que je me suis endormi ?

- Eh bien, les profs sont arrivés, quand je dis les profs, c'est Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Rogue, Flitwick, Sirius et Remus. Commença à raconter Ron entre chaque bouchée. Et ils ont en lancés des Patronus, les Détraqueurs ont reculés, puis sont partis après quelques minutes. Aussitôt, Sirius t'as sauté dessus et t'as emmené à Poudlard. Il était mort d'inquiétude. Il était pas le seul d'ailleurs, tu nous as foutu les jetons ! Pendant qu'il t'emmenait à l'infirmerie, les professeurs nous ont emmenés tous ensembles, toujours dans la même disposition, les petits au milieu, les grands autour et on arrivés comme ça à Poudlard, sans incidents. L'infirmière est tout de suite arrivée et a demandée au professeur de distribuer du chocolat. On a tout manger, sur ordre express de Dumbledore et on s'est tout de suite senti mieux. Dumbledore a alors demandé aux préfets de séparer les premières années en quatre groupes. Quand ce fut fait, chaque groupe de petits est partis dans une maison. Dumbledore nous a demandé de rassurer les petits et nous a informés que le dîner serait servi dans les Salles Communes. Donc, on est tous parti dans les salles communes, les moins atteints moralement ont distribués la nourriture et rassurés les petits comme l'avait demandé Dumbledore. Puis, MacGonagall est passée et nous a dit que tu étais juste très fatigué. Ensuite, eh ben on est allé se coucher, avec ordre d'être à la Grande Salle à 9h. On a mangés le petit déj et les petits ont été répartis. Après Dumbledore nous a parlés et puis vers 11h, une voix a retentit dans la salle, avertissant Dumbledore que le Ministre de la Magie était là avec deux Aurors et qu'ils essayaient d'entrer dans l'Appartement contre la volonté du locataire. Aussitôt, Dumbledore s'est levé, suivi de MacGonagall, Rogue et Sirius mais le directeur a demandé à MacGonagall de s'occuper de nous. La suite tu la connais.

- Incroyable Ron ! tu n'as pas parlé une seule fois la bouche pleine ! Ca doit être l'influence d'Hermione.

- Mouais. Dis-moi c'est quoi cette histoire avec Malefoy ?

- Eh ben en fait, il s'est réveillé deux jours avant le procès de Sirius, vers midi. Mais, il s'était déjà réveiller pendant la nuit et moi aussi, Dumbledore parlait avec Rogue d'une nouvelle matière qu'on aurait cette année. Ce qu'on a cité tout à l'heure, c'était les paroles de Dumbledore. Ils sont sortis après que Pomfresh leur ait donné quelque chose, et quand j'ai voulu me rendormir, j'ai vu Malefoy qui me regardait à la lueur de la lune. Voilà.

- Tu peux dire que Sirius est cachottier ! T'es pas mieux !

- Désolé. 

- C'est pas grave. Alors, c'est Melle Parker qui t'apprendra à te servir de ton don ?

- Voui, comment t'as devinée Herm' ?

- Intuition féminine. "

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et retournèrent à leurs assiettes. A la fin du déjeuner, Hermione leur donna leur emploi du temps. Ron roula les yeux, bientôt imité par Neville.

" Deux heures de potions pour commencer l'année ! Y a pas mieux ! Y a intérêt à ce que Parker soit sympa, parce que je le sens pas c't'aprem. 

- Elle était cool avec moi, je vois pas de raisons qu'elle le soit pas en cours. l'encouragea Harry, pas très chaud non plus pour deux heures de cours dans les cachots avec Rogue.

- On verra bien ! commenta philosophiquement Hermione. Allez, venez, allons chercher nos affaires. "

*************************************************************************************************

Je sais, c'est pas long, mais ce chapitre et les suivant viendront plus vite comme ça ! Merci, pour vos réponses à ma question de la dernière fois. Une majorité (moi dedans) pense que ma ff est très bien en PG, donc elle reste en PG, on verra par la suite.

Maintenant, REPONSES A TOUTES LES REVIEWS :

Lunenoire : Yo je continue ! Merci pour ta p'tite review !

Tiffany : De rien, je suis à ta disposition pour d'autres questions et remarques ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise tj !

Léo : ah ouais, t'as pas tort, mais vu comment je suis partie, je vais avoir du mal à rattraper le cap. Enfin, je vais faire comme je vais pouvoir, promis ! Merci, surtout n'hésites pas si tu remarques d'autres choses qui ne vont pas ! 

Tania Potter : Merci d'avoir répondue à ma p'tite question ! pour ce qui est de la fic " Libre ", j'ai honte, mais c bien possible. Je me suis inspirée d'un truc que j'ai lue, mais je sais plus le titre. Si tu pouvais me donner l'auteur, je lui enverrai un petit mot pour m'excuser voir changer mon résumé. Oui, j'adore Harry comme ça, mais on m'a fait remarquer que c'est pas vraiment dans son genre, donc ça va changer un peu prochainement. Pourquoi tu me demandes si Rogue a de la compassion pour Harry ? *relie son chapitre 12 en entier* Non, je vois pas. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? (C'est une honte, si tu as une bonne raison, une honte pour moi je veux dire) La suite arriiiiiiiive !

Melepha : Des crêpes ! ! ! J'en veux, j'en veux, j'en veux ! Tu lis ma ff entre deux crêpes ? Elles étaient pas un peu brûlées ? Ou alors tu as du t'arrêter souvent ! Merci pour ton petit mot en anglais (j'suis assez bonne pour comprendre sans le dico eh oui !) Merci de continuer à lire et reviewer !

Ryan : Ma vigilance est constante ! Mon cerveau carbure à cent à l'heure pour vous fournir de quoi rêver aussi vite que possible et tu hésites ! O_O Je rigoles, merci bcp !

Kaorou :Que dire sinon merci pour ta review, même pour toutes tes reviews ?

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI ! CONTINUER A REVIEWER S'VOUS PLAIT CA FAIT HYPER PLAISIR !


	14. Premiers cours

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^_^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi et je ne touche rien du tout pour ça !

Chapitre 14 : Premiers cours 

Il se trouvaient dans les cachots et étant tous en avance, attendaient que Rogue se décide à venir leur faire cour. Les Gryffondors parlaient entre eux et les Serpentards entre eux. 

Hermione racontait à Harry que dans la Gazette du Sorcier de ce matin, on annonçait que les Détraqueurs s'étaient rebellés et étaient passés du coté de Mangemorts, libérant tout les prisonniers d'Azkaban. Tous les Aurors fouillaient les alentours de la prison pour récupérer ceux qui n'avaient pas rejoints Voldemort. Ils annonçaient aussi la bataille d'hier soir, donnant comme d'habitude un caractère de héros à Harry. 

Ron allait faire une remarque lorsque des éclats de voix se firent entendre coté Serpentard. Les Gryffondors tournèrent leur attention vers ceux-ci et purent remarquer que Zabini Blaise entouré de Crabbe et Goyle, menaçait Malefoy et que c'était lui qui criait comme une enragé. Malefoy était impassible.

" Tu n'es qu'un lâche, un traître ! Tu ne mérites même pas de faire parti des Serpentard !

- Parce que pour être un Serpentard il faut traîner à SES pieds et obéir à SES moindres désirs ? 

- Tu devrais avoir honte d'être ici et vivant ! Le maître t'avait fait une merveilleuse proposi…

- Merveilleuse ? ! Tu parles ! Comme je lui ai dit, je préfère mourir que lui obéir ! 

- Espèce de… "

Très en colère, Blaise leva son point et allait l'abattre sur le visage de Drago, toujours impassible, mais il sentit une résistance. Il ne pouvait pas aller au bout de son geste. Il tourna la tête pour constater que Harry lui tenait le point, Ron et Seamus retenaient Crabbe et Neville et Dean, Goyle. Blaise fronça les sourcils, et regarda Harry dans les yeux, Harry qui arborait un visage ressemblant étrangement à celui de Malefoy, impassible.

" Tu vois Zabini, tu te gourres complètement, celui qui devrait avoir honte, c'est toi. C'est toi qui te roule au pied d'un homme abject, toi qui insultes ceux de ta propre maison, toi qui donnerai ta vie pour celle d'un homme qui te la prendrai sans hésitation et sans remords, toi qui tuerai père et mère si cela lui ferait plaisir ! Evidemment, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place. Mais je vais te donner un bon conseil, la prochaine fois que tu parles de ton maître, tu le fais discrètement, parce que sinon, tu risquerai de te faire virer vite fait. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Va te faire voir Potter ! Toi, tes amoureux des Moldus et Sang de Bourbe, vous serez les premiers a aller en enfer ! "

Le visage de Harry était toujours aussi impassible, mais son regard s'était soudainement animé d'une lueur très inquiétante pour Blaise. Il voulut se dégager, mais il était trop tard. Ils étaient resté dans la même position pendant toute la conversation, le poing de Blaise en avant et la main de Harry le retenant, mais très vite, Harry força sur le poing, l'obligeant à partir en arrière, un genoux atterrit dans le ventre de Blaise, le faisant s'accroupir par terre, les mains dans le dos maintenues par Harry, qui se pencha vers son ennemi :

" As-tu déjà rencontré celui que tu considères comme ton maître ? murmura Harry, pour que seul Blaise l'entende. Non, bien sur. Eh bien ce jour là, souviens-toi de ce que je vais te dire. De ton choix dépendra ta vie, l'un des camps perdra, c'est obligatoire, donnerais-tu ta vie pour un homme qui as tué tes parents ou bien pour les venger, eux et tous ceux qu'IL a massacré ? Es-tu un lâche ou un homme qui défendra les siens ? 

- Que se passe t-il ici ? ! "

Les Gryffondors lâchèrent les Serpentards avec dégoût et tous se tournèrent vers leur Professeur de Potions, qui les regardait apparemment pas content du tout. Harry lui ne fit pas attention à son prof, mais regarda Drago. Leurs visages étaient toujours totalement impassible, mais ils se comprirent d'un regard. Harry répondit à Rogue :

" Nous donnions un cour aux Serpentards professeur, comment immobiliser son adversaire.

- C'est très aimable à vous Potter. déclara ironiquement Rogue, en le regardant bizarrement. Vous viendrez me voir avec Messieurs Zabini et Malefoy à la fin du cour. "

Sur ce, le cour commença et Harry se dit qu'il avait rêvé le radoucissement de Rogue, il lui enlevait toujours autant de points et n'oubliait jamais de remarquer une erreur. Les deux heures passèrent très lentement, et quand la cloche sonna enfin, il n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire. Il aurait du avoir une récré de 15 minutes (ndla : pourquoi ils en auraient pas eux ? ) que Rogue monopoliserait sans doute, il dit donc à Hermione et Ron de ne pas l'attendre et s'approcha du bureau de Rogue, avec Zabini et Malefoy. Rogue les observa froidement, puis commença son interrogatoire :

" Quelle est la raison de cet affrontement ?

- Un désaccord entre Blaise et moi, professeur. répondit Drago.

- A quel propos ?

- …

- Potter, vous n'etes pas exempté de répondre.

- Oh pardon, je pensais à autre chose… A propos de ce qui s'est passé cet été. Ne me regardes pas comme ça Malefoy, tu voulais que je dise quoi ? ! Que vous vous disputiez pour un nounours ?

- Potter !

- Pardon professeur. grommela Harry.

- Bon, je vois le problème. Maintenant pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous vous en etes mêlé vous et vos amis Potter ?

- Parce que Malefoy était seul contre trois et que Zabini s'apprêtait à le tabasser. 

- Mr Malefoy, confirmez-vous ces propos ?

- … Oui. répondit Drago en se mordant les lèvres.

- Mr Zabini vous me décevez beaucoup. Vous aurez une retenue ce soir. Autant dire que vous commencez mal l'année. Vous pouvez maintenant vous en allez… Potter, restez. "

Harry jura intérieurement et se demanda ce qu'il lui voulait. Les deux Serpentards quittèrent la pièce et Harry attendit que Rogue commence. Celui-ci l'observa quelques instants, puis parla :

" Cela m'en coûtes beaucoup Potter, ne me forcez donc pas à répéter.

- …

- Drago Malefoy risque d'avoir des problèmes cette année, avec ses camarades, mais aussi mentalement. Je vous serez donc reconnaissant d'intervenir dès que c'est nécessaire. 

- Je comprends professeur, et je l'aurai fait sans que vous me le demandiez… Je pense qu'il a aussi besoin de vous professeur.

- Que voulez-vous dire Potter ? 

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, ses parents ne l'ont jamais vraiment aimés, et de plus son père l'a… Euh enfin, je pense qu'il aurait besoin de votre attention.

- Son père l'a quoi Potter ?

- Au revoir professeur ! Et n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit !

- Potter revenez immédiatement ! "

Mais Harry était déjà partis en courant à travers les couloirs, en ses sermonnant mentalement pour avoir faillit révéler le secret que lui avait confié Malefoy. Il déboucha dans le Hall et en le voyant arriver en courant, Hermione et Ron s'inquiétèrent. Harry leur dit qu'il avait juste une envie pressante, mais ça ne colla pas, car à ce moment là Rogue sortit des cachots en criant :

" Potter venez ici tout de suite ! 

- Ron, tu pourrais m'apporter ça en cours, s'te plait, faut que je m'en aille ! Vite ! "

Harry fourra son sac dans les bras de Ron, et partit en courant pour distancer son professeur. Mais il se cogna dans quelqu'un et partit jambes pardessus tête, permettant à Rogue de le rattraper. Il se tenait devant lui, très, très en colère.

" Vous allez finir votre phrase tout de suite !

- … "

Harry lança un regard désespéré aux alentours et son regard croisa celui de Fred et George. Son regard émit un SOS si désespérant que Fred et George ne purent y résister. Ils s'approchèrent par derrière de Rogue et déclenchèrent une de leur nouvelle blague. Un énorme bruit se fit entendre, faisant sursauter Rogue et permettant à Harry de s'enfuir à nouveau. Rogue poussa un cri de rage, mais Harry courut encore plus vite en slalomant entre les élèves. Ce qui fit qu'Harry arriva deux minutes avant la sonnerie en cour de Duels. Lya qui préparait son cours fut très surpris de le trouver appuyer contre le mur, essoufflé et sans affaires. Elle le fit asseoir et attendit qu'il reprenne son souffle.

" Je ne savais pas qu'un marathon avait été organisé dans les couloirs de l'école ! déclara t-elle malicieusement en souriant.

- Euh, ben…

- C'est pas grave, laisse tomber, je vois bien que tu n'as pas envie de me dire pourquoi tu es dans cet état. Parlons d'autre chose. J'ai parler à Dumbledore hier, il m'a dit que tu avais utilisé deux fois ton don, à chaque fois involontairement. La première fois sur Sirius et la deuxième sur Draco Malefoy. C'est bien ça ?

- Oui. 

- Bon, tu peux me donner ton emploi du temps pour voir quand je pourrais t'apprendre à l'utiliser ? "

Harry lui donna son emploi du temps et il fut convenu qu'ils se retrouveraient le mardi de 17h à18h30. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler plus car la cloche sonna et les élèves arrivèrent. Ron et Hermione rejoignirent Harry près d'une fenêtre et lui donnèrent ses affaires. Il leur promit de tout leur expliquer à la fin du cours. 

Quand Gryffondors et Serpentards se furent assis, Lya commença à parler :

" Comme l'a dit le Directeur ce matin, je me nomme Lyana Parker, je vous enseignerai comment vous battre en Duels. Pour commencer, vous devez savoir qu'il y a plusieurs sortes de Duels. Quatre exactement. Qui peut me donner leurs noms ? "

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, celle d'Hermione bien évidemment, et celles de Dracgo et Blaise. Lyana hocha la tête.

" Mr Zabini ?

- Les Duels basiques.

- Exact. Melle Granger ?

- Les Duels d'escrime magique.

- Exact. Mr Malefoy ?

- Les Duels spirituels.

- Aussi exact, qui peut me donner le dernier ?… Je préférerais que se soit une personne qui n'est pas encore répondue Melle Granger. "

Hermione fut déçue mais hocha la tête. Ron hésita puis leva la main.

" Mr Weasley ? 

- Je ne suis pas sur du nom… les duels élémentaires ?

- C'est bien cela, 5 points chacun. Les Duels basiques, c'est ce que nous verrons cette année. Si vous vous en sortez bien nous devrions passer aux Duels d'escrime magique en Février. A la fin de cette année, vous devrez vous battre dans un Duel basique et un Duel d'escrime, ce sera votre épreuve des BUSEs en cette matière. Passons au Duel en lui meme, pouvez-vous me citer des sortilèges les plus utilisés en Duels basiques ? "

Cette fois-ci tous les bras se levèrent. Lya haussa les sourcils, puis sembla se rappeler quelque chose et sourit.

" C'est vrai, j'avez oublié que vous aviez eu un club de Duel en deuxième année. Je suis heureuse que vous en ayez retenu quelque chose. Mr Finnigan ?

- L'_Expelliarmus_, le sortilège de désarmement. Mais franchement madame, c'est la seule chose qu'on est appris dans ce club. "

En effet, lorsque Seamus eu annoncé le nom du sort, la majorité des mains s'étaient abaissées, en vérité il ne restait plus que celles de Hermione et Drago.

" Je vois, ce n'est pas grave. C'est exact Mr Finnigan. Hum… Je vous prierai de m'appeler professeur ou mademoiselle à l'avenir.

- Ho, bien sur, désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Melle Granger ?

- _Petrificus Totalus_, le sort du saucisson. 

__

- Exact. Mr Malefoy ?

- _Mirore, _le sortilège de réflexion.

__

- Exact, ces sortilèges sont les plus courants, mais en vérité, presque tous les sortilèges sont acceptés. Nous allons commencés la pratique. Placez vos sacs sur les tables et mettez vous dans les passages. "

Les élèves arborèrent de grands sourirent et obéirent aux ordres docilement. D'un geste de la baguette, les tables et chaises se rangèrent au fond de la salle, d'un autre geste accompagné d'un murmure, le sol et les murs se couvrirent de matelas (ndla : si vous voyez les chambre des fous dans les asiles… je sais c'est pas super comme référence !).

" Maintenant mettez-vous par deux, face à face dans le sens de la largeur de la salle, chaque couple séparé d'un mètre. Bien, l'un de vous va lancer aléatoirement les sortilèges de saucisson et de désarmement, pendant que son partenaire se défendra avec un sortilège de réflexion. Mr Potter, accepteriez-vous de venir faire une exemple avec moi devant vos camarades ? "

Harry hocha la tête et s'avança, face à son professeur.

" Je vous remercie. On m'a dit que vous vous débrouilliez bien avec le sortilège de désarmement et aviez de bons réflexes.

- Moui.

- Bien, dans ce cas veuillez me lancer un Expelliarmus, si ma défense marche bien, le sortilège devrait vous revenir, il vous faudra donc l'éviter.

- D'accord. "

Sur un signe de tête, Harry lança le sortilège demander, au même moment, Lya fit un rond avec sa baguette et prononça distinctement " _Mirore_ ". Harry ne vit tout d'abord rien, mais lorsque le sortilège qu'il avait lancé s'approcha à une cinquantaine de centimètres de Lyana, il fut stopper par une sorte de mur transparent qui ne devint visible qu'au moment de l'impact. Harry n'eut que le temps de plonger à gauche pour éviter son sortilège qui lui revenait dans la figure.

" Très bien Mr Potter, je vous remercie, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Je pense qu'une majorité d'entre vous savent utilisé les sorts de désarmement et de saucisson, je veux donc que vous vous concentriez surtout sur votre défense, le sortilège de réflexion. Pour réussir ce sortilège, vous devez faire un rond, dont la grosseur importe peu, mais il vaut mieux le faire plus petit cela prend évidemment moins de temps, et prononcer distinctement " _Mirore_ ". Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous réussissiez tous à produire quelque chose du premier coup, je vais donc vous laissez une des deux heures qui nous restent pour que vous vous entraîniez. Autre chose, préparez-vous à éviter les sortilèges que vous attaquiez ou que vous défendiez. Vous changerez l'attaque et la défense quand vous le voudrez, mais je veux que vous ayez tous fait une vingtaine de fois au moins les deux à la fin de l'heure. Quand l'heure sera finit, vous passerez par couple pour me montrer le résultat de cette première séance. Bien maintenant vous pouvez commencer. "

Les exercices commencèrent, rythmé par des bruits étouffés de corps qui atterrissent brusquement sur les matelas et de cris de sortilèges. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une détonation retentit, stoppant tous les duels. Le bruit venait du duel de Hermione et Neville, ce dernier étant à terre, Hermione se précipitant vers lui. Lya se leva prestement de sa chaise d'où elle observait les Duels et s'avança à grande enjambée vers son élève. Hermione lui raconta que c'était elle qui avait lancé le sort de désarmement et que Neville avait bien réussit son sort de réflexion, mais qu'au moment de l'impact, il s'était produit une légère explosion. Hermione regardait Neville, avec des larmes dans les yeux.

" Ce n'est pas de votre faute Melle Granger, mais de la mienne j'ai oubliée de préciser ceci. Mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que cela se produise. Mr Londubat avez-vous besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Euh… non, ça va… je suis entier

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous expliqué ce qui c'est passé. Les pouvoirs de certaines personnes, très rares, réagissent à leur émotions. Vous allez me répondre que tout le monde est comme ça, que ça s'appelle la magie d'instinct, mais les personnes dont je parlent ont certains problèmes jusqu'à la fin de leur croissance, leur magie se développe étrangement, elle obéit sous des émotions très fortes, la peur, la colère, la haine, etcetera… En fait, elle ne répond pas à l'esprit mais au cœur. Quand leur magie se déclenche sous le coup d'une émotion, la force envoyée de le sortilège est très forte, souvent démesurée par rapport à la nécessité. Ces personnes sont extrêmement rares, elles sont appelées les sorciers du cœur. Il y en a une ou deux par générations et apparemment, vous etes une de ses personnes Mr Londubat.

- Ah bon, donc l'explosion ?…

- Oui, vous avez du ressentir une émotion très forte et déclencher vos pouvoirs un peu trop vivement. J'en avertirai le Directeur qui lui même préviendra votre famille. Ce genre de choses peut être dangereuse parfois. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Pouvez-vous continuer Mr Londubat ?

- Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux. Merci mademoiselle.

- Je vous en prie… Contrôlez un peu mieux vos émotions et vous éviterez d'autres incidents. "

Sur ce, les Duels reprirent. Harry et Ron s'amusaient comme des petits fous, ils avaient pris le coup et n'avaient presque pas reçus de sortilèges, les évitant quand leurs sortilèges de réflexion ne marchaient pas. Ce qui était souvent le cas pour Ron, un peu moins pour Harry.

L'heure se finit donc très bien et lorsque Lya ordonna la fin des exercices, tout le monde s'assit par terre, exténués mais pour la plupart contents d'eux. Lya sourit à ses élèves et les félicita :

" C'est très bien, vous avez bien travaillé. Voyons maintenant les résultats. Messieurs Weasley et Potter ? "

Tous deux se relevèrent et se firent face. A leur plus grande joie à tout deux, ils réussirent à stopper les attaques qu'ils se lancèrent. D'ailleurs, les attaquants firent à chaque fois un merveilleux plongeon pour éviter les sorts qui leur revenaient.

" Très surprenant, c'est très bien pour un premier cour. Mais, au prochain cours, vous ne devrez pas retenir vos coups. Plus le sort d'attaque est puissant, plus le bouclier doit l'être aussi. J'accorde dix points à Gryffondor. "

Se fut ensuite le tour de Neville et Hermione, cette dernière se débrouillant bien et faisant gagner 5 points à Gryffondor, mais Neville lui, eut un peu de mal à retenir l'attaque et il fallut que Lya le libère du sortilège du saucisson. Vint ensuite, Pansy et Drago, ce dernier faisant gagner 5 points à sa maison… Quand tous les duos furent passer, Lya remit la salle dans l'état initial et sourit à ses élèves.

" C'est très bien, si vous continuer ainsi nous pourrons passer plus tôt que prévu aux Duels d'escrime magique. Il nous reste une demie heure, pendant lequel nous allons faire un jeu éducatif. "

*******************

Dans la Grande Salle, des murmures circulaient. Les Serpentards et Gryffondors de 5è année n'étaient toujours pas revenus de leur cour de Duels, alors que cela faisait bien une demie heure que la cloche avait sonnée. Tous se retournèrent vers Dumbledore quand il se leva. Il fit un geste de la baguette et dit " _Appelo Lyana_ ".

" Oui ?

- Lyana, nous vous attendons vous et vos élèves pour manger.

- Quoi ? Quelle heure est-il ?

- 19h30

- Oh ! Les enfants arrêtez ! Nous arrivons tout de suite Albus ! " 

La conversation cessa et les interrogations augmentèrent d'un ton. Cinq minutes plus tard, des voix se firent entendre et tout le monde se tourna vers les portes. Les 5è années riaient et parlaient ensemble en rentrant dans la pièce. Ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite que tout le monde les regardaient étrangement.

" Où est votre professeur les enfants ? demanda le directeur.

- Elle arrive monsieur, elle range la salle. répondit Hermione en tant que préfète. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir pour notre retard monsieur, personne n'a vu le temps passé ! 

- Dois-je en conclure que vous vous etes bien amusés ?

- Eh bien… Oui. "

Les élèves regagnèrent leur tables sous les questions des élèves, jusqu'à ce que Lya entre dans la salle. Dumbledore lui sourit et lui déclara pendant qu'elle s'avançait vers sa place :

" Nous avons cru un instant que vous aviez enlevé les enfants, Lyana. Mais ils affirment, qu'il se sont très bien amusés et n'ont pas vus le temps passé.

- Eh bien oui. Je leur ai fait faire des exercices assez épuisants, alors pour ne pas passer pour une tortionnaire. Je leur ai donné un jeu à la fin du cours. Mais nous n'avons pas fait attention à l'heure. Désolée.

- Ce n'est pas très grave. Bon maintenant, je pense que nous sommes au complet et que nous pouvons manger. "

Sur ces mots, les plats se remplirent et tout le monde se précipita dessus. Les Gryffondors et Serpentards écoutant le récit du cours de Duels.

Le jeu étaient très simple, mais très amusant. Lya avait lancé des balles volants dans la salle. Balles qui au contact d'un être humain se transformait et devenait un homme ou une femme ennemi(e). Le jeu était en fait un duel avec l'apparition. Mais si l'on perdait, on se transformait en un animal quelconque pendant une minute. Si l'on gagnait, l'ennemi devenait une friandise. Ils s'étaient tous énormément amusés en voyant des cochons, des perroquets, des tortues dans la salle. Et ils avaient tous ramassés beaucoup de bonbons. A la fin du dîner, quand Harry se leva suivit de ses amis, une balle sortit d'un pli de son manteau et se transforma en homme en position de Duel.

" La balle a du se prendre dans votre cape Mr Potter. Il va falloir que vous la battiez. " lui annonça Lya.

Harry hocha la tête et fit signe à ses amis de s'écarter. Ils se mirent tous deux en position et le duel commença. L'homme lança un _Expelliarmus_, mais Harry le renvoya avec un _Mirore_, son adversaire l'évita et lança un _Petrificus Totalus_. Que Harry esquiva en glissant sur la droite, se rétablissant il lança un _Expelliarmus _sur l'apparition, qui se trouvait coincée entre le sortilège et le mur. Il se protégea avec _Mirore_ et le sort revint dans Harry qui lui se trouvait coincé entre la table et le sortilège. Il lança donc aussi un _Mirore_, en espérant que ça marche, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver en lapin ou en grenouille devant toute l'école. Et ça marcha, le sort revint sur l'homme et le heurta, celui-ci ne s'attendant pas à ce que le sortilège lui revienne à nouveau. A la place de l'homme, apparut un sac de Chocogrenouilles. Harry le ramassa, remercia son professeur pour les bonbons et partit en ouvrant le sachet.

*****************

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle des Professeurs et parlaient tous du cours de Duels. Lya racontait son cours dans les détails. Les professeurs furent surpris à l'annonce que Neville Londubat était un sorcier du cœur et rirent des transformations des élèves (ndla : méchant profs, fo pas se moquer des élèves !). Peu à peu, ils allèrent se coucher et il ne resta dans la salle que Lya et Severus.

Lya se doutait bien que Severus voulait lui dire quelque chose et attendit qu'il se décide. Celui-ci, la regardait dans les yeux, mais son regard était lointain et il fallut un moment pour qu'il se décide à parler :

" Lyana… Ce que nous avons vécus ensemble à Poudlard… 

- C'est finit Severus, je sais ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous resterons amis. C'est tout.

- Cette manie que tu as de me répondre alors que je n'ai pas finit ma question !

- Ne te plains pas, ça t'évites d'avoir à dire des choses qui te gêne ! "

Il se regardèrent dans les yeux et sourirent. Ils se levèrent et regagnèrent leurs chambres. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, une personne sortit de derrière une étagère et se dirigea vers un fauteuil où elle prit une veste oublier là. Elle s'arrêta un instant en regardant le fauteuil où était assise Lyana quelques instants plus tôt et murmura pour lui-meme :

" Ce qu'ils ont vécus ensemble… c'est finit… Qu'est-ce qui est finit ? Est-ce que… "

*************************************************************************************************

8 pages Word en 2 jours ! Je me surpasse ! 

Pour ceux qui se sont perdus dans les horaires, en fait c'était ça :

13h45/15h45 : Potions

15h45/16h00 : récré

16h00/19h00 : Duels

Maintenant, REPONSES A TOUTES LES REVIEWS :

Rose Potter : Ca fait longtemps que tu m'as pas écris ! Eh ben tu suis quoi ? J'AI PLUS DE 100 REVIEWS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Ryan : T'as pas eu beaucoup a attendre ! En plus, y a beaucoup de lecture! On dit quoi ?

Tania Potter : Je vais voir si change au fur et à mesure. Ouais hein ! Je l'aime pas Fudge. Je crois que je vais le faire virer ! Ouuuuuuuuups ! J'ai rien dit ! Oublie ça ! Ben oui, Harry leur a raconté son été alors ils savent. Je vais qd même lui écrire dès que j'aurai du temps. Merci. Lya et oui elle est très mystérieuse encore plus maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tu dis une histoire avec Remus, Sirius oui, mais Remus ? Je suis contente que ma fic soit dans tes préférée ! 

Caramel : Oui, on m'a dit déjà que Harry faisait un peu trop le héros. Je pense que ça va changer. Pour ce qui est des histoires d'amour, ça va bientôt venir !

Andadrielle : C'est pas grave. Je vais m'en remettre si tu me review pour celui-ci ^___^ ! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette partie entre DHD ! Je continue !

Melepha : Hihi ! Ca a du te prendre du temps de le finir le chapitre. Merci !

Kaorou : Merci Kao ! ^-^

Lufynette : Au secours je me noie ! 13 reviews d'un coup ! Je vais pas m'en plaindre remarque bien, c'est surtout grâce à toi que j'ai dépassé la barre des 100 reviews ! Kissssss Je suis hyper contente tu as l'aire de beaucoup aimer ! Tu es la seule à me faire la remarque pour le livre, alors pour te remercier, je vais t'avouer un truc que je devrai pas. T'as raison. Tu le dis à personne hein ! Je t'adore ! 

Lunenoire : Yark yark yark N'est ce pas ? Je déteste Fudge !

Mimi : Si tu me reviewe le prochain je te pardonne ^-^ ! 

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI ! J'AI PLUS DE 100 REVIEWS ! MERCI BCP ! CONTINUER A ReviewER s'vous plait CA FAIT HYPER PLAISIR


	15. Des questions et encore des questions !

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^_^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi et je ne touche rien du tout pour ça !

Chapitre 15 : Des questions et encore des questions !

Harry était allongé sur son lit, tout le monde dormait, mais lui n'y arrivait pas. Il avait tellement de questions dans sa tête et aucune réponse, Dumbledore, Rogue, Lyana, Sirius, Remus, MacGonagall… ils lui cachaient tous des choses, il en était sur, mais quoi ? 

Il bougea pour trouver une position plus confortable mais ne réussit qu'à s'entortiller dans ses draps. Il en eut marre et après s'être libérer, se leva et sortit dans la Salle Commune. Là, il s'assit face à la cheminée, toujours alimentée par un feu, même la nuit. 

Il plongea son regard dans le feu et vida son esprit, il fallait qu'il se calme ou demain il ne serait bon à rien à part dormir pendant les cours. Peu à peu tous ses soucis, toutes les questions qu'il se posait s'envolèrent, il ne restait que le calme et le feu. Le feu qui maintenant emplissait son esprit, le feu dont il voyait toutes les nuances de couleurs, les particules de bois s'enflammant pour alimenter le feu… le feu… le feu… 

Il se sentit partir, son esprit s'envola, il vit son corps assit en tailleur devant la cheminée fixant le feu, mais il n'était plus là, il était attiré par quelque chose de fort. Il traversait les murs, les portes, les meubles sans y prendre garde, il vit Rusard et sa chatte, Peeves et des fantômes errants dans les couloirs du château, mais personne ne le vit. Il se rapprochait de ce qui l'attiraient, il traversa un mur et s'arrêta. Il était arrivé.

C'était une grande pièce, les murs étaient couverts de grandes tapisseries, racontant apparemment une histoire, mais Harry ne put s'attarder sur les détails. Une vingtaine de personnes faisaient cercle autour d'un grand feu, c'était ce feu qui l'attirait. Il s'approcha du feu et des personnes. 

Il y en avaient 2 types, celles portant des tuniques blanches ornées de bordures dorées et dont le capuchon était repoussé (ce n'étaient que des hommes) et celles portant aussi des tuniques blanches mais avec des bordures argentées et dont le capuchon leur cachait le visage (Harry pensa que c'était des femmes, leurs mains étant plus fines). Harry reconnut plusieurs hommes : Sirius, Remus, Rogue, Mr Weasley et Hagrid ( qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un peu plus de deux mois), ainsi que Dumbledore qui se trouvait face au feu. Ils abhorraient tous une expression sereine mais grave.

C'est tout ce que put voir Harry avant d'être attiré par le feu. Immédiatement, il sentit la chaleur, non pas brûlante, mais douce, agréable et réconfortante. Comme si Harry se trouvait dans un cocon… Il sentit des caresses, douces, comme celle d'une mère ou d'un père envers son enfant. Et il vit… des visages… ceux de ses parents, et d'autres, qu'il supposa être ceux de ses ancêtres, de sa famille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il voyait des personnes lui ressemblant, à lui, à son père ou à sa mère et… un homme, un homme qu'il connaissait bien…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il était toujours assis dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune. IL se passa une main sur les yeux et murmura pour lui même :

" Un rêve… ce n'était qu'un rêve… mais quel étrange rêve… "

Il remonta dans son dortoir et se rendormit, l'esprit occupé par encore plus de questions, mais effacées par la fatigue.

******************************

A quelques étages et salles de là, des personnes étaient réunies devant un feu et un homme. Un homme qui interrompit son discours, ayant une étrange impression. Un homme vêtu d'une tunique blanche à bord doré le remarqua et s'en inquiéta :

" Quelque chose ne va pas Dumbledore ?

- …Hum ? Non, non, ce n'est rien Sirius. "

************************************

" Aller Harry ! Réveille-toi fainéant !

- Hum… Ron ?

- Ouaip, dépêche Hermione nous attends dans la Salle Commune. 

- J'arrive, j'arrive… "

Harry se leva et s'habilla en vitesse, et rejoignis Ron. Hermione les attendaient en tapant du pied et quand elle les vit arriver et elle ne manqua pas de leur faire remarquer qu'ils allaient devoir se dépêcher de manger.

" Désolé Herm', mais j'ai pas super bien dormit cette nuit.

- Tu as des cauchemars ? lui demanda t-elle, soudainement inquiète, tout en marchant vers la Grande Salle.

- Un rêve bizarre et pleins de question sans réponses me tourmentant le cerveau. C'est rien.

- Tu veux bien nous raconter ton rêve ?

- Si ça te fait plaisir Ron. Mais je te préviens il est loufoque. "

Il leur raconta donc et quand ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle, il avait finit de leur expliquer son rêve. Ron était d'accord avec Harry, ce rêve était bizarre et loufoque. Hermione quand a elle était songeuse. Harry s'en aperçut et tout en remplissant son assiette lui demanda :

" Hermione, j'espère que tu ne prends pas au sérieux le rêve que j'ai fais ? Je te l'ai dis, c'est une pure invention de mon pauvre cerveau tourmenter.

- Hum… qui sais Harry ? Ca a peut être une signification… "

Hermione se tut, le directeur venant de se lever, signe qu'il allait parler. Le silence se fit et il commença :

" Je suis désolé d'interrompre votre petit-déjeuner, mais je dois signaler un petit changement pour les 5e, 6e et 7e années en rapport avec les horaires des cours de duels. Vos préfets vont vous donner vos nouveaux emplois du temps. Sur ce, je vous laisse finir votre repas. 

-Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié à cause de ton rêve. dit Hermione lorsque Dumbledore se fut rassit "

Elle distribua donc les nouveaux emplois du temps avec le préfet, un élève de 6e année. Elle donna son emploi du temps à Ron et se rassit, à l'interrogation muette de Harry qui n'avais pas reçu d'emploi du temps, elle répondit :

" C'est MacGonagall qui a le tien, il paraît que tu as quelques petites choses en plus sur le tien.

- A oui, ça doit être mes exercices avec Lya pour m'exercer à utiliser mon don. affirma Harry en baissant le ton, Ron et Hermione étant les seuls à connaître son don et voulant que cela reste ainsi.

- En parlant de Parker, son cours était super hier ! s'exclama Ron. Et on l'a encore jeudi ! Deux heures !

- On a cinq heures de Duels par semaine ? s'étonna Harry.

- Non quatre, ils ont enlevés une heure le lundi. lui répondit Ron. C'est vrai que ça faisait un peu trop. Hum… Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ? 10h00, Histoire de la Magie. Cool, on commence avec le professeur Lupin ! 

-Si son cours d'Histoire de la Magie est comme ceux qu'il nous donnaient en 3e année en défense Contre les Forces du Mal, on va pas s'endormir ! s'exclama Harry. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, peut être que comme ça mes notes dans cette matière remonterons ! Parce que franchement, les guerres des Gobelins, c'est pas ma tasse de thé ! 

- Tout à fait d'accord. Bon, on fait quoi jusqu'à 10h ?

- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque ! " s'exclamèrent Harry et Hermione en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux étonnés et suivirent Ron dans ses éclats de rire. Quand Ron se fut arrêté, il secoua la tête et se tourna vers Harry, une expression découragée sur le visage :

" Malgré tout mes efforts, elle y est arrivée… Elle t'a contaminée par le virus des rats de bibliothèque ! A par Merlin, je vais me sentir horriblement seul maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi ?

- Tu vas venir avec nous ! lui répondirent-ils à nouveau en cœur.

- … C'est pire que ce que je pensais, elle s'est dédoublée ! Elle a pris le contrôle de ton corps ! "

Hermione se leva et lui tapa sur le tête avec un livre, Harry était lui complètement écroulé de rire et n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

" Je te rappelle Ron, que Rogue a exigé que tu lui fasses un devoir sur l'Etanlia (ndla : nom complètement inventé), pour ne pas avoir su lui répondre !

- Zut ! J'avais complètement oublié ! J'en ai marre, il fait beau j'aurais préféré aller voir Hagrid que rester parmi des livres et des parchemins !

- On ira ce soir Ron.

- Mouais… "

Sur ce, il se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque quand Harry se souvint qu'il n'avais pas son emploi du temps. Il fit donc demi-tour pour voir le professeur MacGonagall. Il la rattrapa dans le couloir qui menait à sa salle de cours :

" Bonjour professeur, Hermione m'a dit que c'est vous qui aviez mon emploi du temps.

- En effet Mr Potter, tenez. dit-elle en lui donnant un parchemin. Votre cours supplémentaire avec Lyana Parker est reporté ultérieurement, à la place vous avez entraînement de Quidditch, ce soir vous allez devoir élire un nouveau capitaine et préparer les sélections pour le poste de gardien.

-Ah, d'accord. Merci madame ! "

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la bibliothèque, et ses amis, là il s'installa devant Hermione et lui demanda :

" Hermione, tu peux m'expliquer les différents types de duels dont on a parlé en cours hier ? 

- Bien sur Harry. Les duels basiques sont les plus faciles, ils utilisent toute sortes de sorts, défensifs ou offensifs, il n'y a pas vraiment de règles pour cela, sauf dans les compétitions. Ensuite, les duels d'escrime magique. Comme dans l'escrime Moldue, chaque adversaire possède une épée fine, cette épée cependant est dotée de pouvoirs magiques, car c'est en réalité une baguette transformée.

- Quoi ? tu veux dire qu'on va transformer notre baguette en épée ? C'est pas de la métamorphose ça ? C'est assez dur non ? Si on y arrive pas on fait comment ?

- En effet Ron, c'est très dur. Car il faut réussir à transformer la baguette du premier coup, sinon elle est à jamais inutilisable. Mais pour apprendre, tu ne te serres pas d'une vraie épée magique, c'est ton professeur qui te prete une épée d'entraînement. Evidemment, la différence entre une épée d'entraînement et une vraie épée magique est très grande. Tout le monde ne possède pas son épée magique, car pour l'avoir, c'est assez dur et risqué. Pour en revenir au duel en lui même, il y a deux types de duels d'escrime magique. Le premier est au corps à corps, le deuxième à distance. Pour le duel au corps à corps, il faut maîtriser l'escrime Moldue, car s'en est la base, on y rajoute juste des sorts de boucliers et on peu ajouté quelques petits détails à la lame, par exemple, la faire brûlée ou geler au contact de l'adversaire. Pour le duel à distance qui est le plus souvent utilisé, les coups que tu fais dans les airs se projettent directement sur ton adversaire, par exemple si tu fais un trait à l'endroit du torse de ton adverse, celui-ci aura une blessure au torse, sauf si il s'est déplacé assez vite ou si il a mis en place un sort de bouclier. Dans ce type de duel, plus de sorts sont autorisés. 

- Eh ben, je suis pressé de passer aux duels d'escrime magique, ça a l'air pas mal.

- C'est surtout très dangereux Ron. Mais, ce n'est rien comparé aux autres de types de duels. Les duels spirituels peuvent te rendre fous et les duels élémentaires peuvent te pomper toute ton énergie, te tuant si tu n'es pas tout de suite pris en charge par des médecins. Et ils sont très peu utilisés.

- Houlà, là, je le sens moins. Explique.

- Les duels spirituels se font sans aucun rapports physiques, sans aucun combats physiques mais mentaux. En fait, c'est à celui qui a l'esprit le plus fort. Le but est de dominer l'esprit de son adversaire, quand on y est arrivé, on peut lui faire faire ce que l'on veut, c'est comme le Sortilège de l'Imperium, sauf qu'en plus, on peut causer des dommages irréversibles aux cerveaux ou on peut effacer la mémoire. Ce genre de duel est interdit dans certains états, en Angleterre, il n'est autorisé que sous déclaration, mais la plupart des sorciers pensent qu'il devrait être complètement interdit. Pour dominer l'esprit de son adversaire, il faut avoir une grande force mentale et passer les barrières ennemies.

- D'accord, je laisse tomber ce genre de duel.

- Ca vaut mieux, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce que Melle Parker va faire à propos de ça. Enfin, passons au dernier genre, les duels élémentaires. Alors, là, c'est les duels les plus durs. On ne sais presque rien sur cela, tout ceux qui les ont pratiquer n'étaient soit pour les perdants pas en état d'expliquer ce qu'ils avaient vécus, soit pour les vainqueurs, ne voulaient pas expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Il y a un grand mystère là dessus. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que pour commencer ce duel, il faut que les deux adversaires soit seuls et prononcent une incantation, après, on ne sait rien du déroulement. C'est le premier vainqueur de ce genre de duel qui l'a baptisé, certains en on déduit qu'il utilisait les quatre éléments : l'eau, la terre, l'air et le feu. Mais on n'en est pas sur. Ces duels sont extremements dangereux, même quand on gagne, on n'est pas sur d'en revenir vivant.

- Waouh, ça c'est mystérieux. dit Ron.

- Moui, mais si les deux derniers types de duels sont trop dangereux, qu'est ce qu'elle va enseigner aux 6e et 7e années ? 

- Ca, je n'en sais rien Harry, il faudra demander à Fred et George.

- Mouai, bon on se les fait ses recherches ! " s'exclama Ron.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione et Ron se disputaient à propos du devoir de ce dernier, Harry leur annonça qu'il allait à une autre table plus près des documents qui l'intéressaient, mais ils ne l'entendirent pas. Harry haussa les épaules et ramassa ses affaires. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent ce qu'il cherchait. 

Il posa ses affaires à une autre table et partit se promener entre les étagères. Il n'avait rien à craindre pour son sac, car à part les Gryffondors de 5e année, il n'y avait que des 1eres et 2e années qui n'avaient pas cours et aucun Serpentards.

Il arriva à l'étagère qui l'intéressait, celle des journaux. Ici était archivé les plus grand journaux et magazines, depuis une vingtaine d'années à nos jours. Cela prenait beaucoup de place évidemment , il y avait ici des milliers de journaux. Et pour prendre celui qui nous intéressait, il fallait demander à la bibliothécaire, Melle Pince. C'est ce que fit Harry, il s'avança vers elle et lui demanda poliment :

" Bonjour, j'aimerais consulter la Gazette du Sorcier parut le 1er novembre 1981 (ndla : je me trompes pas ? C'est bien le jour après que Lily et James Potter ont été tué?) s'il vous plait.

- Bien sur. "

D'une formule magique elle fit apparaître le journal demandé. Harry la remercia et retourna s'asseoir. Il put alors contempler la une du journal où s'étalait la photo d'une maison apparemment détruite par une explosion. Harry la contempla un instant et soupira. Il commença ensuite à lire l'article en première page :

__

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

Aujourd'hui est a marqué d'une pierre blanche dans l'Histoire de la magie !

Vous-Savez-Qui a été détruit, annihilé !

Nous sommes libres ! Libres de ne plus avoir peur du lendemain, de son voisin, de paroles … !

Et oui ! Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a été défait ! Et cela nous le devons à un enfant ! Un enfant qui deviendras un héros ! Oui, vous avez bien lu, un enfant a abattu cet… être ! 

Hier soir, en début de soirée, IL s'est rendu seul à Godric's Hollow où vivait Lily et James Potter, célèbre couple s'étant toujours opposé au seigneur des Ténèbres avec leurs amis parmi lesquels on comptait Albus Dumbledore. IL s'est donc rendu chez eux dans l'idée de les détruire, comme tant d'autres. Le couple n'a pas survécu, IL les a tués… Mais lorsqu'il a voulut s'attaquer à leur enfant, Harry Potter, un bébé de 1 an, le sort impardonnable qu'IL avait lancé contre lui ricocha, laissant au petit Harry pour seule marque, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair au front. Et c'est ainsi que le propre sort du Seigneur des Ténèbres provoqua sa chute ! 

Est-il mort ? Rien n'est sur, mais si IL ne l'est pas, IL est réduit à une chose informe et faible. 

Nous sommes libres ! et cela grâce à Harry Potter, le Survivant ! Le seul être à avoir survécu au sort le plus impardonnable qui soit, le sortilège de Mort !

Ce jour, celui de Halloween sera fêté par des millions de gens, mais pour cet enfant qui a perdu ses parents, mais néanmoins sauvé le monde, ce jour ne sera sans doute que tristesse.

Nous sommes libres ! Mais à quel prix ? ! Des dizaines de personnes sont mortes, d'autres blessés gravement…

Nous sommes libres et cela nous le devons à un enfant que nous ne remercierons jamais assez et envers qui le monde de la sorcellerie à une énorme dette, qu'elle ne payera sans doute jamais !

Vivez, dansez, chantez, riez car nous sommes libre ! Mais dans vos chants et vos rires, adressez une pensée à toutes ces personnes qui ont donnez leur vie pour que nous soyons libre et pensez à Harry Potter, qui jamais ne connaîtra ses parents !

Nous sommes libres et maintenant, nous devons faire en sorte que justice soit rendu à ses personnes qui ont donné leur vie pour nous !

Pour ceux qui s'interrogent sur le destin du Survivant, sachez qu'il a été emmené par un envoyé d'Albus Dumbledore et mis en sécurité. Je pense que nous attendons tous avec impatience des nouvelles de ce jeune héros.

Philippe Darwin, envoyé spécial à Godric's Hollow. 

Que de belles paroles, au combien touchantes, mais au combien non respectées. Justice ? Justice n'a pas été rendue, ses hommes et femmes qui ont combattus le Seigneur des Ténèbres de tout leur cœur n'ont pas été apaisés, car les malfaiteurs sont pour la plupart vivants et libres. Quand à lui… 

Harry ne se rendit pas compte que les larmes coulaient sur les larmes et que Ron et Hermione s'étaient approchés de lui, puis arrêtés en attendant ses sanglots. Hermione murmura pour ne pas se faire entendre :

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fais ? on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! Il va déprimer !

- Oui… Va chercher Sirius, je crois qu'il n'a pas cours, je vais essayer de le consoler.

- OK, je me dépêche. "

Elle partit en courant, et ne s'arrêta pas devant l'air outré de la bibliothécaire. Pendant que Ron parlait à Harry pour essayer de lui remonter le moral, elle courait le plus vite possible vers la salle des professeurs. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et les professeurs qui se trouvaient dans la salle, la regardèrent soit choqués, étonnés ou inquiet dans le cas de Sirius. Hermione ne reprit même pas son souffle et annonça à Sirius :

" Harry… pas bien… pleure… "

Ce fut tout ce que Sirius eut besoin d'entendre, il se précipita à sa suite dans les couloirs et escaliers de Poudlard. Ils passèrent devant une bibliothécaire encore plus choquée et déboulèrent devant un Ron ne sachant pas quoi faire devant un Harry en larmes. Sirius se précipita sur son filleul et le prit dans ses bras en le berçant doucement et en lui caressant les cheveux. Il jeta un coup d'œil au journal posé sur la table et se renfrogna. Hermione le vit et jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Ron :

" C'est la Gazette du Sorcier du 1er novembre 1981. répondit Ron en baissant les yeux.

- Hoooo, mais pourquoi l'a t-il lu ? murmura Hermione en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Je me demande la même chose Melle Granger. "

Ils se retournèrent tous pour découvrir le Directeur et Rogue. Hermione se souvint qu'ils se trouvaient dans la salle des professeurs quand elle y avait… déboulée. Elle rougit légèrement à se souvenir mais se secoua. Il fallait faire quelque chose pour Harry ! Elle se tourna vers Harry qui pleurait toujours contre l'épaule de son parrain. 

Harry avait changé énormément changé, jamais il n'aurait pleuré ainsi devant tout le monde avant. Il se serait retenu en attendant d'être seul. Hermione n'arrivait pas à savoir si cela était bon ou mauvais. Depuis cet été où il avait subit milles tourments, par moment, il laissait tomber son masque d'adolescent mature pour laisser place à l'enfant qui ne s'était jamais vraiment exprimer. Ce poids qu'il portait devait être si lourd et il craquait, de plus en plus souvent. Ron lui avait dit que certaines nuits lorsqu'ils étaient chez lui, il l'entendait pleurer. Elle n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout.

Et d'un coup d'œil, vers les personnes présentes, elle découvrit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'inquiéter. Ils étaient tous ainsi, même Rogue. Ce qui étonna Hermione, mais elle haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas le moment de penser au changement de personnalité de son professeur de potions.

Sirius sursauta soudainement, quelques secondes après Harry fut comme repoussé, se cogna dans la table puis roula dessous et Sirius tomba en arrière. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et pendant que Ron et Hermione se précipitaient vers Harry, interrogea Sirius, qui se relevait , légèrement sonné :

" Que s'est il passé Sirius ?

- Je… je ne sais pas, j'ai senti une présence étrangère dans mon esprit et…

- C'est ce que je pensais, il a encore utilisé son don inconsciemment… Severus, allez chercher Lyana. "

Celui-ci obéit sans poser de questions et partit à grandes enjambées à la recherche de sa collègue. Hermione et Ron, se tournèrent avec angoisse vers leur directeur :

" Que pouvons-nous faire Monsieur ?

- Rester auprès de lui, lui parler doucement et sans arrêt, mais évitez de le toucher, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant. "

C'est ce qu'ils firent en attendant avec impatience celle qui pourrait les aider. Qui arriva 5 minutes plus tard, à trèèès grande enjambées, que Rogue avait du mal à suivre. Elle se précipita vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras, elle l'observa et fronça les sourcils.

" Sirius, entre le moment où vous avez sentit l'intrusion et celui où il a été repoussé, combien de temps c'est il écoulé ?

- Euh, eh bien , une vingtaine de secondes, peut-être un peu plus, pourquoi ?

- Hum… Si c'est ton esprit qui l'avait vraiment repoussé, cela aurait du être immédiat.

- Que voulez-vous dire Lyana ?

- Je veux dire Albus que Harry a réussi a s'infiltrer dans la mémoire de Sirius, qui était pourtant réveillé. Il y a 3 explications à cela et c'est le condensé des trois qui le lui a permis. La première est que Sirius et Harry on des liens privilégiés, un peu comme celles d'un père et son fils, l'esprit de Sirius a du sentir cela et a… accepté cette présence parce qu'elle était amie, mais même pour cela, il faut la deuxième explication, qui est qu'Harry a un pouvoir au moins égal à celui de Sirius, et la troisième est qu'il a déjà pénétré dans cet esprit, qui lui est donc familier et plus facile à pénétrer.

- Très bien… dit Hermione, pourtant assez incertaine sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Harry a donc réussit à pénétrer l'esprit de Sirius, mais qu'est-ce qui l'a repoussé alors ?

- Il y a deux possibilités, La première est q'il a rencontré un autre esprit dans celui de Sirius, un esprit qui l'a forcé à partir, cela peut être le cas, si la personne est sous le sortilège de l'Imperium par exemple. Mais dans ce cas là, ce n'est pas ça, cela ne se serait pas produit ainsi sinon. Non, c'est la deuxième possibilité. Qui est que Harry a bien pénétré les souvenirs de Sirius, mais que ce qu'il y a vu était… trop douloureux pour lui… Et là, au contraire, c'est lui qui a repoussé, refusé, ses souvenirs, si soudainement qu'il a envoyé une sorte de décharge, de secousse au cerveau de Sirius et au sien, les faisant partir en arrière. 

-Très bien, mais au cas où vous l'auriez remarqué, Harry est évanouit et se ne sont pas vos explications qui y ont changer quelque chose !

- Weasley vous… !

- Non Severus, il a raison. Je vous prierai de faire le moins de bruits possibles, je vais essayer de rentrer en contact avec son esprit. "

Tout le monde se tut. Lyana mit la tête de Harry sur ses genoux et plaça ses doigts sur les tempes de celui-ci. Puis, elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Ils patientèrent pendant cinq bonnes minutes, les couvant des yeux. Jusqu'au moment où Lyana fut repoussée si brutalement en arrière qu'elle heurta le mur opposé qui se trouvait à deux mètres, quand à Harry, il s'était réveillé, et s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. Les spectateurs étaient si surpris par cette soudaine action violente qu'ils mirent un peu de temps à réagir, mais Dumbledore se reprit en premier, il aida Lyana à se relever. Elle se retint de pousser un gémissement et grimaça en se tenant le dos, mais elle se tourna vers Harry, ne faisant pas attention à elle-même :

" Harry, s'il te plait écoute-moi. Je…

- Non ! Je ne veux pas, vous me mentez tous, je ne vous crois plus ! "

Sur ses mots qu'il avait crié, il s'était rué vers la seule sortie possible, entre Severus et Lyana. Mais celle-ci fut plus rapide, malgré son mal de dos évident, elle lui bloqua le passage. Elle partit en arrière sous la violence du choc et son dos heurta durement le sol. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put retenir un léger cri de douleur. Néanmoins, elle ne lâcha pas Harry, bien au contraire, elle le serra encore plus contre elle. Celui-ci avec un regard mi-étonné, mi-inquiet, murmura :

" Je t'ai fais mal ?

- Ce n'est rien Harry, ce n'est rien. Tu veux bien m'écouter ? S'il te plait ? Après je te laisserai partir, c'est promis !

- … D'accord.

- Merci. Tu veux bien m'aider à me relever ? "

Harry s'écarta et redressa doucement Lyana en l'appuyant contre lui. Elle lui sourit et commença à s'expliquer :

" Nous ne t'avons jamais mentit Harry, jamais, mais il est vrai que tu ne connais pas toute la vérité. Tous, nous connaissons quelque chose qui te concernes, mais que tu ne connais pas. Quelque chose que tu devrais savoir, mais que nous n'osons pas te dévoiler, pour diverses raisons. Il faut que tu saches Harry, que ta famille a toujours été très mystérieuse, les secrets étaient très bien gardés et très peu de gens connaissent toute la vérité. La plupart n'en connaisse qu'une partie. Il est vrai, que c'est ton droit de connaître toutes ces choses, tu aurais déjà du les connaître… Mais tellement d'évènements se sont passés depuis ta naissance, qui ont bouleversés le cours des choses. Ce n'est pas à moi Harry de te révéler la vérité, car je ne fais pas partie à part entière de ta famille, je n'en connais pas tous les secrets. En ce monde, il reste une personne qui connaît toute la vérité. Trouves là et tu sauras. "

Son discours finit, Harry la remercia et partit. Ron et Hermione le suivirent, en emportant au passage ses affaires qu'il avait oublié. Mais Lyana leur conseilla de le laisser tranquille et ils retournèrent à la tour des Gryffondors, espérant l'y retrouver. Severus, Sirius, Albus et Lyana se retrouvèrent seul. Lyana se passa une main sur le visage et murmura :

" C'était la seule solution.

- Nous en sommes tous conscients Lyana, vu sa réaction. la rassura Dumbledore. Mais pourquoi a t-il réagit si brusquement ?

- C'est trop difficile a expliquer Albus, peu être un jour où nous aurons tout notre temps et où je serai en meilleure forme.

- Pardon, je vais vous accompagner à l'infirmerie. Il me semble que vous n'avez pas cours de la matinée… Tant mieux, Sirius, Severus, vous devriez y aller, ça va sonner.

- Moui, mais je vais aller expliquer à Remus ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il ne s'étonne pas si Harry est étrange pendant son cours.

- Bonne idée, Sirius. "

Ils se quittèrent, Sirius se dirigeant vers la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, Severus vers les cachots et Albus et Lyana vers l'infirmerie.

****************************

Harry s'était rendu tout en haut de la tour d'Astronomie et observaient les environs du château, en essayant d'oublier toute les questions qui lui passaient par la tête. Cette année, commençait mal, il n'arrivait pas à suivre les événements qui se déroulaient beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Ne pourrait-il jamais avoir une année calme ? normale ?

*************************************************************************************************

Je suis désolée que ce chapitre n'est pas pu venir plus rapidement, mais maintenant mes vacances sont finies, donc ça va venir un peu moins vite. Il n'y a que huit pages, mais j'en ai déjà trois de prête pour le chapitre suivant ! ^-^

Les explications à propos des duels m'ont été demandées par un revieweur. Je comptais les mettre plus tard, mais comme ça l'intriguait énormément, j'allais pas le laisser se casser la tête ! ^^ J'espère que c'est maintenant un peu plus clair, même si je vous accorde que c'est quand même encore un peu mystérieux.

Pour le chapitre suivant, mise en place d'un couple prévue ! Je crois que j'en dis trop, mais c'est parce que vous etes trèèèèès gentils !

Maintenant, REPONSES A TOUTES LES REVIEWS :

Tiffany : J'espère que tu as aussi aimé, même si je trouves pas ce chapitre super.

Melepha : C'est sur que c'était sans doute mieux. Oui, j'étais très inspirée ! Et c'était pour compenser le temps d'attente des chapitres suivants ! Là, comme je trouvai qui y avait pas assez de suspens, j'ai précisé un petit truc pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche ! ^-^ Je suis pas sadique ! Non, non !

Andadrielle : Anda ! je crois que tu es ma plus fidèle revieweuse ! *cherche dans ses souvenirs* Oui ! Je crois bien ! Méchant ? c'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais, plutôt intimidant, mais bon, c'est pas grave. Ouaip, je m'amuse trop ! Là, un peu moins, j'espère que c'est pas ton cas. Kisssssssssssssssssssssssssss

You work is Good : Très marrant ce mini-dialogue ! Phil ? Alors comme ça t'as deux persos ? Je vais pas m'en plaindre ! Ca me fait plus de reviews ! ^___________^ Bisous !

Guenhwyvar : C'est un peu mieux ? Ta tête a pas explosé ? ^^ Si ça te travailles autant, n'hésites pas à me le dire, je ferai de mon mieux, j'ai pas envie de perdre un revieweur ! ^^

Philippe Gryffondor : Bisous ! ^_________^ Que la magie soit avec toi aussi Phil !

Ryan : Ca va aller un peu moins vite par ce qui l'écriture de ma ff me gêne dans mes devoirs, ma mère serait capable de m'enlever l'ordinateur ! Je dois qd même passer mon Brevet à la fin de l'année ! Merci d'être toujours présent !

Kaorou : Euh, je sais pas quoi dire à part merci !

Rose Potter : Rosyyyyyyyy ! T'es en internat ? Ah bon ? C'est bête ! Au lycée ? Moi aussi je suis contente d'avoir tout plein de reviews ! J'en ai même eu plus vite que toi ! ^-^ Pourtant, je trouve pas vraiment que ce que j'écris est mieux que toi. Mais bon, je suis coooooooooonteeeeeeeeeeeenteeeeeeeeeee ! Tu m'as pas reviewée comme tu me l'avais dit ! Je boudes ! Je veux une review pour ce chapitre ou bien sinon, t'en auras pas pour le tien ! Nah ! ^o^ (je blagues, mais ça me ferai vraiment plaisir que tu me dises ce que t'en penses, par ce que ça fait longtemps que tu m'as pas envoyé de review-conseil, ce qui est bête parce que ça m'aide bcp !) Comme j'ai moi aussi recommencée les cours, tu pourras mieux suivre parce que je pense mettre un chapitre tous les week-end ! Kissssssssssssssssssssssss

Lunenoire : Celui-ci est pas drole, mais le suivant si ! Je me suis bcp amusée à écrire l'extrait qui est déjà prêt !

Lufynette : ^_________________^ La suite arriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiveeeeeeeeeeee ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Tania Potter : review sur le 14e chap : Oui, tu as du te tromper parce que j'ai vérifié partout et j'ai pas marqué ça !

review sur le 1er chap : Je t'en veux pas parce que tu y as pensé (en retard, mais qd même) et puis tu es une excellente revieweuse professionnelle ! Merci, merci, je suis admirative devant le nombre de reviews que j'ai atteints en 15 chapitre ! C'est sur, que ça va pas jusqu'à ceux de Alohomora, mais j'en suis très contente. Surtout qu'Alohomora met énormément de temps pour mettre à jour ses ff ! Eh ben, non, je ne m'appelle pas Diane, mais Céline. Si j'ai choisi ce surnom, c'est parce que Diane est ma déesse préférée. C'est comme toi, tu ne t'appelles pas Tania ! ^^ Le coca light a grande dose, sûrement, c'est comme tout ! Surtout que les bulles ont tendance à te remonter au cerveau ! ^^ Kissssssssssssssssssssssss

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI ! CONTINUER A ReviewER s'vous plait CA FAIT HYPER PLAISIR !


	16. Déclaration d'amour ovationnée

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^_^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi et je ne touche rien du tout pour ça !

Chapitre 16 : Déclaration d'amour ovationnée

Cinq minutes après la sonnerie, on frappa à la porte. Après avoir reçu l'autorisation du professeur, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un Harry aux yeux légèrement rouges. Il s'excusa, mais Remus le rassura :

" Ce n'est pas grave Harry, mais tache que cela ne se reproduise pas d'accord ?

- Oui professeur. "

Harry s'assit près de Ron qui lui donna ses affaires. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'installa. Remus reprit :

" Je disais donc, que cette année nous étudierons l'histoire de Poudlard. En commençant par sa fondation jusqu'à nos jours. Je suppose que vous connaissez tous les noms des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard : Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. En leur temps, au début du XIe siècle, les jeunes sorciers étaient éduqués par un maître qui leur enseignait tout leur savoir. Tous les quatre, ils eurent l'idée de créer un endroit où tous les jeunes sorciers apprendraient l'art de la magie, enseigné par eux et d'autres sorciers adultes volontaires. Ils choisirent un endroit assez éloigné des Moldus, en l'occurrence ce château, qu'ils achetèrent et qu'ils protégèrent de toutes sortes de sorts, renforcé au court du temps par les directeurs successifs de Poudlard… "

Ce fut un cours extrêmement intéressant, où ils apprirent énormément de choses sur la création de Poudlard, mais aussi la vie de ses créateurs. Contrairement à tous les cours d'histoires de la magie auquel ils avaient assistés, ils ne virent pas l'heure passée et étaient tous extrêmement content de ce cours à la sortie.

Ils allèrent poser leurs affaires à leurs dortoirs et le trio en profita pour mettre quelques petites choses au clair :

" Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux Harry, mais si tu veux parler à quelqu'un, tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous n'est-ce pas ?

_ Mais oui 'Mione. T'inquiètes, je pète la forme. D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'on n'a pas cours de potions aujourd'hui, parce que sinon, je crois que nos points en auraient bavés, j'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de répondre à tous ses commentaires. Comment vous avez trouvé le cours de Remus ?

- Trop cool ! s'exclama Ron. C'est pas avec Binns qu'on aurait appris tout ça, lui son truc préféré c'était les gobelins, les gobelins et encore les gobelins !

- Hum… C'était très intéressant. " fit pour tout commentaire Hermione en jetant un regard noir à Ron qui n'y fit pas attention.

Ron et Hermione avait très bien compris que leur ami ne voulait pas parler, mais ils respectèrent son choix. Ils le connaissaient, ils savaient qu'il leur dirait tout quand il aurait pris un peu de recul et qu'il aurait assimilé ce qu'il avait appris.

****************************

Harry venait de sortir de Botanique et se dirigeait vers le stade de Quidditch, où il retrouva son équipe : Fred et George Weasley, Alicia Spinett, Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson. Ils lui sourirent tous et attendirent le professeur MacGonagall qui avait tenu de venir. Elle arriva quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard et commença à parler :

" Bonjour, comme vous le savez, vous n'avez plus de capitaine et donc de gardien. Nous allons élire le nouveau capitaine aujourd'hui et il aura comme premier travail de trouver un gardien. Pour l'élire, je propose que nous votions. Prenez tous un morceau de parchemin et écrivez-y le nom de la personne que vous trouvez la plus compétente pour ce poste. Mettez les ensuite dans ce chapeau… Bien, nous avons tous voté, nous allons donc dépouiller… Est élu à 6 voix contre 7… Harry Potter ! "

Tout le monde applaudit et Harry rougit comme une tomate, tout le monde avait voté pour lui ! Il les remercia tous pour leur confiance et sur un léger sourire, leur directrice de maison les laissa débattre du poste de gardien :

" Moi, je pencherai pour Ron, tu sais Harry qu'il est très bon à ce poste ! Il…

- Fred ! Arrête de faire de la pub pour ton frère ! Il y en a sûrement d'autres qui sont très bons aussi ! Et…

- Ooooh ! ! ! ! ! Je te voir venir ! Tu penses à ton cousin n'est-ce pas ?! Mais il…

- Stop ! Hum, hum… cela ne serre à rien, de se disputer, comme l'a dit Alicia, il y a sûrement d'autres personnes qui aimeraient ce poste et qui serait bon. Je crois que le mieux, c'est de faire des sélections, le plutôt possible pour que le ou la candidat(e) puisse s'intégrer, donc ce week-end. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- J'en pense qu'on a bien…

- Fait de t'élire comme capitaine, cap'taine !

- Merci les jumeaux et vous les filles ?

- Je suis d'accord.

- Moi de même.

- On est tous avec toi Harry. Mais comment vont-elles se passer ces sélections ? "

Ils continuèrent à parler des sélections, planifiant leur déroulement et peaufinant les détails, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en soient tous contents et retournent à leur Salle Commune. Là, Harry afficha, sur le tableau prévu à cet effet, une feuille prévenant des sélections du samedi à venir et annonçant le nom du nouveau capitaine (à la demande de toute l'équipe sauf du principal concerné). 

La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et Harry fut féliciter de toute part, puis interrogé sur les sélections, il essaya de répondre à toutes les questions sans en dire trop non plus. Et fut sauvé par ses coéquipiers qui éloignèrent les curieux en répondant à sa place. 

Il rejoignit Ron et Hermione et après l'avoir félicité, ils travaillèrent tout trois sur leurs devoirs. Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry essayait de finir son devoir de botanique pendant que Ron et Hermione, qui l'avaient déjà finis n'ayant pas réunion pour le Quidditch, se disputaient pour Merlin sait quoi, à un volume assez insupportable. 

Il essaya de garder son calme, mais en vint. Il se leva, mais ils ne le remarquèrent même pas, préférant se chercher des noises que prêter attention au monde extérieur. Harry se dirigea vers le groupe de filles de 4e année et toussota pour les prévenir de sa présence. Elles se retournèrent toutes et certaines rougirent à sa vue. Harry préféra faire comme si il n'avait rien remarquer, et s'adressa à Ginny :

" Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre conversation, mais j'aurai besoin de ton aide Ginny… les cris provenant du couple montant d'un cran, il rajouta. C'est très urgent. "

Ginny hocha la tête et se leva, le suivant un peu à l'écart, sous les regards jaloux de ses amies. Harry s'expliqua :

" J'ai un devoir important à faire et, on se demande bien pourquoi… dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil venimeux vers Ron et Hermione. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, et vu le nombre de personnes qui sortent en rouspétant, je ne suis pas le seul... Je crois que nous sommes d'accord pour affirmer qu'ils s'aiment…

- Oui, je…

- Eh Harry !

- Oui Fred ?

- Tu pourrais pas faire quelques chose pour les faire taire ? Parce que si ils continuent, ils vont se faire virer de la salle !

- C'est justement se dont nous discutions Ginny et moi.

- Bon, tant mieux, je vais essayer de faire patienter les autres avant qu'ils ne les mettent dehors.

- Ca serait bien, merci Fred.

- Merci à toi Harry !

- Je disais donc… qu'il faut les faire taire ! 

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi !

- On se dépêche, les autres s'impatientent. Tu t'occupes d'Hermione et moi de Ron ?

- OK. "

Sur ses mots, ils se dirigèrent vers les personnes concernées, au grand soulagement des autres qui firent silence en espérant qu'ils arrangeraient les choses. Le couple ne les ayant pas remarquer, cela énerva encore un peu plus Harry, qui cria :

" RON ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! HERMIONE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

- Harry ? Ca va pas de crier comme ça ! On est pas sourd ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Il se passe, mon cher Ron que si tu observais la Salle Commune, tu découvrirais que la majorité des personnes présentes à notre arrivée sont partis à la bibliothèque ou n'importe où dans Poudlard où ils ne vous entendraient pas ! Maintenant, tu me suis ! Et je ne veux pas entendre la moindre protestation ! ajouta t-il, voyant Ron ouvrir la bouche.

- Hermione, viens avec moi. " Ajouta Ginny, d'une voix certes plus calme, mais montrant qu'il ne fallait pas discuter.

Hermione et Ron étaient très étonnés par la tournure des événements et suivirent leur amis sans protester. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, un soupir de soulagement collectif se fit entendre.

************************

Harry verrouilla la porte derrière eux et fit asseoir Ron , toujours silencieux devant la crise de nerfs de son ami d'habitude très calme. Harry étais debout face à lui et prit une longue inspiration.

" Ron, je veux que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre une seule fois. Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu voudras après. D'accord ?

- OK.

- Je vais parler de Hermione et de toi. Ca fait cinq ans que vous vous connaissez, cinq ans que vous vous disputez pour un rien, cinq ans qu'on doit tous supporter vos prises de tête incessantes ! Alors, maintenant, je vais te dire pourquoi à mon avis, et je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça, vous vous chercher des noises comme ça… Parce que vous vous aimez… Non ! Après, laisse moi finir ! Vous vous aimez comme des dingues et vous ne voulez pas vous l'avouer ! Je me souviens très bien, quelle tête tu faisais l'année dernière au Bal de Noël, quand elle était au bras de Krum et qu'elle avait fait plein d'efforts pour se mettre en valeur. Chose qu'elle a bien réussit d'ailleurs… Et à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble ou qu'elle en parlait. Tu étais mort de jalousie Ron ! Alors maintenant, ose me dire que c'est pas vrai, que tu ne l'aimes pas…

-…

- Pfu… Ron, on est amis et Hermione est aussi mon amie, j'aimerai bien que tout ceci arrête et que vous vous avouiez vos sentiments ! Tu peux me le dire, tu le sais bien.

- … Oui, je l'aime, c'est vrai ! Mais elle… elle non, c'est son Vicky qu'elle aime ! avoua Ron en baissant la tête.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir Ron, alors que tu ne lui as même pas demandée ? Il faut que tu ailles la voir que tu lui avoues tes sentiments, ou sinon, tu t'en voudras tout le temps d'avoir laisser passer l'amour de ta vie ! Meme si tu te prends un râteau Ron, tu n'auras rien à te reprocher ! 

- C'est facile à dire pour toi ! Mais on se verra tout le temps et si elle refuse, je n'oserai plus jamais lui adresser la parole, la regarder dans les yeux… et puis tu peux parler avec Cho Chang !

-…

- Pardon Harry, je ne voulais pas… "

Ron pesta mentalement contre lui même pour ne pas contrôler les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il savait pourtant bien que Harry évitait tout le temps la jeune fille asiatique car cela lui rappelait trop la mort de Cédric. 

Harry resta un moment silencieux, se remémorant des souvenirs douloureux, puis se secoua. Il était là pour que la relation Hermione/Ron s'arrange pas pour ressasser de mauvais souvenirs !

" C'est rien Ron. Mais c'est de toi que nous parlons pour l'instant. Alors dis-moi, d'après toi, c'est quoi le mieux : attendre que quelqu'un vienne te la piquer et que tu loupes la chance de ta vie, ou te déclarer en osant plus la regarder en face, mais en sachant que au moins, tu auras essayer ?

-…

- … Ron, est-ce que tu sais quelle qualité essentielle il faut pour venir à Gryffondor ?

- Le courage, mais…

- Ron…

- D'accord, d'accord, je vais lui dire… Mais si jamais je me prends un râteau, je te jures que tu vas en baver dès que je me serais calmer !

- Bon, je te laisse rassembler ton courage, mais si dans 5 minutes tu n'es pas descendu la voir, je viens te chercher ! 

- D'accord…"

Sur ses mots, il sortit du dortoir en priant pour qu'il ne se soit pas tromper. Lorsqu'il vit Ginny et Hermione assise dans deux fauteuils face à face et lisant chacune un livre, il s'avança et prit sa complice en aparté.

" Alors, est-ce qu'elle t'as avoué qu'elle l'aime ?

- Oui, ça à prit un peu de temps, mais elle me l'a dit.

- Bien, pour Ron, ça a été facile de le faire avouer, mais le plus dur ça a été de le convaincre de lui avouer à elle.

- Tu as réussis ?

- Oui, avec beaucoup de patience et d'arguments, j'ai réussis à lui faire promettre de descendre lui dire. Il a encore 3 minutes. ajouta t-il en regardant sa montre.

- Je suis impressionnée. Mes frères sont tous très difficiles à convaincre.

- On se connaît très bien… expliqua Harry en haussant les épaules. Le voilà ! "

En effet Ron, venait de descendre les escaliers et se dirigeait vers Hermione. Harry voyait bien qu'il était stressé et il croisa les doigts, imité sans le vouloir par Ginny. Ils étaient tous les deux assis près des jumeaux et de leurs amis, qui venaient de remarquer leur manège. Ils tournèrent leur regard vers l'objet de cette attention et voyant un Ron passablement coincé parler à une Hermione à peu près dans le meme état et rougissant, les jumeaux ouvrirent de grands yeux et interrogèrent leur sœur et leur ami :

" Ne nous dites pas que vous avez réussis à … ?

- Si ! 

- Incroyable, bouleversant, sensationnel ! 

- Si vous nous expliquiez ? demanda Lee Jordan, un grand ami des jumeaux.

- Ils ont réussis à convaincre le frère le plus têtu et l'intello la plus bornée de tout Poudlard de s'avouer ce qu'il ressente l'un pour l'autre ! C'est… prodigieux, fantastique…

- Pardon ? s'étonna Alicia Spinnet. Tu veux dire que ces deux-là s'aiment ? !

- Ben oui ! Je t'accorde que c'est surprenant, mais c'est comme ça, on l'a découvert cet été et Harry nous l'a confirmé. Mais chut, attendez deux secondes qu'ils reviennent, je veux savoir comment cette histoire va finir ! "

En effet, pendant la conversation, le couple était partis dans un coin où il pourrait parler sans problèmes. Tout le monde se tut, attendant leur retour. Lorsque cinq minutes plus tard, le couple revint légèrement rouge et se tenant par la main, tout le monde bondit de son fauteuil en applaudissant, Ginny et Harry se tapant dans la main en affichant un sourire immense de victoire. Le couple était devenu rouge tomate et se séparèrent. Aussitôt, Harry intervint et se précipita sur eux, les obligeant à se tenir la main à nouveau. Ron lui lança un regard mauvais :

" T'avais tout organisé, avoue !

- Moi ? s'étonna Harry d'un air outré et peiné, puis son expression changea en un visage remplit de malice. Comment t'as deviné ? "

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et cela continua jusqu'à ce que le tableau d'entrée fasse place à MacGonagall :

" Eh bien !? Que se passe t-il ici ? La majorité des Gryffondors occupe la bibliothèque, le reste se trouve dans le parc et cela d'après eux parce que Mrs Granger et Mr Weasley s'entretuent et voilà, que vous riez tous comme des fous ? Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ?

- C'est très simple professeur. répondit Harry, tout sourire. Je vais vous donner un exemple vous allez comprendre. Pensez à la relation de mes parents et de celle de Hermione et Ron. Vous comprenez ?

- Hum… Oui, je vois. Félicitations Melle Granger, Mr Weasley.

- Euh… Merci madame. la remercièrent les concernés, légèrement coincés.

- Puisque ceci est arrangé, je peux annoncer à vos camarades qu'ils peuvent réintégrer leurs quartiers n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet professeur.

- Bien, je vous laisse donc. Vous avez encore quelques minutes pour fêter cet événement.

- Merci madame ! ! ! "

Minerva sortit sous les sourires de ses élèves. Quand le tableau se referma derrière elle, ils ne tinrent plus et éclatèrent de rire.

*************************************************************************************************

Yo tout le monde ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent, mais il est venu plus vite, donc ça compense n'est-ce pas ? 

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Personnellement, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire la fin de ce chapitre !

VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! J'aimerai vous poser une question fondamentale pour la suite de cette fanfiction, alors ça serait sympa que vous me répondiez dans vos reviews, la majorité l'emportera ! La question : Est-ce que vous aimeriez que Harry fasse un voyage dans le temps ou non ? 

Maintenant, REPONSES A TOUTES LES REVIEWS :

Lunenoire : Oui, c'est comme ça que je le voulais, mais j'ai la triste nouvelle que ça va empirer. Je suis pas sadique, ni mélodramatique ! Fo pas croire !

Melepha : Hi hi hi ! Allez, j'arrête pour ce chapitre.

Mimi : La suite elle est là !

Ryan : En fait, si je peux mettre ce nouveau chapitre, aujourd'hui mardi, c parce que mes profs font grèves ! ^-^

Tiffany : Si ça t'a plu, tant mieux, mais c'était pas mon cas. Par contre celui là !… ^-^

Khellar : C'est justement pour peaufiner mon style que j'écris. Ma sœur et ma mère m'ont dit que j'avais fait des progrès depuis ma dernière ff, alors… T'inquiètes ! Les trucs à l'eau de rose, c'est pas mon genre non plus. Non, juste un peu, avec une touche d'humour ! Là, j'ai pas laissé de suspens ! Tu vas pas me crier dessus dit ? 

Lunicorne : Merci, je suis ravie que cela plaise à de plus en plus de gens !

Phillipe Gryffondor : S'cuse mon vieux, mais j'avais compris (combien de fois faudra t-il te dire de pas m'appeler comme ça !) La malédiction du cheveux en désordre ? o_o ^-^ ; Hum, je suis aller voir ta ff, euh, zut comment elle s'appelle ? HP et la griffe du gryffon ou un truc comme ça (dsl), mais je suis pas aller très loin, parce que eh ben, ta mise en page est pas super et je me bousille les yeux (qui le sont déjà assez comme ça à mon goût) à comprendre le texte, alors si tu pouvais arranger ça, ça serait sympa ! Que la magie soit avec toi aussi Philippe Gryffondor alias You Work Is Good !

Andadrielle : Anda ! Euh, je sais pas quoi dire, à part que tu as tout à fait raison et que je te remercie d'être toujours là ! Bisooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuus !

Kaorou : Je continue yo ! ;)

Ccilia : Merciiiii ! La suite arrive ! Mais je sais pas quand ! Ce week-end peut être…

Miya Black : 22h30/1h15, ça fait 0h30 +1h+1h+0h15=2h45 ! tu mets deux heures quarante cinq pour lire huit pages ! o_o Tu l'as lu combien de fois ? ^_^ Gym en premier cours, après une nuit de 7h-1h30= 5h30 environ ! Et ben, tu devais pas être super en gym ! Tu es pas tomber des barres au moins, ou écroulée sur le Cheval d'Arçon ? Je veux pas être responsable d'un accident moi ! ^-^ T'as pas eut longtemps à attendre cette fois-ci, mais stp endort toi à une heure raisonnable d'accord ? ^-^

Tania Potter : Désolé, c'est plus très courant Diane comme prénom je crois… Enfin bref, le petit Potty eh ben, y fait ça -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ haut bas haut bas haut bas haut bas haut bas haut bas… ! Et c'est malheureusement pas tout de suite que ça va se calmer ! Quand à ta question, tu sais bien que je n'y réponds pas ^_^ tu est très têtue !

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI ! CONTINUER A ReviewER s'vous plait CA FAIT HYPER PLAISIR !


	17. La poudre argentée

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^_^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi et je ne touche rien du tout pour ça !

Chapitre 17 : La poudre argentée

Ils arrivèrent tous ensembles au déjeuner, bras dessus, bras dessous, Hermione et Ron au milieu, se tenant la main et ils riant tous comme des fous. 

Plusieurs professeurs froncèrent les sourcils, d'autres comme Albus, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid et Minerva sourirent. 

Le joyeux groupe s'assit avec leur camarades de maison, qui les accueillirent avec une tonne de questions, n'ayant pas pu leur poser avant, car ils s'étaient enfermer dans un dortoir libre. Pour toute réponse, Fred et George montrèrent bien haut, les mains serrées de Ron et Hermione, qui auraient souhaité rentrer sous terre à cet instant. Les plus rapides à la comprenette applaudirent aussitôt, bientôt suivis des plus lents. 

Les trois autres maisons, les regardaient, ainsi que les professeurs qui demandèrent à leur directeur d'intervenir pour que le bruit cesse. Celui-ci se leva comme à regret, mais les Gryffondors ne le remarquèrent pas tout de suite, trop occupés à parler de ce merveilleux événement, qui leur assurait une paix bienvenue. Ce fut Harry qui remarqua Albus debout et certains professeurs apparemment très mécontent. Il se leva rapidement et le silence se fit, tout le monde le fixant, légèrement gêné, il leur montra le directeur debout. Ils rougirent tous et l'écoutèrent. Albus, de plus en plus amusé leur sourit :

" J'ai été informé de cet événement que vous fêtez, et j'en suis ravi pour les deux personnes concernés, mais certaines personnes dans cette salle, souhaiteraient manger en silence… relatif. Je vous serai donc reconnaissant de fêter cet événement après le dîner dans votre Salle Commune. "

Les Gryffondors obéirent, un peu honteux de ne pas avoir fait attention à leur directeur. Le repas finit, ils montèrent tous dans la Salle Commune et fêtèrent les différents événements de la journée : mise en place du couple Hermione/Ron, élection de Harry comme capitaine de leur équipe de Quidditch et sélection du gardien prévu samedi. Mais Minerva MacGonagall finit par leur ordonner d'aller se coucher et ils montèrent dans leurs dortoirs en rechignant un peu.

Harry dormit mal cette nuit-là, et quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il n'était pas du tout reposé. C'est en maugréant qu'il alla prendre une douche et se changer. Il rejoignit ses amis (qui s'embrassaient) dans la Salle Commune, ils s'inquiétèrent de ses cernes et de sa mauvaise mine. Mais Harry les rassura en essayant de paraître joyeux, et même si ils n'étaient pas du tout dupe, ils firent comme si ils le croyaient. Ils descendirent donc manger en parlant des sélections du gardien de leur équipe de Quidditch :

" Alors Ron, tu vas tenter ta chance ? Les jumeaux et moi pensons que tu as tes chances, tu joues vraiment bien à ce poste !

- Je sais pas, tu crois ?

- Mais oui ! Allez ! Essaye !

- Harry a raison Ron, je n'y connais pas grand chose, mais si il le dit et tes frères aussi, c'est sûrement vrai. Et puis, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

- Bon, puisque tout le monde m'encourage, j'irais m'inscrire tout à l'heure.

- Cool ! "

Quand ils eurent finis de manger, les garçons maugréèrent en se dirigeant vers leur cours de Divination, Hermione les encouragea , tout en allant à son cours d'Arithmancie. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la trappe qui permettait de monter dans la salle de cours. Comme d'habitude, quand ils y pénétrèrent, la salle était enfumée et l'odeur du mélange de l'encens leur montait à la tête. Harry s'installa avec Ron à une petite table. Comme à son habitude, leur professeur prit un main plaisir à les surprendre en parlant à un endroit où personne ne l'attendait, juste derrière Harry, qui ne bougea pas le petit doigt, contrairement à Ron qui sursauta.

" Bonjour mes enfants, cette année nous allons principalement étudier les cartes de Divination.

- Les cartes de Tarots madame ? demanda Lavande.

- Oui, ma chérie, entre autres. Il y a d'autres types de cartes que nous étudieront un peu plus tard dans l'année. Mais en effet, nous allons commencer par les cartes de Tarots. Pourriez-vous distribuer les paquets de cartes s'il vous plait mesdemoiselles ? "

Lavande et Parvati s'exécutèrent avec joie et tout les duos furent équipés en moins d'une minute. Sibylle Trelawney hocha la tête pour les remercier et s'assit à sa place habituelle.

" Très bien. Vous serez lecteur à tour de rôle. Pour les manipulations, je vous remercieraient de vous reporter à la page 12 de votre livre. J'ai un léger mal de gorge et l'infirmière m'a ordonné de parler le moins possible.

- On se demande pourquoi. remarqua Dean, qui toussa à cause des fumées.

- Ouais, ben, elle applique pas très bien les ordres de l'infirmière. grommela Ron. Bon, Harry je suppose que tu préfères commencer à me lire l'avenir.

- Ca serait sympa Ron. Merci. 

- De rien, de toute façon, c'est pas pour ce que j'aurais trouver ! "

Ils ouvrirent le livre à la page indiqué et lurent les consignes. Ron et Harry touchèrent le paquet de la main droite tout en prononçant une courte incantation et Harry tira 9 cartes qu'il plaça sur la table de la main gauche, 2 en bas, 3 au milieu et 4 en haut. Les cartes lévitèrent à quelques centimètres de la surface de la table et Harry commença à tirer les cartes. D'abord, la carte en bas à gauche, représentant le passé lointain.

" Neuf de trèfle, signifiant… que tu as eu un moment de dépression. Quoi ? Et tu m'en as pas avertit ? Qu'est-ce que t'avais ?

- Ben, je sais pas, je crois que t'as du te gourer là.

- Bon, t'es sur hein ? 

- Mais oui, allez continue. "

Harry se disant qu'il s'était sans doute trompé (après tout, la Divination et lui…), laissa tombé et continua à tirer les cartes.

Ron quand à lui se mordit la lèvre et pensa " Mais comment a t'il fait ?… Arrête ça Ron, c'est juste un hasard ! Lui et la Divination, ça fait deux ! "

Harry tira ensuite la carte d'en bas à droite, représentant le passé proche.

" Hum… Cavalier de cœur ! Signifiant que tu as avoué ta flamme à l'élue de ton cœur et que tes sentiments étaient partagés. Ouah ! Pas mal, ça c'est vrai, voyons voir la suite… La carte au centre, ton humeur du moment. Deux de pique… tu es inquiet. C'est vrai ?

- Non. Répondit catégoriquement l'intéressé. Mon pauvre Harry tu es nul en divination. 

- … Mouais… marmonna Harry pas convaincu. C'est pas nouveau ! La carte à gauche du milieu, ce que ton pire ennemi ressent pour toi en ce moment. Trois de pique. Il t'est indifférent. C'est qui ton pire ennemi ? Malefoy ?

- Ouais, je crois…

- C'est fou ce que tu peux être enthousiasme aujourd'hui ! Allez, je continue. La carte à droite du milieu , ce que ton meilleur ami ressent pour toi en ce moment. Deux de pique… tiens y en a deux ?

- On est dans un jeu magique Mr Potter, si besoin les cartes peuvent se dédoubler !

- Ah bon, si vous le dites professeur. Bon, bah, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, il est inquiet pour toi. Ce qui est tout à fait vrai, si c'est moi ton meilleur ami, ce que j'espère !

- Mais oui. Allez, continue !

- Bon, bon, t'énerves pas ! Carte en haut à gauche, ton avenir proche ! Ah, là ça devient intéressant ! Neuf de pique… Une petite crise de nerfs en perspective. Houla… Carte en haut à droite, ton avenir lointain. Roi de carreau ! Une vie heureuse, après de sombres événements. 

- J'aime bien mon avenir… sauf, les sombres événements, mais bon, on a rien sans rien ! Et c'est quoi les deux cartes que tu n'as pas tirées, en haut et au milieu ?

- Ce que penseront de toi ton meilleur ami et ton pire ennemi.

- Bon, bah vas-y. 

- Un de cœur… Ton meilleur ami sera très heureux pour toi. Un de carreau… Ton pire ennemi sera heureux pour toi après quelque temps…

- Harry, décidément, t'es vraiment pas doué. Je crois qui vaut mieux que j'oublie tout ce que tu m'as dit, parce que là, vraiment !…

- Ne serait-ce pas vous qui ne voulez pas voir la vérité en face Mr Weasley ? " intervint leur professeur.

Le silence se fit. Ron ne répondit pas, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son professeur, puis il sortit en courant. Harry en colère envoya les carte valsées et se tourna vers son professeur, en colère :

" Alors vous ! Franchement la diplomatie vous connaissez pas ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? ! C'est SON avenir ! "

Harry ramassa ses affaires et celles de son ami, laissant la bouche ouverte tout les autres élèves et sortit. Le professeur essaya de l'en empêcher, disant qu'elle ferait un rapport au directeur, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il était tant d'aller en cours de Potions et Harry n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Ron. C'est d'une humeur massacrante qu'il pénétra dans les cachots qui servaient de salle de cours de Potions. Tout le monde était déjà assit et Rogue ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une remarque acide :

" Eh bien Potter ! En retard ? ! Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Et Weasley ? Où est votre ami Potter ? 

- Quelque part où il ne pourra pas entendre les profs les plus crétins et ignobles du monde !

- Que signifie Potter ? Votre insolence va…

- Stop ! En fait, non, j'ai changé d'avis, je crois que je vais aller le rejoindre, sinon, je sens que je vais pas finir le cours. Vous pouvez aller prévenir le directeur si vous voulez, de toute façon, vous ne serez pas le premier ! "

Harry repartit aussitôt, sans que Rogue ne puisse lui répondre en regrettant d'être venu à ce cours. Et surtout de s'être laisser emporter. Mais là, franchement, il n'avait pas envie du tout d'écouter les remarques de son professeur le plus détesté pendant deux heures !

Il continua ses recherches là où il les avait laissé et retrouva enfin son ami dans le parc, à l'endroit le plus éloigné du château du lac. Il se laissa tomber près de lui, jetant leurs affaires à l'écart et le pris dans ses bras. 

Ron qui avait les yeux humides à son arrivée se raidit, puis progressivement, il se laissa aller et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Harry ne dit rien, se contentant d'être là, à sa dispositions. Quand les larmes se furent arrêtées, Ron parla :

" …Tu sais, à un moment, j'ai arrêté de t'écrire cet été… C'était en fait parce que… mon cousin était mort… Il avait le même age que moi, dès qu'on se voyait on pouvait pas se séparer, toujours collé ensemble. C'était mon seul véritable ami avant que je te rencontre… Il savait toujours quoi dire, quoi faire quand il se passait quelque chose… Il te ressemblait beaucoup… Gentil, simple, courageux, généreux… "

Ron continua à déverser ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et Harry l'écoutait, il ne disait rien, ne parlait pas, n'essayant même pas de le consoler par la parole, non, ce n'était pas nécessaire, sa présence, son soutien moral suffisait.

Ron pensa qu'ils se ressemblaient vraiment énormément, qu'ils se seraient sans doute bien entendu… Ses larmes repartirent et Harry raffermit sa prise.

Ron s'endormit dans les bras de Harry qui regardait la surface du lac, c'est ainsi que Hermione et Dumbledore les retrouvèrent. Quand il les entendit, il tourna la tête vers eux et leur sourit tristement. Il fit un mouvement de tête vers Hermione et elle les rejoignit, s'asseyant de l'autre coté de Ron et l'enlaçant de ses bras, la tête dans le creux de son cou. Ils restèrent tout trois ainsi, Dumbledore sourit et les laissa. Harry se promit de le remercier.

**********************

Cela faisait maintenant une petite dizaine de minutes que Sirius et Rogue cuisinaient leur directeur, sous le regard des autres professeurs et élèves qui ne firent rien pour l'aider, voulant aussi savoir où se trouvait le trio de Gryffondors. Mais cela faisait aussi une petite dizaine de minutes que Dumbledore ne leur répondait pas, se contentant de leur sourire avec malice.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit _permettant ainsi à Dumbledore de se reposer les oreilles_ laissant place à un Ron aux yeux légèrement rouges, mais souriant entre ses deux amis, Hermione et Harry. Le jeune couple s'avança vers leur table s'asseyant au milieu de leur condisciple, mais Harry avant de les imiter, accomplit la promesse qu'il s'était faite lui même.

" Merci monsieur le directeur.

- Ce n'est rien Mr Potter. Mais je dois vous signaler que vous avez une retenue ce soir après votre dernier cours. Vous devrez vous rendre dans les cachots où Mr Rogue vous expliquera ce que vous devrez y faire et aussi que vous avez fait perdre 10 points à Gryffondors pour être sortit de vos cours sans autorisation. Mr Weasley est lui excusé. "

Harry grimaça, mais acquiesça. Il l'avait mérité. Il s'assit en face de son couple d'ami et Ron lui dit en faisant une légère grimace :

" Désolé, c'est de ma faute. J'aurais du aussi avoir…

- Stop ! Laisse tomber Ron, je dois avouer que j'y suis aller un peu fort en Potions. Allez, c'est pas grave, je vais passer les deux heures avec Rogue que j'ai loupé ce matin !

- C'est vrai Harry que tu as fais fort ce matin ! s'en mêla Neville. Tu aurais vu la tête de Rogue et des Serpentards quand tu es sortis ! 

- Ouais et nous tu nous l'as soufflé ! continua Seamus. Pendant au moins deux minutes personne n'a parlé, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione demande à Rogue si elle devait aller prévenir Dumbledore. Il a acquiescé et Hermione est partit à cent à l'heure. Quand Rogue s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il a juré bien fort. On était tous écroulés de rire. 

- Ouais, mais après il nous en a fait bavé, surtout à Neville. répliqua Lavande.

- Désolé tout le monde, désolé Neville. S'excusa Harry en baissant légèrement la tête.

- Bof, c'est pas grave Harry ! J'ai l'habitude maintenant ! et puis de toute façon, tu nous as bien fait rire c'est le principal.

- Oui, mais va falloir se démener pour récupérer les points maintenant. ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Hermione. 

- HERMIONE ! " s'exclamèrent-ils tous en cœur. 

Ce qui fit rougirent Hermione, elle s'excusa mais Harry prit sa défense :

" Non, elle a raison… C'est fou comme j'ai une envie folle de provoquer les Serpentards et Rogue aujourd'hui… Eh l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ! "

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, même celles qui ne faisaient pas partis des appelés. 

" Ouaip cap'taine ? demanda l'équipe en cœur.

- Je crois qu'on a mal commencé l'année, au niveau points, alors au prochain match on se défonce, dès les sélections, entraînement renforcé !

- Sadique ! répliqua Geoge.

- T'inquiètes cap'taine, on est tous d'accord avec toi. dit Katie Belle en flaquant une claque sur la tete de George.

- Non ! C'est une honte ! Il veut nous faire crever de travail ! Nous… reprit Fred.

- Fais pas attention aux deux zigotos cap'taine ! le rassura Alicia en tapant sur la tête de Fred. Et t'inquiètes pas, on te les gagnera tous les matchs c't'année !

- C'est honteux ! On a même plus notre mot à dire ! C'est… dit Fred, bientôt interrompu par une nouvelle claque.

- Nous sommes censurés et maltraités ! C'est… continua George, lui aussi arrêté par un coup.

- C'est bon arrêtez les filles, ils en ont eu assez ! On a tout de même besoin d'eux pour jouer !

- Aaaaah ! Merci Harry ! Tu es notre sauveur ! Nous ferons tout ce que tu voudras ! 

- Nous entraîner jour et nuit si il le faut !

- Je n'en demande pas temps les gars ! En attendant, finissez votre assiette, je ne voudrais pas que vous tombiez d'inanition ! "

Les jumeaux Weasley obéirent aussitôt, mangeant le plus vite possible. Tous les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire face à ce zèle. 

Harry sourit, c'était ici, avec les Gryffondors et tous ceux qui vivaient à Poudlard qu'il se sentait bien. C'était sa famille, avec ses joies et ses peines.

Il était tellement profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne sentit pas le coup venir. Un pot en plastique lui arriva sur la tête, s'ouvrant sur le choc et répandant son contenu, de la poudre argentée, sur lui. Tout le monde s'était tu. Harry toussait pour recraché la poudre qu'il avait avalé et il avait les yeux fermés car la poudre le piquait, mais il entendit le directeur se lever et parler :

" Melle Granger, veuillez accompagner Mr Potter à l'infirmerie, mais surtout ne le touchez pas tant que nous ne saurons pas ce qu'est cette poudre. "

Harry et Hermione se levèrent, mais comme Harry ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux, il fallut que Hermione le guide par la voix. Quand ils furent rendu à la porte, Dumbledore continua :

" Qui a lancé ce pot ? "

Le silence était toujours aussi… silencieux quand ils ne furent plus à portée de voix. Hermione lui parla tout en le guidant :

" Harry, tu ressens quelque chose ?

- Teuh. Ca pique et ça brûle partout ou ça touche, à part ça rien. Teuh teuh.

- Attention, fais un pas à droite et continue tout droit. C'est bizarre, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? "

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Hermione raconta ce qui s'étaient passé et Mme Pomfresh amena Harry dans une salle où elle pourrait pratiquer des tests. Elle renvoya Hermione avec pour consignes de demander au directeur à ce que les elfes de maisons nettoient les traces de poudre que Harry avait répandu sur le chemin, sans y toucher bien sur.

Quand Harry rentra en cours de Métamorphoses, en retard d'une petite dizaine de minutes (c'était la journée des retards décidément !), il était débarrassé de la poudre qui recouvrait ses vêtements, mais personne ne savait ce que c'était, à part bien évidemment la personne qui la lui avait lancée et qui en ce moment même, riait sous cape à l'insu de son professeur et avec l'appui total de ses camarades de maison, qui l'avait bien sur vu.

*************************************************************************************************

C'est court, mais j'ai déjà écrit un extrait du prochain chap.

Ok, pour l'instant à la question : FAUT-IL QUE JE FASSE UN VOYAGE TEMPOREL DANS CETTE FANFICTION ? j'ai une majorité de réponses affirmatives. Mais je continue à la poser, car si il y en aura un, ce n'est pas tout de suite, donc je prierai les personnes qui n'ont pas répondu à ma question dans leur review de le faire, SVP ! Et merci à ceux qui m'ont répondus ! Je préviens tout de suite, que le dernier choix m'appartient, quel que soit le résultat. Mais si je n'en fait pas, je ferai une autre fanfiction avec un voyage temporel (que j'espère, vous lirez) !

Maintenant, REPONSES A TOUTES LES REVIEWS :

Jade : chapitre 15 : Désolée de pas t'avoir répondue, mais qd j'ai répondue aux reviews, la tienne était pas encore affichée ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! ^^

chapitre 16 : Je suis complètement d'accord, mais t'inquiètes leur histoire d'amour va pas trop empiéter sur l'histoire des origines de Harry ! Merci d'avoir répondue à ma p'tite question !

Tiffany : Merci d'avoir répondue à ma p'tite question ! Pour la réponse de Harry à MacGonagall, je suis contente qu'elle t'est plue parce que j'étais pas sur que ça fasse bien. Kiss

Melepha : Merci ! Dis, tu peux me faire plaisir en répondant à ma p'tite question qui est juste au dessus ? STP ? !

Océane Potter : Glou… glou… Blou… blou… Je me noie, au secours ! Ah bah toi, quand un truc te plais, tu sais le faire comprendre ! Merci de ta réponse à ma petite question si énergique ! ^________^ C vrai que dans ces cas là, le copier-coller et vachement pratique ! ^-^

Miya Black : Ah ! D'acco dac ! C vrai que t pas normale, moi je serais raplapla ! Mais alors vraiment raplapla ! Merci d'avoir répondue à ma p'tite question ! Je suis trop contente que ça plaise à tout plein de gens ! ^_______^

Philippe Gryffondor : Tu le fais exprès ou t'es bouché ? o_o Ne m'appelle pas : " ma vieille " mon vieux ! Raaaaah ! Merci d'avoir répondue à ma p'tite question ! Tu es le seul (avec ma sœur) à être contre le voyage dans le temps pour l'instant, mais ça veut pas dire que j'en ferai vraiment un ! En tout cas, si j'en fais pas dans cette ff, ça sera dans une autre, comme tu me l'as suggéré. Parce que j'aime bien les voyages dans le passé. Que la magie soit avec toi ami revieweur ! @+ mon vieux ! ^-^

Lunenoire : Ni l'un, ni l'autre ! ^-^ Dis, tu peux me faire plaisir en répondant à ma p'tite question qui est juste au dessus ? STP ? !  
Khellar : Mais non ! T'inquiètes pas, c pas grave ! C vrai qu'il va y avoir bcp de chapitres dans cette ff, j'arrive pas à faire de longs chapitres, je me sens obliger de les couper à certains endroits ! Dis, tu peux me faire plaisir en répondant à ma p'tite question qui est juste au dessus ? STP ? !  
Andadrielle : C vrai, que c bien comme ça, je me demande si j'y suis pas allé un peu trop vite, mais bon. Merci d'avoir répondue à ma p'tite question ! @+ ma revieweuse préférée ^-^ (je rassure les autres, ce n'est pas du favoritisme, aucun secret n'a été dévoilé et anda ne connaît rien de plus que vous ! ^^)

Emma : Merci Emma ! même si t'as review est assez courte, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Dis, tu peux me faire encore plus plaisir en répondant à ma p'tite question qui est juste au dessus ? STP ? !… Tu l'as met quand la suite de ta ff ? ^__^ 

Oyne : T'inquiètes, c justement pour changer que je f'ai écris cette histoire ! Dis, tu peux me faire plaisir en répondant à ma p'tite question qui est juste au dessus ? STP ? ! Je lâche pas !

Tania Potter : ^____^ Dis, tu peux me faire plaisir en répondant à ma p'tite question qui est juste au dessus ? STP ? !

Lufynette : Merci pour tes reviews, désolée de pas approfondir ma réponse, mais je suis légèrement crevée et j'en ai marre de taper sur mon clavier ! ^^ Dis, tu peux me faire plaisir en répondant à ma p'tite question qui est juste au dessus ? STP ? !

Kaorou : Merci ! Dis, tu peux me faire plaisir en répondant à ma p'tite question qui est juste au dessus ? STP ? !

Mimi : Bien sur ! Merci d'avoir répondue à ma p'tite question !

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI ! CONTINUER A REVIEWER S'VOUS PLAIT CA FAIT HYPER PLAISIR ! Excusez-moi, si vous remarquez que les réponses sont un peu répétitives (au niveau des remerciements pour ma question), mais j'avais pas le courage de faire du style.


	18. La jeune fille au tatouage

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^_^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi, ainsi que le petit poème un peu plus bas et je ne touche rien du tout pour ça !

Certains personnes vous paraîtront peut être OOC, mais c'est ma ff et je fais ce que je veux ! Nah ! ^-^ 

Chapitre 18 : La jeune fille au tatouage

Harry, n'arrivait pas à dormir, pourtant il était très fatigué, ce qui était assez normal après la journée qu'il avait eu. Après le cours de Métamorphoses, ils avaient eu leur premier cours de DFCM, et il avait encore mal au ventre tellement il avait ri. Son parrain était irrécupérable ! Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sortir de commentaires, même sur leurs anciens profs et lui même!

_______Flash Back_______

" On m'a parlé de vos anciens professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. En fait si je résume, pour l'instant vous avez eu : un peureux bégayant qui portait sur le derrière de sa tête le mage noir le plus dangereux de tous les temps, un bellâtre incapable, pleutre et volant les exploits des autres, le loup-garou le plus gentil de toute la planète et ex-Maraudeur, un Mangemort se faisant passer pour un Auror et…

- Un autre ex-Maraudeur, ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban, accusé à tort d'avoir tué une douzaine personnes, de complicité avec l'homme… pardon, le deuxième homme qu'il déteste le plus au monde (ndla : devinez qui est le premier ^^), j'ai nommé Voldemort, libéré il y a à peine un mois et j'en passe.

- Exactement Harry, je n'aurai pas dit mieux, merci ! "

La classe d'abord surprise, explosa de rire à la suite de Ron et Hermione.

_______Fin du Flash Back_______

Harry sourit à cette pensée, mais une soudaine migraine le fit grimacer. Il descendit, et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de la cheminée. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

" J'en ai marre, marre ! Je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai plein de questions sans réponses dans la tête et tout ça c'est de pire en pire ! Tout m'échappe, je ne suis plus sur de rien, de rien !… J'EN AI MARRE ! "

Après ce murmure, finissant dans un cri d'exaspération, il se leva brusquement, avec rage, il sortit de la Tour des Gryffondors, marcha dans les couloirs ne se préoccupant même pas d'être discret, ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie en grand, ne faisant pas attention aux personnes qui pouvaient se trouver à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers l'infirmière qui se trouvait près d'un lit et qui le regardait comme si il était fou. Il s'expliqua par ces mots :

" J'ai besoin d'une potion de sommeil sans rêves… ou je vais devenir fou ! "

Il s'assit sur un lit libre, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse et se prenant à nouveau la tête dans les mains, en continuant de répéter sans cesse : " Fou… fou… fou… fou… "

***************************

Ils étaient tous réunis dans l'infirmerie, près d'un lit où était allongé une jeune fille endormie, quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit violemment, laissant passer un Harry, avec des cernes immenses, des vêtements tout froissés, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'avant… Il se dirigea vers l'infirmière à grands pas, sans apparemment les remarquer et s'arrêta devant elle le souffle court, saccadé. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était grave, rauque, gutturale… Une voix qui les fit tous frissonner. Il s'écroula sur un lit et se replia en position du fœtus, en répétant son dernier mot, sans cesse.

Ils se regardèrent tous, se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire. Finalement, Sirius s'approcha et tenta de prendre son filleul dans ses bras. Mais celui-ci recula brusquement à son approche, tombant presque du lit où il s'était assis. Sirius préféra abandonner, en se mordant la lèvre et chercha des yeux de l'aide. L'infirmière s'approcha doucement de Harry et lui demanda de la voix la plus douce possible :

" Mr Potter, je ne peux pas vous donner une potion comme celle-là, sans bonne raison. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez ?

-… mal… je sais plus… pensées confuses… cauchemars… rêves étranges… je ne veux plus… questions… "

Ce fut tous ce qu'ils purent comprendre à ses paroles. L'infirmière annonça aux personnes présentes, c'est à dire : le directeur, Sirius, Hagrid, Rogue, MacGonagall et Lyana :

" Vu dans l'état de confusion où il est, il serait préférable de lui donner ce qu'il demande, mais…

- Qu'y a t-il Pompom ?

- Son état est étrange, très étrange. D'après ce que je sais sur lui, cet état, ne lui correspond pas du tout… J'aurai tendance à dire qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal. Je vois deux possibilités. La première est qu'il a de graves, très graves problèmes en ce moment et la deuxième est que la poudre qu'il a reçu ce midi était de la poudre de confusion… Il est fort possible que ce soit un mélange des deux…

- Une poudre de confusion ? En etes vous sure Pompom ?

- Sure, non. Mais… Je le répète, cet état n'est pas du tout normal ! Et… "

Elle fut coupée par un mouvement brusque de Harry qui tomba de son lit, en roulant au sol. Il se tortillait, gémissait… comme sous un sortilège de Doloris… L'infirmière passé le moment de surprise, repris ses réflexes :

" Allongez-le sur un lit et maintenez lui les bras et les jambes, il risque de se blesser ! "

Aussitôt, Rogue et Sirius appliquèrent ses ordres et le directeur demanda à l'infirmière de faire quelque chose.

" Très bien, je crois que je n'ai plus le choix, je vais lui donner une potion de sommeil sans re…

- NON ! "

Ce cri surprit tout le monde, et Rogue lâcha Harry qui bougea comme un forcené, s'arrachant des bras de Sirius. Il se leva vivement, se faufilant entre les personnes présentes pour sortir de la salle. Mais la personne qui avait parlé et qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, s'interposa. Il le prit par la taille et le colla à lui pour ne pas qu'il parte, ne se souciant pas des coups qu'il recevait. Ainsi, Sirius et Rogue purent ramener Harry sur un lit et l'empêcher de bouger. Quand ce fut fait, tout en ne lâchant pas Harry, Rogue releva la tête et fusilla du regard l'intrus, qui remettait en place ses vêtements, peu ménagés par Harry :

" Mr Malefoy ! (ndla : qui l'avait deviné ? ^-^) Que faites vous là ?

- Je suis venu rembourser une dette professeur. 

- Pourquoi ne dois-je pas lui donner de potions Mr Malefoy ?

- Parce que c'est ce qu'ils veulent madame.

- Qui ils ?

- Qui vous voulez que ça soit ? Les mangemorts et leur maître bien sur.

- Comment savez-vous cela Mr Malefoy ?

- Je…

- STOP ! s'écria Sirius. Je suis désolé de vous déranger dans votre interrogatoire Minerva, mais pour l'instant, le plus urgent il me semble, c'est l'état de Harry !

- Oui, désolée. Savez-vous ce que nous pouvons faire pour que Mr Potter se calme, Mr Malefoy ?

- C'est pour cela que je suis là professeur. La poudre qu'il a reçu ce midi est un dérivé de la poudre de confusion. En plus des effets habituels de cette poudre, un ingrédient spécial déclenche la mort par crise cardiaque si la victime ingurgite une quelconque potion guérisseuse. "

A la suite de cette nouvelle, le silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Sirius reprenne la parole :

" Mais dans ce cas que peut-on faire ? Les poudres de confusions entraînent la mort à long terme, c'est bien cela Madame Pomfresh ? 

- Dans la majorité des cas oui, dans certains cas, je dirai 1 sur 100, le patient deviens fou mais reste vivant, et ce n'est qu'une très faible majorité qui survit sans dommage, environ 1 sur 10000. Cela dépend de la force mentale et du moral du patient.

- Pour la force mentale, je pense qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, mais pour le moral… Harry est plutôt instable en ce moment. fit remarquer Lyana, qui fut approuvée par tous.

- Excusez-moi, mais la jeune fille à coté, qui est-ce ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas Mr Malefoy.

- Et bien peut être que si justement professeur Rogue. "

Drago observa la jeune fille : son age, les cheveux longs, blonds et légèrement ondulés, les yeux… il ne pouvaient pas en voir la couleur, étant endormie, mais elle paraissait très jolie et gentille… Elle pouvait correspondre…

Il s'avança vers elle et malgré le geste de Rogue pour le retenir, il souleva les cheveux de la jeune fille et regarda sa nuque. Là, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : un tatouage de licorne ailée. Il relâcha les mèches de cheveux et se tourna vers ses professeurs qui le regardaient intrigué. De son visage toujours impassible, il dit :

" Potter vivra. Si vous permettez que je fasse quelque chose d'un peu dangereux.

- Je…

- Allez-y Mr Malefoy.

- Mais Mr le direc…

- Sirius, c'est ça seule chance. "

Sirius se mordit la lèvre, mais hocha quand même la tête pour confirmer son consentement. Drago adressa un signe de tête pour remercier son directeur et se tourna vers les deux lits, il prit une main des deux personnes allongées et inspira un grand cou. Alors qu'il allait commencer, Lyana intervint :

" Mr Malefoy, je pense savoir ce que vous voulez faire, cela serait plus facile si Harry était un peu plus calme il me semble. 

- Euh madame, c'est justement pour ça que je vais faire… ce que je vais faire.

- Je sais. répondit-elle en souriant. Mais il vous sera très dur d'établir la connexion mentale, vu l'état de Harry. Je ne peux le calmer que quelques secondes seulement, mais cela devrait vous être suffisant. "

Drago la regarda étonné, mais hocha quand même la tête. Lyana prit la place de Rogue et se prépara à intervenir. D'une voix grave, mais douce, il entonna au même moment où Harry se calmait, apaisé par Lyana :

" Vous qui etes liés par le sang,

Qui n'etes qu'un, mais divisé,

Qui avez défié l'espace et le temps,

Pour vous retrouver.

Revenez de ces cauchemars,

Qui vous habitent et vous hantent.

Et sans aucun retard, 

Que vos âmes à nouveau chantent. 

Par vos ancêtres, 

Qu'ensemble vous viviez, 

Avec vos amis, mais sans maîtres

Apprenez à vous aimez. "

Au fur et à mesure qu'il récitait les paroles, une lueur dorée les entoura tout les trois. Au milieu du chant, Lyana s'écroula par terre essoufflée et Harry recommença à s'agiter, mais beaucoup moins fort ; à la fin du chant, il était complètement calmé.

Drago lâcha leurs mains et tituba légèrement, mais Rogue le rattrapa et il reprit son équilibre. Comme Harry s'était calmé, ils partirent tous se coucher, même Sirius qui avait pourtant tenu à rester (Dumbledore lui avait un peu forcé la main quand même).

*************************

Drago se glissa doucement sous sa couette, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il ne voulait pas dormir tout de suite, il avait quelques questions sur lesquelles il devait réfléchir. 

Premièrement, pourquoi avait-il aidé Potter ? Il aurait très bien put le laisser mourir, après tout cela ne le regardait pas ! C'est ce qu'il aurait fait… avant, avant que son père ne l'ait renié… Oui, mais la donne avait changée, Il n'était plus vraiment un Malefoy, il ne devrait même pas porter ce nom… 

En fait, il savait pourquoi il l'avait aidé. Parce que lui même l'avait aidé, oubliant le passé, leur haine, leurs bagarres, leurs différents… Il avait oublié tout cela et l'avait aidé, lui donnant une deuxième chance… 

En fait, si il avait fait cela, c'est parce qu'il voulait… devenir son… ami. Oui, il devait bien se l'avouer, il en mourrait d'envie, quand il le voyait, lui et sa bande et tous les Gryffondors rire, bavarder tranquillement… Il n'avait jamais connu cela, jamais, Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas des amis, juste des gardes du corps, des lèches bottes, la preuve, maintenant il étaient aux ordres de ce crétin de Zabini. Zabini.. Tiens ça lui faisait penser… Qu'est-ce que Potter avait bien put lui dire l'autre jour pour le mettre dans cet état ? Il était mi-en colère, mi-terrifié… 

Oh ! Et puis zut, on verra ça plus tard, maintenant j'ai envie de dormir !

  
**************************

Harry se réveilla doucement, il avait l'impression d'être dans du coton, il avait une envie folle de se rendormir, mais ce qui l'avait réveillé, un bruit de porte et des murmures l'en empêchaient. 

Ces murs blancs… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à l'infirmerie ? D'un coup, tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent et il jura silencieusement, il s'était écroulé sur le lit après avoir parlé à l'infirmière, mais après, c'était le trou noir, à part une sensation de bien-être, de chaleur, de douceur… de bonheur… Etrange…

Il revint à la réalité et s'interrogea sur la conversation qui se déroulait juste à coté. Sa curiosité prit le contrôle, doucement il se leva et s'approcha de la source de la conversation. Il finit par identifier les voix, il y avait deux personnes : l'infirmière et Drago Malefoy. Il comprit petit à petit les paroles :

" …Non, non, Mr Malefoy. Vu votre état, je dois prévenir le directeur, c'est de pire en pire, cela ne peut plus durer. Ceux qui vous ont fait ça seront punis.

- Mais madame, ça sera encore pire !

- Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Le directeur va tout arranger. 

- Schup… (ndla : je sais pas comment faire le bruit d'une personne qui utilise la poudre de cheminette, enfin comme Rogue qui a appelé Remus par la cheminée dans le 3e tome, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…)

- Vous m'avez appelé Pompom ?

- Oui, Mr le directeur, montrez-lui vos blessures Mr Malefoy.

- Par Merlin que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous avez été battu ?

- Je… 

- Mr Malefoy ! "

Au bruit, Harry comprit que Malefoy venait de soit perdre l'équilibre, soit tomber dans les pommes. Il écarta vivement le rideau qui les séparaient, juste à temps pour le rattraper dans ses bras.

Drago n'était pas évanoui et fut même très surpris lorsque Harry le rattrapa. Par automatisme il s'exclama :

" Potter ! Lache-moi !

- Tu y tiens vraiment Malefoy ? Personnellement ça ne me dérange pas, mais vu ton état, tu risques de rester encore plus longtemps à l'infirmerie !

- Euh… D'accord, ne me lâche pas !

- Eh ben voilà ! Je vous l'allonge où Madame ? " 

Quand il s'adressa à lui, l'infirmière sortit de son état de surprise et montra le lit de l'autre coté du sien. Harry hocha la tête et souleva Malefoy du sol, prenant soin de ne pas toucher ses blessures. 

Drago pensa que c'était une honte de se faire porter surtout par Potter, son ennemi juré… ou ancien ennemi. Mais rapidement ces pensées s'envolèrent, il n'était plus un vrai Malefoy, toutes ses pensées ne voulaient rien dire.

Quant à Dumbledore d'abord surpris, il sourit de contentement quand tout le monde lui tourna le dos. Un de ses rêves s'apprêtaient à se réaliser. Il s'approcha du lit où était maintenant allongé sur le coté Drago, l'infirmière appliquant sur son torse et son dos nu de la pommade pour soulager la douleur et désinfecter les plaies qui le recouvraient. 

A la vision des blessures de Drago Malefoy, le directeur se rembrunit. Il avait tellement sous-estimer la haine que pouvaient se porter certains humains. Harry en avait le premier fait les frais, et maintenant c'était le tour de Drago. Il se jura d'aider ces deux enfants à oublier. Mais oublier les mauvais traitements qu'ils avaient reçus seraient durs, très durs, surtout pour Harry.

Il soupira et appela le directeur de la maison concernée, qui arriva quelques instants plus tard. Il allait interroger son directeur sur la raison de sa convocation, mais à la vue de son élève, il pâlit légèrement et après un court instant, supplia son supérieur de façon à ne pas être entendus des autres personnes présentes :

" Ne me dites pas que…

-Je crains que si, Severus, des élèves de sa propre maison l'ont battus. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, pas qu'une fois.

- Est-ce aussi grave que Potter ?

- Non ! Loin de là. Mais c'est quand même grave et après ce qu'il a vécu cet été… "

Rogue hocha la tête et s'approcha de son élève, il prit de ses nouvelles et discuta avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive partir donner ses cours.

***********************

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure que tout le monde était sortis de l'infirmerie. Tout le monde ou presque, Malefoy n'était pas assez en forme pour aller en cours et l'infirmière avait insisté pour que Harry reste. Pour le convaincre, elle avait du lui expliquer en détails ce qui s'était passé la nuit même. Harry voulut remercier Drago, mais il s'était endormis. 

Harry après s'être changé se plongea donc dans ses pensées, comme à son habitude. Et au bout d'un moment, il ne pensa plus à rien, son esprit libéré de toutes les questions, de tous les souvenirs, de tous les tourments habituels. Comme près du feu l'autre soir, il sentit son esprit partir, attiré par une appel de détresse et de souffrance, il quitta le château, se dirigeant vers la Foret Interdite, il remarqua des silhouettes s'agitant près du Saule Cogneur, mais n'eut pas le temps de les détailler pour reconnaître leur identité. Il vola entre les arbres, sans que personne ne le remarque et arriva dans une clairière, c'est de là que provenait l'appel de détresse, de sous un arbre où Harry remarqua une forme d'homme. Il s'approcha et reconnut Remus Lupin, recouvert de blessures. Il comprit alors pourquoi des gens s'agitaient près du Saule Cogneur. C'était parce que cette nuit avait été la pleine lune et que Remus qui s'était transformé en loup-garou s'était échappé ! 

Alors, il se concentra sur l'idée de retrouver son corps et fit le chemin inverse. Quand il eut regagné son corps, il se leva, attrapant au passage sa baguette et sortit, il courut en direction du Saule Cogneur, où il reconnut l'infirmière, Sirius, Dumbledore et Hagrid qui les rejoignait. Il pensa d'abord les prévenir, mais il changea d'idée, cela entraînerait inévitablement des questions et il fallait faire vite. Il les contourna donc et s'enfonça dans la Foret, faisant attention aux bruits pour éviter une mauvaise rencontre. Cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir fait la merveilleuse rencontre d'un des enfants d'Aragorg (ndla : la grosse araignée pour ceux qui s'en souviennent pas), qu'il dut stupéfixier pour raison de sécurité, il arriva en fin à destination. 

Il s'approcha de son professeur d'Histoire de la Magie et se mordit la lèvre face aux blessures qu'il s'était lui même infligées. Il soupira et s'agenouilla près de lui. Il se demanda comment il devait s'y prendre, car pour toute réaction à sa présence, Remus s'était recroquevillé sur lui même et le toucher était une mauvaise idée. Pourtant s'était inévitable… Il chercha autour de lui quelque chose qui l'aiderait quand une voix s'éleva derrière lui, le faisant sursauter et se retourner vivement :

" Je peux t'aider si tu veux ! "

Il reconnut comme interlocutrice la jeune fille blonde qui se trouvait près de lui à l'infirmerie et qui avait apparemment un rapport avec sa guérison. Il fronça les sourcils, méfiant. Elle le remarqua et s'expliqua :

" Je suis désolée de t'avoir suivit, mais j'ai moi aussi ressentit que quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide pas loin, par contre je ne savais pas exactement où… Je m'appelle Diane (ndla : c pas mon prénom, mais ma déesse préférée pour pas que qq me fasse remarquer que je m'incruste dans l'histoire ! ^-^) et je suis assez douée en médecine, je crois que je pourrais t'aider à soigner ton ami. "

Harry hocha la tête, bizarrement, il sentait que cette jeune fille ne leur voulait aucun mal, bien au contraire. Elle lui sourit et s'approcha. 

Harry en profita pour la détailler : elle avait une taille normale, mince, son age, les cheveux blonds ondulés qui lui arrivaient au bas du dos, des yeux bleus verts, et un sourire magnifique qui faisait rayonné son visage de bonheur. 

Elle s'accroupit près de lui et doucement tendit la main vers Remus. Quand elle le toucha, il tressaillit, mais ne fit pas d'autres mouvements. Diane fit alors signe à Harry de l'imiter et doucement avec précautions ils lui administrèrent les premiers soins.

*************************************************************************************************

Pour ma petite question : FAUT-IL QUE JE FASSE UN VOYAGE TEMPOREL DANS CETTE FANFICTION ? J'ai de plus en plus de reviews négatives. Et bah, je suis de plus en plus d'accord avec eux, donc : IL N'Y AURA PAS DE VOYAGE DANS LE TEMPS DANS CETTE FANFICTION ! Désolé pour ceux qui étaient pour. Mais je vous rassure : je ferais une autre ff, promis, juré, craché !

Maintenant, REPONSES A TOUTES LES REVIEWS :

Miya Black : Alors, t'as pas passé une nuit blanche j'espère ? C'est que je me soucie de la santé de mes lecteurs moi ! ^^ Eh ben, en fait, là dans ce chapitre, y a pas vraiment de réponse, mais je pense qu'on s'en doute ! T'as pas attendue trop lgt !

Solar : Merci pour ta réponse à ma petite question et merci pour ta review.

Tiffany : Alors zarbi comme idée non ? de la poudre de confusion ! Je sais pas où je suis allée chercher ça ! En fait si, dans ce qui me sert de cerveau ! ^^ Merciiiiiiiiiii !

Melepha : Merci pour ta réponse ! 

Khellar : Merci pour ta réponse !

Jade : Ah, mais c moi qui te remercie de me reviewer ! ^_____^ Une petite chose à mettre au clair, Malefoy n'est plus méchant. Pas gentil, mais pas méchant qd même ! ^-^ Et fo pas etre dsl de le répéter, parce que ça fait plaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrr !

Mimi : Ah la la ! Je suis vraiment nulle ma parole, ça fait la deuxième personne qui me dit que c peut-etre Malefoy qui a lancé le pot et ben non ! Je le répète : Malefoy n'est plus méchant. Pas gentil, mais pas méchant qd meme ! ^-^ Voilou !

Océane Potter : Alors là, je sens que ma page de review va en prendre un coup, je suis désolée, mais si tu veux vraiment un voyage dans le temps va falloir que tu attendes que j'ai écris une autre ff ! Franchement désolée ! STP ne fais pas sauter ma page de reviews ! 

Phillipe Gryffondor : Ts, tss, c'est presque ça ! Comme je suis pas mariée, il faut dire " mademoiselle " ! ^-^ T'es content ? Y a pas de voyage temporel dans cette ff ! Tu liras l'autre ff que je ferais hein ? on est d'accord ?

Océane et Oyne : Salut resplendissante fille des océans ! Merci de ta réponse à ma question et de ta review !

Emma : Merci pour tes deux reviews ! Je te fais pas du baratin et tant donné qu'on s'est parlée par mail ! A quand la suite de ta ff ? ^-^

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI ! CONTINUER A REVIEWER S'VOUS PLAIT CA FAIT HYPER PLAISIR ! 


	19. Le passé d'un homme mystérieux

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de votre temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^___________^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi, ainsi que quelques perso que j'ai inventés (j'avais oublié de le dire dans les chapitres précédents, mais c'était vrai aussi) et je ne touche rien du tout pour ça !

Certains personnages vous paraîtront peut être OOC, mais c'est ma ff et je fais ce que je veux ! Nah ! ^-^ 

Chapitre 19 : Le passé d'un homme mystérieux

" BAF ! "

Harry resta muet, sous la violence du choc et la surprise. Lentement il leva la main jusqu'à sa joue brûlante, le regard toujours planté dans celui de son parrain.

" Tu ne pouvais pas nous prévenir en appelant quelqu'un ? Non ! Il a fallu que tu ailles te promener dans la Foret Interdite alors que cette nuit même tu étais en train de te rouler sur le sol de l'infirmerie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? ! "

Harry ne répondit pas, ne fit pas un geste. 

Ils se trouvaient près de la cabane de Hagrid, Dumbledore, emmenait Remus à l'infirmerie avec Mme Pomfresh, Hagrid se trouvait près d'eux avec Diane et ils semblaient tout deux surpris par la réaction brutale de Sirius. 

Mais pas autant que Harry. Cela lui semblait normal d'aller aider Remus, les prévenir n'aurait fait que perdre du temps et il se sentait très bien. Enfin, c'était le cas il y a deux minutes. Parce que maintenant…

" Je crois que vous avez fait une grosse bêtise monsieur… remarqua Diane, mi en colère, mi triste.

- Pardon ? demanda Sirius.

- Je crois savoir que Harry n'a pas été très bien traité ces derniers temps… "

Sirius à se rappel, pâlit brusquement. Il se traita de tous les noms qu'ils connaissaient (et il y en avait beaucoup, après tout il était un ancien maraudeur !) pour l'avoir oublier. Il était en colère, certes, mais oublier une telle chose ! Il essaya de se rattraper :

" Pardon Harry, mais tu m'as fait vraiment très peur ! Tu es ma seule famille, et je ne veux pas te perdre ! S'il te plait, ne fais plus ce genre de choses à l'avenir d'accord ? "

Harry hocha la tête et se laissa prendre dans les bras de son parrain, mais tous purent entendre un " Ca te va bien de dire ça ! Espèce de Maraudeur ! " Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, même Sirius après un court instant de surprise.

Ce fut comme cela que tous fut réglé, ils rentrèrent à Poudlard et rejoignirent l'infirmerie. Sirius du les laisser , devant donner un cours, mais il ne partit pas tant que Harry ne lui ait pas promis qu'il était pardonné de son geste un peu… vif.

******************************

Harry et Diane avaient fait un peu plus ample connaissance pendant la matinée et ils avaient appris le plus important l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient certains points communs : ils étaient tous deux orphelins, leurs parent ayant été tués par Voldemort, ils étaient enfant unique, haïssait au plus haut point Voldemort et ses Mangemorts…

Mais Harry se souvint d'une question qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui poser :

" Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je veux dire à Poudlard ? 

- Eh bien… en fait… j'en sais rien… répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Vous le saurez en m'accompagnant dans le bureau du directeur mademoiselle. répondit une voix que Harry reconnut comme étant celle de Rogue. Potter, l'infirmière et le directeur accepte que vous repreniez les cours dès cet après-midi, et la cloche venant de sonner, vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis dans la Grande Salle . "

Severus avait dit cela d'un trait et attendait sur le pas de la porte que Diane le rejoigne. Il n'adressa pas un regard à Harry et conduisit la jeune fille dans les couloirs de Poudlard. 

Ils n'avait pas dit un seul mot et le silence commençait à devenir pesant pour Diane qui observait l'homme qui l'accompagnait du coup de l'œil. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais elle n'arrivait pas à dire qui. 

Elle chercha dans sa mémoire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention à la gargouille et aux escaliers magiques qui l'avaient conduis dans cette pièce. 

Elle se sortit de sa contemplation de Fumseck en sentant qu'un homme très puissant s'adressait à elle. Elle se tourna alors vers la personne en question et rougit quand elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait même pas adresser un seul regard à l'homme qu'elle admirait le plus au monde, Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui sourit, indulgent :

" Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, je ne suis pas vexé, au contraire, si vous avez été attirée en premier par Fumseck c'est que vous avez une âme pure ! Mais laissons cela. Assoyez vous tout deux, je vous en prie. "

Diane et Rogue s'installèrent dans de confortables fauteuils rouges et attendirent que le directeur reprenne la parole :

" Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom entier je vous prie mademoiselle ?

- Euh… Diane Edwige Carter. répondit-elle légèrement surprise par cette question.

- Hum… Votre deuxième nom de famille mademoiselle Carter je vous prie.

- … Mon père m'a défendu de le dire monsieur.

- Bon… Severus présentez-vous.

- Mais…

- Il le faut.

- … Mon nom est Severus Rogue. annonça t'il à contrecœur.

- … Mon… oncle ?… " fut tout ce que réussit à dire Diane sur le coup de la surprise.

Rogue tourna la tête sous son regard et se fut Dumbledore qui dut répondre :

" Oui, mademoiselle Diane Edwige Rogue. Votre oncle. Je ne sais pas ce que vous on dit vos parents à son sujet, mais sachez qu'il fait tout pour rattraper ses fautes et qu'il a toute ma confiance.

- Réparer ses fautes ! On ne peut pas réparer des meurtres ! On ne redonne pas vie à des cadavres !

- Je le sais mademoiselle, mais on peut en sauver d'autres et…

- Non ! Ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable ! Nous aurions tous pu lui pardonner si il n'avait pas… tuer son propre père et blasphémer sa mémoire ! Mon grand-père ne méritait pas cela ! Il était…

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce qu'il méritait ? s'exclama alors Rogue, abandonnant son impassibilité. Vous ne l'avez pas connu ! Vous…

- Et on se demande bien pourquoi ! Je vois où vous voulez en venir Monsieur Dumbledore, mais il n'est pas question que je sois sous la garde de cet homme ! Je préfère dormir dehors ! " déclara t'elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle claqua la porte, ne faisant pas attention aux paroles du directeur. Dans la pièce, le silence se fit, jusqu'à ce que Severus parle :

" Bon débarras, elle ressemble trop à son père.

- Severus, rattrapez-la et expliquez-vous. Vous ne pouvez pas…

- La laisser se débrouiller ? Vous l'avez entendu, elle ne veut pas de moi !

- Rogue ! "

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers le propriétaire de la voix, Sirius. Il était sur le pas de la porte les mains sur les hanches. Il continua :

" Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? Je viens de croiser une furie dans l'escalier qui pestait contre 'un oncle tueur, honte de la famille Rogue qui ne mérite même pas ce nom'… c'est tout ce que j'ai pu comprendre de son baragouinage. 

- Ca ne te regardes pas Black !

- Eh ! Cette fille a faillit me tuer dans l'escalier et j'ai entendu très distinctement les mots 'oncle' et 'Rogue', j'en déduis donc, que cette jeune fille est ta nièce et que vu qu'elle n'a plus de parents, elle est sous ta responsabilité, donc je te fais remarquer qu'il va falloir que tu l'élèves mieux que ça, elle…

- Va porter tes réclamations à quelqu'un d'autre Black ! Elle ne veut pas de moi comme gardien.

- Franchement, ça m'étonne pas trop. Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je serai toi, je la rattraperai. Je sais que tu n'as pas d'enfants ni de femme, que tu n'as jamais voulut en avoir. Et je vais te dire un truc, Rogue. Franchement, tu n'as aucune idée du bien que ça peut faire d'avoir à s'occuper d'un enfant, tu as peur pour lui de temps en temps, mais tu en es fier et... Je peux pas expliquer. Mais si tu y vas pas, c'est moi qui y vais et je lui propose de m'occuper d'elle. Enfin, non. Je peux pas, j'ai déjà Harry, mais c'est pas grave, je suis sur que Remus voudra bien prendre une pupille. (ndla : Les sorciers adultes peuvent s'occuper d'un jeune sorcier, avec son accord et même si ils ne sont pas de la même famille. Les jeunes sorciers qui sont dans ce cas sont appelés pupilles. J'ai lu ça dans : Le monde magique vu par Diane23 ! lol) Lui aussi ça lui ferai du bien… 

- Ca va, ça va j'ai compris Black ! Je suppose que vous etes d'accord avec lui Albus.

- Parfaitement Severus.

- Pfouuuuuu… C'est bon j'y vais, mais si elle refuse au bout de cinq minutes j'abandonne et elle se débrouillera toute seule."

Sur ces derniers mots, il quitta la pièce et partit à la suite de sa nièce. Sirius s'assit à sa place et rendit son sourire au directeur.

" Merci Sirius.

- Oh mais de rien Albus, j'aime bien cette petite et je crois que Harry aussi. Hum… Je la plains quand meme un peu.

- Je suis sur que tout va très bien se passer.

- Si vous le dites. Mais vu leur caractère commun, franchement j'en doutes.

- Il n'aurait pas réagit ainsi quand vous avez parlé de la mettre sous la garde de Remus si il ne l'avait pas aimé ne serait-ce qu'un peu. 

- Ah oui, d'accord, ses fameux préjugés sur les loups-garous… Comment pensez-vous qu'il va réagir quand il va apprendre que Remus n'a pas le droit d'avoir de pupille, justement à cause de cela ?

- Eh bien… je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous ne soyez pas à portée de mains ce jour là Sirius. "

*****************************

Severus avançait à grand pas dans le parc de Poudlard. Grâce à un sort il avait retrouvé la trace de sa nièce à la lisière de la Foret Interdite. Elle ne devait pas être très loin. 

Son visage était sans expression, mais à l'intérieur, il était en ébullition. Il n'était même pas au courant qu'il avait une nièce et il fallait maintenant qu'elle le haïsse pour une chose dont elle ignorait presque tout, son père ayant bien pris soin de ne lui raconter qu'une minuscule partie de la vérité. Et en plus Black avait pensé la mettre sous la garde de Lupin ! Un loup-garou ! Non mais franchement !

Il entendit des sanglots et se dirigea vers la source de ce bruit. Il s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin. Elle était là, assise par terre, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, les cheveux éparpillés autour d'elle, ses bras autour de ses jambes et sa tête sur les genoux. Elle était dans un état déplorable, et cette vision fit craquer quelque chose en lui. 

Il s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit sans bruit près d'elle. Il la regarda quelques instants pleurer. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Puis, il se décida. Il la prit dans se bras, remettant doucement ses cheveux en place. Elle leva les yeux et voulut se dégager quand elle le reconnut, mais il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et se mit à parler doucement, d'une voix qu'il n'utilisait pas souvent. 

" Je suis désolé. Je sais que je ne peux pas vraiment réparer mes crimes. Mais j'essaye. C'est ce que je veux le plus au monde, réparer le mal que j'ai fais… Pour ce que j'ai fais à ton grand-père… C'est le seul meurtre que je ne regrette pas. Non ! s'exclama t'il, la voyant ouvrir la bouche. Laisse-moi finir. Ca sera trop dur sinon. Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux après. Meme me gifler si ça te fais plaisir, mais laisse-moi finir.

- …D'accord. 

- Je vais tout te raconter, ce sera plus simple… Ma mère est morte deux ans après ma naissance, autant dire que je ne l'ai pas connu, après un an de deuil, mon père repris une femme, dont il eut deux enfants, ton père Thomas et Edwige, dont tu portes le prénom. Deux ans après la naissance d'Edwige, j'avais alors 7 ans et Thomas 4, mon père mourut à son tour. Et ma belle-mère épousa alors celui que tu appelles ton grand-père, mais qui n'a pourtant aucun lien de sang avec toi et moi. Lui et moi nous nous entendions dès le début très mal, je n'avais pas supporté la mort de mon père et cet homme était trop différent de lui pour que je l'accepte. Thomas au contraire appréciait énormément cet homme. Il établit donc un ordre de préférence, Thomas son préféré, Edwige auquel il était indifférent et moi, son souffre-douleur. Oui, c'est le mot, souffre-douleur. A mes neuf ans, il commença à me battre, dès qu'il était mécontent, que quelque chose ne se passait pas comme il le voulait, c'était sur moi que ça retombait. Lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, se fut un soulagement, loin de lui et de son fouet pendant un an ! Pendant les vacances je ne rentrait pas, malgré les demandes de Edwige, qui cessèrent quand elle apprit ce qu'IL m'infligeait. Lorsque Lucius Malefoy me prit sous son aile, me proposa de me venger de mon grand-père, car c'était un Moldu, d'obtenir enfin ce que je souhaitais, la puissance nécessaire pour arracher à ce monstre ma sœur chérie, Edwige, qui fut la… l'une des seules à laquelle j'ai jamais témoignée un peu d'affection et qui me l'a rendue au centuple. Je me suis donc engagée parmi les Mangemorts. Mais en l'apprenant, IL s'en prit à elle, quand je l'ai appris, il était trop tard. Je suis arrivé dans sa chambre, comme un possédé et là, je l'ai trouvé en sang, battue à mort… Les derniers mots qu'elle m'adressa furent : 'Meme malgré la peur et la mort, l'espoir est dans les cœurs. Toi qui l'a perdu mon frère, aide les autres à le garder et tu le retrouveras.' Et elle mourut dans mes bras, ce fut à ce moment là que le monstre et Thomas rentrèrent dans la chambre. IL m'accusa du crime et je ne put le supporter, je l'ai tué, j'ai éparpillé son corps à travers toute la propriété en le maudissant, et en énumérant les crimes qu'il avait commis. Je n'aurais pas du, car Thomas crut que j'étais fou et que c'était LUI qui avait raison. Il m'interdit de revenir et je voulus me suicider, mais alors je me suis souvenu de ses paroles, ses dernières paroles. Je suis allé voir Dumbledore, lui avouant que j'étais un Mangemort et que je voulais devenir espion pour lui. Et plus jamais je ne revint sur les terres des Rogue. "

Le silence s'installa après ce récit. Severus était perdu dans ses souvenirs, ne faisant pas attention aux larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Diane, elle, l'observait, surprise par ce qui venait de se passer. 

Du premier regard, elle avait compris que cette homme était renfermé et ne montrait jamais ses sentiments et voilà qu'il pleurait et que sur son visage apparaissait très nettement une expression de tristesse profonde. 

Et ce récit, ce d'égout profond quand il nommait, non, pas nommait, il ne l'avait jamais nommé. C'était comme un rejet, le désir d'effacer de sa mémoire cet homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal. 

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le croire. D'après lui, son père, Thomas, avait été aveugle aux douleurs de ses frères et sœurs et cela correspondait assez au Thomas qu'elle connaissait. Quand quelque chose n'allait pas pour elle, son père ne le remarquait jamais. Et son… 'grand-père', il est vrai qu'elle ne l'avait jamais connu, il était mort quelques mois avant sa naissance. 

Elle hésita et resta assise contre un vieux chêne pendant un long moment en regardant son oncle, qui semblait couper de la réalité, le regard dans le vague. Elle fut soudainement prise par un élan de pitié et alors, tout ses doutes s'envolèrent. Etonnement, elle avait confiance en cet homme, froid, glacial même.

Elle plaça ses bras autour de son cou et se calla contre son torse, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. D'abord surpris, il ne bougea pas. Puis, lentement il l'entoura de ses bras. Ils restèrent comme cela quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Severus brise le silence :

" Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé. Thomas et moi n'étions pas ce qu'on peut appelé proche et je l'ai hait pendant un moment, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Comme moi il s'est laissé emporté à la découverte du corps de Edwige. Et je sais ce que ça fait que de perdre des personnes que l'on aime.

- Et moi je suis désolée pour mes paroles de tout à l'heure. Vous aviez raison, je n'avais pas le droit de vous juger.

- … Bon. Maintenant que la séance d'excuses et finit. On retourna à Poudlard pour s'occuper des papiers ?

- D'accord. "

Ils se levèrent et retournèrent sans parler, mais sans silence pesant, jusqu'à Poudlard. Ils rencontrèrent des regards curieux et interrogateurs de la part d'élèves allant en cours, mais ils n'y firent pas attention. Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur, ils firent face à Sirius qui en sortait. Il sourit en les voyant et les laissa rentrer. Diane s'arrêta face à lui et lui dit légèrement gênée :

" Je suis désolée de vous avoir bousculée dans l'escalier tout à l'heure monsieur.

- Ce n'est pas grave. la rassura t-il en souriant. Ton oncle a le don pour mettre les gens en colère !

- Black !

- Au revoir tout le monde je dois donner un cours !… Et mademoiselle… méfiez-vous, il a un sale caractère !

- BLACK !

- Désolé très cher, je suis pressé ! "

Sirius quitta la pièce en riant, laissant un petit sourire sur les visages de Diane et Albus et une grimace sur celui de Severus.

*********************

" Salut tout le monde ! salua Harry en s'asseyant à gauche de Ron.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! 

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Ron.

- Je vous expliquerai tout ce soir, promis. Mais en attendant, qu'est ce qu'on a c't'aprem ?

- Duels et toi tu as tes cours sup' ! Tu as loupé Enchantements, je t'expliquerai ce qu'on a fait si tu veux.

- Merci 'Mione, t'es la meilleure !

- Ca c'est bien vrai ! " approuva Ron, ne manquant pas de faire rougir sa petite amie.

Harry sourit et ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent aller en cours de Duels. En chemin, ils firent la rencontre de Rogue et une jeune fille que Harry reconnut comme étant Diane. Cet étrange couple ne les remarquèrent pas et passa son chemin, sans faire attention aux regards qu'on leur adressait. 

" C'est qui la fille blonde ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec Rogue ? 

- Pour qui elle est, je peux en partie te répondre Ron. Mais pour ce qu'elle fait avec Rogue… Mystères…

- Je suis impatient d'entendre ton récit Harry. "

*************************************************************************************************

Désolée pour le temps que ça a mis, surtout que c'est pas très long. Mais j'ai été plutôt occupée cette semaine ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, 185 ! Vous etes trop !

Maintenant, REPONSES A TOUTES LES REVIEWS :

Lunicorne : Je l'ai déjà dit à plusieurs revieweurs, je ne fais PAS de YAIO. Dans cette ff en tt cas, dans d'autres peut etre, je sais pas, c'est a voir. Pour qui est Diane, tu en sais plus là. Mais pour : comment Drago la connaît ? Il va falloir attendre encore un peu ! 

Philippe Gryffondor : Et ben en fait, il le frappait depuis la rentrée. Je l'ai pas explicitement dit, mais le fait que c'était pas la première fois (ça c Pomfresh qui le dit) … Enfin voilà. Je lui ferai dire explicitement si ça prête à confusion. Mais passons cela, pour le fils Nott, oui je sais, mais c vrai que j'ai pas pensé à l'utiliser, c vrai que t'as pas tort… Mouais, je l'utiliserai plus tard. Alors, ensuite la jeune nouvelle ! C fou combien j'ai eu de questions sur elle. Là, t'as un peu de réponses à tes question, mais pour savoir : comment Draco la connaît et pk elle a un tatouage, va falloir atteeeeeendreeeeee ! Mystères, mystères ! Que la magie soit avec toi !

Andadrielle : Anda ! T'es une méchante fifille de pas m'avoir reviewé le chap 17 ! Je boudes ! ………………… Non ! Je rigole ! Je t'en veux pas, je sais ce que c'est ! Et ben pour tes questions, il va falloir atteeeeeeeeendreeeeee ! ^______________^ Dsl pour l'attente ! Merci pour ta review ! Smack ! *gros bisous baveux*

Mimi : ^__________________________^ Merci !

Solar : Ca l'était pas avant ? En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

Miya Black : N'est-ce pas ! Et bien tu vois, tu es ds le meme état que Harry. En mieux, parce que en fait, tu en sais plus que lui ! ^__^ C'est bien tu fais des efforts !

Rose Potter : Mercciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Tu es trop ! Alors, qq réponses : et ben oui, certains de mes perso sont OOC, et ils me plaisent bien comme ça ! ^^ C vrai, que j'ai tendance à passer trop vite des passages importants, c parce que je suis pressée d'écrire la suite, je vais essayer de me calmer et d'étoffer un peu plus ! Merci pour tes reviews constructives ! Et dis moi tu penses la mettre qd ta suite ? Je l'attends avec impatience ! Kisssssssssss

Tiffany : Je suis sadique avec mes lecteurs, ils se posent de plus en plus de questions et les réponses viennet au compte goutte ! Niark niark niark ! ^^ C pour vous faire comprendre ce que ressent Harry, mais tu auras bientôt certaines réponses à propos de… Zut, j'ai failli le dire ! ^^

Melepha : N'est ce pas ! Et ca va pas s'arreter tt de suite !

Tania Potter : je suis contente que le passage au bord du lac t'es plu, parce que moi aussi ! Et… je suis contente parce que… JE SUIS ENTRAIN DE FAIRE TOURNER EN BOURRIQUE MES LECTEURS ! Niark niark niark ! Et puis Harry aussi, n'est ce pas Harry ! /_Ca c bien vrai, tu nous laches qd ? J'en ai marre moi, de devenir fou, je veux savoir la vérité !_/ Du calme mon petit Harry, du calme, je te jure que tu vas bientôt avoir tes réponses ! /_J'ai pas confiance, c'est quand bientôt ?/_ Euh… eh ben… Bref ! Va parler avec Hermione et Ron ! Là, j'ai pas le temps ! /_Mouais, c bien ce que je pensais…/_ Pfffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuh je m'en suis sortie, il est parti ! 

Océane Potter : Ca y est, elle a tout fait sauter ! Où sont passé mes reviews ? Ah ! Non, là ! Je les ai retrouvés ! Faut pas etre triste ma p'tite Océane ! J'en ferai une autre de ff ! Promis juré… pas craché parce que c pas propre ! J'ai déjà des idées pour !

Rowena4 : Tu aimes qd Harry est dépressif ? C'est ce que t'as marqué, meme si j'ai compris que c le contraire. T'as loupé un mot ! ^^ Bon, passons. Je suis dsl, mais c'est pas tt de suite que ca va s'arranger ! Merci de me lire et de reviewer !

Luffynette : Excuse-moi, mais toi tu parles de quelle ff ? A moins que j'ai un trou de mémoire, (ce qui est possible, mais pas courant) je me souviens pas t'avoir demandé de continuer une ff. Enfin bref, la suite est là !

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI ! CONTINUER A REVIEWER S'VOUS PLAIT CA FAIT HYPER PLAISIR ! 


	20. Yeux émeraudes'

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de votre temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^___________^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi, ainsi que quelques perso que j'ai inventés et je ne touche rien du tout pour ça !

Certains personnages vous paraîtront peut être OOC, mais c'est ma ff et je fais ce que je veux ! Nah ! ^-^ 

Chapitre 20 : 'Yeux émeraudes'

Le cours de Duels venait de se terminer et Lya avait laisser à Harry un quart d'heure avant le cours supplémentaire qu'elle devait lui donner sur son don.

Harry était en train de raconter à ses amis ce qui s'était passé depuis hier soir et leurs remarques ne se firent pas attendre :

" Mais quel est le salaud…

- Ron ! Ne soit pas si vulgaire !

- Désolé 'Mione, mais tu es d'accord avec moi que celui qui a lancé le pot n'est qu'un… ce que je viens de dire ?

- Hum… Si il savait ce que ce pot contenait oui. Mais il y a d'autres mots Ron.

- Oui 'Mione.

- Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est comment Malefoy savait ce qu'était cette poudre, comment te guérir, qui étais cette fille, Diane, et qui l'a battu.

- Oui, je suis d'accord Herm' mais pour ce qui est de qui l'a battu, j'ai mon idée et y vont en baver.

- Harry qu'est-ce que…

- Désolé, je dois y aller je vais être en retard ! "

Harry s'éloigna en direction de la salle de cours de Duels sans laisser le temps à Hermione de finir sa question. Elle soupira et secoua la tête. Ron la prit doucement par les épaules et ils partirent se promener dans le parce en discutant de leur ami :

" Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est de plus en plus distant, qu'il nous cache des choses et qu'il souffre beaucoup plus que ce qu'il veut nous faire croire ?

- Si 'Mione et ça m'inquiètes beaucoup. Mais on ne peut pas non plus le forcer à tout nous dire, il a aussi une vie privée.

- C'est vrai, mais si ça continue…

- Alors on verra 'Mione. On trouvera une solution.

- Moui… tu as raison Ron. "

**************************

" Ah Harry ! Entre je t'en prie ! "

Harry s'exécuta et s'assit sur une chaise en face du bureau de Lya. Celle-ci le rejoignit en s'asseyant à sa gauche et commença à parler :

" Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on commence par tes questions Harry. Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup le temps de parler depuis le début de la rentrée. Questionne-moi sur tous ce que tu veux, je te répondrai comme je pourrai.

- D'accord. Alors premièrement : Pourquoi ai-je le droit de vous appeler Lya et pas les autres, pourquoi ma mère avant moi était la seule à le pouvoir ?

- Ah ! Question très intéressante… dont j'ignore la réponse… En fait je n'ai jamais pu supporter qu'on m'appelle ainsi, à part ta mère et toi… Franchement Harry, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. "

Harry fixa un instant son regard dans celui de Lya mais il n'y trouva rien et abandonna. Pourtant il était certain qu'elle lui mentait ou du moins qu'elle lui cachait une partie de la vérité. Mais il continua son interrogatoire comme si de rien n'était :

" C'est pas grave… Sur quel professeur le pouvoir de ma mère s'est-il déclenché la première fois ?

- Ah ! Alors là, il faut que tu me promettes de ne le dire à personne !

- D'accord. " accepta Harry intrigué.

Lya s'approcha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

" Dumbledore. 

- … Non !

- Et si ! "

Harry avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et Lya eut un immense sourire. Harry se reprit difficilement et continua :

" Heu… pourquoi etes vous partie le jour de ma naissance ?

- … Parce que j'avais en ma possession quelque chose de très important pour toi et Voldemort. Quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il découvre.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- … Je suis désolée Harry mais je ne peux pas te le dire tout de suite. Je sais que tous ces mystères qui t'entourent te pèsent, mais c'est une des dernières choses que tu dois découvrir, si tu le découvrais avant… cela pourrait te détruire.

- … Vous l'avez dit, ça commence à m'énerver tous ces mystères. Mais passons, je n'insisterai pas là dessus, car je sens que vous me dites la vérité. Meme si j'ai une folle envie de savoir, j'attendrai.

- C'est le mieux Harry. Tu as d'autres questions ?

- Eh bien oui, mais sur notre don maintenant. 

- Bien, je t'écoutes.

- J'aimerai savoir TOUT ce que l'on peut faire grâce à cela.

- Bon. La base, c'est pouvoir s'infiltrer dans les pensées d'une personne et lire ses souvenirs, mais à partir de là, d'autres choses nous sont possibles. Nous pouvons pratiquer ce qu'on appelle 'la remontée des souvenirs', ce qui nous permet d'obliger une personne à se souvenir de ce que l'on souhaite. Il y a aussi le contraire, 'l'enfouissement des souvenirs' qui nous permet de faire oublier des souvenirs de notre choix. Voici ce que cela nous permet à nous seulement. Mais ensuite, ce don nous facilite la pratique de la télépathie et de tout ce qui est mental. Car cela développe notre capacité psychique. 

- Merci, je n'ai plus de questions… Ah si ! Une. Anna Parker, c'est votre mère ?

- Oui. Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai acheté un livre sur notre don et c'est elle l'auteur. Je me demandais juste si il y avait un lien entre vous. 

- Oh ! Et bien si tu as acheté ce livre, ce que je te conseille c'est de le lire très attentivement et nous pratiquerons ensemble. Ca ira beaucoup plus vite et ce sera plus pratique.

- D'accord. "

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à 18h30 environ, heure où Lya libéra Harry qui se dirigea alors vers la tour des Gryffondors. En chemin il rencontra Cho Chang et ses amies et en les voyant il fit aussitôt un détour mais Cho le remarqua malgré ses efforts et l'interpella. Harry s'arrêta à contrecœur et l'écouta.

" Harry… J'ai remarqué que tu m'évites depuis le début de l'année et je voulais mettre les choses au clair. Si c'est pour ce qui c'est passer en fin d'année dernière, je ne t'en veux pas Harry. Au contraire, je te remercie d'avoir ramené son corps… Je… je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- … Merci Cho. Je me sens un peu mieux. 

- Tant mieux. Amis ?

- Amis. "

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui le fit rougir légèrement, et retourna auprès de ses amies qui l'assaillirent aussitôt de questions. 

Harry n'avait pas menti, il se sentait mieux. Mais ce n'était pas encore la grande forme. Malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait lui dire, il s'en voudrait éternellement.

Il se secoua et reprit son chemin. Arrivé à la Salle Commune, il fut accueillit par ses amis et rattrapa son cours d'Enchantements avec l'aide d'Hermione. 

***************************

Le jour suivant, pendant la récréation du matin, Harry alla à l'infirmerie pour parler à Malefoy, qui justement en sortait. Il l'arrêta et commença la conversation sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :

" Je voulais te remercier Malefoy. 

- Et pourquoi Potter ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, pour ce que tu as fait l'autre nuit. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai savoir comment tu as su ce qu'était cette poudre et comment me guérir.

- Cela ne te regardes pas ! J'accepte tes remerciements Potter, mais ce n'était pas la peine parce que je me considère quitte pour ce que tu avais fait avant pour moi.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'avais fais ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, répondit ironiquement Drago, pour m'avoir défendu contre ces imbéciles qui me servent de colocataires.

- Hum… Donc nous sommes quitte… Mais, Malefoy… 

- Hum…

- Je découvrirai ce que tu caches. Pas seulement à propos de la poudre, mais aussi à propos de ceux qui t'ont fait ça. Et je te promets qu'ils le paieront… très cher. "

Harry s'en alla, laissant un Malefoy mi-éberlué, mi-songeur. Décidément, il trouvait que Potter avait bien changé depuis l'année dernière… mais il pouvait parler, lui aussi avait changé, il le savait. Il trouvait quand même que pour ce mêler de ce qui le regardait pas, alors là, il n'avait pas changé du tout. C'était peut-être même le contraire. Mais étrangement, la colère et la rage froide qu'il avait remarqué dans la voix de Potter à la fin de la discussion, lui plaisait. Il serait venger… et par son ancien ennemi… 

***************************

Après avoir pris leur dîner, Harry prévint ses amis qu'il devait passer à la bibliothèque et qu'il reviendrait aussitôt après. 

Harry déambulait donc dans les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de la bibliothèque, lors qu'il trébucha contre quelque chose et partit en avant, la tête la première. Il réussit malgré tout à se protéger la tête, mais maugréa en se relevant, son dos ayant pris un sérieux coup. Tout en se frottant le dos, il regarda ce qui l'avait fait trébucher Après un instant, il jura à nouveau beaucoup plus fort.

A un mètre de lui sur un tapis près d'une fenêtre grande ouverte, se trouvait une forme de la taille qui ne ressemblait à rien. Mais quand vous observiez très attentivement cette forme, vous remarquiez qu'elle possédait une excroissance ressemblant vaguement à une tête et quatre autres plus longues pouvant être prises pour des bras et des jambes. 

Doucement, Harry s'en approcha, puis s'accroupit près d'elle. Ses doutes furent alors confirmés, c'était bien une enfant d'une demi-douzaine d'années tout au plus, enveloppée dans un manteau beaucoup trop grand pour elle et troué. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et sales, comme tout le reste de son corps. On ne pouvait même plus voir distinctement les traits de son visage à travers la crasse qui l'en recouvrait.

Harry sortit de sa contemplation ayant soudainement peur qu 'elle ne soit plus en vie. Elle n'avait pas réagit lors qu'il avait trébuché sur elle et rien ne permettait de savoir si elle était vivante. Il essaya de prendre son pouls et, après un moment à s'échiner contre le manteau dans lequel elle était complètement empêtrée, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, son pouls battait régulièrement, faiblement, mais il battait.

Avec soins, il la prit doucement dans ses bras et la souleva. Il prit alors le chemin de l'infirmerie.

**********************

" Monsieur le Directeur ! "

Hermione et Ron freinèrent brusquement devant le groupe de professeurs qui les regardait étonnées. Mais toujours aussi calme, Dumbledore leur demanda :

" Oui ? Qu'y a t-il ?

- Pfuh… pfuh… Harry a… disparu.

- Pardon ? Ca fait même pas une semaine que les cours ont recommencés et il m'a déjà foutu une peur du diable au moins une bonne dizaine de fois !

- Sirius, calmez-vous. Mademoiselle Granger soyez plus claire je vous prie.

- Oui. Eh bien juste après avoir finit de manger, à peu près vers 19h40, Harry nous a dis qu'il allait prendre un livre à la bibliothèque et qu'il revenait tout de suite à la Salle Commune après. On a attendu 20 minutes et puis on a commencé à se poser des questions alors on est allée à la bibliothèque mais Madame Pince nous a dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu . Encore plus inquiets, on est allé prendre la Carte et Harry n'est nul part dessus !

- Il est 20h20 et si Harry n'est pas sur la Carte on a de quoi s'inquiéter. annonça Remus.

- Vous l'avez là ?

- Oui Sirius, la voilà. répondit Ron tout en lui donnant l'objet concerné.

- Hum… Si ! Là ! Il vient d'entrer dans la limite de la carte ! Et il est avec Rogue et une autres personne que la carte ne nomme pas.

- C'est impossible ça Sirius ! 

- Je sais bien Remus, mais regarde toi même !

- Hum… C'est vrai. Y a quelque chose de pas clair là dessus.

- Ca c'est clair ! Et je vais te m'élucider ce qui me dérange le plus tout de suite ! Un, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait en dehors de Poudlard et deux, avec Rogue ! "

Ils secouèrent tous la tête et le suivirent en direction du parc. Ils rejoignirent Harry, Severus et la personne sans nom, qui présentement se trouvait dans les bras de Harry, à la lisière de la foret. Ils avaient tous allumés leurs baguettes et ils purent ainsi remarqués que Harry boitait et que Severus était blessé au bras et à la jambes gauches, ce qui lui donnait une démarche étrange. 

Alors que des questions allaient fusées, ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans la direction de Poudlard. Ils se retournèrent donc et purent apercevoir une tornade blonde leur passer sous le nez en criant :

" Tonton, j'ai préparé tout ce qui faut pour ce que tu m'as dit et… tu es blessé !

- En effet Diane et combien de fois faudra t'il te dire de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! ? 

- Et toi aussi Harry ! Donne-moi la petite et allez tous les deux à l'infirmerie ! Je vais m'occuper d'elle.

- Diane !

- Pour une fois dans ta vie arrête de grogner et fais ce qu'on te dit ! Prends exemple sur Harry ! "

Celui-ci avait obéit aux 'ordres' de Diane et lui avait confié la petite fille. De toute façon, il était sur qu'il aurait fini par la lâcher en route. Elle n'était pas lourde, mais en lâchant la petite, ils purent tous remarquer qu'il avait une longue blessure sur l'avant bras. Rogue s'énerva :

" Potter ! Vous auriez pu le dire que vous étiez blessé au bras !

- Ca aurait changé quoi ? Vous avez le bras en compote et il vous était impossible de la soulever par magie ! De toute façon ce n'est qu'une éraflure. 

- Une éraflure ! Mon œil ! A l'infirmerie et tout de suite ! Toi aussi tonton ! J'ai les bras occupés mais je suis sure que Monsieur…

- Black, Sirius Black, mademoiselle. répondit Sirius en réponse à sa question muette.

- …Black se fera un plaisir de vous y emmené de force.

- Tout à fait, allez en avant !

- Blaaack !

- Pas de discussions Severus tu es blessé et tu ne sers à rien dans cet état ! "

Tous se tournèrent vers Lyana, surpris de son ton sévère ne souffrant d'aucunes répliques, peu habituel à entendre de sa part. Severus qui allait continuer de parler ferma la bouche et la regarda étonné, puis il détourna les yeux. Lyana se tourna vers Diane et lui dit :

" Allez-y mademoiselle, j'ai cru comprendre que vous saviez ce qu'il y avait à faire pour cette petite, donc faites-le. Sirius et moi-même allons conduire votre oncle et Harry à l'infirmerie.

- Merci madame, je vous fait confiance. Si on a besoin de moi, je serai dans les appartements de tonton. "

Severus grommela, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle s'éloigna donc à grands pas en direction de Poudlard et laissa derrière elle un groupe très disparate : Trois élèves dont un blessé et six professeurs dont un blessé.

" Bon, allons-y . Sirius aide Harry à marcher, je m'occupe de Severus. Vous deux, vous devrez vous expliquer à propos de ce qui s'est passé. Parce que là, nous n'avons rien compris à l'histoire. " ordonna Lyana.

Personne ne discuta ses ordres, même pas Severus qui avait préféré ne pas faire de commentaire en voyant son regard. Ils arrivèrent ainsi à l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh ouvrit de grands yeux en disant :

" Monsieur Potter ! Vous avez le don pour vous blesser ! Je vais finir par vous réserver un lit ici !

- C'est exactement ce que je me disais Madame. "

L'infirmière s'activa un moment autour d'eux, puis elle s'écarta, laissant de mauvaises grâce le groupe rester un instant pour que les deux blessés leur raconte ce qui s'était passé.

Harry commença, racontant comment il avait trouvé la petite, puis lorsqu'il allait s'engager dans l'infirmerie, comment il avait sentit, plutôt que vu une ombre se précipiter sur lui. Il l'avait évité de justesse et alors que l'ombre chargeait de nouveau et qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre, un éclair bleu avait touché son ennemi, celui-ci avait battu en retraite et Harry avait reconnu Severus Rogue comme son 'sauveur' :

" …Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais là, ce que je portais dans les bras et pourquoi cette chose m'avait attaqué. Alors que j'allais lui répondre, j'ai senti soudainement quelque chose m'accrocher par derrière et me tirer à travers la fenêtre par laquelle s'était enfuie l'ombre. C'était si brusque que je n'ai pas pu résister. Je suis donc passé dehors et ai brusquement descendu la hauteur d'un étage. (ndla : je dis que l'infirmerie est au premier étage parce que ça m'arrange, en fait j'en sais rien. Quelqu'un le sait ?) Quelque chose m'a rattrapé et j'ai alors vu que deux ombres se tenaient près de moi. L'une a pris la petite fille de mes bras et l'autre m'a empêché de bouger. Ils sont tout de suite partis à grande vitesse à travers le parc et comme je n'arrivais pas à suivre, celle qui me tenait m'a finalement porté. J'ai alors vu par dessus son épaule que Ro… le professeur Rogue nous suivait et _grâce à un sort je suppose parce que les ombres allaient vraiment vite_ il nous suivit jusqu'à l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- D'accord Harry, reprend ton souffle Severus va raconter sa version des faits et la suite. dit Dumbledore.

- Potter a bien résumé les choses, c'est ainsi que ça c'est passé. Je l'ai vu passer par la fenêtre et comme il n'est pas assez fou pour sauter du premier étage…

- Merci. murmura Harry de façon à ce que seul ses amis puissent l'entendre, étant les plus près de lui.

- … j'en ai déduis que la chose qui l'avait attaqué était revenue. Je les ai donc suivis, utilisant un sort de saut, puis de vitesse pour cela. Quand nous sommes arrivés à l'enceinte, ils n'ont même pas ralentis et sont passés A TRAVERS l' enceinte !

- A travers ? Mais c'est… 

- Impossible Minerva, en tout cas d'après ce que je sais. termina Dumbledore. Je ne suis pas infaillible, mais toute l'enceinte de Poudlard est protégé des sorts de ce genre, qui permettent de passer à travers les murs ou tous objets consistants.

- En tout cas, ils l'ont fais et je l'ai senti ! affirma Harry. C'était bizarre, quelques mètres avant la barrière, je me suis sentis devenir…flasque… non, c'est pas le mot… immatériel. Ouais, c'est plutôt ça. C'est très étrange comme sensation.

- Hum… Nous verrons ça plus tard. Continuez Severus.

- Cela m'a prit quelques minutes avant de pouvoir sortir de l'enceinte normalement et je les ai perdu de vue. Mais j'ai alors entendu crier et je me suis aussitôt précipité dans la direction de ce cri. Je les ai retrouvé tous les quatre du coté de la Foret Interdite qui ne fait pas partie de Poudlard. Les ombres se battaient contre un couple de manticore (ndla : Vous savez, les bestioles légendaires a tête et corps de lion, mais avec une queue de scorpion) alors que Potter et la gamine étaient à quelques mètres derrière. Les ombres ont soudainement disparues alors qu'elles allaient se faire tuer par les manticores et ces derniers se dirigèrent vers les deux autres. Ils ont commencés à s'en prendre à Potter qui a pratiquement réussit à échapper à un coup de pattes, mais qui a trébuché ensuite, se foulant la cheville. Je me suis interposé. Heureusement, les ombres les avaient déjà affaiblis et je ne m'en suis tirés qu'avec un coup de griffes sur le bras et la jambe gauche. Ensuite, les deux manticores se sont enfuis dans la Foret et j'ai appelé Diane grâce à notre collier de famille. La prévenant qu'elle devrait s'occuper d'une petite fille d'une demi-douzaine d'années à peine et nous sommes rentrés. "

Personne ne parla pendant un moment, ils étaient trop occupé à mémoriser ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. L'infirmière revint leur demander de partir, mais Dumbledore s'interposa :

" Encore un instant Pompom, s'il vous plait. Harry et Severus ne sont pas gravement blessés et il n'y a pas de cours demain, nous pouvons donc rester encore un peu n'est-ce pas ?

- Pfffffuuuuh… D'accord, mais au plus tard, vous partez à 21h15 ! "

Il n'était que 20h45, Albus hocha donc de la tête en lui donnant sa parole qu'ils s'en iraient tous à cette heure. L'infirmière les laissa à nouveau et quelques instants après, alors que Dumbledore allait prendre la parole, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, laissant passer Drago, qui tint la porte à Diane qui portait la jeune fille lavée et habillée correctement. Cette dernière était consciente et lorsqu'elle vit le monde qu'il y avait, elle cacha son visage dans le cou de Diane. Celle-ci s'assit sur un lit proche et lui murmura quelques mots pour la rassurer. Puis, elle leva la tête lorsque son oncle lui parla :

" Alors, as-tu obtenu quelque chose d'elle ? Et que faites vous ici Mr Malefoy ?

- Tonton ! Qu'est-ce que tu peut embeter le monde parfois ! Espèce de vieux grognon !

- Diane, ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

- Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit Albus ? dit Sirius ne prenant pas la peine de baisser la voix.

- Il fallait s'y attendre, en effet.

- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Black a encore dit ?

- Oh, pas grand chose Severus. Juste, que vu votre caractère commun, il fallait s'attendre à des conversations de ce genre.

- Grumpf… Je crois que j'aurai mieux fait de laisser Lupin la prendre pour pupille, elle…

- Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre de pupille Severus. intervint Remus.

- Pardon ?… Blaaaaaaaaack ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

- Ah Remus, t'aurais pas pu te taire !

- Quelle idée aussi Sirius, vous auriez du lui dire ce que vous lui aviez dit !

- Mais j'ai pas eu le temps !

- BLACK ! Viens ici tout de suite !

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiii ! "

Le cri que venait de pousser la petite fille fit cesser le remue-ménage ambiant. Elle avait pris peur de tous ce bruit et s'était échappé des bras de Diane, en courant vers la porte. Mais Drago réussit à la rattraper et en la portant à bout de bras pour ne pas se prendre des coups de pieds la remit dans les bras de Diane qui la calma avec difficultés. Dumbledore reprit alors la parole :

" Bien, Sirius, Severus, vous discuterez de vos différents plus tard. Nous devons pour l'instant éclaircir quelques points. D'abord, que faites vous ici Mr Malefoy ? Ne devriez-vous pas être dans votre dortoir ? "

Comme Drago parut gêné, ce fut Diane qui répondit :

" Je l'ai croisé à la sortie des appartements de tonton. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait lui parler et que c'était urgent alors je lui ai dit de me suivre. Il m'a aidé à rattraper la petite quand elle était effrayée. Elle est très fragile, elle a eu peur à chaque fois qu'un fantôme apparaissait ou qu'il y avait un bruit un peu trop fort et à chaque fois elle me glissait des mains comme une anguille.

- Très bien, vous parlerez au professeur Rogue dès que nous serons partis, maintenant que vous avez vu la petite, ce n'est pas la peine que je vous demande d'attendre dehors. Maintenant parlons d'elle. Avez-vous réussit à la faire dire quelque chose sur elle Mademoiselle Rogue ? "

A cette appellation, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Drago sursautèrent. Ils avaient compris depuis le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait appelé 'tonton' que Rogue et elle était de la même famille, mais c'était autre chose de l'entendre de vive voix.

" Non, rien. Elle n'a dit que deux mots…

- Lesquels ?

- … 'Yeux émeraudes'. "

*************************************************************************************************

Je fais n'importe quoi là, je suis entrain de mélanger tout le monde (moi aussi au passage lol) ! Va falloir que j'arrête, sinon, j'vais plus avoir d'lecteurs ! D'ailleurs, je suis entrain de me demander, si j'en ai encore. Parce que là, j'trouve que j'ai pas eu bcp de reviews par rapport à d'hab ! 6 reviews en comptant celle de ma sœur qui compte pas ! C'est quoi ça ? Vous etes tous partis en vacances ou quoi ? ^^ Et mes revieweurs pro y font quoi hein ?

J'ai voulu continuer mon chap, mais non parce que vous avez pas été gentils, vous aurez pas la suite maintenant ! Nah ! Et puis en plus ça fait déjà huit pages Word, alors hein ! Peut-être que si vous m'envoyez plus de reviews, la suite viendra vite ! ^-^, Nyark nyark… Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !…

Maintenant, REPONSES A TOUTES LES REVIEWS :

Miya Black : N'est-ce pas ! ^^ Je crois que ton p'tit Sirius va se faire tuer par Severus lol ! Merci pour la review ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, si j'ai des reviews, la suite va venir vite.

hedwige POTTER : Merci pour ton opinion ! J'espère que tu as lu la suite, et j'ai prévu en effet que Harry devienne animagus, mais ça… en fait, j'aurai pas du le dire, mais c trop tard. Le chemin de traverse ? Sur Kazi ? Pourquoi tu dit ça ? Tu m'as vu dessus ou juste comme ça… 

Melepha : Merci pour la review ! J'aurai cru que t'aurai plutot dit de pire en pire ^^

Andadrielle : Ah si ! Y a une de mes revieweuses pro qui m'a écrit ! Ouf. Merci pour ta présence ! ! ! ! ! Voui voui, pov Rogue et vive Diane et Harry (je pète un plomb là, je sais pas pk je dis ça). Enfin bref, la suite arrivera vite si j'ai plein de ch'tites reviews ! ^^

Mimi : La suite elle arriiiiiiiiiiveeeeeeee si j'ai pleeeeeeeeiiiiin de reeeeeeevieeeeeeeeeews !! (Fo vraiment que je me calme et dire que j'ai encore mes maths à faire ! Ca va pas etre beau, surtout qu'en ce moment j'y comprends pas grand choses) Merciiiiii pour ta review !

Dragonwing : Alors ch'tite sœur ! Oupsssss dsl, grande sœur ! ;p Merci de ta civilité comme tu dis ! J'espère que ce chap te plais on y vois un peu Drago t'es contente ? ! ^____________^

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI ! CONTINUER A REVIEWER S'VOUS PLAIT CA FAIT HYPER PLAISIR ! 


	21. L'Enfant de Lumière

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de votre temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^___________^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi, ainsi que quelques perso que j'ai inventés et je ne touche rien du tout pour ça !

Certains personnages vous paraîtront peut être OOC, mais c'est ma ff et je fais ce que je veux ! Nah ! ^-^ 

Chapitre 21 : L'Enfant de Lumière

La petite releva la tête et murmura à Diane quelques mots qu'elle répéta à voix haute :

" Yeux émeraudes gentils, yeux des ombres méchants.

- Ca c'est plus clair. remarqua Sirius. Mais ça nous avance pas beaucoup parce qu'on le savait déjà.

- Au contraire Sirius, cela prouve que cette petite et les ombres ne sont pas alliées.

- Ah oui, pardon, mais j'en étais arrivé à cette conclusion bien avant…

- Yeux émeraudes et turquoises gentils ! reprit la petite.

- Turquoises ? Qui a les yeux turquoises ? demanda Sirius.

- Diane.

- Oui tonton ?

- Tu as les yeux turquoises.

- Hein ? Ah bon ?

- Attendez mademoiselle ne bougez pas. Hum… mouais, c'est vrai, un peu.

- Ah, ben je suis gentille alors… Tant mieux. dit-elle malicieusement, puis elle baissa son regard vers la petite. Et toi… Yeux violets gentils ?

- Yeux violets ? Ca existe les yeux violets ?

- Et bien, juste comme ça Sirius, je ne savais pas que les yeux turquoises existaient, alors pourquoi pas les yeux violets ? remarqua Ron.

- Hum vu comme ça… "

Sirius s'interrompit, la petite ayant sauté des genoux de Diane pour lui passer devant et s'accrocher finalement à la robe de Dumbledore. Celui-ci baissa le regard et la petite dit :

" Yeux bleus gentils ! "

Elle continua ainsi envers toutes les personnes présentes, énonçant à chaque fois la couleur des yeux et le mot 'gentil'. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva sur Rogue, elle hésita :

" …Yeux noirs méchants et gentils !

- Ah bah ça, c'est contradictoire…

- Yeux bleus méchants et gentils ! "

La petite fille sans se préoccuper de Sirius s'était approchée de Drago et avait procédé de la même manière. Quand elle eut finit, elle sauta d'une jambe sur l'autre hésitante, regardant toutes les personnes présentes tour à tour. 

Puis, elle s'arrêta sur Harry qui la fixait intrigué. Elle s'approcha de lui et se faufila sous ses couvertures. Elle se blottit contre Harry et ferma les yeux. Personnes ne fit de commentaires, tous légèrement surpris, puis Dumbledore sourit et dit :

" Et bien, je crois que c'est clair, cette petite est fatiguée et elle a apparemment décidée de dormir avec Harry. Cela ne vous dérange pas au moins Harry ?

- Euh et bien, je crois que je vais réussir à m'y faire Monsieur. répondit Harry, légèrement déboussolé.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je crois que nous allons suivre son exemple. Nous finirons d'élucider ce mystère demain. "

Tous hochèrent la tête et quittèrent la pièce, sauf Harry, Severus, la petite et Drago qui devait parler à son professeur.

Harry s'allongea, remonta les couvertures sous son menton et la petite se serra contre lui avant de s'endormir aussitôt. Harry était légèrement gêné par sa présence, mais il trouva bientôt une position agréable et apprécia alors la présence du petit corps chaud près de lui. 

Sortant de ses pensées, il se rendit enfin compte que Rogue et Malefoy était entrain de discuter à mi-voix. Il savait bien que la curiosité était un vilain défaut, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation :

" … Je n'y arrive plus monsieur, je vais craquer, c'est insoutenable !

- Je vais en parler au directeur Mr Malefoy, mais je ne peux malheureusement rien pour vous pour l'instant… Quoi que…

- Oui ?

- Vous pourriez dormir dans mon lit exceptionnellement cette nuit, je vais appeler ma nièce et elle vous y conduira… "

A parti de cet instant, il n'entendit que des bouts de phrase et aperçut Rogue porter sa main à son cou comme il l'avait fait après avoir tué les Manticores. Sans doute, était-ce le 'collier de famille'. 

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Diane s'encadra dans l'embrasure. Elle sourit et attendit que Drago la rejoigne. Puis, elle souhaita une bonne nuit et referma la porte.

Le silence et l'obscurité s'installèrent et ils s'endormirent.

********************

__

Il était dans un… endroit… blanc, laiteux, brillant et agréable mais sans fin. Des sortes de fenêtres apparurent et instinctivement, il tendit la main vers l'une d'elle. 

Il fut happé à l'intérieur et se retrouva allongé sur le dos, dans une sorte de berceau confortable. Des bruits de lutte et de cris résonnèrent tout autour et il entendit des pleurs, ses pleurs… ou plutôt ceux de la personne à laquelle appartenait ses souvenir se corrigea Harry.

Des mains apparurent au dessus de lui et le saisirent. Il se retrouva collé contre la poitrine d'une femme qui courrait à travers les combattants et les morts. Mais alors qu'ils allaient descendre un escalier, une ombre entra dans son champ de vision. Une ombre qui se rapprochait dangereusement, en silence mais rapidement, un poignard à la main, poignard étrange d'ailleurs. La femme se retourna, mue par son instinct, mais trop tard. Le fer déchira la chair et le sang coula. Dans un dernier effort, la femme parla :

" Que vous et votre engeance soyez maudits serviteurs du Mal ! Vous gagnez peut-être cette bataille, mais jamais vous n'aurez le monde à vos pieds ! Il y aura toujours de l'espoir ! Toujours !

- Imbécile femelle ! Nous avons l'Enfant de Lumière, nous avons déjà gagné ! dit-il en arrachant de ses bras l'enfant qui pleurait comme jamais.

- L'Elu et l'Enfant de Lumière se rencontreront et s'uniront, votre Maître mourra et vous le suivrez en Enfer ! "

Sur ces derniers mots, elle mourut. L'homme en noir cracha sur elle avec dédain et s'éloigna. 

Mais comme il l'avait lui-meme fait précédemment, un autre homme se glissa dans son dos et le poignarda en traître. Il s'écroula, mais ne put dire mot, le coup ayant été fatal. Le nouvel arrivant prit le bébé dans ses bras et avec un regard de haine pour le cadavre de l'homme en noir dit :

" Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'attaquer en traître, mais pour toi chien, je n'ai aucune honte à le faire… et c'est une situation à part… Chut petite, chut ! Tout vas bien se passer maintenant, ils n'atteindront pas leur but, tu verras ! Tu rencontreras l'Elu et vous nous sauverez tous ! "

**************************

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court et mit un instant pour retrouver ses repère. Il était toujours dans le lit de l'infirmerie, la petite endormit près de lui. Autour de lui se trouvait le même groupe que la veille et ils le regardaient étrangement. Lyana prit la parole :

" Le don ?

- … Oui.

- Peux-tu nous dire ce que tu as vu ? "

Il leur raconta tout puis reprit son souffle. 

Il avait remarqué qu'à un passage de son récit, quand il parlait d'Elu et d'Enfant de Lumière, tous les adultes avaient changé d'attitude, certains avaient légèrement sursauté, avaient eu une expression de surprise, s'étaient regardés entre eux… Oh, cela avait été infime, mais Harry l'avait bien remarqué, il s'était douté de quelque chose dans ce genre, comme d'habitude, eux ils savaient et lui qui à son avis était un des principaux concernés non ! 

Il sentit un mouvement près de lui et baissa les yeux pour remarquer que la petite était réveillée et l'observait de ses magnifiques yeux violets. Quand elle vit qu'il l'avait remarquée, elle parla :

" Yeux émeraudes en colère, veulent la vérité… "

Le silence dura jusqu'à ce que Harry lui réponde :

" C'est vrai, mais je vais finir par croire que je ne l'aurai jamais.

- … Je peux donner une partie de vérité, mais… j'ai faim ! "

Ils furent tous surpris et certains éclatèrent de rire, Dumbledore sourit et acquiesça en disant :

" Elle a raison, nous avons tous faim, Harry, Severus, Pompom vous laisse quitter l'infirmerie. Nous vous laissons vous changer, rejoignez nous dans la Grande Salle.

- Je vais m'occuper de la petite. " proposa Diane. 

***************************

Diane et la petite ressortirent des appartements des Rogue et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Elles s'apprêtaient à sortir des cachots quand un Serpentard en retard la héla derrière elle et lui montra le mouchoir qu'il venait de ramasser en lui demandant :

" Il est à toi ? 

- Ah oui, merci ! "

Elle lâcha la petite et s'avança vers le Serpentard. Elle le récupéra et alors qu'elle se retournait pour revenir vers la petite, vit une ombre se précipiter sur elle un poignard à la main.

Elle cria et se précipita sur la petite, mais il était trop tard. L'ombre avait fait son travail et faisait le chemin inverse tout aussi rapidement et silencieusement qu'elle était venue. Elle cria au Serpentard qui n'avait pas bougé d'aller chercher de l'aide, ce qu'il fit après un léger moment de flottement.

Diane était à genoux par terre, dans une flaque de sang qui s'étendait, et la petite haletait sur ses genoux. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues mais elle n'y faisait pas attention. 

Cette petite avait été comme la sœur qu'elle n'avait pas eu dès le premier moment où elle l'avait aperçue et même pas un jour après, elle la perdait ! Elle se sentait si proche d'elle ! Elles se comprenaient d'un mot, d'un geste… Et s'était déjà finit.

Elle la berçait doucement contre elle. Alors qu'elle était aux Portes de la Mort, la petite parla :

" Yeux turquoises doivent pas être triste, vie de moi rien…

- Non ! Ne dit pas ça, c'est faux ! Une vie est une vie et il n'avait pas le droit de la prendre ! Tu as déjà trop vécue de malheurs alors que tu étais innocente et qu'une enfant…

- Yeux turquoises bons mais se trompent, moi pas être une enfant mais l'Enfant de la Lumière qui devait s'unirent à l'Elu pour sauver le monde du Mal… Mais le Mal a gagné et une autre Enfant de Lumière va renaître.

- Mais, ça veut dire que c'est…

- Eternel, je renaîtrais sans cesse tant que mon but ne sera pas accomplit. Tu vois je ne suis rien… En fait mentalement, j'ai ton age, mais quand je suis née j'ai été tuée et ainsi de suite pendant dix ans… Je croyais pourtant que cette fois-ci c'était la bonne que j'accomplirais enfin mon but, mais je dois encore souffrir, mourir et renaître… Bientôt l'Elu et moi aurons trop d'années de différences et il sera trop tard. Mais j'ai encore l'espoir, il y a toujours de l'espoir.

-Mais c'est injuste, tu souffres éternellement ! N'y a t'il pas une autre solution ?

- Si, mais…

- Dis-moi, je veux t'aider !

- … Teuh teuh teuh… Si une fille accepte de m'accueillir dans son corps, alors le but pourras être accomplit sans souffrances, mais…

- Quoi, dis-moi il sera bientôt trop tard !

- Cette fille doit accepter de donner son corps à l'Elu… "

***********************

Quand Dumbledore, Rogue et Mme Pomfresh arrivèrent, il était trop tard. Diane était écroulé sur le corps sans vie de l'enfant et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, ses épaules tressautant à chaque sanglots. Une immense flaque de sang s'étalait autour d'elle, tachant ses vêtements, mais elle n'en avait cure. 

Severus s'approcha, et posa la main sur l'épaule de sa nièce, qui toujours en larmes releva la tête. Son oncle recula légèrement, surpris par le visage qu'il découvrit. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, son visage portait les longues traces du trajet de ses larmes, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés… 

D'abord hésitant, il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos doucement pendant que Mme Pomfresh constatait ce qu'ils savaient déjà et que Dumbledore une expression de tristesse inhabituelle sur le visage fit disparaître le sang.

Alors que Dumbledore allait faire léviter le corps, une lumière intense s'en échappa. Ils furent aveuglés pendant un instant et quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, le corps avait disparu.

*************************************************************************************************

Vous savez quoi ? Je suis en vacances ! Youpi !

Je sais que c'est court, mais c'est parce que je savais pas comment le couper autrement et que j'étais pressée de mettre la suite et parce que… c'est comme ça ! ^^ Et puis la suite viendra plus vite comme ça !

Je me demande combien je vais faire de chapitre, j'en ai aucune idée ! Vous vous rendez comte on en ai qu'à la première semaine de cours ! Peut être une centaine… 

En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie de voir que mon inquiétude du chap précédent était injustifiée, parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de reviews, merchi bcp ! Continuez ! En plus… J'ai plus de 200 reviews ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Trop contente je suis ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! MERCI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Maintenant, REPONSES A TOUTES LES REVIEWS :

Tiffany : Merchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ^______________________________^

Zag : Mais non, je m'arretes pas ! J'oserai jamais vous faire ça ! ^______________^ La preuve, je suis tellement contente d'etre en vacances à d'avoir reçue tout plein de reviews, que je mets ça tot ! 

Lunenoire : Comment t'as devinée ? lol ! ^^ Merci !

Miya Black : Ton vœu (et le mien) a été exaucé ! Et je suis très contente que ça t'es fait rire, car c'était mon but !

Océane Potter : Merci !… Ah bah merci, mais sauter du 4e étage, ça fait un peu trop haut ! lol ^^ Comment tu le sais ?

Melepha : Pov' siège ! lol ^^ Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Andadrielle : T'as tout à fait raison ! Merci de me donner ton avis, j'apprécie bcp ! Diane/Harry ? Haha ! 

Phillipe Gryffondor : Ooh ! Merci beaucoup mon cher ! C'est très aimable à vous ! Que la magie vous accompagne de meme ! (T'as avalé le dico des bonnes manières ou quoi ? lol ^^ et en plus v'là que je t'imites !)

saturne.hl : Ma chère, j'ai relu trois fois votre review et j'ai trouvé une faute ! Tu as écris 'le suite' au lieu de 'la suite' ! Mais pas de découragement, c'est très bien écris ! Chapeau ! ^^ Et moi j'en ai ? ( pas la peine de me répondre, je sais que j'en ai des tonnes ! ^^) Merci beaucoup !

Jade : Tu es excusée ! ^^ C'est vrai qu'on se demande qui c'est ! ^^ Merci !

Relena : Mon Dieu, me dit pas que t'es une fan de Relena dans GW ! J'ai rien contre elle, hein, mais… voilà quoi…

(à les jetons d'avoir dit une betise et d'avoir perdu une revieweuse) Pour ton ortho, hasard c'écrit bien avec un S ! Merci de m'avoir dit ce que tu pensais !

Jukebox : Melle weasley au lieu de Mme ? Ah bon, je vais essayer de m'améliorer dans les prochains chap ! merci de m'avoir prévenu !

Luna : Merchiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ^______________________________________^ 

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI ! CONTINUER A REVIEWER S'VOUS PLAIT CA FAIT HYPER PLAISIR ! 


	22. Les crises de Diane

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de votre temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^___________^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi, ainsi que quelques perso que j'ai inventé et je ne touche rien du tout pour ça !

Certains personnages vous paraitront peut etre OOC, mais c'est ma ff et je fais ce que je veux ! Nah ! ^-^ 

Chapitre 22 : Les crises de Diane

Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine que la petite était morte, et une semaine que Diane ne parlait que quand c'était strictement nécessaire. 

Le samedi après-midi, malgré le meurtre de la petite fille, Harry se força à s'occuper des sélections du nouveau gardien de son équipe. Ron et le cousin de Alicia étaient tous deux appréciés par le jury et se fut grace aux dernières secondes qu'on lui avait accordé, pendant lesquelles il évita brillamment un cognard et rattrapa un lancer très ardu que Ron réussit à prendre la place de nouveau gardien de Gryffondor ! Julien Spinett obtint le poste de remplaçant.

Lundi matin Diane avait été répartie dans la maison de Gryffondor, Rogue s'était contenté d'une moue de déception, sachant fort bien que ce n'était pas la peine d'en parler à sa nièce, trop renfermée pour faire une discussion intéressante. Elle prenait tous ses cours et repas avec les Gryffondors, parmi lesquels seuls Harry et un peu Ron et Hermione étaient devenus ses amis (tout le monde s'accordant à dire que tant qu'elle ne serait pas sortie de son mutisme, c'était désespéré), mais Dumbledore lui avait donné son accord pour qu'elle passe ses nuits dans les appartement de son oncle car chaque nuit elle faisait des cauchemars et chaque nuit elle se réveillait en hurlant (meme les potions de Mme Pomfresh arrivaient à peine à la calmer !) et seul Rogue pouvait supporter de ne dormir que cinq heures par nuit.

Comme Harry le découvrit, Rogue avait tenu sa promesse envers Malefoy car celui-ci dormait maintenant dans une chambre à part de celles des autres Serpentards.

On était le vendredi soir et Harry se dirigeait vers la Tour des Gryffondors quand il entendit des bruits provenant d'une salle de classe, c'était des bruits de coups, mais aussi de sanglots. Harry curieux poussa légèrement la porte de la salle en question et ce qu'il vit l'arrêta : Diane était là recroquevillée par terre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps en se tapant les membres contre tous ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. 

Harry réagit légèrement tardivement, surpris par l'état déplorable de son amie. Il s'avança et sans qu'elle ne lui ai pretée aucune attention, lui immobilisa les bras. Toujours aucune réaction de sa part, elle se contenta de se taper les jambes contre les murs. Ayant les bras occupés, Harry fut obliger de s'asseoir sur ses jambes pour qu'elle arrete. Une légère grimace de douleur se formant sur ses lèvres fut sa seule réaction. Elle lança alors sa tete en arrière contre le mur et ce ne fut qu'avec les réflexes dû au Quidditch de Harry qu'il put éviter qu'elle ne s'ouvre le crane en la tirant vers lui.

Elle était maintenant tout à fait immobilisé, mais c'était aussi son cas et dans cette position il ne pouvait rien faire, si il essayait de se relever, il était sur qu'elle ne recommence dès qu'il l'aurait laché.

Alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire, il sentit que Diane redressait la tete et le regardait. Il baissa donc le regard et tressaillit. Ses yeux turquoises comme l'avait si bien constatée la petite était vide de toute expression, comme si elle n'avait plus d'ame. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long instant que Harry aperçut enfin une étincelle de vie dans ses yeux. Hésitante, elle bafouilla alors :

" Ha… Harry ?

- Oui, c'est moi Diane. Ca va aller ?

- Je… je suis désolée.

- Pourquoi ?

- De t'avoir dérangé, de…

- Tut tut tut. Tu n'allais pas bien, je t'ai aidé. C'est tout à fait normal entre amis ! … Je sais qui tu ne vas pas vouloir, mais il faut que je t'emmene à l'infirmerie.

- Non ! 

- Diane, tu es couverte de bleus ! Je ne te laisse pas le choix, je t'emmène un point c'est tout ! "

Alors que Harry se relevait, Diane voulut s'échapper et sortir mais Harry fut plus rapide et la retint par la taille. Elle se débattait comme une diablesse et Harry eut beaucoup de mal à la controler. Mais elle finit par abandonner et se laissa aller contre le torse de Harry, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Harry lui caressa le dos en lui disant des choses sans queue ni tete, mais apaisantes.

Peu à peu, elle finit par arreter de pleurer et Harry la conduisit doucement vers l'infirmerie. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie, où ils aperçurent à l'autre bout Dumbledore, Rogue, MacGonagall et Sirius, Diane se libéra soudainement de la prise de Harry et fit demi-tour rapidement prenant légèrement de court Harry, qui se précipita à sa suite en criant son prénom, ce qui fit se retourner les professeurs, qui les suivirent, étonnés.

Harry la rattrapa juste avant les escaliers et cette fois-ci la plaqua contre lui, empechant toutes fuites possibles, se souciant peu de leur proximité dans l'instant présent. Alors que les professeurs étaient sur le point de les rattraper, Harry lui dit légèrement énervé :

" Arrete ça Diane ! Tu iras à l'infirmerie, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Meme si pour ça il faut que je t'assommes et que je t'y portes !

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- J'essaye de forcer votre nièce à se faire soigner professeur Rogue ! répondit sèchement Harry qui était maintenant très énervé, s'étant pris un coup dans le ventre.

- Se faire soigner pour quoi Harry ? " demanda Dumbledore.

Malgré le fait que Diane se débattait encore plus violemment, Harry retroussa l'une de ses manches, dévoilant les bleus qui le constellait. MacGonagall poussa un cri d'horreur et les autres eurent une expression de surprise totale. 

Mais, Diane profita de la légère relache de Harry pour s'échapper et celui-ci poussa un juron bien choisit, la suivant dans les escaliers. Il remarqua alors que Remus, Lyana et Hagrid montait dans leur direction et leur cria de l'arreter. Comme Rogue leur criait la meme chose plus haut, Hagrid la stoppa aidé de Remus et Harry arriva à leur hauteur, essoufflé et très énervé. Tellement qu'il ne put retenir la colère dans sa voix :

" Diane maintenant ça suffit ! Tu arretes ou je te jure que je t'assommes ! "

Ils furent tous surpris par son ton et ses propos et le regardèrent ahuris. Diane arreta de se débattre et le regarda honteuse et baissant la tete, elle dit :

" Ne te mets pas en colère Harry, j'arrete, c'est promis, mais s'il te plait, ne crie plus. "

Harry se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tete. Il lui tendit la main en faisant signe à Hagrid de la lacher mais de se tenir prêt au cas où. Mais Diane tint sa promesse et se laissa amener doucement par Harry à l'infirmerie.

Là, Mme Pomfresh l'allongea sur un lit qu'elle entoura de rideaux. Harry entendit un cri quelques minutes plus tard, sans doute avait-elle découvert l'ampleur des dégats.

Quant aux professeurs, ils lui demandèrent de leur raconter ce qui c'était passé, il leur dit donc ce qu'il avait vu et les professeurs se jetèrent des regards en coin significatifs de leur inquiétude. Rogue était nerveux et inquiet, ce qui montrait bien combien sa nièce l'avait changé, et attendait avec impatience le verdict de l'infirmière. Celle-ci sortit du paravent quelques minutes plus tard et le visage grave déclara :

" J'ai entendu le récit de Mr Potter et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : cette jeune fille doit etre mis en isolement.

- C'est si grave ? s'étonna anxieusement Rogue.

- J'en ai bien peur, son corps est littéralement couvert de bleus et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle a des moments d'égarements où elle n'est pas vraiment consciente. Je pense qu'avec un bon traitement, nous pourrions la sortir de cet état rapidement mais il faut le trouver !

- Mais pourquoi fait-elle ça ? demanda Hagrid.

- L'événement tragique de la semaine dernière l'a bouleversée je suppose. "

Ils parlèrent encore un peu, puis ils durent laisser Diane aux soins de l'infirmière et aller se coucher.

Quand Harry se coucha enfin, il pensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait Diane dans ses bras, tout contre lui… une douce chaleur, extremement agréable… Il s'endormit paisiblement en pensant à son amie.

**************************

Le lendemain, Harry racontait ce qui c'était passé la veille à ses amis qui s'inquiétaient pour Diane. Alors que Harry allait sortir de la Grande Salle avec eux pour aller se promener dans le parc (on était le samedi et ils avaient décidé de profiter du beau temps), un élève de première année surgit brusquement devant lui et lui sauta dessus en criant :

" Mme Pomfresh te demande Harry ! C'est urgent ! " 

Harry ne posa pas de questions, il savait déjà pourquoi. Il se précipita aussitôt vers l'infirmerie, suivit de ses deux amis qui avaient mis un peu plus de temps à comprendre le pourquoi de sa convocation. 

Harry entra dans la salle et s'arreta brusquement devant une infirmière, légèrement effrayée et dépassée. Le reconnaissant, elle se reprit en main :

" Mr Potter, Melle Rogue fait une crise très violente et vous appelle, je pense que vous pouvez peut-etre l'aider comme vous l'avez fait, hier soir, moi, je ne peux pas l'approcher ! "

Harry hocha la tete et se précipita vers la salle que l'infirmière lui désignait. Quand il entra, il fut consterné, c'était pire qu'hier, elle se jetait partout en criant son prénom comme une folle. Heureusement, Mme Pomfresh avait matelassée les murs et il n'y avait pas de mobilier ni de fenetre, la pièce étant apparemment éclairée par un sortilège. 

Il referma la porte et approcha de son amie. Elle se retourna et se recroquevilla par terre quand elle le vit, Harry se baissa doucement à sa hauteur et lui tendit les bras en parlant doucement :

" Je suis là Diane, tu n'as rien à craindre, tout va bien. "

Diane le dévisagea un moment, pendant lequel Harry ne cessa de répéter la meme phrase, puis sembla le reconnaître et se précipita dans ses bras en larmes. Harry continuait à lui parler, doucement en lui caressant le dos. Lorsqu'elle se fut complètement calmée, il l'adossa au mur et s'assit à coté d'elle. Elle posa sa tete sur son épaule et lui parla d'une voix rauque :

" Harry, j'ai mal… je veux que ça s'arrete… Je suis bien quand tu es là Harry… tu restes ?

- Oui je reste Diane, mais maintenant que tu es calmée je vais aller chercher l'infirmière dehors et elle va soigner tes bleus. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviens tout de suite, c'est promis. "

Elle hocha la tete et Harry se releva et quitta la pièce. Quand il se retrouva de l'autre coté, il remarqua que les professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore avait été prévenu.

" Elle s'est calmée, mais c'est de pire en pire, il a fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour qu'elle me reconnaisse !

- Vous a t'elle parler après ?

- Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait mal et qu'elle voulait que ça s'arrete… et qu'elle était bien quand j'étais là. ajouta t'il en rougissant.

- Hum… Et bien au moins j'ai trouvé le traitement approprié. dit l'infirmière en prenant des pommades sur une étagère.

- Qu'est-ce ? demanda Rogue.

- La présence de Mr Potter. répondit l'infirmière en se retournant vers eux.

- Pardon ? dit-il, les yeux écarquillés.

- Et bien oui Severus, elle se calme quand il est là et le réclame lors de ses crises, de plus elle dit elle meme qu'elle va mieux quand il est près d'elle. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Bon, passez devant Mr Potter. "

Alors que Severus fulminait et que les autres étaient amusés, mais quand meme tous inquiets, Harry rentra à l'intérieur suivit de l'infirmière portant des pommades dans ses bras.

Diane leva la tete quand ils rentrèrent et sourit à Harry qui s'assit près d'elle, alors que l'infirmière étalait de la pommade sur ses bras et ses jambes. Alors qu'elle avait fini, elle se tourna vers Harry :

" Il faudrait que vous fermiez les yeux Mr Potter, elle est peut etre blessée sur d'autres endroits de son anatomie. "

Comprenant l'allusion au fait qu'il observait (ndla : qui a dit matait ? lol) Diane depuis le début, Harry tourna la tete et ferma les yeux, rougissant furieusement. Il aurait juré entendre l'infirmière rire. Quand elle eut finit, elle se leva et déclara :

" Mr Potter, je vous autorise, et vous encourage, à venir la voir le plus souvent possible, mais je proscris tout autre visite. Je suis désolé Melle Rogue, mais c'est pour des raisons de sécurité. "

Ils hochèrent la tete et elle sortit annoncée la meme chose aux personnes présentes de l'autre coté.

Harry resta avec Diane, l'observant en coin. Celle-ci le remarqua et tourna la tete vers lui. Elle eut un sourire gené :

" Je suis désolée de te prendre ton temps. Je comprendrais parfaitement si tu…

- Chut ! Cela ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire, je trouve qu'on a pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, alors autant en profiter pour se parler. " dit Harry en lui faisant un de ses plus beaux sourires. 

Elle lui sourit timidement en retour et ils passèrent une très bonne fin de matinée à parler de Quidditch, de l'école et de tout. 

Vers midi, Harry s'excusa de devoir la quitter et sur un dernier sourire échangé, il rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle où il leur donna de ses nouvelles. A contrecœur, Harry n'alla pas voir Diane cet après midi, ayant de nombreux devoirs à faire avec l'aide d'Hermione. Malgré tout, il se promit d'aller la voir après le diner.

Il prévint ses amis de l'endroit où il se rendait et partit en direction de l'infirmerie. Il fit un signe de tete à Mme Pomfresh qui lui sourit et rentra dans la chambre isolée de Diane. D'abord il ne la vit pas et inquiet allait prévenir l'infirmière, mais quand il se tourna légèrement, il vit une forme à droite de la porte, là où quand on entrait, l'angle de vue était mort. Il referma doucement la porte et s'approcha de la forme recroquevillée. Elle était apparemment endormie. Quand il fut suffisamment approché pour la voir nettement, il se figea… elle était… à moitié nue.

L'infirmière l'avait habillé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon très simple, large et blanc. La pantalon était remonté jusqu'en haut des cuisses, formant comme un mini-short et la chemise était… en bandeau autour de sa poitrine.

Harry resta debout devant elle, ne la quittant pas du regard. Elle était si belle… sa peau naturellement bronzée, ses longs cheveux blonds, son doux visage ovale, ses membres fins… il avait une soudaine envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus la lacher et d'embrasser cette peau dorée qui semblait si douce… il secoua vivement la tete et recula en essayant de se calmer. 

Mais le fait que Diane ne se réveille et lui fasse un magnifique sourire, ses dents blanches resplendissants et ses yeux turquoises brillants ne lui facilitait pas les choses. Il recula encore et détourna la tete. 

Le sourire de son amie s'effaça alors, la joie qui brillait dans ses yeux disparut, laissant place à une peine immense. Elle baissa la tete et après un court moment, elle commença à se taper contre les murs.

Alors Harry arreta de lutter contre lui-meme et se retourna vivement découvrant son amie dans une nouvelle crise. Aussitôt il fut à ses cotés et l'immobilisa tout en lui parlant doucement pour l'apaiser. La crise s'arreta quelques minutes plus tard et comme Harry avait agit rapidement, Diane ne portait aucun bleu.

Comme son amie ne le regardait pas comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire après ses crises, Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils et s'asseyant près d'elle l'appela doucement. Elle détourna la tete. Harry fronça encore plus les sourcils et l'obligea doucement à tourner son visage vers lui. Mais elle baissa les yeux et Harry s'inquiéta :

" Diane ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? "

Comme elle ne lui répondit pas Harry se demanda quoi faire. Il réfléchissait à cette question quand son regard se fixa sur les lèvres tendres de le jeune fille. 

Cette fois-ci, il ne put réprimer son désir et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Diane se détendit subitement. Harry reprit ses esprits et recula le gout sucré des lèvres de Diane en mémoire. Comme Diane le regardait enfin, ses yeux reflétant la surprise et un sentiment que Harry ne réussit pas à reconnaître, il rougit et bafouilla une excuse :

" Pardon Diane… je n'aurai pas du… je… "

Comme il s'enlisait, il préféra se taire et détourner le regard, très mal à l'aise. Trop occupé à essayer de calmer ses battements de cœur et de trouver une façon de se sortir de la situation où il s'était fourré, il ne la sentit pas venir.

Il sentit des bras chauds et fins passer derrière sa nuque et un corps tendre et mi-nu se coller au sien. Quand il releva les yeux, il vit le doux sourire hésitant de Diane près de lui et elle lui murmura :

" Harry doit pas s'excuser, baiser apprécié… encore ? "

Cette façon si innocente de s'exprimer lui rappela la petite fille morte une semaine plus tot. 

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre sur la question car il était allongé sur le sol matelassé, Diane au-dessus de lui, ou plutot sur lui, leurs jambes étant entremêlées, ses bras autour de sa taille et les siens autour de son cou, leurs deux visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. 

D'habitude, il aurait rougit violemment, mais là il était dans un état étrange. Tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux ne comptait pas, seuls leurs deux corps entrelacés étaient importants, et ses lèvres qui le tentaient… Il accéda à la demande de Diane.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci il ne se contenta pas d'un baiser furtif déposé, il poussa légèrement de sa langue les lèvres de Diane, qui s'écartèrent le laissant pénétrer à l'intérieur où leur langue se mêlèrent. Un petit gémissement de contentement s'échappa alors de leur gorge. Et ils roulèrent sur le sol, les roles inversés, Diane en dessous de Harry. 

Quand leur baiser s'arreta pour les laisser reprendre leur souffle, Harry reprit légèrement ses esprits. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune fille et s'assit dans le coin où elle était avant endormie. Celle-ci le rejoint et hésitante baissa la tete en disant :

" Harry regrette ?

- … Non… "

A sa réponse, Diane releva la tete et remarqua alors le doux sourire de Harry qui lui tendait les bras. Elle accepta l'invitation et se blottit contre lui, s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Harry avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de la gene et le plaisir qu'elle lui apportait quand elle était près de lui noyait tout le reste.

Ils restèrent aisni pendant de nombreuses minutes jusqu'à ce que Harry ses souvienne de quelque chose et ne demande :

" Diane ?

- Humm… ?

- Pourquoi tu mis tes vetements… comme ça ?

- … j'ai eu une petite crise… j'ai eu chaud… "

Harry ne chercha pas plus loin. Après tout, il l'aimait bien comme ça.

*********************

Les professeurs qui avaient assistés aux crises de Diane la veille étaient revenus prendre de ses nouvelles et l'infirmière leur répondit :

" Mr Potter et là depuis un quart d'heure et je n'ai rien entendu de spécial, je vais voir. "

Elle poussa la porte de la chambre isolée te entra sur le seuil de la porte. Les professeurs l'entendirent murmurer " Oh ! Pardon ! " et elle ressortit, fermant silencieusement la porte. Devant l'air interrogateur des personnes présentes, un sourire s'installa sur son visage et elle rit légèrement avant de dire :

" Elle va très bien, pour l'instant elle dort… et elle est entre de bonnes mains. "

Les professeurs s'entre regardèrent, se questionnant silencieusement à propos du sous entendu qu'ils avaient décelés dans les paroles de l'infirmière mais pas compris. Seule Lyana sourit et demanda à Mme Pomfresh :

" Ils ne sont pas allé trop loin quand meme ?

- Pas à ce que j'ai pu voir. "

Elle se sourirent entendu et alors Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore comprirent le sous entendu. Sirius faillit s'étouffer en rigolant et disant dans ses mains " Y en a un qui va pas aimer ça ! ". Enfin, devant l'incompréhension complète de Severus, Minerva et Hagrid, Dumbledore eut la bonté de leur expliquer :

" Je crois… que nous avons un nouveau couple dans l'école. "

Cette fois-ci, c'était clair et Sirius redoubla de rire en voyant la tete de son collègue de Potions. Pourtant il se reprit aussitôt quand il le vit se diriger vers la chambre et avec l'aide de Remus le retint.

" Lachez-moi ! ordonna Severus Rogue.

- Rogue ! Tu aimes ta nièce, on le sais tous. Alors je vais t'expliquer une base que doit savoir le responsable d'un adolescent : Meme si ce n'est pas ce que l'on souhaite et/ou que ça nous énerve, il faut respecter ses choix si cela le rend heureux ! "

Comme tout le monde l'observait et qu'il voyait bien que tous était d'accord avec Sirius, il dit :

" En clair j'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

- Ce n'est pas ça Severus. essaya de le calmer Lyana. SI il y avait un risque pour Diane, si celui qu'elle a choisit comme petit ami est un vil profiteur, c'est totalement ton droit de la mettre en garde et de la protéger, mais tu sias très bien que Harry n'est pas comme ça et qu'il respectera Diane. Je crois que je peux dire que comme toutes les personnes présentes, je pense que Harry prendra soin de Diane et qu'il l'aidera toujours si il le peut et que ce sera pareil pour Diane envers Harry. "

Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout de l'avouer, mais Lyana n'avait pas tort. Il abandonna et comme tous les professeurs, alla se coucher.

Mme Pomfresh, avant de faire de meme, prévint Harry qu'il était temps de regagner son dortoir. Celui-ci hocha la tete et avant de partir, embrassa doucement Diane qui sourit dans son sommeil.

******************************

Harry se dépechait en direction de l'infirmerie, c'était aujourd'hui, mardi, que Diane sortait de sa chambre isolée, n'ayant pas fait de crises depuis le samedi soir où ils s'étaient embrassés. Déjà, il craignait d'etre en retard, ayant étté retardé par les frères Crivey et Blaise et son meilleur ami, Nott, qui lui avaient cherché des noises.

Alors qu'il se trouvait à deux couloirs de l'infirmerie, et près de la Grande Salle, il vit Elsa Standmann, une amie de Ginny, s'approcher de lui. Elle s'arreta devant lui, un peu trop près à son gout et commença à minauder, parlant de la Tour d'Astronomie si belle les soirs clairs comme ce soir etcetera… 

Alors que Harry allait s'excuser et continuer son chemin, il sentit des bras entourer son cou et des lèvres douces lui embrasser la joue. Il tourna la tete et sourit lorsqu'il reconnut son assaillante. Diane avait l'aire légèrement en colère lorsqu'elle regarda l'interlocutrice de son chéri. Mais elle ne lui preta pas plus attention et s'adressa à Harry, accusatrice :

" Tu m'avais dit que tu viendrais me chercher à l'infirmerie !

- Désolé Diane, mais je ne sais pas ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, tout le monde s'est donné le mot pour me retarder. Je suis franchement désolé ma Dia. Je peux me faire pardonner ? "

Celle-ci sourit et hocha légèrement la tete. Harry l'embrassa, puis il se retourna vers Elsa et alors qu'il allait parler, elle le devança :

" Vous etes ensemble ?

- Euh… hésita Harry.

- Je pense que oui, vu la façon dont ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre Melle Standmann ! "

Ils se retournèrent tous trois vers la provenance de la nouvelle voix, qui appartenait à Sirius, qui étaient suivi de Remus, Lyana et Severus. Il ajouta malicieusement :

" N'est-ce pas mon cher collègue de Potions ?

- … Il faut croire. " répondit simplement Severus après un instant.

Diane soupira, Harry l'avait sentit se raidir lorsqu'elle avait vu son oncle et le fait qu'il n'est manifesté aucune contrariété apparente l'avait soulagée, un peu.

Embarrassée, Elsa se retira. Alors Harry remarqua que de nombreux élèves les observaient lui et Diane, il rougit légèrement et quand sa petite amie le remarqua elle rit légèrement, l'embrassa sur la joue et l'entraina dans la Grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à table, Ron et Hermione leur firent de larges sourires auxquels ils répondirent joyeusement.

*************************************************************************************************

Ca vous va ? Pas trop romantique ou mélodramatique ?

J'ai/je vais réupdaté tous les chaps précédents car en les relisant, je me suis aperçue de l'énorme quantité de fautes qu'il y avait dedans ! Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir imposé de lire des choses pareilles ! Mais maintenant, c'est corrigé. Vraiment désolée.

Maintenant, REPONSES A TOUTES LES REVIEWS :

Océane Potter : Moi aussi j'ai le jeu vidéo, sur PC et sur GAMEBOY COLOR, mais j'avais oublié ! ^^ J'ai vérifié et c'est exact, mais bon, on va dire… que cette année là, ils l'ont déménagé ! lol ^^ Désolée, mais en fait, ça m'a pas vraiment aidé d'etre en vacances, parce que je suis partie quelques jours, ensuite j'ai eu des visites à la maison et j'avais plein de trucs à faire, donc voilà, désolée pour l'attente. T'es retournée en cours ? Moi non ! ^-^ Lizzie elle est méchante ! C'est pas vrai que t'es dingue, moi aussi ça m'arrive de déraper et de dire tout et n'importe quoi ! Pour la petite, vous etes bcp à la regretter, c'est vrai quelle était mignonne, mais c'était nécessaire… *essaye de retenir ses larmes* et ouis la dernière phrase était énigmatique volontairement, meme si c'est qd meme assez facile à comprendre. La review la plus longue… pour moi ? Oh merci ! 

Lunenoire : Cocucou toi ! oui, ça m'arrive aussi de louper un chap sur deux, c'est vrai que c'est énervant ! ^_^ Pour ta supposition, eh ben… p't'etre ben qu'oui, p't'etre ben qu'non ! ^-^

Karotte : Une nouvelle revieweuse, enchantée ! Rhoooo ! Comment t'as devinée pour Harry et Diane ! ? ^-^ Enfin, comme tu as pu le voir, t'as mit en plein dans le mille ! Pour la p'tite voui, c'est triste, mais c'est la vie… *essaye de nouveau de retenir ses larmes* Enfin bon, merci et @+che !

Luna : Merccccccccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii gentille Lulu ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Tiffany : Tu as aimé pour ce passage ? ! J'suis contente, j'avais espéré que c'étais le cas ! Voui, je sais, j'suis vache tout le temps entrain de rajouter du mystère alors que je vous donne un bout de la vérité, mais c'est fait exprès, pour mettre dans l'atmosphère. Mais je suis consciente qu'il va falloir que j'arrete ou vous allez peter un plomb ! ^-^ 

zag : Mercccccccccccccccciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (pour la review et pour ne pas m'en vouloir !) ! ! ! ! !

Miya Black : Voui, c'est triste hein…Tu es revenue ? Si oui, désolée, mais je suis aussi partie qq jours en vac et après j'ai étais assez occupée.

Relena : 1°) Euh ben en fait, c'est parce que je l'aime pas… Mais ça veut pas dire que je t'aimes pas hein ! 

2°) Merchi ! T'es gentille Lena (j'préfère, ça te dérange si je t'apelle comme ça ?) ! 

3°) P't'etre ben qu'oui, p't'etre ben qu'non ! ^-^

4°) Ben, en fait ma sœur me répète la meme chose, y parais que je me laisse trop aller. Je vais essayée de me calmer et de vous éclairer, promis !

5°) J'sais pas du tout le nombre de chap et comme tu le dis, je suis le patron supreme ! Mais je pense que y en aura quand meme un certain nombre.

6°) LA V'LA !

1° bis) Ben non, là je vous fais pas pleurer ! ? 

2° bis) Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces préjugés ? ! Y a pas que les filles qui pleurent ! Et puis, il pleur si je veux d'abord ! J'suis le patron supreme, c'est toi qui l'a dit ! ^-^ 

Merci bcp, tes reviews me font plaisir et puis malgré ton surnom, je crois que je t'aime bien ! ^_____________^ Kiss

Andadrielle : Ma Anda ! La petite voui… *essaye pour la 3e fois de retenir ses larmes* Snif… Harrry on le voit plus là, tu trouves pas ? ^^ Tu dois savoir que : JE VEUX UNE REVIEW ! ^_____________________^ J 

Philippe Gryffondor : Je vous adore mon très cher compagnon, vous lire est un tel ravissement ! Que la magie soit toujours avec vous ! Kiss

Melepha : Voui, elle était si adorable ! *essaye pour la 4e fois de retenir ses larmes et n'y arrive plus* Bouhouhou ! Je suis méchanananteuh ! Diana ? Je connais pas de Diana ? Ah si, Diane tu veux dire ? C'est elle la nouvelle Enfant de Lumière ? Ah bah ch'avais pas ! Bon, j'arrete de dire n'importe quoi : P't'etre ben qu'oui, p't'etre ben qu'non ! ^-^

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI ! CONTINUER A REVIEWER S'VOUS PLAIT CA FAIT HYPER PLAISIR ! 


	23. Divergences d'idées au sein des Serpenta...

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de votre temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^___________^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi, ainsi que quelques perso que j'ai inventé et je ne touche rien du tout pour ça !

Certains personnages vous paraitront peut etre OOC, mais c'est ma ff et je fais ce que je veux ! Nah ! ^-^ 

Chapitre 23 : Divergences d'idées au sein des Serpentards et Projet Animagus

Les Gryffondors de 5e année se dirigeaient tranquillement vers leur salle de Potions. Ils n'étaient pas en retard et pas du tout pressés d'arriver dans les cachots. 

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant leur salle de cours, ils remarquèrent que comme à leur habitude, les Serpentards (sans Drago) s'y trouvaient déjà. Ils paraissaient en grand débat, les deux camps opposé étant filles contre garçons à première vue, mais se turent dès qu'ils les aperçurent.

" Ne vous dérangez surtout pas pour nous. Faites comme si nous n'étions pas là ça ne nous dérange pas. leur dit Seamus.

- La ferme Finnigan, on fait ce qu'on veut et de toute façon on s'est déjà mit d'accord ! répondit Frédéric Nott.

- Parles pour toi Frédéric ! Il n'est pas question qu'on vous suive ! répliqua Pansy Parkinson, approuvée par ses amies.

- Bon sang qu'est-ce que vous pouvez etre bouchées ! Y a rien a discuté ! Le traitre va pay…

- La ferme Crabbe ! cria Blaise Zabini. On reparlera de ça plus tard, le professeur Rogue va bientôt arriver !

- Oh mais non, vous avez tout votre temps nous sommes en avance ! " susurra Lavande.

Si il y avaient un truc que les Gryffondors aimaient écouter c'étaient les prises de bec (rares) des Serpentards, elles étaient généralement pleines d'informations très utiles et puis… pour une fois que ce n'étaient pas eux qui formaient le deuxième camp responsable du conflit…après tout si ils s'entretuaient…

" Ce ne sont pas vos affaires larves !

- Oh mais non bien sur que non, très chère vermine, Lavande souhaitais juste vous permettre de continuer votre conversation qui à l'air extremement importante. Nous ne souhaitons pas vous déranger. La preuve, nous allons nous éloigner. " répliqua Diane.

Tout en parlant, Diane s'était tourné vers ses amis et leur avait fait un clin d'œil invisible pour les Serpentards. Légèrement à contrecoeur, ses camarades de maison la suivirent à l'écart.

" Hermione tu ne connaitrais pas un sort qui nous permettrais d'écouter leur discution par hasard ? " demanda malicieusement Diane.

Ses amis qui s'appretaient à l'interroger vertement, sourirent et se tournèrent vers Hermione qui hésitait :

" Si… mais je ne sais pas si…

- Herm' tu attendus comme moi cet imbécile de Crabbe dire qu'un traitre payerais n'est-ce pas ?… dit Harry.

- …D'accord. " accepta t'elle comprenant le sous entendu au fait que si il y avait un traitre parmi les Serpentards, il était de leur devoir de l'aider. Après tout 'l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami'.

Ses amis se tinrent de façon à la cacher des Serpentards qui venaient de reprendre leur discussion et Hermione pointa sa baguette dans leur direction en murmurant " _Audi _". Aussitôt des vois s'élevèrent du vide :

" Non, non et non ! Il a déjà assez payé comme ça ! Je l'ai vu l'autre jour, et il était dans un état pitoyable ! Il a déjà été assez puni !

- Camille tu me déçois franchement ! Le maitre avait décidé de le tuer et on va lui faire regretter de ne pas s'etre laissé faire !

- Eh bien ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider ! Et si tu te fais virer, je serais la première a rigoler ! Tu n'es qu'un abruti Zabini !"

Hermione les prévint que la dénommée Camille Hamilton venait dans leur direction et elle coupa le sortilège. Ils recommencèrent à parler de l'entrainement de Quidditch de leur équipe (ce dont ils parlaient avant d'avoir vu les Serpentards). Lorsque Camille s'arreta à coté de Diane, ils se tournèrent vers elle et la regardèrent avec interrogation. Elle avala sa salive et leur demanda :

" Est-ce que je pourrais rester avec vous ? Parce que là bas, il n'y a que des crétins rampants. " dit-elle en montrant ses condisciples de Serpentard.

Les Gryffondors se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, puis Diane lui sourit en lui répondant :

" Toute personne qui traite ses déficients mentaux de 'crétins rampants' est la bienvenue parmi nous. Mais tu devrais te méfier maintenant, ils ne vont pas apprécier.

-Merci. Pour ce qui est de me méfier, j'en suis consciente, mais je ne pouvais plus supporter de les écouter dire du mal de Drago alors qu'il a eu tout à fait raison.

- Alors c'est de Drago Malefoy que vous parliez ! ? Je m'en doutais un peu, y a pas beaucoup de Serpentards qui ont réchappés à la mort que Voldemort avait projeté pour eux. " déclara Harry.

Ils frissonnèrent tous à l'écoute du nom maudit sauf Diane et Camille qui se contentèrent de hocher la tete. Alors que Camille allait continuer à parler, Rogue et Drago arrivèrent dans le couloir. Etonnés de voir une Serpentard avec des Gryffondors, ils s'arretèrent. Leur professeur demanda :

" Depuis quand une Serpentard parle t'elle tranquillement avec des Gryffondors ?

- Depuis que certains de ses condisciples sont devenus des imbéciles heureux professeur. " répliqua Camille.

Rogue fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de leur ordonner de rentrer dans la classe. Camille parla à Pansy en entrant et celle-ci hocha la tete à sa question. Elle alla s'asseoir à coté d'une de ses amies qui était avant la voisine de table de Camille. Cette dernière était, elle, allée s'asseoir à coté de Drago. Harry put l'entendre lui murmurer :

" Désolée de m'imposer, mais nos chers camarades Serpentards et moi-meme avons certaines divergences d'opinion… de meme pour toi… "

Drago la dévisagea un instant, puis hocha la tete, reportant son attention aux explications de Rogue sur la potion qu'ils étudieraient aujourd'hui.

*********************************

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Diane étaient tranquillement entrain de discuter en allant à la Grande Salle lorsqu'ils aperçurent un attroupement devant la porte. Ils s'approchèrent et demandèrent ce qui se passait à Fred et George. Ceux-ci leur répondirent excités :

" Zabini, Crabbe, Nott et Goyle se battent contre Malefoy. C'est vraiment pas équitable

- Bon sang ! "

Harry se fraya un passage parmi la foule, suivi de ses amis. Ce qu'il vit le mit dans une rage immense : Drago se battait effectivement contre les quatre autres et il allait bientôt craquer, tout ceux qui voulait l'aider était retenu par des Serpentards disposés autour.

Alors que l'un d'eux voulait l'arreter, il lui flanqua son poing dans le ventre et passa. Il était vraiment très énervé. Les autres le suivaient toujours et ensemble ils lancèrent des _Expelliarmus._ Les sortilèges touchèrent Zabini, Crabbe, Nott et Goyle, les privant de leur baguette qui venaient se loger dans les mains des Gryffondors. Tout le monde fixait les 4 Gryffondors et plus particulièrement Harry qui semblait etre sur le point d'éclater. Il dit d'une voix froide et calme qui ne présageait rien de bon :

" Vous croyiez faire quoi là ?

- Merde ! Potter, combien de fois faudra t'il te dire de te meler de tes oignons ! " répliqua Zabini.

Un instant plus tard, les Serpentards flottaient à cinq mètres du sol la tete en bas. Goyle se cacha les yeux en criant :

" Je veux descendre ! J'ai le vertige ! "

Mais Harry était vraiment en colère et il les laissa ainsi. Il s'approcha de Malefoy qui regardait ses condisciples, un léger sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

" Ca va Malefoy ?

- … Je suis entier… répondit celui-ci baissant les yeux sur Harry. Tu sais quoi Potter ? J'aurai jamais cru que tu me demanderais ça… et que tu m'aiderais. finit-il regardant à nouveaux les 4 Serpentards suspendus.

- Eh ben, moi non plus si ça peu te rassu…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? "

Tout le monde se tourna vers les professeurs qui arrivait à grand pas. Les Serpentards lachèrent tout le monde et Camille Hamilton se précipita sur Drago, s'assurant de sa bonne santé. Rogue parla le premier :

" Potter ! C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? Faites les descendre tout de suite !

- A vos ordre professeur. "

Harry annula le sort et les Serpentards retombèrent en chute libre à terre. Diane eut le réflexe de les retenir avant qu'ils ne se cassent la tete sur le sol et les déposa un peu plus en douceur. Elle passa ensuite ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami et lui dit :

" Calme toi Harry, ça ne sert à rien.

-…Mouais…

- Bien, bien, quelqu'un pourrait-il nous raconter ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda calmement Dumbledore. Melle Granger ? "

Hermione lui raconta ce qu'elle savait et le verdict ne se fit pas attendre :

" Messieurs Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott, vous etes en retenues tous les soirs de cette semaine. Votre conduite est tout simplement inacceptable. De plus ce n'est apparemment pas la première fois que vous vous en prenez à plusieurs sur Mr Malefoy. J'enlève donc aussi 50 points à Serpentard. Quand à vous Messiers Potter et Weasley et Melle Granger et Rogue je vous donnent 20 points pour assistance à personne en danger. Néanmoins Mr Potter, il serait bien que vous vous contrôliez un peu plus. Je comprends votre colère, mais sans les réflexes de Melle Rogue ces élèves seraient à l'infirmerie pour nez cassé ou autre et nous ne souhaitons cela à personne n'est ce pas ? !

- Oui Monsieur le directeur.

- Bien. Allez tout le monde, allons manger ! "

La foule se dispersa, pénétrant dans la Grande Salle pour le diner. Mais alors que les quatre Gryffondors allaient rentrer manger, Drago Malefoy les apostropha :

" Potter ! Weasley ! Granger ! Rogue !

- Hum ?

- Merci.

- … De rien. répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Bon sang, arretez ça ! Vous etes quatre pas un !

- Mais c'est pareil, nous sommes amis, donc nous ne sommes qu'un. répondit énigmatiquement Diane.

- … Je préfère pas chercher à comprendre. Bon, Camille, prete à plonger dans le grand bain ? demanda t'il à sa condisciple.

- Il faut bien Drago.

- Le grand bain ?

- La table des Serpentards Weasley. Je sais pas comment je fais pour les supporter à tous les repas. Un de ces jours y en a un qui va se recevoir mon assiette sur la tete. "

Les Gryffondors eurent un sourire compatissant, puis ils entrèrent tous dans la Grande Salle. 

******************************************

Ils étaient maintenant dans leur Salle Commune, Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs et Diane et Hermione terminait leur devoir d'Enchantements. Hermione dit aux garçons :

" Vous devriez faire votre devoir d'Enchantements maintenant , vous avez le temps et ça vous éviterait de le faire à la va vite la veille du jour où il faut le rendre !

- Oui 'Mione ! On finit cette partie et on s'y met ! Promis ! répondit Ron rapidement. Echec !… Houhou Harry ! 

- …Hein ? Oh pardon… Je vais pas me laisser faire comme ça attends un peu… Ca y est ! Echec ! 

- Harry. l'appela Ron s'en prendre attention à la partie en cours. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

- Oui quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? Tu es souvent dans les nuages en ce moment. "

Harry hésita un moment, regarda autour de lui pour voir si personne ne les écoutait, soupira et leur fit signe de se rapprocher. Oubliant partie d'échecs et devoirs d'enchantements, intrigués, ils se placèrent autour de Harry et celui-ci leur expliqua en murmurant :

" Je pense à Remus, tu te souviens Diane à la dernière pleine lune, il étai vraiment dans un sal état, même avec la potion Tue-Loup il ne va pas bien du tout.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Depuis que les autres Maraudeurs ne peuvent plus etre avec lui pendant ses transformations, ça doit etre vraiment terrible. affirmèrent ses amis.

- Alors voilà, je pense à un truc depuis qu'on l'a vu… Et si… on devenait Animagus ? proposa Harry. Ca pourrait nous etre utile non seulement à aider Remus, mais aussi à nous sauver la vie, à échapper à une surveillance quelconque etcetera !

- Oui, c'est vrai… Mais ça sera dur. déclara Hermione.

- Et alors ? Le rat y est bien arrivé ! Pourquoi pas nous ? s'exclama Ron. "

Ils acquiescèrent. Harry plaça sa main droite au milieu du cercle qu'ils formaient et déclara :

" On deviendra Animagus, on gardera le secret et on restera toujours amis ! "

Ils sourirent tous et posèrent leur main droite sur celle de Harry en répétant en cœur les paroles qu'il venait prononcé. Après un moment de silence complice, Ron proposa :

" Et si on se donnait un nom ? Comme les Maraudeurs?

- Oui… mais ça serait mieux qu'on attende de connaître nos formes d'Animagus, ça se trouve on aura un point commun et on pourra l'exploiter pour notre surnom… Après tout, on se ressemble. " répondit Diane.

Ils hochèrent la tête et commencèrent aussitôt à parler de leur projet :

" Il doit y avoir un livre qui parle de ça dans la bibliothèque, sinon comment les Maraudeurs auraient pu faire ?

- Oui, mais dans ce cas-là il doit être dans la réserve.

- Et si on demandait à Remus ?

- Ca serait mieux si on lui faisait la surprise.

- On lui demandera en dernier recours.

- Oui, bon on va dans la bibliothèque avec la cape d'invisibilité ?

- Oui, mais on peut pas tous y aller.

- C'est vrai, bon, qui reste ?

- Vous deux ! Vous n'avez pas finit votre devoir d'Enchantements !

- Mais 'Mione…

- Tu m'as promis Ron !

- Bon, bon, d'accord. Soyez prudentes. On vous attendra là.

- D'accord. Tout le monde est parti se coucher, Harry tu peux aller chercher ta cape. "

Harry s'exécuta et revint quelques instants plus tard, il tendit sa cape aux filles qui l'enfilèrent et sortirent aussitôt de la salle en leur lançant un " A tout de suite ! ". Les garçons débarrassèrent la table de l'échiquier et se mirent à contrecœur à leur devoir.

************************************************

Elles revinrent une demi-heure plus tard, un livre sous le bras d'Hermione. Elle le posa délicatement sur la table et s'assit.

" Bon, on commence aujourd'hui ?

- Ben oui, je suis trop excité, j'arriverais pas à dormir sinon. " répondit Ron.

Devant l'accord général, Hermione ouvrit le livre et commença à lire :

" _A vous lecteurs qui voulez devenir Animagus, sachez que cette magie demande un bon niveau en métamorphoses humaines et animales, que cela peut-être très dangereux (vous pouvez rester pour toujours dans vos formes animales ou, bien pire, dans une forme mi-animale, mi-humaine) et que pour cela, il est conseillé d'etre deux pour pouvoir se surveiller l'un l'autre._

Maintenant, si vous souhaitez continuer, lisez bien toutes les consignes et bon courage. 

- Continue 'Mione, on est tous d'accord pour le faire et on était conscient du danger dès le début. dit Ron.

- Oui, mais je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on décide de faire deux groupes, pour pouvoir se surveiller. répliqua Hermione.

- Moui… Eh bien, filles et garçons, comme ça chacun surveillera sa ou son petit(e) ami(e). Quand pensez-vous ? proposa malicieusement Diane. "

Ils acceptèrent. Hermione tourna la page et recommença à lire :

" _Voici la première étape, qui est aussi la plus longue. Vous devez chaque soir avant de vous endormir réciter cette formule : **Animalis verita ego revis.** Répétez là jusqu'à ce que vous vous endormiez, sans penser à rien d'autre. Au bout de deux mois maximum vous devriez avoir fait un reve vous présentant votre forme d'Animagus. _

- Et bien, ça a pas l'air très dur. remarqua Ron.

- Pour l'instant. Ca sera les exercices pour se transformer le plus dur. répondit Hermione. Bon, il faut mémoriser la formule et après on ira se coucher. "

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois dans leur lit et chuchotèrent les quatre mots qu'ils avaient appris par cœur jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne les chercher.

***************************************************************************************************

Désolé du retard, mais je crois que ça va prendre plus de temps pour updater et tant donner que j'ai commencée une autre fanfiction, celle que je vous avez promise avec un voyage dans le temps ! En fait je pense updater ces deux ff un week-end sur deux. Voilà, j'espère que vous la lirez très chers lecteurs ! En tout cas, je pense (et ma sœur aussi) qu'elle commence mieux que celle-ci. Je devrais pas tarder à la publier.

Maintenant, REPONSES A TOUTES LES REVIEWS :

Lunenoire : Diane est très bizarre en effet, mais ça se calme et tu n'auras pas d'éclaircissements tout de suite.

Andadrielle : La salle au coussin ? C'est quoi ce surnom ? lol ! Merci ma Anda pour tes encouragements ! 

Melepha : P't'etre ben que oui, p't'etre ben que non ! ^-^ Fait tes déductions, mais je n'y répondrais pas et tu dois pas le dire eux autres ! Meme si certains on sans doute compris comme toi. 

phénix20 : Ben non, je dis pas si c'est vrai ! ^^ Regarde à la review juste au dessus j'ai la flegme de tout réécrire (bien que j'aurais pu copier-coller mais bon) ^^ Merchiiii !

Tiffany : Merchi Tiff', c'est vrai que c'était drole à écrire tant mieux si ça l'était aussi à lire !

Lena (Relena) : ^__________^ Tu es gentille ma Lenaaaaaa ! ^__________^

Luna : J'aime bien donner des surnoms ! ^-^ Ca te va pas Lulu ? Tu préfères Nana ou bien…. Anul, Nalu… (je fais n'importe quoi, pf, dsl, je suis crevée) Merchi pour ta review !

Jade : Désolée… (zut j'arrive pas à te trouver de surnom toi… ça fait bete Jaja ou Dede… Edaj ? Nan. Daje ? non plus. Rah j'y arrive pas !) mais un chap comme le précédent c'est pas prévu pour tout de suite (m'enfin moi et les prévisions… ça change tout le temps !)… mais tu continueras à lire quand meme hein ? ! En tous cas je suis contente qu'il t'est plue ! 

Patmol : ^____________^ Un nouveau ! Bienvenue ! Je suis trèèèèèès contente d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs et revieweurs ! Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te révéler qq petits secrets, mais avec moi, va falloir t'y faire parce que les réponses aux questions je l'ai donne au compte-goutte ! ^^ Merchi de me lire.

Philippe Gryffondor : Ah bah là y me cause en patois dites donc, y c'est pas ce qui veut c't'homme là ! Pour ce qui est des caractères, je peux pas vraiment t'aider, parce que c'est automatique. Mais je vais t'expliquer comment je publie mes chap et tu verras par toi-meme si en faisant comme moi ça marche : 1) j'écris mon texte en fichier Word 2) je l'enregistre en html 3) je l'enregistre le fichier html sur ff.net ! P't'etre que c'est parce que tu mets directement ton fichier Word sur ff.net ! Bonne chance, que la magie t'aide dans ta quete !

Miya Black : Merchiiiii ! ^_______________^ C'est vrai que c'est mignon, mais la suite n'est plus trop dans le meme genre.

big app : Ca c'est ce que j'appelle une review simple, courte, mais claire ! lol ! ^^ Merci, je vais très bien. J'espère que ce chap t'a plu !

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI ! CONTINUER A REVIEWER S'VOUS PLAIT CA FAIT HYPER PLAISIR ! 


	24. Attaque de géants et vie en danger

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de votre temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^___________^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi, ainsi que quelques perso que j'ai inventé et je ne touche rien du tout pour ça !

Certains personnages vous paraitront peut etre OOC, mais c'est ma ff et je fais ce que je veux ! Nah ! ^-^ 

Chapitre 24 : Attaque de géants et vie en danger

Le mois d'octobre commençait et avec lui l'automne, c'est pourquoi, en cette fin d'après-midi, tout le monde profitait du beau temps qui ne durerait surement plus très longtemps.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Diane, surnommé par une personne inconnue le quatuor infernal, ne faisait pas exception, assient près du lac, sous les branches d'un saule, enlacés par couple, discutant de leur projet Animagus :

" Alors vous avez des résultats vous ? demanda Ron. Moi pas.

- Rien du tout. répondit Hermione.

- Moi non plus. acquiesça Diane. Et toi 'Ry ?

- Ben, je sais pas trop. Depuis un moment à chaque fois que je me réveille j'ai l'impression que j'ai oublié quelque chose d'important mais j'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.

- C'est bete, ça se trouve c'est à propos de 'ça' ! dit Ron.

- Oui, mais on n'a pas à s'inquiéter, dans le livre ils disaient deux mois maximum et ça ne fait que deux semaines. déclara Diane.

- Oui, tu as raison ! Parlons plutot de ce que tu voulais nous annoncer 'Mione !

- Oui, normalement je ne devrais pas vous en parler, mais de toute façon Dumbledore va l'annoncer ce soir alors… Pour raison de sécurité les sorties à Pré-au-lard vont etre moins nombreuses, plus courtes et plus surveillées…

- Quoi ! Mais c'est…

- Ron laisse-moi finir !

- Oui 'Mione pardon. s'excusa Ron en l'embrassant légèrement.

- Pour compenser ça, Dumbledore va organisé des fetes, avec des jeux et des bals…

- Cool ! s'écria Ron. Pour quand ?

- J'y venais Ron. il y en a plusieurs de prévues. Pour Halloween, Noel et la fin d'année scolaire. Mais, le directeur pense en faire d'autres entre Noel et la fin de l'année.

- C'est chouette ça, on va bien s'amuser !

- Et pourquoi nous dis-tu ça Herm' ? demanda Diane. Tu nous ne l'aurais pas dit si il n'y avait que ça n'est-ce pas ? !

- Et bien, non, je…

- Tu nous l'aurais pas dit ?

- Ron, c'est sensé etre confidentiel jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne le dise officiellement ! soupira Hermione.

- Mouais. marmonna Ron vexé.

- Bref, je… "

Elle fut coupée par un immense bruit qui les fit tous sursauter, puis des cris leur parvinrent de la lisière de la Foret Interdite. Ils se levèrent juste à temps pour voir des élèves courir vers le château, poursuivis par des géants hirsutes, qui ne se pressaient pas pour les rattraper, sachant très bien que meme quand ils couraient les humains n'allaient pas aussi vite que quand, eux, ils marchaient.

Rapidement tous les élèves qui se trouvaient dans le parc coururent vers le château, d'où sortait des professeurs baguettes à la main. Mais ce n'était pas le cas du quatuor infernal, car, eux , ils ne pouvaient pas, ils étaient encerclés.

******************************************

" Black fait attention où tu marches !

- Parles pour toi Rogue ! "

Severus et Sirius, étaient respectivement entrain de parler à Lyana et Remus, et n'avaient pas fait attention au coude du couloir, ils s'étaient cognés et se tenaient maintenant le nez. Remus et Lyana sourirent légèrement en les regardant s'insulter de tous les noms qu'ils connaissaient, c'est à dire beaucoup. 

Mais Lyana se raidit brusquement et leur siffla de se taire. Etonnés par son revirement d'attitude, les trois hommes la questionnèrent du regard alors qu'elle penchait légèrement la tete sur le coté. Elle se redressa soudainement et sortit sa baguette tout en courant et leur criant :

" Il y a des bruits dans le parc, des cris, des explosions et des bruits de pas énormes. "

Ne se posant pas plus de questions, les trois hommes la rejoignirent la baguette à la main. 

Arrivés dans le hall, ils virent des élèves rentrer en criant et pleurant pour certains, l'infirmière arrivait en courant, ainsi que d'autres élèves venus voir ce qui se passaient. Et quand ils débouchèrent à l'air libre, ils prirent quelques secondes pour contempler la scène : une bonne vingtaine de géants se tenaient au milieu du parc, face aux professeurs en positions de combat, mais, ce que ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite les garçons, c'était qu'il y avait une dizaine d'autres géants près du lac, qui apparemment encerclaient quelqu'un.

Lyana contrairement à Severus, Sirius et Remus ne rejoignit pas les autres professeurs. Elle se faufila discrètement jusqu'au groupe près du lac, et à quelques mètres derrière eux, cachée derrière un arbre, put comprendre la situation : Harry, Hermione, Diane et Ron étaient coincés entre le lac et les géants. Ils avaient tous leur baguette levée, mais pour l'instant écoutait ce que disait le géant le plus grand, sans doute le chef :

" Harry Potter, si vous vous rendez nous ne ferons aucun mal à vos amis.

- Vous partirez avec moi sans attaquer plus Poudlard ?

- Non, nous laisserons vos amis se réfugier à l'intérieur, mais l'attaque continuera, notre maître veut cette école pour lui. Tous les adultes seront tués, aucun mal ne sera fait aux élèves.

- Ca va pas oui ? ! Vous croyez qu'on va vous laisser faire ça ? ! s'écria Ron.

- Si vous ne le faites pas de votre plein gré, ce sera de force. "

La situation dégénérait et les géants passeraient bientôt à l'attaque, Lyana rassembla donc tous ce qu'elle savait sur ses etres pour trouver une solution. Mais elle n'en trouvait aucune et du improviser quand les géants s'avancèrent dangereusement vers les adolescents.

Elle bondit de sa cachette et sauta sur le géant le plus près d'elle, elle l'aveugla rapidement, le faisant tituber et tomber dans le lac, puis sauta sur l'autre qu'elle atteignit à l'œil, le faisant rugir de rage, mais dégager un passage, Lyana cria alors aux adolescents :

" Au château vite ! "

Après un très court instant, Harry entraîna rapidement ses amis à sa suite, se faufilant entre les géants, qui énervés et déséquilibrés par l'arrivée brusque de Lyana, mirent du temps à réagir. Le chef donna des ordres pour que quatre de ses hommes les poursuivent, et Lyana qui se trouvait face à cinq d'entre eux ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour les aider, priant juste pour qu'il arrivent sains et saufs à l'intérieur.

******************************************

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Diane couraient comme jamais, pas pour sauver leur vie puisque les géants les voulaient vivants, mais pour sauver leur liberté, ce en quoi ils croyaient.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres dans l'entrée du château, mais ils entaient les géants derrière eux, ils les rattrapaient et bientôt pourrait les attraper.

Quatre mètres, trois, deux. Une main et Harry fut soulevé dans les airs. Il n'avait plus le choix :

" OK ! Je me rends, laissez-les rentrer !

- Harry ! crièrent ses amis sur le pas de la porte.

- Rentrez ! gronda le géant qui avait Harry dans ses mains. Ou je lui casse la jambe, notre maitre le veut vivant mais pas forcément en bon état ! "

Contrains, Hermione, Ron et Diane rentrèrent à l'intérieur ou des bras les happèrent. Les géants retournèrent alors aidés leur chef et leurs amis contre la Furie (comme ils avaient surnommés Lyana). 

Mais alors qu'ils passaient à coté des professeurs, ceux-ci leurs barrèrent la route leur ordonnant de laisser partit Harry, mais le géant répéta la meme chose aux professeurs qu'aux amis de Harry et comme ceux-ci hésitaient, il mit sa menace à exécution. Harry poussa un grand cri de douleur quand son tibia gauche se cassa en deux, et du faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Les professeurs horrifiés commencèrent à s'écarter, mais un éclair bleu heurta violemment le géant qui tenait Harry le faisant tomber en arrière. 

Harry roula par terre, se retenant de crier à chaque fois que sa jambe gauche touchait terre, puis se sentit soulever par deux bras, et releva la tete. Severus Rogue venait de le prendre dans ses bras et couraient à grande vitesse vers le château, poursuivis par des géants qui n'arrivaient pas à les rattraper. Harry supposa donc dans dans le fouillis qu('était devenu son cerveau que son professeur avait utilisé un sort pour augmenter sa vitesse.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte du château et Severus tendit son fardeau à Ron, qui s'était précipité dès qu'il avait reconnu Harry. Il referma ensuite vivement la porte et retourna combattre.

Ron tenait Harry par la gauche et Diane venait de se glisser sous son bras droit, ensemble ils l'amenèrent sur un lit improvisé dans la Grande Salle où l'infirmière soignait les blessés avec l'aide de certains élèves de 7e année. Mme Pomfresh se précipita aussitôt et voyant l'angle que faisait sa jambe poussa un cri, elle écarta Ron et Diane et s'agita tout de suite autour de Harry pendant qu'il racontait ce qui s'était passé à ses amis, récit entrecoupé par des silences où il serrait fermement les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur. 

" Je suis désolé Mr Potter, d'habitude, une jambe cassée aurait été réparée avec peu de douleur, mais la façon dont la votre a été brisée… " lui dit Mme Pomfresh en secouant la tete.

Harry eut le courage de sourire légèrement pour la rassurer, ce qui la fit secouer la tete de plus belle. Elle s'éloigna en lançant à ses amis :

" Vous pouvez rester auprès de lui, mais il ne doit faire aucun effort et par pitié, empêchez-le d'y retourner, il en serait capable ! "

Ron, Hermione et Diane sourirent légèrement en entendant la fin de sa phrase, pendant que Harry grimaçait. Diane s'assit à la tete du lit, où elle pouvait caresser doucement le front de son petit ami et Ron et Hermione se placèrent de chaque coté. Pendant une demi-heure, ils discutèrent pour s'empêcher de penser à ce qui se passait dehors et aux bruits qui en provenaient :

" Je me demande ce que c'était que cet éclair bleu…

- Harry ! Arrete de te tourmenter avec ça ! lui ordonna Diane.

- Pardon ma Diane. s'excusa t-il en embrassant légèrement la main qui se promenait sur son visage. Bon, eh bien… Hermione finis ce que tu voulais nous dire !

- Euh oui. Le directeur nous a demandé aux préfets de trouver des idées originales pour les fetes, et j'ai une idée mais j'aurai besoin de votre aide.

- Eh bien dis nous ton idée ! On t'aidera avec plaisir si on peut. dit Diane.

- C'est pour la fete prévue pour Noel… J'ai pensée à faire une patinoire sur le lac…

- Une patiquoi ?

- Une patinoire Ron ! répondit Hermione patiemment. c'est une étendue de glace soit artificielle soit faites à partir d'un plan d'eau gelé ou on peut glisser, faire des figures etcetera dessus, pour cela il suffit d'avoir des patins aux pieds. Il y a un sport Moldu qui consiste à danser sur la glace, ça s'appelle du Patinage Artistique. Tu connais Diane ?

- Oh oui ! acquiesça le sourire aux lèvres la jeune fille.

- Dia' ? Tu as l'air bien contente. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est une surprise Harry.

- Hum… Bon, pourquoi as-tu besoin de notre aide Herm' ?

- Eh bien, je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de monde, notamment ceux qui sont nés de parents sorciers, qui ne sauront pas en faire, donc j'ai besoin de personnes pour les aider au cas où. Vous savez en faire ? Moi oui.

- Je tiens debout. répondit Harry négligemment.

- Moi, je connais pas, alors… dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

- Je me débrouille. déclara Diane en hochant la tete.

- Et tu accepterais mon aide Grang… euh… Hermione ? "

Ils se tournèrent vers la provenance de la voix et purent ainsi découvrirent Draco et Camille. Celle-ci leur fit un sourire d'excuse et dit :

" Excusez-nous, mais on venait voir comment allait Po… Rah, je vais pas m'y habituer ! … Harry et on a entendu votre conversation. J'ai compris que tu avais besoin d'aide pour une patinoire Hermione…

- Oui, en effet. acquiesça Hermione. Puisque vous avez tout entendu, approchez. "

Les deux Serpentards s'avancèrent légèrement et Harry fut amuser de voir l'expression gênée de Draco. Hermione et Camille continuèrent de parler :

" Ma mère était Moldue et elle aimait beaucoup patiner, elle m'a appris et je serai ravie de t'aider, ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas fait !

- Oh ! C'est sympa ! Merci.

- C'est un plai… "

La porte de la Grande salle s'ouvrit , coupant Camille et faisant sursauter tous les élèves qui s'y étaient réfugiés. En voyant leurs professeurs rentrer, ils soupirèrent de soulagement, meme si leur état n'était pas brillant et que certains d'entre eux étaient porter par leur collègues. L'infirmière se précipita sur eux et leur ordonna aussitôt de tous s'allonger. Ils obéirent, trop fatigués pour discuter.

Harry voulut se relever, mais prévenant le coup, ses amis le retinrent. Il protesta :

" Je veux voir comment ils vont !

- Calme-toi Harry, je vais aller voir. dit Diane. J'espère que Sev' va bien. " l'entendirent-ils murmurer alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Ils l'attendirent patiemment. Enfin, tous sauf Harry qui était une vrai pile électrique en surcharge. Et quand elle revint, il la submergea de questions :

" Alors, voici le bilan : Dumbledore est légèrement blessé, MacGonagall a le bras gauche inutilisable, Flitwick a la jambe gauche écrabouillée, Sirius a deux cotes de cassées et une grosse bosse, Remus a une cheville cassée et un œil au beurre noir, Hagrid a le bras et le poignet droit cassés et Sev' est inconscient, il s'est pris un mauvais coup mais ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller d'après l'infirmière, de plus il a une cote cassée.

- Aouch… Ils en ont bavés. remarqua Ron.

- Mais ils sont tous vivants, c'est déjà pas mal. grommela Draco.

- Et Lyana ? Tu n'en as pas parlée ! Comment vas t'elle ?

- Eh bien… Elle est dans le coma avec les deux bras et trois cotes cassés. " 

Harry s'effondra sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Il sentit la main douce de sa petite amie passer sur son visage, mais ne s'en soucia pas. Il entendit une voix douce, celle de Diane, lui murmurer :

" Dors Harry. Tu es fatigué. "

Tout son corps et son esprit était amplement d'accord avec Diane et il se laissa donc doucement tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

**********************************************

Il se réveilla difficilement, sa jambe gauche l'élançant et il poussa un grognement de douleur. Aussitôt, il sentit une main passer sur son visage et une voix lui murmurer :

" Doucement Harry, ton tibia ne sera complètement remis que dans une bonne semaine.

- Dia' ?

- Oui 'ry ?

- Quelle heure il est ?

- 4h35. 

- Quoi ? Tu es restée là toute la nuit ?

- Oui, ni l'infirmière ni Ron ni Hermione n'ont réussit à me faire bouger. Je tenais à rester près de toi au cas où.

- C'est gentil ma Diane. Mais tu as dormis au moins j'espère ? !

- Un peu. "

Harry poussa un grognement de mécontentement et la serra contre lui en murmurant dans le creux de son cou :

" Diane, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas que quelqu'un se sacrifie de quelques façons que se soit pour moi. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner dans ton lit !

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! Tu ne te débarrasseras pas aussi facilement de moi mossieur Potter !

- Diane !

- Non !

- Si !

- NON ! "

Comme la personne dans le lit d'à coté poussa un grognement, ils arrêtèrent de se chamailler (car inconsciemment ils avaient élever la voix) et Harry fit une concession :

" D'accord, tu dors dans mes bras.

- Ca, ça me va ! " accepta Diane avec le sourire.

Elle ôta ses chaussures et se faufila sous les draps, se serrant contre la poitrine de Harry qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux pendant qu'elle s'endormait. 

Harry resta longtemps a regarder le plafond magique qui révélait un magnifique ciel étoilé légèrement caché par de petits nuages brumeux. Il avait trop dormit et n'arrivait pas à replonger dans le monde des rêves. Il ne pensait à rien, écoutant les nombreuses respirations de la pièce les yeux perdus dans l'immensité étoilée.

Son estomac grogna, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas pris de dîner la veille et que donc, son dernier repas remontait à…(rapide calcul mental) un peu plus de 16 heures ! Il avisa un paquet de gâteaux sur la chaise de Diane et en prit deux, pour calmer sa faim. Ce n'était pas bien de grignoter mais bon, c'était exceptionnel !

Un bruit d'halètement et de respiration rauque et sifflante lui fit froid dans le dos et écartant légèrement Diane se releva sur son lit pour voir d'où cela venait. Un lit au bout de la rangée… c'était les lits des professeurs ! Il voulut se lever, mais poussa un cri de douleur quand il voulut bouger sa jambe gauche. Cela réveilla Diane, qui s'assit sur le lit et les sourcils froncés lui dit :

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ecoutes ! Tu n'entends pas cette respiration sifflante et ses halètements ?

- … Si ! Qu'est ce que… ?

- Ca vient du lit d'une des professeurs, l'un d'eux doit avoir un problème.

- Je vais voir.

- Je viens avec toi !

- Mais Harry tu…

- Je viens ! "

Voyant bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis et étant donné que les bruits devenaient plus forts et alarmants, elle l'aida à se lever et ils se dirigèrent cahin-caha vers le lit du fond. S'arrêtant juste devant le lit d'où les bruits provenaient, ils découvrirent avec horreur que ce lit appartenait à Lyana et qu'elle semblait très mal en point : ses deux bras étaient enrubannées et des atèles les maintenaient droits, sa poitrine était entièrement couverte de bandes et se soulevaient irrégulièrement. Inquiète, Diane prit son pouls et déclara :

" Son pouls est complètement irrégulier ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? "

Harry fixa Lyana, incertain. Ils ne savaient pas où se trouvait la chambre de l'infirmière, ils ne pouvaient pas aller la chercher. Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda la jeune femme qu'il considérait un peu comme sa mère. Il prit une longue respiration et dit à sa petite amie :

" Je vais essayé de rentrer en contact avec son esprit comme elle me l'a appris, aide-moi s'il te plait. "

Diane hocha la tete et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit. Harry plaça ses mains sur les tempes de Lyana , inspira et ferma les yeux.

Lentement, il plongea en lui-meme, doucement, comme lui avait appris Lyana, il chercha tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle : de la tendresse, de la confiance, elle était pour lui comme une seconde mère…

Il sentit le lien se former, et s'engagea le long de cette voix qui les reliait l'un à l'autre. Il arriva devant une espèce de mur lumineux. Il posa sa main contre le mur, et concentra son énergie dans sa main. Le mur vacilla doucement, hésitant à laisser le passage à cette personne connue mais étrangère. Harry envoya ses émotions : sa tendresse et sa crainte pour son état de santé, et le mur disparut.

A la place, apparut un magnifique paysage, un lac, une foret et une prairie se trouvait là, cet endroit aurait été idéal pour un pique-nique ou une simple sieste… si il n'y avait pas eu un violent orage, des éclairs fendant les nuages noirs et des rafales de vent soufflant violemment. Etonnement, il n'y avait pas une seule goutte de pluie, juste le tonnerre, les éclairs et le vent.

Harry s'avança dans cet endroit dévasté sinistre et en meme temps si attirant… Attirant… Oui, là, dans la foret, il y avait quelqu'un… quelqu'un qui l'invitait à venir. Harry s'avança dans la prairie fouettée par les vents et pénétra dans la foret, qui lui assura un abris relatif. Il marcha sur un chemin jusqu'à atteindre une prairie, c'est de là que venait l'appel. Il chercha autour de lui et aperçut une sorte d'abris naturel formé par deux arbres, des buissons et un rocher. 

Quand il se baissa légèrement pour voir dans l'abri, il y aperçut… un tigre blanc. Le fauve était réveillé, ses yeux bleus saphirs suivant chacun de se mouvements, légèrement méfiant, mais pas craintif u en colère contre l'intrus. Harry l'observa lentement et vit que ses pattes avants ne paraissaient pas en très bonnes état et que sa respiration était sifflante. Il remarqua aussi qu'il était nul en zoologie, ce n'était pas un tigre blanc, mais une tigresse de Sibérie pour etre tout à fait exact.

Etonné, tout s'emboita dans sa tete et il souffla :

" Lyana ? ! "

Mais à la place de ce simple mot, ce fut un grognement qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Surpris, il remarqua, enfin, qu'il n'était pas dans sa forme humaine…

(ndla : J'ai envie d'arreter là, je le fais ou pas ?… Non. Ca serait vache et en plus ma fic va finir par se trainer _c'est déjà le cas, mais bon_ Alors voilà la suite ! :)

Il était… un lion, ce qu'il sentait dans son cou plutôt et qu'il prenait pour le vent, c'était une crinière brune aux reflets dorés, il croyait que le sol était doux, mais c'était en fait parce que ses mains et ses pieds étaient recouvertes de fourrures et de coussinets. En parlant de fourrure, sa peau en était recouverte, une douce fourrure dorée… Et il avait une queue aussi !

Cela lui avait semblé si naturel de marcher à quatre pattes qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte ! C'était tout simplement stupéfiant !

Se sortant vivement de sa contemplation de lui meme en entendant un gémissement, il découvrit que Lyana, ou plutot sa forme animale, avait fermé les yeux et que elle semblait souffrir. Se rappelant pourquoi il était là, il essaya de lui parler :

" Lyana ? C'est Harry. Tu es gravement blessée et Diane et moi ne savons pas quoi faire… "

Il attendit pendant un moment espérant qu'elle le comprenne, puis il la vit ouvrir lentement les yeux et un faible grondement s'éleva de sa gorge. Avec efforts, Harry réussit à en comprendre le sens

" Je sais qui tu es… Tu as très bien progressé Harry, je suis fière de toi… 

- Lyana ! Que pouvons-nous faire pour t'aider ?

- …

- Où est la chambre de l'infirmière ?

- …

- Lyana ! S'il te plait fais un effort ! Tu ne dois pas me laisser !

- Tu te débrouilles déjà très bien, tu pourras avancer tout seul maintenant…

- Mais j'ai besoin de toi ! … Pas que pour maîtriser mon don, aussi… aussi parce que… je te considères comme ma deuxième mère. " finit-il dans un souffle, baissant la tete.

Il sentit un contact chaud sur son front et releva la tete alors que Lyana se rallongeait avec efforts en rentrant sa langue. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et avec de plus en plus de difficultés lui dit :

" J'en suis ravie Harry, parce que tu m'es très précieux et que je te considères aussi comme mon fils, mais la mort est inéluctable.

- C'est faux ! Dis-moi où dort l'infirmière et elle te soigneras et tu vivras !

- Il est trop tard…

- Non ! N'est ce pas toi qui m'as dit qu'il fallait toujours se battre pour la vie car c'est un bien trop précieux pour le gacher ? Bats-toi Lyana ! … S'il te plait… Pour moi, Sirius, Rogue, Dumbledore et tous les autres qui t'aiment et que tu aimes ! S'il te plait… Toi tu acceptes peut-etre ta mort, mais pas moi, pas nous ! Veux-tu que Sirius et Severus se battent encore plus, qu'ils soient abattus par la tristesse et que pour s'en tirer, ils se rabattent sur leur haine mutuelle ? Veux-tu que Dumbledore est en plus de tous ses soucis, une grande tristesse pour ta mort ? Que les autres élèves soient privés du meilleur professeur de Duels qui puisse exciter… et que moi… que moi je perdes encore ma mère ? "

Les larmes coulaient doucement sur la douce fourrure du lion, collant les poils et traçant des rivières sur sa peau. La tete baissée, Harry n'arrivait plus à parler. Il entendit un faible grondement et focalisa tous ses sens sur sa compréhension :

" Le tableau d'une prairie… où un cheval et son cavalier se repose… juste à coté… de l'infirmerie, dit… 'Urgence'. 

- Je reviens le plus vite possible ! Tu vas vivre, je te le jures ! "

Harry chercha le lien qui le ramènerait à son esprit et le plus vite possible regagna son corps, il ouvrit les yeux et reconnaissant le visage inquiet de Diane lui dit :

" A coté de l'infirmerie, un tableau dans lequel un cavalier et son cheval se repose dans une prairie, dit 'Urgences' !

- J'y vais tout de suite ! " cria t'elle en courant rapidement jusqu'à la porte.

Elle l'ouvrit se souciant peu du bruit qu'elle faisait et qui avait réveillé plusieurs personnes. 

Harry prit les mains de Lyana dans les siennes, et la couva du regard. Il ne regarda meme pas les personnes qui se le rejoignirent près du lit. La voix d'un Sirius mal réveillé lui demanda :

" Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Lya ne va pas bien, elle a beaucoup de mal à respirer et si on ne fait pas quelque chose très vite, elle va en mourir.

- Quoi ? Tu as prévenue Mme Pomfresh ?

- Diane est partie la chercher.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'elle va en mourir Potter ? Vous n'etes pas médecin que je sache !

- Elle me l' a dit.

- Et co…

- Severus, il suffit. " l'interrompit la voix douce mais grave de Dumbledore.

Harry entendit son professeur de Potions grommeler, mais ne dit rien. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant passer l'infirmière et Diane. Tout le monde s'écarta _sauf Harry_ et l'infirmière s'agita aussitôt autour d'elle, demandant à Harry de se pousser un peu et ordonna à tout le monde de se retourner alors qu'elle défaisait les bandes qui recouvraient la poitrine de Lyana. elle poussa un cri d'horreur qui donna l'envie à tous de se retourner pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'aussi horrible, mais leur conscience les en empecha. A la place, Dumbledore demanda simplement :

" Qu'y a t'il Pompom ?

- …Je… c'est de ma faute… je n'aurai pas du…

- Pompom ?

- Son poumon gauche s'est percé, une de ses cotes s'est enfoncé dedans et son poumon droit est entrain de faire de meme. 

- Vous pouvez arrangé ça n'est ce pas Pompom ? demanda Sirius, très inquiet.

- Je vais essayer, mais il est peut-etre déjà trop tard. "

Pendant dix bonnes minutes, tout le monde regardait les murs en priant pour que Lyana vive, jusqu'à ce que la respiration sifflante se fasse de plus en plus inquiétante et que l'infirmière ne dise légèrement affolée :

" Minerva, Melle Rogue, venez m'aider ! "

Aussitôt les deux interpellées se retournèrent et ouvrirent de grands yeux avant de se précipiter et d'obéir aux ordres que leur donnait l'infirmière.

Les hommes avaient l'envie folle de se retourner pour savoir et aider et lorsque finalement l'infirmière les en autorisa, dix autres minutes plus tard, ils ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois.

Lyana était certes très blanche, et apparemment mal en point, mais sa respiration était régulière et normale. L'infirmière souffla :

" Elle est tirée d'affaire. "

Et tous soupirèrent de soulagement, Harry fit un grand sourire Et Diane lui passa les bras autour de son cou, elle aussi souriante.

***************************************************************************************************

10 pages Word ! Alors ça valait bien le coup d'attendre non ? ^^ Quand pensez vous ? = reviews !

Ah ! Une dernière chose aussi : le 5e tome sort à la fin du mois de juin (enfin !) et je n'aurais jamais finit cette fic d'ici là (ça c'est sur !) ! Donc, pour les personnes qui liront le livre en anglais (car en français c'est pour la rentrée scolaire, rappelons-le) je suis désolé et j'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de continuer à lire ma fic ! Pour ceux qui attendront la sortie en français, je vais essayer de finir d'ici là !

Maintenant, REPONSES A TOUTES LES REVIEWS :

Tiffany : ^-^ Moi aussi j'aime bien ces remarques, j'essaye d'en faire des comme ça parce que c'est drole et ça décontracte un peu tout le monde ! Poutous à toi aussi !

Paprika Star : Ah oui, toi aussi ? ! ^^ Et bien, je vais te dire une exclue *ce rapproche de l'oreille de sa revieweuse et murmure :* Je crois bien que ça va etre le cas à la fin. C'est pas sur, mais j'ai des idées pour ça ! ^^

Melepha : S'cuse moi, mais j'ai pas compris ce que tu as écris : 'avoir droit à dilème qui est quoi!' ! ^_^;; En tout cas, merci d'etre tj là !

Luna : Yes je continue ! Je sais ce que je veux écrire, mais je sais pas comment l'écrire ! C'est énervant ! -__-

Philippe Gryffondor : Désolée alors, je vois pas du tout ce qui fais ça ! Merci Phil ! Que la magie soit avec toi aussi !

big app : Toi je t'aime bien ! ^^ Mon autre fic s'appelle 'Les Hollingers modifiés' (je sais c'est vraiment un drole de titre, mais tu comprendras en lisant) et j'espère beaucoup qu'elle est bien ! ^^

Miya Black : Ok Miya ! Merci ! ^^ Moi aussi j'ai hate d'écrire la suite, mais faut que l'inspiration me vienne ! ce qui a pas été le cas pendant un p'tit moment ! é_è 

Mymy : merci mimi ! oups, Mymy.

Andadrielle : Pour Harry, je pense que tu te doutes de sa forme d'Animagus avec ce chap ! ^^ Quand à Harry et Diane, c'est vrai, c'est une bonne remarque, mais c'est assez dur de faire une relation sans que ça empiète trop sur le reste ! En tout cas, dans ce chap, je me suis un peu rattrapée. ^^

Lena : 1ere review : il est toujours utile de faire un compliment ! ^^ Mais c'est pas grave, tu aimes ma fic et j'en suis ravie !

2e review : Eh bien oui, tu m'en as déjà mis une ! Mais c'est pas grave du tout ! ^^ … Eh bien, j'essaye de pas trop m'éloigner, en fait, j'essaye de mélanger les deux, mais c'est vrai que depuis que Diane est arrivée, je parle plus du don, j'ai essayée de me rattraper dans ce chap et maintenant que tu me l'a fais remarqué, je vais essayer de continuer. Surtout n'hésites pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, ça m'aide beaucoup !

Jade Potter : C'est vrai, tu as raison ! En plus c'est un joli prénom Jade ! ^-^ Et une très belle pierre aussi ! ^^ moi aussi ça m'arrive ce genre de truc ! Je me sens en pleine de forme, je viens de regarder un livre ou film qui me plais et je sors des trucs comme ça ! ^^; Que la Force soit avec toi aussi et qu'elle te guide du coté lumineux !

Patmol : Bon chien chien, du calme ! ^^ La voici la suite ! De toute façon si tu me mords, je pourrais plus écrire (d'une façon ou d'une autre), alors… 

Marie Josée : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très flattée par ces compliments ! ^-^

Rose Potter : Alors toi ! Quand tu t'y mets ! Bon, procédons par ordre :

Review du chapitre 19 : Non, je n'ai pas finis cette fic (loin de là meme), mais j'avais cette histoire sur le feu et je l'avais promis à certain de mes lecteurs alors… Rogue et Diane, tout peux arriver n'est-ce pas ? ! ^^ Et oui, il connaît les gestes tendres, meme si il les donne au compte gouttes. Si c'est clair, mais certains disent que Lucius Malefoy est plus agé que James Potter… je sais pas… de toute façon, dans mon autre fic, je prévois de leur donner le meme age. Hi hi hi, voui, ils sont tout à fait craquants ! ^-^

Review du chapitre 20 : Et oui, du mystère et encore du mystère ! ^^ Quand elle veut, elle peut se montrer très autoritaire en effet ! Voui, je me suis bien amusée à écrire les dialogues où Diane appelait Severus 'tonton' ! C'est vrai que j'aimerai pas etre en internat, ça doit pas etre drole tous les jours ! é_è Et de rien, c'est un plaisir de te lire, il est donc normal que je reviewe !

Review du chapitre 21 : je suis contente que ça te plaise autant ! ^____________^ L'Enfant de Lumière et Lyana ? Aahhh… mystère ! ^^

Review du chapitre 22 : Eh oui, Severus est grognon de se faire piquer sa nièce qu'il vient de retrouver ! Ahlàlà, la jalousie ! ^^;; Je dis n'importe quoi, fait pas attention ! C'est fou ce que tu peux etre enthousiaste (à mon plus grand plaisir) ! ^^ Moins de fautes ? Cool je m'améliore ! Ah oui, pour les répétitions, je suis pas encore au point.

Review du chapitre 23 : ^________^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise tellement que tu es envie de m'étriper (enfin…) ! En effet, les adolescents je vous jure ! Savent pas respecter les règlements et sont obligés de faire comme leur s parents ! Ts, ts. Mais bon, c'est pour une bonne cause : aider Mumus !

Voilà, j'ai enfin finis ! Tu m'en as fais baver Rose, je sens plus mes doigts ! ^^; Je rigole ! Je suis ravie ! ^_____________^ 

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI ! CONTINUER A REVIEWER S'VOUS PLAIT CA FAIT HYPER PLAISIR ! 


	25. Les Fauves

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de votre temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^___________^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi, ainsi que quelques perso que j'ai inventé et je ne touche rien du tout pour ça !

Certains personnages vous paraitront peut etre OOC, mais c'est ma ff et je fais ce que je veux ! Nah ! ^-^ 

Chapitre 25 : Les Fauves

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que les géants avaient attaqués Poudlard. Le lendemain étant un dimanche tout le monde avait pu se reposer et récupérer de l'attaque (les professeurs en particulier). 

Mais le lundi suivant quelques cours furent annuler, certains profs n'étant toujours pas remis de leurs blessures, notamment Duels et Enchantements. 

De plus, les cours furent surtout consacrés à la théorie, les professeurs n'étant pas en état de dispenser des cours pratiques où il leur faudrait peut-etre intervenir eux-memes.

Mais tout avait finit par renter dans l'ordre en fin de semaine et ce n'était plus très important maintenant car aujourd'hui se disputait le premier match de Quidditch de l'année : Gryffondor contre Serdaigle ! 

L'équipe de Gryffondor était dans les vestiaires, près pour le match, attendant le discours de leur capitaine qui avait pour l'occasion laissé tous ses soucis derrière lui, meme celui du mystérieux éclair bleu de l'attaque, qui l'avait beaucoup intrigué.

" Bien, nous nous sommes énormément entraînés pour ce match, intégrant parfaitement Ron. Alors, je pense que nous sommes près et que nous gagnerons ce match. En tout cas je l'espère, parce que sinon je suis sur de me recevoir une beuglante quand Dubois l'apprendra ! Donc, je compte sur vous et vous souhaite bonne chance !

- T'inquiètes cap'taine ! On va les écraser ! crièrent les jumeaux.

- Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, on serait disqualifier. " fit remarquer calmement Harry.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, les détendant ainsi légèrement, surtout Ron pour qui c'était son premier match. Avant d'entrer sur le terrain, il fut encouragé par tous les membres de l'équipe, et les remercia timidement, alors qu'ils était appelés, Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et Ron se reprit en main, droit derrière son capitaine, il entra dans le stade bondé.

Il n'écouta pas les commentaires de Lee Jordan, tout comme les autres joueurs, il était concentré sur le match à venir. Harry et Cho Chang, qui était devenue elle aussi le nouveau capitaine de son équipe, se serrèrent la main avec un léger sourire crispé par le stress, puis les joueurs s'envolèrent sous les encouragements de la foule. Après le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine, le match commença.

" Spinett attrape rapidement le Souaffle et se dirige en direction des buts ! Un Cognard l'approche dangereusement mais Fred Weasley le dévie à temps ! Spinett tire… et marque ! 10 à 0 pour les Gryffondors ! "

Harry sourit de plaisir, le match commençait bien ! Il lança des encouragements à ses joueurs tout en fouillant le terrain du regard, Cho Chang pas loin derrière lui. Il vit les Poursuiveurs adverses se diriger vers leurs buts et tirer et il encouragea mentalement Ron. D'un magnifique bond, celui-ci rattrapa le Souaffle sous les applaudissements de sa maison et le renvoya à Angelina qui fonça à son tour vers les buts adverses. 

Comme tout allait bien, Harry le sourire aux lèvres se concentra pleinement sur le Vif d'or. Alors qu'ils menaient 60 à 20 et que le match avait commencé depuis 15 bonnes minutes, il l'aperçut enfin au pied des buts de son équipe. Il vira rapidement et se couchant sur son Eclair de Feu fonça vers le point doré, Cho a ses trousses. 

Il lacha le manche de son balai pour tendre son bras le plus loin possible, Cho étant presque à sa hauteur. Il l'attrapa de justesse provoquant des cris de plaisirs chez tous les Gryffondors. 

Mais alors qu'il allait rejoindre le sol, il entendit un sifflement d'air à sa gauche. Quand il tourna la tete, il aperçut un oiseau foncer vers lui. Mais cet oiseau était très étonnant vu que ses plumes étaient faites d'acier… apparemment très coupant. 

Des cris d'étonnements s'élevèrent dans les gradins, qui se changèrent rapidement en cris d'angoisses quand l'oiseau toucha Harry qui sentit aussitôt une vive brulure au bras, alors qu'une longue trainée rouge apparaissait, là où sa robe de Quidditch avait été elle aussi coupée. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour garder les idées lucides et voyant Cho se rapprocher inquiète alors que l'oiseau d'acier revenait à grande vitesse, il lui cria :

" Ecarte-toi ! Il n'en a qu'après moi ! Si tu t'approches tu vas etre blessée ! "

Mais Cho têtue continuait d'approcher. Dans sa tete, Harry revit le corps blanc et froid de Cedric Diggory et les larmes aux yeux, se dégagea, donnant toute la vitesse de son balai pour s'éloigner des autres joueurs, l'oiseau le suivant. 

Il entendit des cris, des appels, mais n'y preta pas attention. Aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait aucun mort, c'était lui ou cet oiseau inconnu. 

Dans un ballet aérien pouvant etre mortel, à des centaines de mètres du sol, l'homme et l'oiseau s'affrontèrent, sous les yeux impuissants des spectateurs et des joueurs, leurs balais ne leur permettant pas d'aller aussi haut que Harry, qui, lui-meme, avait des difficultés à rester à cette hauteur.

Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais cet oiseau était infatigable et il n'avait pas sa baguette, il ne pouvait rien faire… peut-etre que si… Sa décision prise, il piqua de toute la vitesse de son balai vers le sol, obligeant les personnes sur balai en dessous de lui à s'écarter vivement. 

Lee complètement éberlué cria : 

" Oh par Merlin ! Je crois bien que Harry Potter est en train d'accomplir la Feinte de Wronski ! Mais à cette vitesse et de cette hauteur il ne pourra jamais se relever à temps ! Je sais bien qu'il est le meilleur attrapeur de tous les temps mais quand meme ! Son balai ne tiendra jamais ! Meme si c'est le plus performant ! "

Il était hystérique et parlait sans réfléchir, disant ce qu'il pensait. MacGonagall qui était sensée le surveiller ne fit rien pour lui enlever le mégaphone, le regard fixé vers son élève, les main sur la bouche, elle priait.

" C'est impossible ! continua Lee. A dix mètres du sol il ne ralentit pas ! Il va… "

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, trop anxieux, mais ce qu'il voulait dire était très clair pour tous car c'est ce qu'ils pensaient eux-memes : il allait s'écraser !

Harry avait le regard fixé sur le sol et fermant les yeux doucement, il murmura :

" Pardon Sirius. "

Il lacha son balai, se pencha en arrière, se roula en boule alors que son balai fonçait vers le sol toujours suivi de l'oiseau d'acier. Harry pria pour que Ron ait compris ce qu'il voulait alors que son balai si cher à son cœur s'écrasait à terre, suivit de l'oiseau qui n'avait pas remarqué à temps le subterfuge. 

Harry se sentit tirer vers le haut et ouvrit enfin les yeux, remarquant avec un soupir de soulagement que son meilleur ami avait bien compris. Toute son équipe l'avait attrapé par un membre ou par ses vêtements. Il leur sourit en disant la voix légèrement tremblante :

" On fait une bonne équipe je trouve, pas vous ? "

Les trois Poursuiveuses éclatèrent en sanglots, mi de rire, mi de peur contenue. Les garçons lui firent un sourire du meme genre, un peu crispé et Ron dit :

" Tu nous as foutu une de ses trouilles ! J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce que tu voulais !

- J'étais sur que tu comprendrais vieux frère. répondit Harry tout sourire.

- Quelle confiance ! s'exclama Fred.

- Quelle amitié ! " rajouta George.

Leurs mimiques détendit un peu l'atmosphère et Harry fut étouffer sous les étreintes lorsqu'ils atteignirent le sol. Lorsque son équipe accepta enfin de le lacher, Harry vit une tornade blonde courir dans sa direction, suivit d'une brune et d'une rousse. Il s'écroula en arrière, Diane en pleurs dans ses bras et Hermione et Ginny dans le meme état de chaque coté de lui, ce fut Hermione qui eut la force de parler en premier :

" Harry ! Tu nous as fais si peur !

- Pardon, je m'en serai bien passer, croyez-moi ! Ma Dia' je t'en supplie, laisse moi respirer ! Je ne vais pas m'envoler !… J'aurais du mal, j'ai plus de balais… marmonna t-il pour lui meme. 

- Oooh ! Harry ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! 

- Allons, calme-toi, je vais bien maintenant c'est le principal non ? "

Diane releva la tete, son visage couvert de larmes, et Harry les essuya doucement. Elle murmura :

" Oui… C'est vrai… Tu étais magnifique en tout cas ! Mais ne recommence plus jamais ça ! J'ai cru que mon cœur allait arreter de battre ! Et je ne rigole pas ! finit-elle en s'adressant aux jumeaux, qui riaient sous cape.

- Crois moi Diane, je ne recommencerai pas tant que je peux l'éviter ! "

Diane fronça les sourcils, mais finit par sourire et l'embrassa, une voix s'éleva alors de derrière elle :

" Et moi ? Je peux crier et pleurer sur mon filleul ? "

Tout le monde tourna la tete vers Sirius, qui avait une expression complètement indéchiffrable. Il s'approcha et, alors que Diane se dégageait de son petit ami, se jeta sur Harry qui en eut le souffle coupé. En le serrant dans ses bras, accroupi par terre, Sirius murmura :

" Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu es bien comme ton père ! J'ai cru avoir une crise cardiaque ! Tu veux que je meurs ou quoi ?

- Sirius… Je suis désolé… pour le balai.

- Le balai ? Quel balai ?… Imbécile ! Tu viens de frôler la mort, tu as fait faire une crise à toute l'école et tu t'inquiètes d'un balai ? ! Ca se rachète un balai ! Pas une vie !… Je vais t'en racheter un de balai, mais si jamais tu recommences ça… ! "

Harry fit un léger sourire contrit avant de serrer son parrain contre lui, mais une voix se fit entendre :

" Et nous ? On peut ? "

Harry leva la tete et fit un sourire vaincu en voyant Remus et Lyana. Toute l'école allait défiler ou quoi ? Il n'en était pas loin car après Remus, Lyana vint Rogue _qui le rabroua copieusement, MacGonagall et Dumbledore _qui s'inquiéta de l'apparition de l'oiseau, beaucoup de Gryffondors, Camille et Draco et de nombreux autres. 

Quand il fut enfin laché par tous ses admirateurs inquiets, ce fut l'infirmière qui l'accosta pour soigner ses blessures, il soupira, mais se laissa faire. 

***************************************************

C'était le soir de ce match mouvementé et Harry était très fatigué, pourtant il se laissa trainer sans résistance jusqu'à la Salle Commune quand il entendit le mot 'Animagus'. Ron le lacha pour rejoindre sa petite amie dans un canapé et Harry s'avachit dans un fauteuil où Diane vint se blottir contre lui. 

" Bon, nous avons maintenant tous revé de notre forme d'Animagus, Harry est un lion, Ron un tigre, Diane une panthère noire et moi un lynx. C'est bien ça ?

- Voui 'Mione.

- Donc nous pouvons maintenant passer à la deuxième phase.

- Attends ! On a dit qu'on se donnerait un nom. rappela Ron.

- Oui c'est vrai, il me semble que nos animagus ont quelque chose en commun…

- Exact Diane, ce sont des félins.

- Alors ? Le quatuor des félins ? proposa Ron.

- Bof. grogna Harry. Trop long.

- Les félidés ? proposa Hermione. C'est mieux que les félins.

- Sais pas, ça fait bizarre je trouve. répondit Harry.

- Si t'aimes pas proposes-en un !

- Désolé Ron, mais mon imagination est en ce moment au seuil le plus bas.

- Les fauves.

- Pardon Dia' ?

- Ben oui, je crois que ça se dit d'animaux sauvages de grandes tailles. Et a ma connaissance, nos animagus sont grands et nous on est sauvage puisqu'on refuse les règles, on les transgresse…

- Mouais, sauf que je suis pas spécialement grande comme Animagus. dit Hermione.

- C'est pas grave Herm', je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. déclara Harry.

- Moui, c'est pas mal, je suis pour. approuva Ron. 'Mione ?

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est vrai que c'est pas mal.

- Alors nous sommes désormais les Fauves avec un grand F ! " déclara Ron.

Ils sourirent et joignirent leurs mains, pour sceller l'accord. Puis Hermione ouvrit le livre sur les Animagus et ils écoutèrent attentivement sa lecture :

" _Maintenant que vous connaissez votre forme Animagus, vous allez devoir apprendre à la connaître. Documentez vous le plus possible sur l'animal en lequel vous vous changerez pour pouvoir anticiper et réagir au mieux lors de vos premières transformations._

- C'est ça la deuxième phase ? s'étonna Ron.

- Oui. J'ai été chercher des livres à la bibliothèque sur nos Animagus, lisez-les quand vous aurez le temps, mais le plus rapidement possible. "

Hermione leur donna un livre à chacun où figurait l'image de leur animal respectif en couverture. Ils hochèrent tous trois la tete et les Fauves allèrent se coucher.

***************************************************

Le lendemain Harry entra vivement dans la Salle Commune et se dirigea aussitôt vers le trio de ses amis.

" Hermione ! 

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Dis-moi que tu sais comment rabattre le caquet d'un esprit frappeur s'il te plait !

- Ah Peeves a encore frappé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda Ron.

- Il m'a pris mon encrier et alors que je le poursuivais a vidé toute l'encre sur Rogue qui montait les escalier juste en dessous. Il a disparu en laissant tomber mon encrier et comme j'avais pas vu qu'il l'avait vidé, je l'ai rattrapé, juste au moment où Rogue relevait la tete les cheveux dégoulinants d'encre ! Résultat je me tape deux heures de retenue avec lui demain soir et il a enlevé cinquante points à Gryffondor sans écouter mes explications tellement il était en colère. "

Ron cligna des yeux, puis éclata de rire alors que Hermione et Diane fronçaient les sourcils. Ron se reprit et s'excusa :

" Désolé, j'étais juste en train d'imaginer Rogue les cheveux dégoulinants d'encre, déjà qu'ils sont dans un sal état ! Franchement, j'aurai voulu voir Aah… "

Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Diane l'avait renversé en arrière et qu'il se retrouvait les pieds en l'air. Quand il se releva, elle lui sourit innocement et dit :

" Tu disais ?

- … Pardon Diane. " répondit-il légèrement honteux.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et retourna s'asseoir près de Harry qui riait, Hermione se contenant de sourire légèrement.

" Pour répondre à ta question Harry, je pense qu'on peut trouver des trucs intéressants…

- … Les Fauves vont frapper ? " proposa Diane en baissant la voix et souriant légèrement.

Ils hochèrent tous la tete et se levèrent direction la bibliothèque.

****************************************************

Les Fauves se trouvaient au cinquième étage où d'après la carte des Maraudeurs se trouvait Peeves. Ron murmura :

" Elle est qu'en meme bien pratique cette carte, c'est bien que tu l'ais récupéré !

- Chut ! Le voilà ! " siffla Hermione. 

Aussitôt, ils se tapirent contre le mur, se mettant aux positions qu'ils avaient prévus pour l'encercler. L'esprit frappeur sortit du mur en ricanant et dès qu'elle l'eut en vue, Hermione pointa sa baguette et murmura une formule, étonné Peeves allait crier quand il se reçut de la peinture rose et verte fluo et lumineuse sur tous le corps, il ferma aussitot la bouche les yeux grands ouverts. Il fut ensuite pétrifié sur place.

Satisfaits, les Fauves sortirent de leurs cachettes, les garçons tenant des seaux de peinture vides en main, Ron pouffa et Harry sourit très satisfait.

" Diane tu as le parchemin ?

- Oui, voilà. "

Diane posa un parchemin à proximité de l'esprit frappeur pétrifié. Ensuite, tout en conversant malicieusement, ils s'en allèrent.

" C'était une très bonne idée de protéger le sol Diane, je ne suis pas sur que Rusard aurait apprécié nettoyer le sol… surtout que la peinture est indélébile ! 

- Oui, mais c'était pas pour éviter du travail à Rusard Herm', plutot pour empecher que de pauvres élèves innocents ne se prennent de la peinture sur les chaussures et qu'ils en mettent partout dans le chateau.

- Ah oui, pas bete. approuva Ron. Au fait 'Mione, tu serais pas sensé devoir nous enlever des points là ?

- Hum ?… Maintenant que tu le dis… si. Mais à quoi ça servirait puisque de toutes façons je les rattraperai au prochain cours ? "

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, mais Harry s'arreta brusquement. Surpris ses amis le dévisagèrent et il leur expliqua :

" On a oublié de demander aux tableaux de se taire !

- Oh ! C'est vrai ! Vite avant que Rusard ne passe ! " s'exclama Diane.

Ils rebroussèrent rapidement chemin et demandèrent très poliment aux tableaux de ne pas révéler leur identité si elle leur était demandé, ils acceptèrent facilement, ravis du mauvais tour qui avait été joué à l'esprit frappeur qui les énervait et les empechait de dormir tranquillement la nuit.

Ainsi, les Fauves retournèrent à leur Salle Commune rapidement, très contents de leur journée.

****************************************************

Ils étaient tous attablés pour le diner, dégustant le gateau chocolat qu'ils avaient pour dessert quand les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant passer le concierge, Rusard, avec une expression amusée très rare sur les lèvres. Cette rareté fit tourner tote les tetes vers lui, attendant la nouvelle si amusante.

" Monsieur le directeur, Peeves est en ce moment meme pétrifié dans le couloir de l'aile sud du cinquième étage, complètement couvert de peinture rose à poids vert fluo et lumineuse. J'ai retrouvé ceci sur le lieu… du crime. "

Il était évident qu'il ne pensait pas le dernier mot qu'il venait de prononcer mais le directeur ne s'en formalisa pas, prenant le parchemin qui lui était tendu et le lisant. Quand il releva la tete, tout le monde pu voir la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. Il s'éclaira légèrement la gorge et dit :

" Puisque je vois que vous etes tous très curieux à propos de cette affaire, je vais vous lire cette lettre…

__

Cher directeur à qui cette lettre parviendra surement.

Ne pouvant plus supporter les méfaits de l'esprit frappeur de notre école, nous avons décidé de lui retourner la monnaie de sa pièce. Ce n'est peut-etre pas le mieux à faire, mais nous en avons assez, tout comme sans doute tous les élèves de Poudlard qui ont subis ses blagues idiotes, et nous souhaitons lui montrer ce que cela fait de se retrouver de l'autre coté, de celui qui subi et non qui fais.

Vous connaissez sans doute maintenant la teneur de notre vengeance, dont nous sommes fiers, avouons-le. Et nous souhaitons vous donner quelques précisions : 

_la peinture est indélébile, vous trouverez sans doute un moyen de l'enlever, mais cela vous prendra du temps

_nous avons protégé toutes les surfaces proches de façon à ce que seul Peeves soit toucher, ne voulant pas que notre école ne se colore en rose et vert fluo

_et nous rassurons les jumeaux Weasley que nous ne souhaitons pas leur tenir tete en tant que meilleurs farceurs de Poudlard, ou du moins pas tout de suite, il faut d'abord qu'on se fasse la main

Je crois que c'est tout… 

Amicalement votre, 

Les Fauves "

Le silence régna pendant un moment dans la salle puis des tonnerres d'applaudissements retentirent dans la Grande Salle. Fred monta sur sa chaise et cria :

" Pour les Fauves hip hip …?

- Hourra ! "

Discrètement, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Diane sourirent très satisfais et se lancèrent des clins d'œil.

****************************************************

On entendit encore beaucoup parler des Fauves dans les jours suivants, tout le monde voulant savoir qui c'était, particulièrement les frères Weasley.

Peeves ne fut débarrassé de la peinture que deux semaines plus tard et tout le monde se plaignit de ce répit trop court où l'esprit frappeur restait enfermé dans des salles abandonnés, trop honteux et peureux.

Les Fauves, eux, commencèrent la troisième phase de leur projet secret : les entraînements quotidiens pour se transformer en Animagus. Ils s'étaient aménagés une salle pour pouvoir s'entraîner tranquillement et elle était maintenant leur 'quartier général'.

***************************************************************************************************

Vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ce retard, mais j'étais complètement en panne d'inspiration ! Je sais c'est honteux, surtout que je vous avais promis la suite rapidement, mais l'imagination ne se commande pas ! Mais ça valait le coup d'attendre non ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

J'espère que vous lirez toujours cette fic, malgré la sortie du tome 5 (je l'ai pas déjà dit au chap précédent ça ?… pas grave.) ! Mais je pense l'avoir finie pour la sortie en français (3 décembre), en tout cas je l'espère !

Maintenant, REPONSES A TOUTES LES REVIEWS :

Miya Black : Malheureusement ça n'a pas été le cas, j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour mon autre fic, mais pas pour celle-ci et puis soudainement, le déclic ! Et là, je me mets à taper toute la journée ! ^^

Melepha : ^^ Désolée, enfin non, je le suis pas vraiment ! ^^ Je peu pas vraiment mettre de genre pour cette fic, parce que y a de tout (surtout du mystère vous me direz), alors faut s'attendre à de la romance à un chapitre, à de l'humour à l'autre etcetera…

Tiffany : Et oui, Voldie a des ressources ! (au plus grand malheur des gentils) Et oui aussi Harry est très tetu ! ^^ La lumière bleure ? Ah ah !

Ryan : Un amateur d'action, un ! ^^ Ca te plait je suppose ce chap alors ?

Lunicorne : Merci, j'adore les encouragements ! ^^

Andadrielle : Tu adores que tout le monde fasse pitié ? T'es bizarre toi. ^^

Luna : Je continue d'essayer mais ça marche pas vraiment très bien… Enfin bon, ça avance.

Philippe Gryffondor : Holàlà, que de compliments, je rougis ! ^-^ Les tiens ? Ils mettent combien de temps ?

Léo : Ah ! Merchi, je suis rassurée ! ^^ Meme si c'est pas bien de faire poiroter les autres, c'est pas volontaire alors…

siria potter : Merci bcp ! Merci pour tout ! ^-^ Je suis contente que le couple Harry/Diane te plaise, parce que c'est difficile de faire admettre des nouveaux persos en couple avec HP (je parle par expérience, y a des fics avec des nouveaux persos que j'aime pas à cause de ça). Je suis contente de savoir que tu continueras à lire ! ^^

Patmol : Combien de chapitres ? Houlà, grosse interrogation… Honneteent, hj'en sais rien du tout, ce que je sais c'estq 'on en est meme pas à la moitié ! ^^; Enfin je pense, c'est assez flou… (je suis une très bonne mauvaise planificatrice, je fais ça au feeling.)

Lunenoire : Review pour le chap 23 : Les cacher ? Pk je ferai ça alors que je veux que ma fic soit le lus possible lue et reviewée ? ! Non, tu dois avoir un pb… Je sais pas… Ton ordi est vieux ?

Review pour le chap 24 : ^^ Original n'est-ce pas ? ! ^^ Je continue encore et toujours !

Rose Potter : Coucou ma petite Rosy ! Je vais très bien merchi ! C'est vrai que t'as été rapide cette fois-ci ! Tu m'aimes pu ? Bouhouhou Mais c'était pour l'histoireuh ! Promis que je recommencerait pas (enfin le moins possible…) ! Désolée, ça pas été rapide, mais tu sais ce que c'est, l'imagination ça va ça vient… Ah oui, c'est vrai que ça fait un peu décalé… mais j'aime bien ! ^^ Holàlà ! La bourde ! 'exciter au lieu d''exister' ! O_O Voui, c'est vrai que Sev' et Siri ne me contrarierai sans doute pas… ^^ Ta betareader ? Qui c'est ? Cristal ? Celle que tu adores plus que moi ? *bouhouhou*

Cerendy Potter : Je continue, dès que j'ai de l'inspiration, je fonce sur l'ordi et je tape à en casser le clavier ! ^^

Lena (Relena) : Lol, j'adore tes reviews ! ^-^ merchi de continuer à lire, merchi bcp ! Ca me rassure ! Eh ! T'as trichée, t'as mis deux fois la meme review ! o_o Remarque, ça m'arrive aussi de cliquer deux fois sur le petit bouton… 

Ornix : Oh là là, je suis flattée ! ^-^ Je la finirai sans aucun doute si mes revieweurs sont toujours aussi gentils et nombreux ! ^^ Ta fic ? 'HP mage de guerre' ? Hum… ça me dit quelque chose ça… Je crois que je l'ai lue et qu'ai appréciée meme... Dès que j'ai le temps, j'essaye de la retrouver et je te reviewe (tellement tu es gentil ! ^^) ! Mais, tu es sous le meme nom d'auteur ? Ornix ?

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI ! CONTINUER A REVIEWER S'VOUS PLAIT CA FAIT HYPER PLAISIR ! 


	26. Les Elfes des Forets

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de votre temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^___________^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi, ainsi que quelques perso que j'ai inventé et je ne touche rien du tout pour ça !

Certains personnages vous paraitront peut etre OOC, mais c'est ma ff et je fais ce que je veux ! Nah ! ^-^ 

Chapitre 26 : Les Elfes des Forets

" Très bien, maintenant concentre toi sur moi, sur ce que je représente pour toi, sur ce que tu sais de moi et sur ce que tu as envie de me dire… Maintenant, essaye de projeter ton esprit vers moi comme pour lire mes souvenirs...

- _C'est super ce truc, mais je suis complètement épuisé !_

- Ah ah ah ! C'est bien, tu as bien progressé ! Bientôt on essayera de le faire alors que nous ne sommes pas dans la meme pièce, mais pour l'instant, va t'amuser ! "

Harry fit un grand sourire à Lyana et quitta la pièce où il s'entraînait à maîtriser son don. Au croisement de plusieurs couloirs, il se cogna durement contre quelque chose, mais quand il chercha sur quoi, il n'aperçut rien. Fronçant les sourcils, il fit des mouvements circulaires de ses bras et frola quelque chose, sur à présent qu'il n'avait pas revé, il dégaina sa baguette et se plaqua le dos contre un mur en grondant :

" Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! "

Il tendit l'oreille et crut entendre des bruits de pas tout proche mais il n'arrivait pas à les situer précisément et il serra vivement sa baguette. 

Lorsque quelque chose se plaqua brusquement sur sa bouche, il se débattit violemment, donnant un coup dans le vide… qui cria de douleur. La chose qui le retenait disparut brusquement pour etre remplacée par une autre plus grande et ferme. Il se débattit à nouveau mais il sentit ses yeux se fermés et faire un effort lui demandait de plus en plus de force qu'il n'avait plus.

Avant de s'évanouir, il appela Lyana, mais la chose qui le maintenait fermement l'empechant de parler était toujours bien en place…

***********************************************

Lyana commençait à corriger les devoirs de ses élèves quand elle perçut un appel mental faible, mais proche. Brusquement elle se leva, faisant valser ses copies et sa chaise, elle se précipita dehors juste à temps pour voir la silhouette d'Harry disparaître par la fenetre emmené par des forces invisibles. Elle se rua vers celle-ci et observa les environs rapidement, mais ne vit rien. 

Jurant, elle courut à travers tous les escaliers et couloirs de Poudlard surprenant beaucoup d'élèves qui furent étonné de l'état de leur professeur qui leur semblait d'habitude si calme. 

Dans un grand claquement elle ouvrit brusquement la porte de la salle des professeurs, ce qui fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes qui, surpris, se retournèrent vivement.

Le directeur qui discutait calmement avec les directeurs des quatre maisons pour leur réunion mensuelle releva la tete et fronça les sourcils.

Essoufflée _elle n'avait pas encore repris toutes ses capacités depuis la bataille contre les géants, elle annonça :

" Harry a été enlevé, il n'est plus dans Poudlard, j'ai perdu sa trace.

- Quoi ? ! s'écria Sirius qui se leva aussitôt.

- Avez-vous vu ses ravisseurs ? demanda plus calmement le directeur en se levant aussi.

- Non… Ils étaient invisibles, ils étaient deux.

- Vous avez relevé leur signature magique ? 

- Juste à temps. acquiesça Lyana.

- Bien. Minerva allez prévenir Hagrid qu'il vérifie dan la Foret, Remus et Sirius allez à Pré-au-lard, Severus inspecté les environs direct Minerva vous rejoindra dès qu'elle aura prévenue Hagrid. Lyana mettez vous en transe et essayez de retrouver ses ondes ou celle de ses ravisseurs. "

Tous hochèrent la tete et obéirent rapidement aux ordres du directeur.

Mais, à l'heure du diner, on ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvé et le directeur fut bien obligé de le déclarer à toute l'école, ses amis l'ayant déjà remarqué.

Il y eut beaucoup de cris d'étonnement et de peur. Des élèves s'inquiétèrent de leur sécurité : si l'un d'eux s'était fait enlever cela pourrait sans doute se reproduire ! Mais le directeur les rassura vivement, leur assurant que les protections de l'école allaient etre renforcées et que tout les moyens possibles seraient mis en place pour retrouver Harry.

Pourtant cela ne rassura pas du tout Ron, Hermione et Diane, qui, très agités, eurent beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, priant pour que leur ami aille bien et soit retrouvé. Diane versa beaucoup de larmes et il fallut que Hermione faille venir son oncle et qu'il la sermonne copieusement _mais gentiment quand meme_ pour qu'elle se calme un peu et arrive à s'endormir en larmes dans son lit complètement défait.

***********************************************

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de crane énorme, mais se souvenant des circonstances avant son évanouissement, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, écoutant de toutes ses oreilles les bruits alentour.

Des bruits d'eau coulant, des branches craquants comme si elles étaient dévorés par du feu ainsi que des murmures incompréhensibles dans une langue mélodieuse lui parvinrent. 

Il ouvrit les yeux, doucement pour faire partir les petites lumières qui lui troublaient la vue inspira lentement l'air humide et essaya de se relever. Il s'assit comme il put sur sa couche de pierre et de feuille et observa les environs. Son 'lit' était fabriqué à meme la pierre, le coté à sa droite _la seule ouverture_ était fermé par un rideau de grandes feuilles tressées ensembles.

Il voulut écarté le rideau, mais quelque chose se faufila sous celui-ci et s'approcha de lui. Légèrement tendu Harry recula et observa par la douce lumière qui filtrait à travers les feuilles l'intrus. C'était un animal ressemblant à un écureuil sauf que sa fourrure était noire et ses yeux verts émeraudes comme les siens, de plus il était plus grand d'une dizaine de centimètres. 

Sa queue touffue chatouilla la main de Harry et oubliant toute prudence élémentaire, il tendit la main à l'animal qui aussitôt grimpa le long de son bras jusqu'à son épaule où il s'assit tout en chatouillant la joue de Harry qui rit légèrement.

Une voix douce se fit entendre de l'autre coté du rideau et aussitôt l'étrange anima dressa ses oreilles puis descendit de l'épaule de Harry et se faufila sous le sommaire rideau. La voix douce se fit à nouveau entendre et Harry l'écouta avec attention sans rien comprendre.

Le rideau s'ouvrit alors, laissant passer plus de lumière et révélant un visage féminin et humain à la peau foncée, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs crépus, ainsi qu'aux longues oreilles en pointe. La jeune femme était vetue d'une jupe courte en daim et d'un haut fait de feuilles comme celles du rideau laissant voir ses longs bras à la peau brune. 

Les lèvres chocolats s'étirèrent en un petit sourire timide et Harry le lui rendit tout aussi gêné. Elle s'assit sur le bord de la couche et laissa l'animal ressemblant à un écureuil descendre de son épaule pour se diriger vers celle de Harry. Quand elle vit qu'ils s'entendaient très bien, son sourire s'accentua et elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, bougeant les lèvres, puis s'arretant comme si elle essayait de trouver les mots, enfin dans un effort maladroit, elle dit doucement :

" Bonjour.

- Bonjour. répondit Harry surpris. Tu connais ma langue ?

- Oui… Je…apprends, mais je… avoir du mal.

- Tu te débrouilles pas mal, personnellement je serai incapable de parler ta langue. "

La jeune fille sourit amusée de sa franchise et continua :

" Je comprends mieux que je parle.

- Je vois… Je vais me présenter d'accord ? Je suis Harry, Harry Potter. Et toi ?

- Alizée est mon nom humain.

- Tu en as un autre ?

- Oui, mais trop… compliqué pour… vous.

- Et bien Alizée, est-ce que je pourrai savoir où je suis et pourquoi ?

- Tu es dans la foret près de là où tu vis…

- La Foret Interdite ?

- Si c'est ainsi que tu la appelles… Tu es dans… la caverne de mon… peuple… 

- Ton peuple ? Qui etes vous ?

- Je crois… je suis pas sure… que vous appelez nous Elfes des Forets.

- D'accord. Et pourquoi je suis chez vous ?

- Guerriers avoir repris toi à choses invisibles quand elles passer près de eux. Elles semblaient vouloir mal à toi alors guerriers les ont fais fuir et emmenés toi ici. 

- C'est très gentil, merci beaucoup. Mais il va falloir que je rentre où mes amis vont s'inquiéter.

- Oui, mais Harry reprendre force avant, nous guider Harry jusqu'à chez lui après.

- Merci beaucoup. "

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et pointa du doigt l'animal noir qui s'amusait à sauter de l'épaule de Harry à celle d'Alizée. 

" Nakini aimer beaucoup toi.

- Nakini ? C'est son nom ? Quel est cet animal ? Je ne le connais pas.

- Nakini est un… écureuil qui à certains… pouvoirs élémentaires magiques, invisibles aux sans pouvoirs. Je ne sais pas quel est son nom dans ta langue.

- En tout cas, il est très gentil. "

Alizée lui sourit, puis lui tendit la main en lui annonçant :

" Viens, tu dois manger pour reprendre forces. Je vais présenter toi aux autres. "

Harry hocha la tete et la suivit, Nakini toujours sur l'épaule. Il découvrit alors une grande caverne éclairée par des torches accrochées aux parois, une rivière coulant du plafond puis traversant la caverne pour disparaître dans la paroi opposée. Sur toutes les parois des cavités avaient été aménagées pour servir de lits, au centre un grand feu brûlait alors qu'autour des Elfes des Forets de tout ages s'occupaient à différentes activités.

Alizée s'avança devant un groupe d'hommes et se courba devant l'un des plus vieux portant pour toutes distinctions une coiffe faites de plumes et de feuilles. Alizée parla pendant un moment alors que Harry, derrière elle, observait plus les personnes présentes et leurs activités.

Des femmes cousaient des peaux, cuisinaient près du feu, lavaient des vetements dans la rivière ou encore s'occupaient des enfants qui jouaient en riant autour d'elles. Plus loin, un groupe d'elfes apparemment adolescents, filles et garçons mélangés, l'observaient tout en discutant. Il détourna rapidement le regard et ramena son attention sur les hommes adultes qui écoutaient attentivement Alizée tout en l'observant.

Alizée recula d'un pas et lui sourit, ensuite elle le montra de la main le vieil homme qui était apparemment le chef et dit :

" Voici Nathan le Sage, chef de notre peuple, il te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous. "

Harry sourit et baissa légèrement la tete en avant tout en disant :

" Je remercie Nathan le Sage de m'accueillir ici. "

Alizée traduit et le vieil homme à la peau ridée et tannée lui rendit son sourire. Il reprit dans sa langue et Alizée traduisit :

" Harry Potter, tu es sage malgré ton jeune age, tu as traversé de nombreux épreuves d'après les centaures de cette foret, que ton séjour ici te soit favorable.

- … Merci. répondit Harry légèrement surpris.

- Tu es pressé de rentrer chez toi, c'est compréhensible. Accepte cette nourriture pour reprendre tes forces et après des guerriers te ramèneront auprès des tiens. "

Une femme s'avança tenant sur une grande pierre plate des fruits et un bol remplis de lait. Harry remercia encore le chef pour cette attention et s'assit avant de prendre la pierre sur ses genoux.

Après qu'il eut finis de manger, sous le regard scrutateur des Elfes, le mettant ainsi mal à l'aide, deux hommes se levèrent ainsi qu'Alizée et le chef lui dit :

" Ils vont te raccompagner chez toi. Sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, quoi qu'il arrive. "

Harry le remercia encore, en pensant que décidément aujourd'hui il ne faisait que ça, s'inclina légèrement et suivit les deux hommes et Alizée qui lui sourit.

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de l'entrée du tunnel de sortie, un adolescent faisant parti de ceux qui l'observaient tout à l'heure s'avança et le harangua dans sa langue. Aussitôt les deux hommes et Alizée réagirent en le rabrouant, mais il répondit vivement et les deux hommes se turent. Pourtant Alizée continua à répliquer à l'adolescent qui lui répondit. Rapidement le ton de la voix monta et Harry commença à s'inquiéter.Maintenant tout le monde les observait et il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Mais, lorsqu'il vit que l'adolescent s'apprêtait à frapper Alizée, il réagit rapidement et la fit reculer en lui demandant :

" Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

- …

- Alizée !

- Il… veut te défier…

- Pardon ?

- Matt est mon… fiancé et il pense que tu me… courtises…

- C'est ridicule !

- C'est ce que je lui dit! Mais il n'écoutes pas moi !

- Et il veut me défier à quoi ?

- Au combat, sans armes.

- Alors qu'il laisse tomber, je ne sais pas me battre. Il a sans doute été entrainé, pas moi. Il gagnerait en un rien de temps, ce serait n'importe quoi… Dis-lui. "

Alizée inspira et traduisit à son fiancé qui fronça les sourcils en regardant méchamment Harry. Il répliqua alors quelque chose qui fit serrer les points à Alizée, mais qu'elle traduisit quand meme.

" Il dit que… tu es un lache.

- … J'en connais un qui va pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive... Bon, je respire… Explique-lui que tu es certes très gentille et jolie mais que j'ai déjà une amie… intime. "

Elle haussa un sourcil et traduisit au jeune homme qui sembla encore plus s'énerver et qui se jeta sur Harry, qui n'eut le temps que de repousser Alizée avant de rouler à terre en se faisant étrangler par le fou furieux. 

Harry commençait à s'énerver, tout ce qu'il voulait lui c'est rentrer à Poudlard, jusqu'ici tout allait bien mais il fallait qu'un imbécile ramène sa jalousie pour que tout dérape !

Il était immobilisé au sol et les yeux noirs de l'elfe lui faisait penser à ceux de son prof de Potions. Il lui criait des choses dans sa langue qui vu la tete d'Alizée au dessus de lui étaient des insultes graves. Mais dans tout ce baragouinage, il y a une chose que Harry comprit : 'Voldemort'.

Aussitôt Harry se mit en colère noire, il dégagea ses mains rapidement les glissa sous le torse de l'elfe, puis ses jambes et les détendit rapidement, faisant valser Matt à plusieurs mètres. Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et s'exclama :

" Alizée explique à ce crétin que si il ne se calme pas rapidement je le transforme en… crapaud… "

Alizée le dévisagea impressionnée et traduisit au jeune homme qui se relevait, celui-ci s'arreta aussitot, observa la baguette tendue vers lui et son regard alla d'Alizée à Harry. Plus calmement qu'avant, il dit une phrase qu'Alizée, ravie, traduisit :

" Jure que tu n'as aucune… vues… sur moi et il te laissera partir.

- Je le jure. déclara Harry tout en roulant des yeux.

- Il s'excuse et souhaite à toi un bon retour.

- Il est pardonné à la condition qu'il ne me saute pas à la gorge si jamais on se revoit. "

Alizée traduisit en riant et Matt sourit un peu en hochant la tete. Enfin, ils purent sortir de la caverne dans la Foret, noire à cette heure matinale _6 heures du matin l'informa Alizée.

Vers 7 heures et des poussières, alors que le soleil se levait, ils arrivèrent enfin à la lisière de la foret et Harry inspira l'air calme. Ils avaient rencontrer nombre de créatures, mais les guerriers elfes s'étaient efficacement débarrassés des importuns, aidés parfois de petits sorts lancés par Harry. Néanmoins, Harry était heureux de rentrer enfin à Poudlard, chez lui.

Les deux guerriers s'arrêtèrent à couvert des arbres, mais Alizée l'accompagna encore un peu, avant de s'arreter et de lui sourire. Elle mit sa main sur son épaule et murmura quelques mots à Nakini qui s'était perché sur la sienne pendant tout le voyage. Aussitôt, le petit animal s'enroula autour du cou de Harry en couinant.

" Nakini aime toi beaucoup, je lui ai demandé de veiller sur toi et il est ravi ! dit-elle en riant. Si jamais toi avoir besoin aide de mon peuple, dis-le à Nakini, il se… débrouillera pour nous prévenir.

- Alizée, je ne peux pas…

- Chut, lui et moi sommes d'accord, donc il vient avec toi… tu ne peux pas emmener Nakini ?

- Et bien, justement, je ne sais pas…

- Tu demanderas. Si tu peux pas, dis à Nakini, il reviendra vers moi.

- … D'accord. Au revoir Alizée !

- Au revoir Harry ! "

Elle secoua la main tout en s'enfonçant dans la foret suivi des deux guerriers qui lui firent un simple signe de tete d'au revoir.

Harry caressa la douce fourrure de Nakini tout en marchant vers le château. Il passa la grande porte d'entrée et s'avança vers celle de la Grande salle d'où des bruits de conversations s'élevaient déjà. Il entra et il y eut un instant de planement jusqu'à) ce qu'une Gryffondor blonde se lève en faisant tomber son banc et ne lui saute dessus.

" Tu le fais exprès pour que je meurs de chagrin ou quoi ? Tu es en pleine forme alors que tu t'es fais enlever et a disparu pendant presque un jour entier ! s'écria Diane. 

- Mais non ma Dia' ! Moi j'aurai préféré rester avec toi ici ! C'est pas de ma faute je m'en passerai bien !

- … Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda t-elle, les yeux humides en pointant du menton Nakini. C'est mignon, il a l'air de bien t'aimer.

- On dirait un écureuil. rajouta Ron qui venait des s'approcher. T'as intérêt à t'expliquer veux frère ! tu disparais pendant un jour entier pendant lequel on croit que tu as été enlevé par Tu-sais-qui et puis soudainement tu réapparais avec un… écureuil.

- Oui, bon, d'accord, je vais vous raconter.

- Vous avez interet en effet Potter ! " s'exclama une voix dure derrière lui.

Harry se retourna pour découvrir Lyana et Rogue, ce der nier qui venait de parler le regardait durement, mais Lyana, elle, sourit et le serra dans ses bras en chuchotant :

" Tu m'as fais une de ses peurs en disparaissant sous mes yeux !

- Désolé. 

- J'ai prévenu les professeurs que tu étais revenu, le directeur nous attends tous dans son bureau.

- Comment savais-tu… ?

- Je t'expliquerai après, promis. Viens. Diane, Hermione, Ron, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème à ce que vous veniez aussi. "

Rogue grommela pour la forme et les amis de Harry sourirent en les suivant. Dès qu'ils quittèrent la pièce, des murmures s'élevèrent. En chemin, ils croisèrent de nombreux élèves qui sourirent à Harry quand ils le virent en pleine forme. Lmes jumeaux Weasley qui descendaient avec Lee lui crièrent :

" T'as interet à tous nous raconter p'tit frère !

- P'tit frère ? s'étonna Harry.

- Ouaip, ils t'ont définitivement adopté dans la famille ! " s'exclama Ron.

Harry éclata de rire. Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille et Rogue grommela le mot de passe, libérant le passage. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur, qui pour l'occasion avait été agrandit magiquement, la plupart des professeurs se tenant dans la pièce.

Sirius se leva et serra Harry contre lui en marmonnant des choses à propos des filleuls complètement inconscients qui faisaient mourir de peur leur parrain. Harry rit et serra aussi son parrain contre lui, faisant couiner Nakini parce qu'il avait faillit tomber de son épaule. 

Harry caressa l'animal pour le calmer et le pris dans ses bras en s'asseyant sur une chaise que lui montrait le directeur, qui lui demanda aussitôt de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Harry inspira et commença son récit depuis la fin du cour que lui donnait Lyana jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rentré à Poudlard _en sautant le passage à propos de son altercation avec Matt.

Les professeurs s'entre-regardèrent et Hagrid fut le premier à parler :

" Nakini est un magicureuil. (ndla : c'est pas mon meilleur jour pour l'imagination aujourd'hui désolée !) Ils sont très rare, la légende dit que c'est un puissant sorcier versé dans la magie élémentaire et la connaissance des animaux qui les créa. Ce cadeau est très précieux, lorsqu'un magicureuil s'attache à quelqu'un, il utilise ses pouvoirs pour l'aider, prend en soins.

- J'y comptais bien Hagrid, merci. répondit Harry en souriant et caressant Nakini qui avait fermé les yeux et semblait dormir.

- Je n'étais pas au courant qu'une tribu d'Elfes des Forets s'était installée dans la Foret Interdite. Et vous Hagrid ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Moi non plus monsieur, sinon vous imaginez bien que je vous l'aurais dit. " répondit Hagrid, apparemment légèrement vexé.

Le directeur hocha légèrement la tete en souriant , ce qui apparemment suffit à Hagrid qui retrouva aussitôt sa joyeuse humeur.

Le directeur congédia les quatre adolescents en leur conseillant d'aller manger et continua sa conversation avec les professeurs :

" Cette tribu d'Elfes pourrait devenir un allié puissant.

- En effet. approuva Lyana. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils suivront le choix de Harry, ils connaissent la prophétie.

- Oui. acquiesça Dumbledore d'un air passif. Passons, ce soir l'Ordre se réunira, meme heure meme lieu que la dernière fois. "

Ils hochèrent tous la tete et quittèrent la pièce.

***************************************************************************************************

Et voilà un nouveau chap qui n'a pas mis bcp de temps à venir n'est-ce pas ? ! Malheureusement, je pars en vac demain pendant deux semaines et demi donc, vous allez devoir attendre… au moins quatre semaine, parce que qd je reviendrai ça sera l'autre qui passera en premier étant donné que j'ai up-daté en début de semaien… Donc voilà, désolée, j'essayerai de me rattraper par la suite ! 

Maintenant, REPONSES A TOUTES LES REVIEWS :

Lunicorne : Je ne tiendrai pas compte du tome 5, sinon ça serait n'importe quoi ! ^^ Merci bcp pour ta fidélité ! ^-^

Emma : Liline ? ! o_o ^-^; Merci bcp pour tes remùarques ! Je t'adore ! ^-^ Par contre un petit message : je pars en vac, donc si tu postes ton chap suivant dans les 2 semaines à venir… et ben ça sera sans correction ! é_è Désolée, mais je le ferai qd je reviendrai promis !

Lena : Alors comme ça t'as définitivement adopté le surnom que je t'ai donnée ? ! ^-^ Mais je pleins pas c'est jusqte une remarque ! ^^ Non, à 'impatiemment' y a pas de 'a' ! Pour les blagues, j'étais pas dans ma période 'humour' mais 'fantasy' ! lol ! ^^;

Christina Potter : Merci ! J'adore les encouragements et compliments, ça me fait rougir ! lol ! =^_^=

Miya Black : Merci j'ai mis du temps à trouver ce nom ! On se revoit sur PotterMagicWorld ! ^^

Lunenoire : Ah oui ça je connais ! ^^ Merci bcp pour tout ! 

Tiffany : Hum, Tiffany je suis sure que tu es une fan des textos ! J'ai rien compris à ton charabia ! lol ! c'est pas méchant, je te taquines. j'ai fini par comprendre, mais il a fallut que je m'y reprenne à deux fois ! lol ! Oui, alors la lumière bleue… et bien… je dois avouer que j'avais complètement oublié ! @_@ ^^; Une chose de plus à laquelle le petit Ryry devra avoir une explication (et vous dans le meme mouvement) ça commence à faire bcp ! ^^;

Mietek : Houla la la je suis sure que je suis plus rouge qu'une tomate ! Dans tes favorites ! *sourire de 10 pieds de long* Pourquoi tu aimais moins le chap précédent dis-moi pour que je sache ! Et celui-ci ? C'est comment ? L'enfant de lumière, hum oui, normalement on va bientôt en savoir plus à son propos. *mais chut fo pas le dire ! )* 

Arlwendae : La suite arriveuh, la suite arriveuh lalalala… hum hum, un peu de tenue. Merci bcp ! Malheureusement, là je pense qu'on en est qu'à la moitié… ^^;

Luna : Merci bcp pour tout ! (qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dis de plus ? ils sont tellement gentils mes revieweurs !^-^)

Marie-Jo : … Lis au-dessus et ensuite continue ici : Je te remercie vraiment, ça me fais plaisir de savoir qu'il y aura tj quelqu'un pour lire ma fic !

Phénix20 : Wouahou très bonne idée ! Merci beaucoup, j'étais justement en train de réfléchir à une nouvelle blague pour le prochain chap ! ^-^

Gandalf le blanc : *saute partout et remercie encore une fois tous ses gentils revieweurs* Oh passage, j'ai oublié de m'incliner devant le sage Gandalf, toutes mes excuses messire ! (désolée c'est le surmenage ^^;)

Audrey : Wouaaah ! Des compliments je suis ensevelie sous des tonnes de jolis compliments ! ^o^ Je suis aux anges !^-^ Merci bcp ! ^^ Des farces, oui et bien comme je commence à avoir mal aux poignets, à ce propos je te remercierai d'aller voir la réponse que j'ai faites à… Lena ! Merci encore ! ^-^

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI ! CONTINUER A REVIEWER S'VOUS PLAIT CA FAIT HYPER PLAISIR ! 


	27. L'ascendance de Harry

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de votre temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^___________^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi, ainsi que quelques perso que j'ai inventé et je ne touche rien du tout pour ça ! **Et les deux chansons ci-dessous ne sont pas non plus à moi, mais à deux auteurs que je remercie sincèrement de m'avoir laissées utilisées leur œuvres : _Ccilia_ et _Fénice_ Leurs fics dans lesquelles se trouvent ces chansons sont respectivement : '_Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe_' et '_Entre Lune et étoile' _! Allez y jeter un coup d'œil elles sont super !**

Certains personnages vous paraitront peut etre OOC, mais c'est ma ff et je fais ce que je veux ! Nah ! ^-^ 

Chapitre 27 : L'ascendance de Harry

Harry était assis devant le feu de la Salle Commune. Un étrange sentiment l'empêchait de dormir et l'avait conduit jusqu'ici. 

Depuis une dizaine de minutes, le regard plongé dans les flammes, il attendait. Quoi ? Il ne savait pas.

Il ne pensait plus à rien, se contentant de regarder les flammes danser leur ballet. Et puis il se sentit partir comme cela lui était déjà arrivé une fois, il s'envola passant à travers les murs sans que personne ne le remarque, ni concierge, ni fantômes, ni chatte.

Comme la dernière fois il se sentait attirer et entra dans une grande pièce, toujours la même, avec ses murs recouverts de tapisseries et en son centre un immense feu autour duquel était encore réunis des gens vêtus de blanc, mais cette fois-ci ils semblaient plus nombreux.

Avant de plonger à nouveau dans le feu, il remarqua un détail qui avait changé. Au dessus du feu se tenait un oiseau… un phénix… Fumseck ? !

Il fut aspiré dans les flammes, qui gonflèrent brusquement, forçant les personnes présentes autour à reculer. 

Des visages lui apparurent, les memes que la dernière fois. Mais cette fois-ci, Harry ne fut pas surpris par la présence de Dumbledore et le défilé de portraits continua longtemps jusqu'à un homme blond aux yeux marrons et au port fier. Cet homme… Il était sur de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de plus chercher l'identité de cet homme car l'image se troubla, puis s'effaça. Les flammes commencèrent alors à crépiter et à tournoyer autour de lui.

A travers les flammes, Harry aperçut les gens vetus de blanc regarder avec surpris et crainte le feu. 

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que toutes les couleurs éclatent, se fondent en arcs-en-ciel et puis disparaissent, pour laisser un blanc lumineux et doux… Il ressentit des caresses, comme des plumes effleurant sa peau.

Ici, Harry se sentait bien, ses soucis envolés, il était chez lui. Une voix douce lui parvint et il l'écouta attentivement, cherchant sa provenance, mais ne voyant que du blanc :

" _Petit garçon qui fait battre mon cœur…_

Toi qui est né de l'union d'un grand amour…

Tu symbolises pour moi le bonheur…

Bonheur que tu m'apportes chaque jour.

"Rien n'est plus magique que le sourire d'un enfant".

Avec toi, aujourd'hui,

Je découvre dans ses mots d'antan,

Que l'on ne m'avait pas menti.

Petit bébé né de deux mondes différents,

Tu as en toi un grand pouvoir :

Celui de l'amour de tes parents,

Qui te protégera éternellement,

Et, en toi, fera vivre l'espoir.

Petit sorcier si innocent,

Gardes en toi cet espoir, quoi qu'il arrive,

Car même si ton père et moi devions un jour partirent sur l'autre rive,

Avec toi, nos esprits resteront éternellement. "

Puis une voix plus grave chantonna :

  
  
" _Ce petit garçon qui ne doit pas avoir peur  
Ni du pire, ni du meilleur  
Ce petit garçon est le fils d'un maraudeur  
Ce petit garçon ne sera jamais perdu  
Ni seul, ni triste, ni malvenu  
Car sur lui veille Cornedrue  
Ce petit garçon sera fort et fier  
Erudit, gentil et sincère  
Auprès de lui sera Queudver,  
Ce petit garçon pourra se coucher tard  
Ni lune, ni loups, ni cauchemars  
Tant que veillera Lunard  
Ce petit garçon sera un peu fol  
Prêt à quitter le sol  
Pour fait plaisir à Patmol  
Ce petit garçon ne doit pas avoir peur  
Ni du pire, ni du meilleur  
Car sur lui veille une fleur_ "

**************************************************

Harry se réveilla en sursaut sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune, le souffle court, le sourire au lèvre et les larmes aux bords des yeux.

" Maman, papa… "

Et il alla docilement se recoucher, sachant qu'il pourrait à nouveau dormir tranquillement et ses muscles lui réclamant vivement ce repos.

**************************************************

" Albus que c'est il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas Minerva, je ne sais pas du tout… "

**************************************************

Le lendemain, Harry stupéfia tout le monde par son entrain et son enthousiasme. Il ne s'énerva à aucunes des provocations des Serpentards, supporta tranquillement Melle Trelawney répondit parfaitement à toutes les questions que lui posèrent ses professeurs… jusqu'au cours de Potions…

Severus Rogue avait de gros doutes qu'en au fait que l'événement incompris qui s'était passé hier soir pendant l'Ordre du Phénix et la bonne humeur de son élèves n'avaient aucun rapport. Les mauvaises langues diront que c'étaient simplement parce qu'il n'aimait pas Harry Potter et parce qu'il était frustré de ne pas avoir compris ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir, mais il en était fermement convaincu.

Ce fut pourquoi il lui ordonna de rester après le cours et supportant avec difficulté les deux émeraudes pétillantes qui le fixaient, il l'interrogea :

" Potter que faisiez vous hier soir vers 22 heures ?

- Je rêvais professeur.

- … Et de quoi ?

- De mes parents professeur.

- Vos parents ?

- Oui. "

Le professeur de potions ne réussit pas à déceler une trace de mensonge dans son expression et il savait que son élève mentait absolument très mal, c'est pourquoi il n'insista pas et lui ordonna de sortir. 

Potter ne mentait peut-être pas, mais il était sur qu'il ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité, ou qu'il y avait une vérité cachée…

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes à se torturer les méninges et abandonna. Il se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs et, satisfait que tous les professeurs présents appartiennent à l'Ordre du Phénix, raconta ce qu'il avait appris un peu plutot.

" Il a rêvé de Lily et James ? Il aurait put me le dire ! " s'écria Sirius, vexé.

Avant, qu'énervé, Severus ne lui réplique, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Etant le plus près, il alla ouvrir pour se retrouver face à… Potter.

" Excusez-moi professeur, j'aurai voulu parler à Sirius.

- Black ! Je crois que votre protégé veux vous raconter son rêve. grommela Severus.

- Harry ! Rentre vas-y ! " s'écria Sirius, ne faisant pas attention à l'air renfrogné de son cher collègue de potions.

Severus allait vivement répliquer quand il accrocha le regard émeraude qui semblait attendre quelque chose… son accord ? ! Surpris par cette marque de respect, Severus accepta de le laisser passer sans protester. 

Harry entra dans la salle spacieuse et sourit à tous les professeurs avant de s'asseoir à coté de Sirius dans le grand fauteuil dans lequel il était affalé. Sirius passa son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste protecteur et lui dit :

" Alors vas-y raconte ! L'autre bâtard graisseux *grognement de la part du concerné* nous a dit que tu avais rêvé de Lily et James !

- Oui… Enfin… "

L'attention de tous était dirigée vers lui et il était gêné. Mais il avait confiance en eux et réussit à surmonter sa gene pour leur raconter son rêve :

" J'étais entouré de blanc, c'était lumineux et doux et puis une voix s'est élevée, celle de maman. Je l'ai reconnu parce que c'était la même que dans mes rêves… de quand j'avais un an…

- Et que te disais Lily Harry ? demanda doucement Lyana.

- Rien, elle a chanté.

- Chanté ?

- Oui, et après c'était papa, il a aussi chanté… "

Harry était très mal à l'aise, en le disant ainsi, ça semblait si puéril… Mais il sentit l'étreinte de son parrain se resserrer légèrement et il releva la tête, Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil et sa confiance revint… un peu.

" Qu'est ce qu'ils chantaient Harry ? "

Hésitant, Harry consentit quand même à leur révéler les chansons de ses parents. Sirius, Remus et Lyana se redressèrent dans leur fauteuil en écoutant les paroles que Harry chantonnaient.

" Merlin, c'est les chansons que… commença Sirius.

- Lily et moi avions écrites. " finit Lyana.

Le silence se fit et ils écoutèrent Harry chanter, de plus en plus sur de lui. Quand il eut fini, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé pour mieux retrouver les paroles, et rougit d'embarras en voyant tous les regards braqués sur lui.

" Ces chansons sont magnifiques ! Et vous dites que c'est Lily et toi, Lyana, qui les aviez composées ! ? dit Minerva MacGonagall.

- Oui. C'était une soirée d'orage particulièrement violent, Harry s'était réveillé en pleurs et rien ni personne n'arrivait à le calmer. Alors, j'ai fini par me rappeler des paroles de ma mère qui disait qu'avec une voix comme la mienne je pourrais calmer un lion en furie…. J'ai essayé une chanson que j'avais justement composée pour m'amuser. Il s'est tout de suite calmé. C'est la deuxième que Harry a chanté, celle de James. Lily m'a dit qu'il l'a chantait souvent pour endormir Harry et qu'il l'adorait. Après, Lily a chanté aussi, la première chanson, et il s'est rendormit, complètement apaisé.

- Ouais, je m'en souviens très bien. Harry qui était d'habitude assez calme, était une vrai fontaine de cris et de pleurs ce soir là ! Il faut dire que c'était vraiment un orage impressionnant. " dit Sirius.

Harry sourit gêné. Une voix douce retentit derrière lui, le faisant sursauter :

" Harry de quoi à tu rever AVANT cela ?

- Professeur Dumbledore ?… Euh… Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulais dire. "

Le directeur fixa Harry de ses yeux bleus pétillants et Harry mal à l'aise se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Rogue grogna, Potter mentait vraiment très mal. Il était maintenant évident pour tous que Harry mentait, il avait en effet revé de quelque chose d'autre. Mais quoi ?

" Harry…

- D'accord, d'accord… Hier soir, je ne suis pas arrivé à m'endormir, j'avais une drole d'impression et j'ai compris que ce n'est pas en restant dans mon lit que j'arriverai à dormir, alors je me suis levé et suis allé dans la salle commune, je me suis installé devant le feu. Regarder les flammes à toujours eu un effet apaisant sur moi, petit à petit je ne pensais plus à rien, puis je me suis senti comme partir, j'étais… immatériel. Je me sentais attiré par quelque chose, j'ai traversé plusieurs murs, croisé plusieurs fantomes et aucun ne m'a vu. Je suis finalement arrivé dans une grande salle dont les murs sont recouverts de tapisseries qui semblent raconter une histoire et au centre duquel se trouve un grand feu, au dessus du feu il y avait un phénix, je crois que c'était Fumseck, je ne suis pas sur je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien voir. Autour du feu, il y avait des personnes vêtus de robes à capuche blanches, il y en avaient deux types, les femmes dont ont ne voyaient que les mains et dont les bords de leurs robes étaient argentés, et puis des hommes aux capuches repoussées en arrière avec les bords dorés. J'ai reconnut plusieurs personnes, Sirius, Mr Weasley, Hagrid, Remus, le professeur Rogue et vous monsieur le directeur. "

A ce stade du récit, les professeurs s'agitaient très mal à l'aise et se lançaient de fréquents coups d'œil. Harry continua, notant le comportement de ses professeurs mais n'en tenant pas compte.

" J'ai plongé dans le feu, c'est lui qui m'attirait. Je n'ai pas senti les flammes, juste la chaleur mais elle n'était pas brûlante, au contraire, elle était douce et réconfortante. Et puis j'ai vu de visages, défilés devant moi, ceux de mes parents en premiers et puis beaucoup d'autres après. Quand je suis arrivé à la fin c'est là que j'ai fais le reve avec les chansons. "

Le silence plana, Harry observa tous les professeurs, ils évitèrent tous son regard, sans aucune exception, meme le directeur, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

" Harry… commença le vieil homme avant de soupirer.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit monsieur le directeur. J'ai compris.

- Qu'as-tu compris Harry ?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais le reve avec la grande salle, les gens en blancs et le feu. La première fois j'ai cru que c'était un reve, mais ce matin, j'ai pensé à autre chose. Pendant les vacances, j'ai acheté un livre sur mon don, écrit par la mère de Lyana, il y a expliqué que certaines personnes possédant le don _mais pas toutes_ peuvent plonger leur corps dans un sommeil profond pendant que l'ame se déplace sans aucune gêne du aux objets matériels, et ainsi elle peut observer une scène se passant au moment présent sans etre vue. J'en suis venu à la conclusion que c'est ce qui m'est arrivé. Et je vois bien que ce que j'ai vu vous gene et que vous ne voulez pas en parler, donc je ne vous demande pas de m'expliquer et je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu. "

Harry fit un grand sourire au directeur qui laissa voir sa surprise et se leva en leur disant que ses amis l'attendaient. Il quitta la salle des professeurs laissant ces derniers abasourdis.

" Attends. Celui qui vient de quitter la salle juste à l'instant c'est bien le meme que celui qui nous a fait toute une crise pour savoir la vérité en début d'année ?

- A ma connaissance oui Sirius. répondit Remus, lui aussi surpris.

- Lyana ? C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? C'est son don qui lui a permis ça ?

- Oui Severus, mais parmi ceux qui ont le don, rare sont ceux qui peuvent faire cela et meme ceux-ci doivent savoir ce qu'ils veulent, se concentrer pour s'élever ainsi. C'est ce que je dois faire et cela me prend beaucoup d'énergie, je suis à chaque fois épuisée après. Mais Harry… Pour lui c'est inné et on a pas vu ça depuis… je ne sais combien de génération !

- … Albus ? Quand lui expliquerons nous ? 

- Je ne sais pas Minerva, mais je pense que nous ne devrions plus tarder, nous devrons aussi le révéler à ses amis… "

**************************************************

Alors qu'Harry tournait pour prendre le couloir menant au tableau de la Grosse Dame, il s'arrêta, fit demi-tour et s'arreta devant un grand tableau grandeur nature, représentant un homme d'une trentaine d'année au pied duquel était représenté un lion. Harry comprit soudainement et s'écria :

" Mais oui ! Bien sur ! Godric Gryffondor !

- C'est mon nom jeune homme. Que puis-je pour vous ? " répondit poliment l'homme du tableau.

Un homme, blond aux yeux marrons et au port fier… Crétin qu'il était ! Il l'avait devant les yeux tous les jours, et il ne l'avait pas reconnut tout de suite ! Le dernier homme qu'il avait vu dans le feu était Godric Gryffondor ! L'un des fondateurs de Poudlard, le premier maitre de sa maison, représentant force et courage.

" … Excusez-moi mais… puis-je vous posez une question… un peu indiscrète ? "

Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre…

" Bien sur jeune homme, je serai ravi de rendre service à l'un de mes protégés, qui plus est possédant mon héritage.

- Euh… Merci… Que pensez-vous d'Albus Dumbledore ?

- Il est un noble Gryffondor et j'ai grande satisfaction à connaître son ascendance. Sa sagesse, son courage et sa puissance sont une fierté pour moi. "

Harry fixa le tableau longuement, le fondateur lui souriant gentiment. Il était sur que Gryffondor voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose, il sentait qu'il y avait des sous entendus derrière ses paroles. 

" Réfléchit Harry, réfléchit. Tu n'es pas Hermione ni un Serdaigle mais tu devrais quand meme pouvoir comprendre ce que te dis le fondateur de ta maison. " grommela t-il entre ses dents.

Le sourire du tableau s'élargit mais Harry, qui tournait en rond tete baissée, ne pouvait pas le voir. En ayant assez, il se retourna vers le tableau et demanda :

" Je peux avoir un indice en plus ? "

Godric Gryffondor ne dit rien, se contentant de sortit légèrement son épée de son fourreau. Grommelant, Harry repartit dans sa méditation sous le regard scrutateur du tableau. Il entendit vaguement les murmures des autres tableaux :

" Vous croyez qu'il va comprendre ?

- Evidemment ! N'oublie pas de qui il descend ! Avec des ancetres aussi intelligents que…

- Taisez-vous ! " ordonna Godric Gryffondor, coléreux.

Aussitôt les murmures cessèrent avec respect et les tableaux se contentèrent d'observer Harry se tordre les méninges. Et puis, soudainement, il releva la tête fixa le tableau les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte. Aussitôt l'agitation reprit :

" Aurait-il compris ?

- Ca doit faire un choc !

- … Excusez-moi je reviens. " dit Harry.

Il se précipita vers le bout du couloir, ouvrit la porte des toilettes, s'aspergea le visage d'eau, s'essuya rapidement et revint à sa position initiale.

" Bien, ma conclusion est, je trouve, complètement impossible, mais c'est la seule que j'entrevoie et le directeur n'arrete pas de dire que rien n'est impossible donc… Vous etes un de mes ancêtres, et aussi celui du directeur… donc… Albus Dumbledore est aussi de ma famille. "

Les tableaux éclatèrent en cris de joie et Godric Gryffondor, qui souriait de toutes ses dents, s'inclina en disant :

" Vos suppositions sont justes cher héritier, vous y avez mis le temps mais elles sont tout à fait justes. Félicitations. "

Le lion qui trônait à ses pieds rugit et Harry crut qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque. C'était vraiment vrai, il était vraiment l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor et parent de Albus Dumbledore ! C'était incroyable… impossible…

Le couloir retentissait des cris de joie des tableaux et rapidement des élèves et des professeurs surgirent pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

" Mr Potter ! Que se passe t-il ici ? " le questionna le professeur MacGonagall.

Mais Harry ne prêtait aucune attention à son professeur, trop choqué par la révélation. Le directeur lui-meme finit par venir et ses sourcils se froncèrent d'inquiétude.

" Godric ! Que se passe t-il ?

- Ah ! Albus ! Notre descendant y a mis le temps, mais il a compris…

- Godric ! Tu lui as dit ?

- Non, je lui ai fais deviné. "

Les élèves présents étaient complètement perdus et chuchotaient bruyamment entre eux. Les professeurs quant à eux, regardaient avec attente leur directeur, qui semblait partager entre la colère, le fatalisme et l'inquiétude.

" Mr Potter, je ne sais pas quoi…

- Je crois qu'une explication précise et véridique suffira Monsieur." le coupa Harry, sa surprise ayant fait place à la colère. 

Le directeur hocha la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre. Harry s'exécuta et peu à peu la foule se dispersa, non sans agitation.

**************************************************

"Bien que voudrais-tu savoir ? demanda dans un soupir le directeur.

- Premièrement, quel est exactement notre lien de parenté.

- Je suis … ton arrière grand-père.

- … Pourquoi ne me l'avez vous jamais dit ? Pourquoi m'avez vous confié aux Dursley ?

- Je t'ai confié aux Dursley pour que tu n'es pas à vivre avec les conséquences de ta célébrité, si tu avais été sous ma garde, tu n'aurais pas eu une enfance 'normale'."

Harry renifla aux derniers mots et l'expression de Dumbledore se fit triste.

"Je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que j'avais honte de t'avoir laissé avec eux en apprenant que tu n'étais pas très bien traité. Quand j'ai su qu'ils t'avaient battu..."

Le vieil homme ne finit pas sa phrase, laissant tomber sa tete entre ses mains. Harry fut touché, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son directeur comme cela.

"Je suis désolé."

Harry ne dit rien et quitta la pièce.

***************************************************************************************************

Et oui me revoilà je ne suis pas morte ! ^^; Je suis désolée, mais j'étais partie en vacances pendant deux semaines et demi, comme je vous l'avait déjà dit, puis j'ai fait la suite de mon autre fic et quand je me suis attelée à celle-ci (y a une semaine et demi environ) j'ai du demander l'accord des deux auteurs des chansons, l'une m'a répondue tout de suite mais à cause d'un petit pb technique, j'ai pas reçu rapidement l'accord de l'autre, donc voilà…. En plus, il fait trop chaud ! J'ai les neurones qui fondent ! #_# Encore désolée !

Maintenant, REPONSES A TOUTES LES REVIEWS :

Sophie : La suite la voici, quant à ta question tout le monde se la pose…. et personne n'a la réponse… enfin si moi, mais tu la sauras pas ! :p Sophie ? Tiens, c'est le prénom de ma sœur… (aucun rapport, laisse tomber)

Callista : Soit la bienvenue ! Je suis flattée que ma fic soit l'une des première a t'avoir plue ! ^^

Lolo : Merchi bcp lolo !

big app : Shalut big app' ! JE vais bien, je te remercie, le seul truc qui me gene c'est la chaleur ! Désolée, mais non, j'ai pas pu mettre la suite plus vite, peut-etre le prochain chap… mais je préfère pas faire de prévisions ! ^^

Luc Granger aka Racatte : Houla ! Je vais jamais réussir à me rappeler ton nom ! Ca te dérange si je t'appelle tt simplement Luc ? ^^ Les Elfes vont revenir en effet, c'est prévu. ^^ Merci, franchement je savais pas si ce mot était très bien… Voui, il va etre surprise c'est sur Remus ! Sirius aussi d'ailleurs ! ^^ Pour les surnoms, ils vont en avoir mais aps tt de suite, quand il fera moins chaud peut-etre qu'alors mon cerveau acceptera de produire des surnoms acceptables… lol ! Ah oui, les blagues… eh bah va y en avoir, mais quand… Voui c'est sur ils vont etre jaloux les jumeaux ! ^^ Ou alors, ravis d'avoir réussi à emmener leur frère dans leur débauche ! lol ! J'ai l'impression que tu es le seul a avoir lu mon mot sur le fait que je partais en vac… et le seul aussi civilisé aussi ! ^^ Merci bcp pour ta longue review (mes préférées ^^) !

Relena : Fière de voir que mon imagination ne sort pas que des imbécillités et que tu apprécie le surnom dont je t'ai affublée Lena chérie ! lol ! ^^ Je suis rassurée de voir que personne ne m'en veux pour ce mot 'magicureuil' ! Si vous le trouvez mignon… ^^ Prophétie ? Ou t'as vu ça ? *relie* Non, je ne… Ah si ! A la fin ! Oups… Eh bah non, je l'avais pas encore dit ! ^^ C'est donc normal que tu comprennes pas ! ^^ Merci, mes vac étaient super, j'espère que c'est ton cas aussi !

San82 : Houlà ! Du calme, ma chère San, je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas et tu n'es pas folle, tu n'as pas beosin d'aller à Ste Mangouste ! ^^ alors, pk j'ai choisi cette potion… eh bien comme tu le dis si bien, il est touchant comme ça et puis tt le monde veut l'aider quand ils l'apprennent… hum… comment dire… en fait… je sais pas… Je l'ai fais et c'est comme ça ! ^^ Mais je ne me considère pas non plus comme une fille sadique ou une folle ! Donc, ne pleure pas, tu es parfaitement normale… pour mon cas c peut-etre l'adolescence…. lol !

yolei potter : Désolée, mais comme tu l'as sans doute vu en lisant la suite des chaps, le voyage temporel est annulé pour cette fic, par contre si tu veux vraiment en lire un, va voir mon autre fic ! ^^ Nyark, je sens que je commence à bien t'aimer, sans doute ton coté fofolle (sans vouloir te vexer) !

Lunicorne : ^^ Voui, comme je l'ai déjà dit à Luc G.a.R. (dsl, mais son nom est trop long ^^;) les elfes de foret vont revenir ! Tant mieux d'ailleurs parce que comme ça je suis sure d'avoir une lectrice au moins jusqu'à la fin ! ^^ lol ! Non, normalement la fin ne sera pas triste…. Oups ! j'avais dit que je dirai rien sur la fin ! et zut ! bon, c pas trop grave.

Miya Black : Mon animagus du tigre préféré (lol) je suis si flattée que tu me lises (relol ^^) ! Nakini est très mimi en effet… Nakini… Zut je l'ai oublié dans ce chap (remarque, c pas le seul) ! ah bah je me rattraperai dans le prochain ! ^^

Arlwendae alias gaïa : Ah bah tien voici une autre connaissance de PMG ! ^^ Je vois parfaitement qui tu es en effet ! Merci bcp, je suis flattée que tu lises ma suite ! Tu a strouvé aussi l'autre bien ? J'espère !

christina potter : Ben les deux nouveaux chaps de mon autre fic sont déjà arrivés, comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! ^^

Luna13 : Merci Luna ! Je continuerai jusqu'à la fin, aucun risque que j'arrete maintenant avec autant d'encouragements ! ^^

Gandalf le blanc : Moi je dis que tu es gentil et euh… je suis désolée, la suite est pas venue très vite, tu vas pas me réduire en cendres hein ? lol, dsl, c la chaleur, je déconne !

phénix20 : Les elfes reviendront, sans aucun doute, mais je ne compte pas faire que la jalousie de Matt soit fondée, dsl (Harry est à Diane après tt ! je ne voix pas du tt Harry infidèle). Bon…E encore uen fois je suis désoéle, j'ai étais affreusement longue pour le chap ! Bouhouhou, ça y est je me mets à pleurer. Snif, dsl encore !

Tiffany : J'avais raison ! j'en étais sure ! ?N'espère que tu bannie tes mauvaises habitudes pour tes controles de français ! lol ! ^^ Voui, les kidnappeurs de Harry, encore une chose à éclaircir…. Va falloir que je fasse une liste ou je vais en oublier ! Pf…

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI ! CONTINUER A REVIEWER S'VOUS PLAIT CA FAIT HYPER PLAISIR ! 

Bon, parce que je vous ai fait attendre et parce que j'ai eu plein de reviews, voici un extrait du prochain chap (vous me pardonner ?) : 

Le tableau d'entrée de la Tour des Gryffondors fit place à Harry, qui chercha rapidement ses amis du regard. Ils lui firent signe, inquiet de tous ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui et par l'expression peinée de leur ami. Il se précipita vers eux et s'écroula dans les bras de sa petite amie, qui surprise par cette exubérance qui ne lui ressemblait pas mit un moment à réagir, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Nakini qui se précipita de l'épaule de Diane à celle de Harry et lui mordilla gentiment l'oreille. 

Diane l'entoura finalement dans ses bras et le serra contre elle, lui chuchotant doucement :

"Harry, tu veux bien nous dire ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor et l'arrière petit fils de Dumbledore, tu le crois ça ?" répondit-il d'une voix étouffée.


	28. La prophétie

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de votre temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^___________^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi, ainsi que quelques perso que j'ai inventé et je ne touche rien du tout pour ça ! 

Certains personnages vous paraitront peut etre OOC, mais c'est ma ff et je fais ce que je veux ! Nah ! ^-^ 

Chapitre 28 : La prophétie 

Le tableau d'entrée de la Tour des Gryffondors fit place à Harry, qui chercha rapidement ses amis du regard. Ils lui firent signe, inquiets de tous ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui et par l'expression peinée de leur ami. 

Il se précipita vers eux et s'écroula dans les bras de sa petite amie, qui surprise par cette exubérance qui ne lui ressemblait pas mit un moment à réagir, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Nakini qui se précipita de l'épaule de Diane à celle de Harry et lui mordilla gentiment l'oreille. 

Diane l'entoura finalement dans ses bras et le serra contre elle, lui chuchotant doucement :

"Harry, tu veux bien nous dire ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor et l'arrière petit fils de Dumbledore, tu le crois ça ?" répondit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Ses trois amis échangèrent des regards éberlués, Hermione fit un signe vers le dortoir des garçons et Diane hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

"Euh…. Harry, tu vas nous expliquer dans le dortoir, d'accord ?"

Harry accepta, se releva et caressa nerveusement Nakini. Ses amis le suivirent dans le dortoir et ils s'installèrent par couple sur les lits de Ron et Harry, les uns en face des autres. Hermione lança un sort d'insonorisation et Harry raconta sa découverte.

"Incroyable ! Nous avons parmi nous les descendant du fondateur de notre maison et co-fondateur de Poudlard ainsi que du directeur actuel de l'école ! Si jamais les autres l'apprennent ta réputation va battre des records !

- Ron, justement, j'aimerai que personne d'autre ne l'apprenne.

- T'inquiètes, je serai plus muet qu'une tombe !

- Merci. Souffla Harry.

- Moi, ça ne m'étonne pas trop, certaines choses m'avaient mis la puce à l'oreille, mais…

- 'Mione chérie, on sait tous que tu es un génie alors s'il te plait laisse moi m'ébahir sur l'ascendance de mon meilleur ami, je suis prioritaire.

- Egoiste ! … "

Une dispute éclata avant de finir dans un baiser qui fit comme d'habitude pouffer Harry et Diane. Harry regarda sa petite amie avec inquiétude mais celle-ci lui sourit en le rassurant :

"Pour moi, ça ne change rien du tout."

Et elle finit sa phrase dans un baiser . Harry l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui en décrétant :

"J'ai une chance immense de vous avoir tous les trois pour amis.

- Ca on le savait déjà !" déclara Ron, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils partirent dans un fou rire alors qu'Hermione punissait son petit ami de son arrogance en refusant de l'embrasser.

***************************************************

Vers 22 heures, Diane et Harry étaient enlacé tendrement dans un fauteuil moelleux de leur salle commune.

"Harry, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasses à propos de ton ascendance n'est ce pas ? Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Eh bien… En fait, c'est surtout le fait que Dumbledore, qui est mon arrière grand père, m'ais confié aux Dursley. Pour quand j'avais un an, je veux bien comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas m'accueillir pour ne pas que je sois assailli de journalistes et tout ça, mais il savait que je ne voulais pas retourner chez eux chaque été, qu'ils me traitaient mal et tout ça, pourtant il n' a rien fait…

- Et ça te fais mal ?

- Oui. J'ai le cœur lourd."

Diane dégagea son visage du cou de son petit ami et l'observa longuement en caressant doucement son visage. 

"Tu devrais lui parler, vraiment, lui demander…

- Il me l'a dit, il avait honte. Mais qu'est-ce que la honte quand la vie d'une personne est en danger ? 

- Harry, calme-toi, regarde moi."

Il plongea ses yeux dans le regard turquoise et progressivement se calma. Diane lui dit doucement :

" Harry, je suis sure qu'il regrette beaucoup ce qui 'set passé et je pense que si tu réussissais à lui pardonner il en serait grandement soulagé. Je crois que le principale c'est que vous vous entendiez très bien à l'avenir, comme un arrière grand père et son arrière petit fils devraient s'entendre, et pour cela, il faut que tu lui pardonnes. On a tous fait des fautes plus ou moins importantes dans sa vie mais si on ne sait pas pardonner les autres, on n'avance pas et on se renie soit même.

- … Tu as raison, comme d'habitude.

- Non, ça c'est Hermione !"

Harry lui fit un sourire amusé et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se laissa faire docilement et entoura son cou de ses bras.

Etroitement entrelacés, ils restèrent ainsi pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'un léger raclement de gorge les fassent se retourner pour voir Hermione en haut des escalier menant au dortoir des filles. Elle leur fit un sourire avant de disparaître dans son dortoir.

"Je crois que notre couvre-feu est terminé." murmura Diane.

Harry acquiesça et ils se levèrent pour rejoindre chacun leur dortoir.

***************************************************

Diane se réveilla en sursaut d'un cauchemar, le souffle court, sa nuque la brûlant douloureusement. Caché par ses cheveux, son tatouage de licorne ailée bougeait, les ailes battaient, les sabots fendaient l'air et la licorne se cabra, arrachant un cri étouffé à la jeune fille. Elle toucha son tatouage et le caressa en murmurant :

"Arrête s'il te plait, ça fait mal.

- _Diane, je t'ai mentie._

- Quoi ? A quel propos ?

- _L'Enfant de Lumière, c'est toi, moi ne suis que la puissance qui te permettras de devenir elle. Tatouage est lien qui devait permettre à nous de ne faire qu'une. _

- Quoi mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Je n'y comprends rien !

-_Descends."_

Trop pressée d'y comprendre quelque chose, Diane obéit. Elle prit une légère robe de chambre pour se couvrir, ses chaussons et descendit dans la salle commune.

"_Maintenant écoute la prophétie :_

****

Lorsque le Mal s'élèvera,

Un enfant élu naîtra.

Une première fois le Mal il vaincra,

Mais en vain, car celui-ci réapparaîtra.

La puissance de l'Enfant de Lumière prendra forme;

Symbole de la pureté, elle sera représentée par la licorne. 

L'Enfant de Lumière et l'Elu s'uniront,

Et ainsi le pouvoir du Bien ils invoqueront.

Lorsque le Mal frappera sans prévenir,

De leurs choix dépendra l'avenir :

Le pardon ou la punition,

L'espoir ou la déraison.

Que dans la lumière les cœurs purs soient unis

Pour qu'à jamais les ténèbres soient bannies.

- C'est la prophétie ? 

- _Oui._

- Et je suis l'Enfant de Lumière ? Mais alors L'Elu … c'est Harry ?

- _Oui._

- Oh mon dieu… Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu entendais par 's'uniront'.

__

- Vous le découvrirez par vous même.

- Mais… Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- _Ecoute ton cœur."_

Un instant plus tard la licorne était à nouveau immobile sur sa nuque et Diane grommela. Ecouter son cœur, que de belles paroles, mais aucune explication. Après un moment, elle retourna se coucher.

***************************************************

Le lendemain matin, les Fauves descendaient tranquillement le Grand Escalier pour se retrouver face à face avec le directeur, et les professeurs MacGonagall et Rogue. Lorsque le directeur aperçut Harry, pour le première fois depuis nombres d'années, il perdit ses moyens.

Diane décocha une léger coup de coude à Harry alors que Hermione et Ron l'encourageaient du regard. Harry sourit aux trois professeurs avant de dire :

"Bonjour professeurs. Monsieur le directeur, je pourrais vous parler un moment je vous prie ?

- Bien sur Harry, bien sur, suis moi." 

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent vers le bureau du directeur et derrière leur dos, les trois adolescents firent le signe de la victoire, sous les regards perplexes des professeurs MacGonagall et Rogue.

"Ne faites pas cette tête professeur, vous allez voir que quand ils vont revenir ils vont être en pleine forme avec un sourire de dix pieds de long. dit joyeusement Diane.

- Ainsi, il va lui pardonner ? demanda le professeur MacGonagall, légèrement inquiète.

- C'est ce que j'ai réussi à lui faire promettre."

Et les trois Gryffondors allèrent manger. Quelques instants plus tard, le directeur et Harry revinrent, tous les deux très satisfaits.

***************************************************

Le soir même, comme à leur habitude, Diane et Harry restèrent un moment ensemble tranquillement installés dans un gros fauteuil du QG des Fauves, et Diane prit son courage à demain pour lui parler de ce qui la préoccupait.

"Harry… Est-ce que tu te souviens de l'enfant aux yeux violets ?

- Hum… ? Oui, bien sur, pourquoi ?

- Euh… Oh, je ne sais pas comment te dire…"

Diane se mordait les lèvres et Harry s'inquiéta, la voyant bouleverser, il lui proposa un moyen :

"Si tu veux me dire quelque chose que tu as vécu, je peux le faire grâce au don si tu veux. 

- Je… Oui, ça sera le mieux, je ne saurai pas t'expliquer. Mais comment feras-tu pour trouver le souvenir que je veux que tu vois ?

- Et bien, dis-moi environ la date j'arriverai à peu près à me retrouver.

- C'était le jour de la mort de la petite, en fait, juste le moment auquel elle est morte.

-Très bien, je vais essayer. Détends-toi et n'essayes pas de résister si tu me sens, normalement tu ne devrais pas t'en rendre compte."

Légèrement nerveuse, Diane se décontracta quand même et Harry posa ses mains sur ses tempes, comme le lui avait appris Lyana, il entra en transe.

Diane ne sentit rien, elle resta à fixer son petit ami qui avait le visage concentré et les yeux fermés, pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et retira ses mains. Il la regarda un moment muet de stupeur, puis bégaya :

" L'Enfant… est en toi ? … C'est pour ça que tu parlais comme elle pendant tes crises ?

- Oui… En fait les crises étaient dues au fait que je devais m'habituer à sa présence, c'est assez compliqué…

- Tr… très bien… D'accord, mais pourquoi me révèles-tu ça maintenant ?

- … Est-ce que tu pourrais recommencer ? Mais cette nuit cette fois-ci."

Harry la dévisagea et sentit son cœur se serrer, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? 

Néanmoins, il hocha la tête et se repositionna. A nouveau, il entra en transe et quand il en ressortit, en tomba du fauteuil.

Diane se précipita à ses cotés et passa sa main douce sur son visage en murmurant son nom. Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts et le souffle court.

" Bon sang… 

- Harry, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- … Je ne sais pas non plus ma Dia'.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Bien sur que non ! Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ?"

Harry se redressa et serra tendrement sa petite amie dans ses bras. Il caressa gentiment ses cheveux et lui murmura dans le creux de son cou :

"Ce que je te propose c'est qu'on en parle à Ron et Hermione, ensuite on avisera avec eux, Hermione nous sera sans doute d'une grande aide.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je vais la chercher.

- Ok, je vais voir Ron."

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous quatre réunis dans leur QG et Ron et Hermione furent mis au courant des dernières révélations.

"Incroyable, c'est… irréel ! souffla Ron.

- Je peux voir ton tatouage Diane ? demanda Hermione après un instant de silence méditatif.

- Euh oui…"

Elle souleva ses cheveux et permit ainsi à ses trois amis de voir la licorne immobile. 

"Depuis quand l'avais-tu ?

- Depuis ma naissance. Cela a étonné tout le monde il paraît. C'était même marqué dans ma fiche de suivi médical, une tache de naissance aussi précise, ça ne s'est jamais vu paraît-il. J'ai eu de nombreux examens à ce propos, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé d'anormal.

- Hum… fit Hermione. Ce que je pense, c'est qu'on devrait faire des recherches sur cette prophétie. Si jamais au bout d'un moment on ne trouve rien, on ira voir le directeur, il sait sans aucun doute des choses la dessus? 

- Et si on trouve des choses ? demanda Ron.

- Alors on avisera en fonction." 

***************************************************

Dès le lendemain, le moindre temps libre qu'ils avaient été passé à la bibliothèque. Hermione ça n'était pas nouveau, Diane et Harry y passait un certain temps, mais jamais autant, quant à Ron, il n'y mettait les pieds que si c'était absolument nécessaire. 

Toute l'école finit donc par comprendre que quelque chose tracassait les quatre amis. Certains curieux voulurent les espionner pour découvrir sur quoi leurs recherches portaient, mais aucun ne réussit à le découvrir.

Les professeurs commencèrent à s'interroger vivement sur la chose, cela ne baissait en rien leur notes et leur attention, ils étaient toujours au même niveau. Mais cela avait quand même de quoi étonner.

Sirius finit par prendre les choses à la base, il alla directement voir son filleul pour lui demander :

"Harry ?

- Hum ? Oui, Sirius ?

- Je me demandais ce qui pouvait tant vous préoccuper pour que vous passiez tout votre temps libre à la bibliothèque.

- …Sirius…

- Oui ?

- Tu sais que je t'adore mais je t'aimerai encore plus si tu te mêlais de tes affaires juste à ce propos. Je te promets que ce n'est rien de dangereux.

- … D'accord Harry, tu as gagné, je n'en parlerai plus. Mais tu me promets que ce n'est pas dangereux ? pour personne ?

- Juré ! Merci Sirius, je t'adore !"

Et tout le monde en resta au même point, à se torturer les méninges pour deviner ce qui se passait entre les quatre amis. Des rumeurs extravagantes circulaient à ce propos mais jamais les Fauves n'y firent attention, ne répondant pas aux questions directes et esquivant les indirectes.

Alors que le mois de décembre commençaient et que les vacances de Noël se rapprochaient, les Fauves commencèrent à perdre espoir, ils n'avaient absolument rien trouvé sur ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ron râlaient de plus en plus ouvertement et Diane et Harry commençaient aussi à s'énerver sur les dizaines de livres qui leurs faisaient face. Hermione rendit les armes :

"Très bien, nous n'avons plus qu'une solution… la réserve.

- Ok, mais ça va nous prendre du temps aussi et on peut pas tous y aller et que la nuit, comment on fait ?

- Je propose qu'on y aille par groupe de deux, chaque groupe cherchera pendant trois heures chaque nuit, pendant ce temps l'autre groupe dormira. On laissera un signe pour indiquer si tel ou tel livre a déjà été vu par l'autre groupe."

Le plan fut mis en place le soir même. L'école vit alors un gros changement dans le comportement des quatre amis, ils ne passaient plus leur temps libre dans la bibliothèque, mais dans le dortoir, a récupéré les heures de sommeil qu'ils avaient perdus pendant la nuit. 

C'est là que les choses se gâtèrent car bien souvent le matin, les quatre amis avaient du mal à se réveiller et le premier cour était une galère complète. Le mardi et le jeudi n'étaient pas un problème, ils pouvaient faire la grasse matinée jusqu'à neuf heures (plus encore le mardi, ayant Histoire de la Magie en premier), le vendredi non plus, ils avaient Histoire de la Magie en première heure, mais le lundi et le mercredi ils avaient DFCM et Enchantements à 8 heures !

Heureusement pour eux, alors que le directeur allait se décider à les convoquer pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, ils trouvèrent enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Ce fut Harry et Diane qui le trouvèrent après une heure de recherche, ils revinrent rapidement à la Tour des Gryffondors où ils réveillèrent prestement leurs amis qui se levèrent aussitôt en apprenant qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé ce pour lequel ils s'étaient donnés tant de mal.

Ils s'assirent autour d'un livre à la couverture blanche ornée de dorures formant au centre de la couverture un mot dans une langue étrangère, mais dont la traduction était donnée en dessous : _'La prophétie'_. 

Harry posa sa main dessus pour l'ouvrir mais une vive lumière dorée les entoura, le livre et lui. Et une voix grave et douce résonna dans sa tête :

"_Tu es l'Elu, l'humain qui choisira l'avenir du monde, tu as peur de ce fardeau, tu le crains, tu t'en penses incapable, mais tes amis t'aideront et te donneront la force d'affronter ton destin. Aie confiance en toi, aie confiance en eux et tu vaincras. La puissance de tes ancêtres coulent dans tes veines, l'Enfant de Lumière te permettra de la décupler et de la canaliser, le jour où sa puissance s'unira à la tienne, le Mal vaincra ou mourra. Tu ne devras pas lutter contre la puissance qui te submergeras, tu devras la laisser couler et t'en imprégner, combats-la et tu mourras, acceptes-la et tu auras la puissance nécessaire pour réaliser tes rêves… Tu es l'Elu et de toi, dépends l'avenir du monde, n'aie aucune crainte, tes amis seront là."_

La lumière s'évanouit et Harry resta stupéfait, ses amis l'interrogèrent vivement, amis il ne put leur répondre, à chaque fois qu'il voulait en parler, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, il commença à paniquer et dit :

"Je.. je n'arrive pas à vous dire ce que j'ai entendu…

- … Ok, ne force pas Harry, il doit y avoir de la magie derrière tout cela, cela veut dire que tu ne dois pas en parler, garder ça pour toi." déclara Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête, très légèrement rassuré. Hermione ouvrit le livre à sa place et lut à voix haute la première page :

"_Ces propos ont été recueillis le 31 juillet 980, lors de l'éclipse lunaire de minuit. Ainsi parla Merlin le sage avant de rendre l'âme à jamais… _Ensuite c'est la prophétie qui est citée.

- Et c'est tout ? demanda on, outrée d'avoir fait tant de recherches pour rien.

- Oui… répondit Hermione en tournant la page. Attends, non ! _En le 31 juillet 1980, à minuit, l'enfant Elu est né. En le 31 octobre 1981, le Mal est temporairement vaincu après avoir tué les parents de l'Elu. En le 21 novembre 1995, l'Elu a pris connaissance de la prophétie. En le 11 décembre 1995, l'Elu a pris connaissance des paroles que Merlin le Sage lui a destiné._ Incroyable… Le 11 décembre, c'est aujourd'hui, ce que tu as entendu Harry, ce seraient donc Merlin.

- Ca veut dire que le livre… commença Diane.

- … se remplit au fur et à mesure que les choses se passent, il ne peut pas dire l'avenir, puisqu'il n'y a plus rien après. Finit Hermione.

- Et vous avez lu, le 31 juillet 980, le jour de la mort de Merlin, exactement 1000 ans avant la naissance de Harry.

- C'est pas croyable… souffla Ron. Mais ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup.

- Je vous propose de laisser ça de coté, et d'aller dormir, on en reparlera demain ok ? proposa Hermione.

- Oui, mais qu'est ce qu'on fait du livre ? demanda Diane.

- Je le garde ! répondit aussitôt Harry. …Euh… Je crois qu'il faut que je le garde parce qu'à l'instant même… c'est pas moi qui a parlé."

Ron le regarda sans comprendre et il fallut qu'Hermione lui explique que Harry voulait dire que ce n'était pas de sa propre volonté qu'il avait dit qu'il le gardait. 

Le livre lui fut donc remit et on pria pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de sa disparition, enfin y avait pas de raison souligna Ron, la bibliothécaire ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le livre sur les Animagi avait disparu depuis deux mois ! 

***************************************************************************************************

Alors ? J'espère que vous etes contents ! Vous avez enfin des réponses à vos questions ! ^^ Ca mérite pas quelques reviews ça ? Hum ?

J'ai moins de reviews soudainement ! Vous m'en voulez c ça hein ? Mais j'ai fait vite là et puis il est bien ce chap non ? alors vous voulez bien appuyer sur le petit bouton 'Go' et me laisser un petit message ? S'vous plait ! *yeux de biche*

Maintenant, REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :

Naseis (Lena) : Ben non, je m'en serai pas douté, pk t'as mis 'Naseis' ? Enfin bon, tu t'es inscrite alors, aurais-tu l'intention de nous écrire une fic ? Hum ? Voui, voui, je crois que y en assez de 'tro' je crois que j'ai compris ! ^-^ Nakini et Nagini, ben oui, en fait j'ai pas fait du tt exprès ! J'ai vu ça qu'après ! ^^;; Crèmes solaires Loréa ? Je connais po ! lol !^^

Tiffany : Ben oui, je me doutais que tu t'en doutais ! lol, le jeu de mots débile ! Là y en a de moins en moins de mystères non ? Les réponses tant désirées arrivent ! ^^ J'ai adoré les deux chansons alors comme je suis absolument nulles en poèmes et que ça allait parfaitement avec ce que je voulais… La deuxième, je crois que c dans la fic 'Entre lune et étoile' ça parle de Remus qui recueille Harry, c trop ! ( nan, je fais pas de pub ! ^^) 

Lunicorne : Merci, c gentil d'avoir oublié ( y faudrait pas que je sois accusé de favoritisme parmi mes lecteurs !)! ^^ Voui, voui, les chansons (et les fics) sont géniales ! Et ma fic aus… Euh non, là je me laisse emporter, mais bon que voulez-vous qd on vous dit tt le temps qu'elle est géniale (pas que je m'en plaigne, hein, notez bien !), on finit par y croire ! ^-^;

Ryan : Ca c ce que j'appelle une review courte à laquelle je ne peux que répondre : merci bcp ! la suite arrivera après que j'ai écrit le chap de mon autre fic et que l'inspiration est fait bougé mes main sur le clavier !

Luna13 : Hum ? Pk tu dis 'je hais les numéros' ? Comprends pas ! En tt cas, merci bcp pour les encouragements !

Lunenoire : Hum… l'ordre du phénix, et ben encore une chose à résoudre aux prochains chaps ! ^^ c qu'une impression ou qd tu dis 'Harry petit fils de Dumbledore? Pas mal l'idée et héritier gryffondor…' c sarcastique ? Parce que je sais que c pas très original, mais bon j'aime bien cette idée. Je t'en veux pas, ça arrive à tt le monde de louper un chap !

Serena24 : La réaction de Dumbledore ? c vrai, que c pas forcément super, mais bon, je savais pas trop comment faire les choses entre eux deux… Quant à la réaction de Harry face aux professeurs, c justement ce que je voulais démontrer : que Harry devenait plus mur. Le passage avec Gryffondor était assez spécial, je dois l'avouer ! ^^

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI ! CONTINUER A REVIEWER S'VOUS PLAIT CA FAIT HYPER PLAISIR ! 


	29. Joyeux Noel !

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de votre temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^___________^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi, ainsi que quelques perso que j'ai inventé et je ne touche rien du tout pour ça ! 

Certains personnages vous paraîtront peut être OOC, mais c'est ma ff et je fais ce que je veux ! Nah ! ^-^ 

Chapitre 29 : Joyeux Noël !

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient en bien meilleure forme qu'à leur habitude et rigolèrent allégrement avec les jumeaux Weasley, qui se sentirent soulager de voir les quatre rirent de si bon matin, c'était bon signe.

Les Fauves firent même parler d'eux le lendemain, chose qui ne s'était pas produite depuis fort longtemps. La veille, Zabini et ses amis avaient fort chahutés Draco et Camille et avaient habilement rejeté la faute d'une armure cassée sur leurs deux victimes. 

Les quatre coupables, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott virent différentes parties de leur anatomies changer brusquement de formes. Zabini se retrouva avec une trompe d'éléphant, Crabbe des jambes de gorille, Goyle des sabots d'ânes, et Nott une tête de hyène. 

Une chouette de l'école vint lâcher un parchemin dans les mains du professeur MacGonagall qui s'approchaient des victimes. Le directeur lui demanda de lire le message à voix haute :

"_Les idiots cruels qui pensent être au dessus des lois pour martyrisé deux personnes qui osent se dresser devant leur ignominie payent leurs crimes, mais l'addition est longue, qu'ils prennent garde à leurs arrières._

Les Fauves."

Camille et Draco échangèrent un regard satisfait et ce fut le cœur léger qu'ils se rendirent à leur retenue.

******************************************************

"Chers élèves, je vous ai déjà fait part de la mise en place de bals et jeux tout au long de l'année en raison de la restriction des sorties à Pré-au-lard. Il me semble que vous aviez vivement apprécié les jeux mis en place pour Halloween."

Des cris affirmatifs retentirent dans la salle, et le directeur continua, le sourire aux lèvres :

"Pour Noël, nous avons prévu encore quelques petites choses. Tout d'abord, un bal, pour tous les élèves étant au moins en quatrième année, se déroulera après le banquet traditionnel."

Applaudissements des aînés, et cris de déception des plus jeunes suivirent cette déclaration.

"Mais avant cela, Melle Granger, préfète de Gryffondor, a mis en place une patinoire pour tous."

Certains élèves furent vivement enthousiasmes alors que d'autres ce demandait ce qu'était une 'pa-ti-noire'. 

"Une patinoire est une étendue de glace soit artificielle soit faites à partir d'un plan d'eau gelé. Le lac conviendra parfaitement. J'imagine que vous ne savez pas tous patiner, mais certains élèves et professeurs se sont donc portés volontaires pour aider ceux qui souhaiteraient s'essayer."

******************************************************

Exceptionnellement, Noël fut fêté en avance pour que tous puisse y participer, même ceux qui devaient rentrer chez eux pour les vacances. 

Le professeur MacGonagall transforma leurs chaussures en patins, et Harry, Hermione, Diane et Camille s'avancèrent les premiers sur la glace. Les autres élèves les regardèrent faire, certains avec peur, s'attendant à ce qu'ils glissent tout de suite et se cassent quelque chose. Mais à la grande surprise de ceux là, ils ne tombèrent pas. 

Lyana les rejoignit, et les incita à s'entraîner quelque peu avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Ils firent donc des tours de lac, puis Diane commença à prendre de la vitesse pour exécuter un axel parfait.

"Pas mal Diane ! Tu es douée ! apprécia Camille.

- J'adore le patinage artistique, tellement que ma mère m'a fait donnée des cours !" répondit celle-ci.

Quelques élèves à terre se décidèrent à les rejoindre sur la glace, la plupart étant des enfants de Moldus, mais la grande majorité des élèves restèrent prudemment sur la terre ferme. Ron regarda la glace, puis sa petite amie et cria :

"Hermione ! 

- Ron, tu veux venir ? Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- S'te plait."

En souriant elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit les mains, Harry s'approcha aussi et fit un clin d'œil à son ami. Le professeur de Métamorphoses transforma d'un geste de baguette les chaussures du roux, qui fit un pas sur la glace. Il se sentit glisser, mais Harry le retint, Hermione lui expliqua comment il devait faire pour rester debout et peu à peu, ils commencèrent à s'éloigner, Ron éclata de rire au beau milieu du lac et cria à ceux rester sur la pelouse :

"Venez c'est super !"

Ginny regarda son frère, la glace, puis Harry et demanda :

"Tu veux bien m'aider Harry ?

- Bien sur ! Approche."

A son tour la jeune fille fit un pas sur la glace puis commença à s'éloigner, mais elle comprit bien plus rapidement que son frère comment il fallait s'y prendre et Harry put bientôt la lâcher. Pendant ce temps-là, Camille aida Draco à faire quelques pas sur la glace. 

Lyana et Diane, elles, continuaient à évoluer sur la glace, en discutant gaiement. Elle parurent se lancer un défi car elles accélèrent vivement leur course, et, après un tour entier du lac, elles se préparèrent à sauter. Diane exécuta un triple axel parfait, mais Lyana en fit un quadruple et la jeune fille s'avoua vaincue :

"Ok, j'avoue, vous etes bien meilleure !

- Normale, c'est Lily qui m'a apprit ! répondit en riant son professeur, avant de se tourner vers les professeurs rester sur la terre ferme. Allez vous autres, venez faire un tour ! Albus, rejoignez-nous qu'on s'amuse !

- Je veux bien Lyana, si vous restez près de moi."

La jeune femme rit joyeusement et glissa jusqu'au directeur, qui s'aventura à son tour sur la glace avec aisance.

"Albus vous vous en sortez très bien sans moi ! s'outra Lyana.

-En effet ma chère, j'ai eu toute le temps qu'il me fallait pour expérimenter ce sport, mais j'avais envie de profiter de votre compagnie. Cela vous dérange t-il ?

- Albus, il y en a d'autre qui ne savent pas du tout tenir sur la glace, vous qui pouvez vous débrouiller tout seul, vous devriez les aider ! s'indigna faussement Lyana, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Certes, certes, vous avez raison, comme d'habitude. Allez donc aider Sirius ou Severus, je vais m'occuper des jumeaux Weasley." accepta le vieil homme en souriant tranquillement.

Lyana lui jeta un regard soupçonneux quand elle entendit la fin de la phrase, puis alla tendre la main à Sirius qui regardait la glace avec suspicion.

"Melle Rogue ! Voudriez-vous aider votre oncle, je vous prie ? demanda Lyana à la jeune fille qui passait devant elle.

- Mais avec plaisir madame ! répondit Diane en freinant. Allez viens tonton !"

Severus accepta sans trop de difficultés de suivre sa nièce et, comme c'était Lyana qui lui tendait la main et que son pire ennemi avait eu le courage d'accepter, Sirius ne put refuser. 

"Vas-y Sirius, j'observe avec attention. l'encouragea Remus en souriant.

- Harry ! Aide donc Remus veux-tu ?

- Bien sur Lya ! répondit Harry en riant et s'approcha de son professeur.

- Oh, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine Harry.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Remus, c'est très facile quand on a compris le truc tu verras !"

Remus rendit les armes et comme tant d'autres se laissa guider sur la glace. Il ne s'en sortit pas trop mal, ayant un assez bon équilibre, mais il fallut que Harry use de patience pour le persuader qu'il pouvait continuer tout seul. 

Sirius, lui ne voulut absolument pas lâcher Lyana, qui riait sans plus pouvoir s'arreter.

Et Severus, s'en sortit très bien, mais avoua à sa nièce qu'il préférait nettement la terre ferme et sortit donc de la patinoire improvisée.

Lyana et Sirius qui patinait tranquillement, Sirius s'accrochant à la taille de Lyana, croisèrent le directeur et les jumeaux Weasley, riant tout en patinant, bras dessus dessous.

"Quelle bonne idée cette patinoire ! Il faudra que je pense à donner quelques points à Melle Granger pour cette sublime idée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, on vous y fera penser. dit Fred.

- Mais jeune homme, qui vous dit que j'ai besoin d'un pense-bête ?

- Oh vous savez monsieur, il arrive parfois qu'à votre age on oublie certaines choses…

- … mais c'est tout à fait normal, vous avez tant de choses à faire et à penser."

Les trois s'éloignèrent en riant allégrement. Lyana secoua la tête d'amusement, remarquant au passage l'air outré du professeur MacGonagall qui avait tout entendu de la rive.

"Allez Sirius, lache-moi donc, tu tiens parfaitement debout maintenant !

- A une seule condition !

- Laquelle ?

- Tu m'accompagnes au bal de ce soir !"

Lyana le dévisagea avec surprise et ne regardant pas devant elle, faillit se cogner à Diane et Harry qui se promenaient calmement en couple.

"Oh ! Pardon les enfants !

- Eh bien Lya qu'est-ce que Sirius a dit pour te mettre dans cet état ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

- Je viens de lui demander de m'accompagner au bal de ce soir, mais elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier. répondit Sirius, l'air penaud.

- Tu ne veux pas ? s'étonna Harry.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de répondre !

- Ca veut dire que tu acceptes ?" demanda Sirius avec espoir.

Lyana cligna des yeux en regardant Sirius et soupira :

"Oui, j'accepte."

Sirius poussa un cri de joie, la prit dans ses bras et voulut la faire tourner, mais il oublia un instant qu'ils se trouvaient sur de la glace et non de la terre. Il atterrit donc sur les fesses, sur la glace dure et froide, Lyana écroulée sur lui, riant autant que Harry et Diane qui restèrent avec difficultés debout.

******************************************************

Vers 19 heures, le directeur annonça la fin de la patinoire et ils regagnèrent tous la terre ferme, laissant ainsi la glace fondre. Ils se précipitèrent tous à l'intérieur pour se réchauffer et dégustèrent avec appétit le festin que les Elfes de Maison leur avaient préparé. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers leurs dortoirs, où les plus âgés commencèrent à se préparer pour le bal, tandis que les plus jeunes parlaient de l'après midi et du bal qui allait avoir lieu pour leurs aînés.

Quand les premiers préparés descendirent, les garçons, les plus jeunes admirèrent leurs tenues choisies pour l'occasion. Harry et Ron descendirent en riant avec les jumeaux, et ils firent grande impression.

Tous quatre portaient une robe noire, brodée de fils d'or et d'argent dessinant des runes sur les extrémités et dessinant un animal sur le devant : pour Harry un lion, pour Ron un tigre, et pour les jumeaux des renards.

"N'empêche, vous n'auriez pas du. insistait Harry.

- Roh mais vas-tu arrêtez espèce de rabat-joie ! le gronda Ron. On va pas s'en plaindre, elle sont superbes !

- On te l'a déjà dit, c'est nos cadeaux de Noël en avance ! dit Fred.

- Ok, ok, je ne dis plus rien ! Mais je peux vous demander comment vous saviez pour le lion et le tigre ?

- On a demandé discrètement à vos chéries ! répondit Georges en riant.

- Elles savent ? s'étonna Ron.

- Non ! On leur a juste demandé quel animal vous correspondrait le mieux à leur avis." expliqua Fred. 

Au même moment, les portes des dortoirs des filles s'ouvrirent et toute l'attention se tourna vers elles. Les quatrièmes années apparurent en premières , et descendirent les escaliers jusqu'à leurs cavaliers, qui les regardèrent avec admiration. L'attention de Harry, Ron et les jumeaux se tourna bien sur vers leur sœur.

Ginny portait une robe écarlate se dégradant dans les dorés aux extrémités, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une tresse ornée de fils d'or retenus par un ruban doré et pourpre.

Elle se dirigea vers eux, rayonnante face aux visages admiratifs de ses aînés.

"Tu es superbe Gin' ! affirma Fred, les trois autres approuvant d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire.

- Merci ! Les filles ont été très sympa, elles nous ont aidés à nous préparer. C'est Diane qui m'a maquillé et Hermione qui m'a coiffée. Elles sont très sympa, mais du coup elles sont en retard ! finit-elle amusée.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. dit Harry en riant. Mais dis-moi, je ne sais même pas qui est ton cavalier !

- J'ai cet honneur." dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour découvrir un brun de l'age de Ginny, sa robe de bal, allait merveilleusement bien avec ses yeux bleus. Il sourit gaiement à Ginny qui lui rendit tout aussi resplendissante.

"Tu es magnifique Ginny ! 

- Merci Dan, ta robe te va très bien aussi. Mais, je ne vous ai même pas présentée ! Harry, Ron, Fred, George, voici Dan Kinley. Dan, Harry Potter, Fred, George et Ron Weasley, mes frères."

Ils se serrèrent joyeusement la main et les jumeaux firent une légère tape dans le dos de Dan tout en lui déclarant :

"Dan, on te confie notre petite sœur. Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose ce soir, tu en seras responsable et tu te prendras une raclée. Compris ?

- Parfaitement." répondit le jeune garçon en riant.

Satisfait, les quatre garçons s'éloignèrent, laissant Ginny et son cavalier se diriger vers la sortie. 

"Au fait, à vous non plus je ne connais pas les cavalières ! dit Harry aux jumeaux qui sourirent.

- Angelina a accepté de venir avec Fred. Je sais pas comment elle va faire pour le supporter ! répondit Ron.

- Bah elle l'a déjà fait l'année dernière non ? rétorqua Harry en riant. Au fait, c'est sérieux entre vous ?

- Ben… je sais pas. répondit Fred en haussant les épaules.

- Ils se sont embrassés quand Fred lui a demandé ! déclara Lee Jordan en apparaissant entre les jumeaux.

- Eh ! s'outra Fred. Comment tu sais ça ?

- J'étais juste à coté avec Katie ! répondit Lee en ricanant.

- Alors c'est bien avec elle que tu y vas ?!

- Georges, combien de fois faudra t-il te répéter que non ! Katie et moi sommes simplement amis ! De toute façon, MacMillan lui a déjà demandé.

- Alors avec qui ?!

- Tu verras bien vieux frère ! déclara Lee en sortant de la salle.

- Bon, si il s'en va, ce n'est pas une Gryffondor. devina Harry. Et toi Georges ?

- Avec Alicia. répondit celui-ci en souriant.

- Ah ! Toi, c'est sérieux ! déclara Harry, en souriant.

- Comment t'as deviné ?

- Ca se voit à dix mètres ! Ron a le même air sur le visage quand on parle d'Hermione !" répondit-il en rigolant.

Les frères Weasley ne purent répliquer car c'était le tour des filles de dernière année de descendre. Angelina et Alicia firent un signe à Katie qui disparut à travers le portrait. Les jumeaux s'avancèrent vers leurs cavalières et Harry et Ron les regardèrent disparaître à leur tour derrière le tableau en souriant.

Enfin, Diane et Hermione descendirent, coupant le souffle de leurs cavaliers, qui s'avancèrent vers elles par pur automatisme, plus qu'autre chose.

Comme au bal précédent, Hermione avait lissé ses cheveux et relevé en un chignon qui laissait délibérément quelques mèches sur sa nuque. Elle portait une robe à fines bretelles, dénudant ainsi totalement ses bras bronzés, dont les épaules étaient couvertes par un simple châle blanc. Sa robe en satin, blanche et rose pale s'évasait à sa taille, ornée d'une fine ceinture dorée dont les maillons étaient sculptés en fleurs. Des boucles d'oreilles assorties à la ceinture ornaient ses oreilles dégagées.

Diane suivait dans une robe en soie du même turquoise que ses yeux, à encolure bateau dénudant ses épaules laiteuses, ses manches longues s'élargissaient à partir des coudes et le bas était fendu sur le coté droit en dessous du genou. Une écharpe blanche lui ceignait la taille. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un demi chignon par un ruban bleu et blanc, ses petits cheveux tombant délicatement dans son dos. Son cou était mis en valeur par un collier court en or et turquoises.

"Vous etes magnifiques. réussit à souffler Harry, en admirant les deux jeunes filles, qui commencèrent à rougir légèrement sous les regards.

- Merci Harry, ta robe est aussi très bien, ainsi que la tienne Ron. C'est vous qui les avez choisi ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, c'est les jumeaux. répondit Harry, en prenant sa petite amie par la taille. Notre cadeau de Noël en avance ont-ils précisés.

- Ah ! Alors c'est pour ça qu'ils voulaient savoir quels animaux vous iraient le mieux. dit Diane, tout en répondait à l'étreinte de Harry.

- Apparemment. Si on descendait ? On va finir par être en retard !" proposa Ron.

******************************************************

Lyana souffla pour se donner du courage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait appris d'accepter l'invitation de Sirius ? Avec Severus cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile, ils étaient simplement amis sans aucune prétention de vouloir aller plus loin. Mais Sirius… 

Lyana s'observa d'un air critique, lissa sa robe, inspira à nouveau et finit par être satisfaite de son apparence, juste au moment où quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Une nouvelle inspiration et elle alla ouvrir.

Sirius se tenait devant la porte, parfaitement peigné, vêtu d'une robe du même bleu outremer que ses yeux, un bouquet de roses blanches à la main, qu'il lui tendit quand elle ouvrit, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. 

Lyana prit délicatement les fleurs, les huma et sourit à Sirius en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

"Merci Sirius, elles sont superbes ! Entre, je vais les mettre dans un vase."

Sirius s'exécuta avec plaisir alors que Lyana se dirigeait vers son bureau sur lequel était posé un vase de chine, qu'elle remplit d'eau d'un coup de baguette et dans lequel elle disposa élégamment les roses.

Quand elle se retourna, Sirius la dévisageait avec ravissement. Elle portait une robe en velours bleu saphir, sans manches, s'arrêtant au dessous de ses genoux. Une cape de velours noir recouvrait ses épaules dénudées. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon par une broche dorée ornée de saphirs, c'était le seul bijou qu'elle portait.

"Tu es sublime."

Ce fut la première fois, depuis très longtemps, qu'elle rougit. 

"Et zut, pourquoi ses compliments à lui me font-ils tant d'effets ? pensa t-elle avant de répondre. Merci Sirius, toi aussi.

- On y va ?" proposa t-il en souriant, lui présentant son bras.

******************************************************

La soirée venait à peine de commencer quand Sirius invita Lyana a danser. Elle accepta volontiers, ignorant délibérément les regards que s'échangeaient les autres professeurs.

En dansant ils croisèrent Harry et Diane, qu'ils saluèrent gaiement :

"Vous passez une bonne soirée ? 

- Parfaite Sirius, merci..

- Cette robe vous va à ravir Melle Rogue. 

- Merci Madame, la votre vous va fort bien aussi, vous etes très belle.

- Allons bon, vous allez me faire rougir, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée !

- Je devine qui t'as fait rougir la première fois !

- Oh non, tu ne devines rien du tout Harry !"

Ils s'éloignèrent en riant puis la musique passa à une valse. Certains couples sortirent de la piste alors que d'autres y rentraient. Les cavaliers posèrent les mains sur les hanches de leurs compagnes alors que celles-ci entourèrent leurs cous de leurs bras.

Lyana posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Sirius au milieu de la valse et Sirius sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Quand la musique s'arrêta, Lyana s'écarta, mais Sirius ne voulut pas la lâcher, il l'emmena dehors où quelques couples se promenaient aussi malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit.

"Lyana… je… j'ai une chose à t'avouer…" commença Sirius.

******************************************************

Fred et George venaient d'aller chercher des Bieraubeurres pour eux et leurs cavalières quand ils rencontrèrent Lee et Cho Chang, ils se tenaient par la taille et riaient allégrement quand ils les remarquèrent. Fred faillit en lacher les bouteilles qu'il tenait. 

" Et bien, maintenant vous savez. fit simplement remarquer Lee avec un sourire ingénu avant de se diriger vers la piste de danse, la jeune asiatique à sa suite. 

- Le sal cachottier !" déclara Fred, approuvé par son jumeau.

******************************************************

Diane et Harry, Hermione et Ron, et Draco et Camille s'étaient isolés dans un coin de la Grande Salle pour parler tranquillement, lorsque Sirius déboula dans la Grande Salle, regarda à gauche et à droite et, quand il vit son filleul se jeta sur lui en riant. Ils s'écroulèrent tous deux à terre.

"Sirius ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? 

- Elle m'aime aussi tu te rends compte ! 

- Heu… Ben non… Si tu pouvais m'expliquer…

- Sirius ! Un peu de tenue ! Tous les élèves te regardent !" 

Lyana se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés et le sourire aux lèvres. Sirius se releva aussitôt, aida son filleul à faire de même et retourna auprès de Lyana en la prenant par la taille. Harry comprit et rit.

"Ah ! C'est de Lya que tu parlais ! Fallais le dire ! Eh bien, je crois que pour ce genre de choses, je suis censé dire 'Félicitations' ! Et aussi peut-être 'c'est pas trop tôt' !"

******************************************************

"Professeur Dumbledore ! S'il vous plait ! insistait Hermione. 

- Granger arrête, c'est pas la pei…

- Malefoy, on se plie en deux, on ravale notre fierté et tout le reste, juste pour vous aider, alors tu la fermes, et tu observes." l'interrompit Ron, avec un regard furieux.

Tous les élèves et professeurs restés pour les vacances de Noël regardaient Harry, Ron, Hermione et Diane s'escrimer à convaincre le directeur d'accepter que Draco et Camille dorment dans leur dortoir.

"Bon, on en était où ? continua Ron.

- Au fait Monsieur Weasley, que l'un de vos camarades refusant de voir Monsieur Malefoy et Mademoiselle Hamilton dans la Tour des Gryffondors, je ne puis l'accepter, tant que vous ne sera pas tous d'accord."

Les quatre soupirèrent en cœur. Ils s'étaient escrimés à convaincre tous les Gryffondors d'accepter Camille et Draco dans la Tour pour les vacances, et presque tous étaient d'accord, presque, un deuxième année avait refusé catégoriquement, soutenu par son meilleur ami. Les quatre ne pouvaient lui en vouloir, l'année dernière lui avait fait une blague de très mauvais goût qu'il avait très mal vécu.

Harry commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, il décida de prendre les choses en main, et déclara :

"Très bien, le problème est clair il me semble. Quentin faut qu'on parle."

Il se tourna vers les deuxième année en question, qui s'inquiéta, mais Harry était tout à fait calme et souriant, ce qui le rassura un peu. Il accepta de sortir un instant de la Grande Salle. 

Des chuchotement naquirent dans la salle, les regards tournés vers les portes. 

Un instant plus tard, les deux Gryffondors reparurent, le sourire aux lèvres.

" C'est bon, il a accepté… à quelques conditions. déclara Harry en se tournant vers Draco. Interdiction d'aller dans les dortoirs à part le notre, ainsi que dire ou faire quoi que ce soit contre un Gryffondor et surtout… tu resteras à portée de ma vue.

- Pardon ?! Potter il n'en est pas question ! s'outra Draco.

- Draco." dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Le silence se fit. Harry Potter venait d'appeler Draco Malefoy, par son prénom, publiquement.

"Tu as confiance en moi oui ou non ?"

Draco jaugea le Gryffondor du regard et inspira avant de répondre :

"Oui.

- Et est-ce que tu acceptes ces conditions oui ou non ?

- … Oui."

Silence complet, sourire vainqueur de Harry, et signes de victoire des trois autres Fauves avant de se tourner vers le directeur.

"Il me semble que plus rien ne s'oppose à la question maintenant. déclara calmement Albus Dumbledore, le sourire aux lèvres. Monsieur Malefoy et Mademoiselle Hamilton peuvent résider chez les Gryffondors avec leur approbation complète et en respectant les conditions imposées."

Les deux Serpentards concernèrent échangèrent un regard rempli d'appréhension et de soulagement. Alors qu'ils allaient s'asseoir à la places habituelles pour le dîner, Hermione les en empêcha, les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches.

"Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? La table des Gryffondors se trouvent à l'opposée !

- Je croyais qu'on dormait seulement chez vous... fit Camille.

- Le mot 'résider' n'inclut pas les repas ? demanda Diane à Hermione qui plissa le front.

- Fatale erreur de vocabulaire. répondit-elle. 

- … Ca vous pose un problème qu'ils mangent aussi avec nous ?" demanda Harry aux Gryffondors.

Ils secouèrent tous la tête, et les Fauves se tournèrent vers le directeur qui souriait toujours. Ce dernier n'élevant aucune objection, Harry se retourna vers les deux Serpentards et dit :

"La question est réglée, vous venez ?"

******************************************************

Le matin de Noël vit les Gryffondors _et leurs ôtes_ se réveiller difficilement après une veillée festive. Mais rien ne pouvait ternir le gaieté des jumeaux Weasley, pas même la colère de Draco Malefoy.

"Espèce de dingues ! Ca va pas non ? Merlin je jure que les Weasley…

- Draco. Tu restes à portée de vue et tu ne dis ou fais rien contre un Gryffondor tu te rappelles ? dit Harry toujours enfuit sous ses couvertures.

- Potter, d'où tu es tu ne vois absolument rien et même si tu étais levé, ça ne serait pas mieux parce que sans tes lunettes tu es plus myope qu'une taupe ! rétorqua le Serpentard.

- Draco. De un je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de m'appeler par mon prénom, de deux, tu as complètement raison, mais j'y peux rien, c'est comme ça, de trois, ne commence pas à me chercher de si bon matin où tu retournes chez les toutous de l'autre.

- De un, j'arrive pas à me mettre dans le crane que je dois t'appeler comme ça, j'y peux rien ça rentre pas. De deux, t'as qu'à te faire corriger la vue ou mettre des lentilles. De trois, si t'es pas content t'avais pas qu'à m'inviter.

- De un, arrêtez de causer et ouvrez vos cadeaux ! s'écria Fred.

- De deux, la correction de vue ou les lentilles sont interdits avant la fin de la croissance. déclara Hermione.

- De trois, Malefoy, encore un mot de travers et je te jures que je te fous dehors sans remords !" jura Ron.

Draco lança son oreiller sur Ron qui lui répliqua, et la bataille de polochon de Noël débuta, ne s'arrêtant que vingt minutes plus tard, quand tous les oreillers gisaient éventrés sur le sol du dortoir. Hermione se chargea de les réparer et ils purent enfin ouvrirent leurs cadeaux. 

Des exclamations de ravissements s'élevèrent dans la Tour des Gryffondors, des rires et des remerciements fusèrent.

Les Weasley, Harry et Hermione avaient reçus les cadeaux habituels de Molly Weasley avec des encouragements pour leurs examens de fin d'années qui firent grimacées ses enfants.

Ron poussa un cri d'incrédulité quand apparut sous ses yeux un Eclair de Feu. Il fouilla le papier cadeau pour trouver une carte qui apparut enfin sous ses yeux avides et qu'il lut tout haut :

"_Pour que ton rêve soit exaucé et que tu nous fasses toujours gagner ! Joyeux Noël ! Tes amis, Diane, Harry et Hermione. _Oh non ! J'y crois pas !"

Lâchant le papier, il se précipita dans les bras de ses amis, en pleurant de joie. Ils l'accueillirent comme il se doit en riant comme des fous. 

Mais ce ne fut pas la seule surprise dans ce genre, car un peu plus tard, Harry découvrit le cadeau de Sirius : le tout nouveau Tornade du Dragon, des concepteurs de l'Eclair de Feu, qui avaient augmentés sa vitesse et sa maniabilité. Incrédule, Harry lut la carte :

"_Ce Tornade du Dragon est exclusif, ce balai ne sortira sur le marché que dans deux mois et c'est un cadeau direct de ses concepteurs qui admiraient beaucoup tes parents. Ils me l'ont vendus à moitié prix alors qu'il n'est pas encore sorti sur le marché tu te rends compte ? Je crois que cette fois-ci tu as intérêt d'en prendre soin ! Joyeux Noël Harry ! Ton parrain._

Tout le monde se rua sur le balai en question pour l'admirer, ravi que Harry ait enfin un nouveau balai ultra performant pour écraser comme il se doit les autres équipes de Quidditch. 

Draco le regarda avec envie et avoua à Camille, qui souriait à ce spectacle :

"C'est fou, mais je suis bien content de ne plus faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards, je me serais pris une raclée sinon !"

La jeune Serpentard rit joyeusement à cet aveux et lui tendit ses cadeaux qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert. Il en avait fort peu cette année, trois en tout. Cela lui changeait beaucoup de ses Noëls précédents ou il en avait au moins une dizaine. Mais il les ouvrit avec le sourire, car honnêtement, il ne s'attendait pas à en avoir. 

Le premier était de Camille qui lui offrait une montre argentée sur lequel était représenté un serpent vert émeraude. Il lui sourit, ravi, et la remercia chaleureusement. Il avait cassé la sienne lors d'un bagarre avec ses crétins de camarades.

Le deuxième était de Harry, Ron et Hermione qui lui sourirent quand il leva les yeux vers eux avec étonnement. Il s'agissait d'un livre mémo. On pouvait y transférer des souvenirs, un peu comme dans une pensine.

Et le dernier, était de Diane et son oncle, Severus Rogue. Complètement abasourdi, Draco lança un regard incertain vers la jeune fille qui l'observait un sourire sur les lèvres. C'était un collier sobre, la chaîne était en argent, et le pendentif, un simple onyx. Draco prit la carte qui se trouvait avec et lut :

"_Bienvenue dans la famille des Rogue et joyeux Noël ! Diane et Severus Rogue. _Je peux avoir une explication ? demanda t-il.

- Mets-le." ordonna Diane.

Draco s'exécuta avec doutes et Diane sortit son collier de son pull, le serra dans sa main et ferma les yeux. Un instant plus tard, Draco entendit une voix dans sa tête :

"A partir de cet instant, les derniers descendant de la famille Rogue te reconnaissent officieusement comme faisant partie des nôtres. Sois le bienvenu ! … Tonton tu es là ?

- Oui. Merci pour ton cadeau.

- Mais je t'en prie, j'ai adoré le tien ! Merci beaucoup ! Je vous laisse, Harry m'appelle.

- Nous ne pourrons sans doute pas remplacer ta vraie famille, mais nous ferons de notre mieux Draco."

Les deux voix s'évanouirent et Draco ouvrit les yeux d'incrédulité.

"C'est…

- Un collier de famille, permettant de parler entre membres d'un même famille à distance, par les pensées." répondit Diane en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Draco était aux anges, il avait une nouvelle famille qui l'aimait et l'acceptait comme il était et, de plus, il était entouré de ses amis. Draco en était certain, c'était le plus merveilleux Noël qu'il passait ! 

Il se hâta d'utiliser le livre mémo qu'il avait reçu en cadeau et y transféra ses souvenirs de cette merveilleuse journée, pour ne jamais l'oublier.

***************************************************************************************************

Mon plus long chapitre ! J'ai longuement hésité à en faire deux, mais je me suis dit que c'était stupide, et que c'est pas parce que d'habitude je me limitais à 8 pages Word voir 7 qu'il fallait que je coupe ça comme ça ! 12 pages Word mon record ! Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça hein ? En échange je veux des REVIEWS ! C'est clair ? Parce que sinon, vous aurez pas la suite avant la rentrée de toute façon. *sourire sadique*

Et puis aussi, après la rentrée vous vous doutez que les délais d'arrivée vont nettement rallongés, surtout que je passe au niveau sup' : lycée ! 

Maintenant, REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :

Lunicorne : Euh, je dois avouer que je sais pas quoi te répondre à part : Merci ! ^^

big apple : 1ere review : Désolée, c'était pas rapide, mais le chap est long ça me rachète non ? ^^

2e review : Voui, je sais tt le monde il est parti en vac en meme temps ! ah là là… Eh mais dis donc c moi qui la fais l'histoire là ! Comment tu peux savoir que ça ferait pareil avec Diane ? Je dit que c'est avec Harry et que Harry ! Nah ! :p lol ! ^^

Tiffany : Lol, t'as tt compris ! ^^ Et qu'est-ce t'en pense de celui-ci ? Pour le prochain chap on reparlera de la prophétie je pense, ce chap était un 'interlude' !

Naséis : Avec un accent ? Ah bon, c'était pas marqué dans ton peudo alors… Désolée ma Lena ! Ah ce propos d'où y te viens ? … Traduction ? de quoa ? Va falloir que j'aille voir ça dès que j'aurai le temps… Ah je suis content qu'il te plaise mon chap !^^ Des 'bétises pas très catholiques' (C'est très pratique en effet le 'copier/coller' !) ?! Ben pour faire des bébés, il faut bien… et donc, je vois pas pk ça serait pas très catholique ! … Tu me suis ? Mais à part ça, si ils vont le faire… Y a que moi qui le sait :p (et encore) !

Lunenoire : Ah tu me rassures ! ^^ Réincarnation de Merlin ? Allons bon, en v'là une idée ! Ca en ferait un peu de trop tu trouves pas ? Après il va se prendre pour Jésus ! ^^;; lol, dsl, je sais pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui… 

Maelle Potter : Deux reviews pour le prix d'une ! Merci bcp je suis gatée ! ^-^ Pour ta supposition, et bah c pas dans ce sens là que je l'entendais… mais ça me donne une idée… 

Luc Granger aka Racatte : Ah ! En v'là un de retour de vac ! ^-^ Elles étaient bonnes ? Oui, je connais ce pb, c fou le nombre de nouvelles updatations qd on ne le voit pas au jour le jour ! J'étais complètement submergée moi aussi ! ^^ Arbre généalogique ? Il va etre long dis donc ! ^^ Ah, oui, je voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne comme ça, ça fait stupide je trouve. Qu'ils aient un lien, soit, je suis pour (normal, je l'ai fais ^^;), mais qu'il l'apprenne comme ça ! *yeux qui montent aux ciels* Ok, Lvc Granger, ce sera donc ton petit nom. ^^ Mais pourquoi cette anglisation (lol, nouveau nom ! ^^;) avec 'aka' ? 'alias' t'allait pas ? Ben elles sont bien longues tes reviews là ! J'adore ! ^-^ Tu peux pas faire un 'Accio' sur mon chap parce que tu sais pas où il se trouve ! :p nah ! 

Callista : Et moi je en peux que te remercier une fois encore et t'assurer que je n'arreterai pas (juste, fair eun peu tarder l'updatation… ^^) !

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI ! CONTINUER A REVIEWER S'VOUS PLAIT CA FAIT HYPER PLAISIR ! 


	30. L'union fait la force

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de votre temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^___________^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi, ainsi que quelques perso que j'ai inventé et je ne touche rien du tout pour ça ! 

Certains personnages vous paraîtront peut être OOC, mais c'est ma ff et je fais ce que je veux ! Nah ! ^-^ 

Chapitre 30 : L'union fait la force.

Harry était allongé dans l'herbe, le visage tourné vers le ciel grisonnant. Diane, la tête sur son torse, lisait tranquillement un livre alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

Ils profitaient tous deux de leur dernier jour de vacances, les cours reprenaient demain. La pluie qui n'avait pas cessé depuis Noël s'était arrêté hier et la terre était assez sèche pour qu'ils s'y allongent, profitant des quelques heures qui leur restaient avant la prochaine averse, qui ne devrait sûrement pas tarder vu la couleur menaçante du ciel.

"Diane.

- Mh ?

- Cela fait presque un mois, depuis qu'on a trouvé le livre que nous n'avons plus parlé de cette prophétie. Je crois… que Ron et Hermione ont peur."

Diane leva la tete vers son petit ami et, en soupirant, ferma son livre pour se tourner face à Harry. Elle répondit :

"Je pense aussi, mais ils n'ont pas peur de nous, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. Ils ont peur de ce que cela signifie, pour nous, du fait que cela nous met encore plus en danger que nous ne le pensions.

- … Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Mais moi aussi j'ai peur."

Diane sourit tendrement et lui caressa délicatement al joue en répondant :

"Moi aussi Harry, j'ai peur pour toi, pour nous deux… Mais quand tu es près de moi, mes soucis s'envolent et mes craintes ne sont plus que des murmures indistincts.

- Je t'aime Diane. dit Harry en souriant.

- Je t'aime aussi Harry… et c'est pour ça, que je ne te laisserai jamais assumer seul cette prophétie. répondit Diane en souriant elle aussi, une lueur de détermination passant dans ses yeux.

- … Je crois qu'on devrait en parler à quelqu'un, je ne sais pas pourquoi… mais j'ai une impression de danger imminent…

- Tu veux qu'on aille voir le directeur ensemble ? proposa Diane.

- Avec Ron et Hermione. Ils nous tueraient si on y allait sans eux."

Diane rit en se levant et Harry l'imita. Alors qu'ils rentraient à l'intérieur de Poudlard, Diane porta la main à sa joue où une goutte de pluie venait de tomber. Peu à peu, une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur le parc.

"Juste à temps." fit remarquer Ginny en leur souriant, venant elle aussi de rentrer.

*************************************************************

Une réunion était en cours dans le bureau du directeur, tous le personnel (professeurs, concierge, infirmière) était assis devant le directeur qui leur annonça gravement :

"Le Ministère a été mis hors-jeu par Voldemort, ses dirigeants sont corrompus ou ont trop peur pour tenter quoi que ce soit, Fudge est complètement paniqué et la situation s'aggrave d'heure en heure, il est à craindre que le Ministère ne tombe bientôt aux mains de Voldemort et qu'il ne s'accapare le pouvoir; J'ai essayé pendant toute l'année de distraire les élèves de ces problèmes, notamment en arrêtant la distribution de la Gazette dans l'école, mais maintenant que la plupart sont rentrés chez eux…"

Il soupira en faisant un geste de la main avant de continuer :

"La situation est critique et je me vois obligé de prendre des mesures draconiennes. Dès demain et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Poudlard passe en niveau de sécurité maximum."

Les expressions étaient atterrées et attristées, mais peu de surprise se peignait sur les visages.

Le niveau de sécurité maximum décrétait la coupure de toutes liaison avec l'extérieur de Poudlard. Les grilles seront fermées, les barrières renforcées à leur plus haut niveau, tous les passages secrets scellés, les habitants de Poudlard interrogés pour empêcher toute trahison et la liste était encore longue. Depuis la construction de Poudlard, cet état d'alerte n'avait été mis en place que deux fois, lors de graves troubles.

"Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ont été rappelés, Arthur Weasley a été chargé du recrutement des Aurors encore opposé à Voldemort, Jack O'Lowind se chargera des Médicomages, et d'autres membres des diverses autres personnes potentielles. Un hibou a été envoyé à tous les parents pouvant souhaiter la protection de leurs enfants et d'eux-mêmes à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Toutes ses arrivées se tiendront entre maintenant et demain soir sept heures, heure à laquelle Poudlard sera coupé de l'extérieur. Vous etes libres de quitter Poudlard jusqu'à ce moment. Les personnes restantes devront aider à gérer l'arrivée supplémentaire de résidents. Les elfes de maison aideront. Des questions ?"

Rogue fut le seul a en poser une :

"Utiliserons-nous du Véritaserum ?

- … Oui, j'en ai commandé une grosse quantité, et je vous serai reconnaissant d'en faire dès que possible mon ami."

Le professeur de Potions hocha la tete. Et tout en regardant tour à tour les personnes présentes, le directeur termina :

"Si vous n'avez pas de question, je vais prévenir les élèves au diner."

Ils hochèrent la tete et tout le monde se leva. 

*************************************************************

Les Fauves dégringolèrent les escaliers, passèrent devant la gargouille gardienne du bureau du directeur, prirent divers passages secrets et raccourcis pour arriver à bout de souffle dans leur QG où ils s'écroulèrent dans des fauteuils.

Hermione fut la première à parler :

"La mise en place du niveau de sécurité maximum ! La situation doit vraiment être désespérée !

- Apparemment elle l'est. dit Diane. Maintenant la question est : que fait-on ?

- On reste, on aide et, dès qu'on peut, on parle à Dumbledore." décréta Harry, le visage déterminé.

Ils se regardèrent tous quatre dans les yeux, joignirent leur main et sourire. Ils se bâteraient jusqu'au bout, ensemble.

*************************************************************

Dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, Ginny était pelotonnée entre les jumeaux qui essayaient de la réconforter par leur présence. Les deux deuxièmes années se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Harry était assis dans une grand fauteuil, Diane sur ses genoux et Ron et Hermione se tenaient en face d'eux dans la meme position. Draco et Camille étaient assis dans un canapé entre eux.

Le directeur leur avait annoncé sa décision une heure plus tot et ils étaient tous inquiets, moins pour eux que pour leur famille et leurs amis.

Vingt et une heure sonna et Hermione leva la tete avant d'annoncer :

"Il faudrait que nous allions nous coucher. Le professeur MacGonagall a insisté pour que nous dormions tot.

- Oh Hermione ! Je n'arriverai jamais à dormir !" gémit Ginny.

Les deux garçons plus jeunes l'approuvèrent et regardèrent avec supplication leur préfète, qui hésita et soupira. Elle non plus n'arriverait pas à dormir. Si seulement Ron pouvait rester avec elle… Elle releva la tete et déclara :

"Très bien, dans ce cas… Allez chercher vos matelas, vos couvertures et vos oreillers.

- Herm' ? Qu'est-ce que tu à en tete ? demanda Diane, curieuse.

- Le professeur MacGonagall ne sera pas du tout contente si nous ne dormons pas et elle nous a juré de venir nous voir alors, on va s'organiser autrement. On va tous dormir ici, ensemble. Changez-vous et on déménage tout après." déclara Hermione, les poings sur les hanches.

Ils s'entreregardèrent et sourirent devant l'intelligence de leur amie, en effet, si ils dormaient tous les uns près des autres, ils auront moins peur.

Ils se levèrent tous immédiatement et coururent dans leur dortoir se changer. Un quart d'heure plus tard, onze matelas étaient installés dans un coin de la Salle Commune dont on avait enlevé les fauteuils. Pendant encore cinq minutes ils s'affairèrent pour tout bien préparer et alors que le tableau d'entrée s'ouvrait sur le professeur MacGonagall. Ils étaient tous couchés et Hermione s'apprêtait à éteindre les lumières.

Leur directrice de maison fronça les sourcils en voyant la pièce allumée et des fauteuils déplacés et fit encore un pas en avant de remarquer l'attroupement d'élèves allongés sur des matelas. Elle s'arrêta net.

"Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

- Comme on ne voulait pas dormir seuls, on a un peu déménagés…" expliqua Hermione timidement, plus sure maintenant que son idée était bonne... et surtout acceptable par son professeur.

Le professeur MacGo,nagalle les regarda un instant et, voyant les visages effrayés et suppliants des plus jeunes, sourit légèrement en hochant la tete.

"Très bien, d'accord. Mais juste pour cette nuit et vous en parlez pas, vous dormez ! 

- Promis madame ! 

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse. Bonne nuit."

Ils lui répondirent en chœur et elle quitta la salle. L'instant d'après, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. 

*************************************************************

Minerva MacGonagall rejoignit rapidement ses collègues, tous réunit dans la Grande Salle pour s'occuper des nouveaux arrivants et des dispositions à prendre. En la voyant arriver, Albus, demanda :

"Ah ! Minerva ! Les Gryffondors vont-ils bien ?

- Pourquoi cette question, Albus ?

- Les Serdaigles refusent de dormir. déclara Flitwick en soupirant.

- Pareil pour mes Poufsouffles. dit Chourave en prenant une expression chagrinée.

- Et les Serpentards ? demanda Minerva à Severus qui haussa les épaules.

- C'est moyen. Certains d'entre eux se sont tout de suite endormis, d'autres sont très inquiets et ne veulent pas dormir, certains de ceux-là aimeraient bien que Draco Malefoy et Camille Hamilton reviennent. 

- Tiens donc. s'étonna Minerva.

- Ce sont les plus jeunes, Hamilton, et parfois Malefoy, les ont défendus contre leurs ainés.

- Je vois. Eh bien, je dois dire que mes Gryffondors s'en sortent bien, j'en suis très fière. déclara Minerva en souriant.

- Allons Minerva, ne vous faites pas prier, qu'ont-ils inventé ? l'encouragea Remus en souriant légèrement.

- Ils ne voulaient pas non plus aller se coucher mais l'un d'eux, Melle Granger sans doute, a eu l'idée qu'ils dorment tous ensemble.

- C'est à dire ? demanda Sirius.

- Ils ont déménagés leurs matelas, leurs couvertures et leurs oreillers et les ont mis dans leur Salle Commune, les uns à coté des autres. Maintenant, ils dorment là-bas." 

Certains professeurs la regardèrent, les yeux ronds, et Rogue s'étonna :

"Et vous les avez laissé faire ?

- Oui, exceptionnellement. A temps désespéré, mesures désespérées. 

- Quelle bonne idée. remarqua le directeur en se grattant distraitement la barbe. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas proposé la meme chose à vos protégés ?"

Les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave hochèrent vivement la tete avant de partir rapidement. Mais Rogue répondit :

"Ils ne voudront pas. Certains se haïssent.

- Eh bien ne disais-tu pas que certains d'entre eux voudraient etre avec Camille Hamilton et Draco Malefoy ? hasarda Lyana. Les Gryffondors ont bien acceptés ces deux Serpentards parmi eux, pourquoi pas d'autre ?"

Tous les professeurs se tournèrent vers Lyana, qui haussa les sourcils en entrouvrant les mains. Minerva et Severus se regardèrent un instant, avant de partir rapidement. L'un vers les cachots, l'autre vers l'une des tours.

Le directeur sourit allégrement au personnel resté à ses cotés. C'était l'une des choses dont rêvaient le plus Albus Dumbledore, le rapprochement entre maisons en temps difficile. L'oubli des préjugés pour s'allier à une cause commune : la préservation de la vie et de la liberté.

C'est avec une gaieté renouvelée que le directeur commença à distribuer les taches.

*************************************************************

Harry dormait entre Diane et l'un des deuxièmes années, Quentin, qui _allez savoir pourquoi_ avait insisté pour etre près de lui. Il entendit le tableau d'entrée s'ouvrir, et pensant que ce n'était que le professeur MacGonagall qui venait voir si ils avaient respectés ses ordre, il ne bougea pas. Néanmoins, quand il entendit son léger appel :

"Dormez-vous les enfants ?"

Il se releva légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle. Le professeur MacGonagall se tenait à l'entrée, attendant une éventuelle réponse, et apparemment tous les autres dormaient, à part Draco et Hermione qui avaient bougés à l'appel. Ils sortirent tous trois précautionneusement de leurs lits improvisés pour s'approcher de leur professeur qui sourit en les voyant et leur murmura :

"Les autres dorment ?

- Oui professeur. Que se passe t-il ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Et bien, quelques Serpentards n'arrivent pas à dormir et nous pensons que certains des plus jeunes souhaiteraient venir avec vous…

- Juste les Serpentards ? s'étonna Hermione après un instant.

- Oui, j'ai raconté ce que vous avez fait aux autres directeurs de maison. Et les professeurs Chourave et Fltwick ont proposé aux Poufsouffles et Serdaigles de faire de meme. Mais les Serpentards n'accepteraient pas cette solution. Comme vous avez déjà accepté Mr Malefoy et Melle Hamilton qui sont très appréciés de certains des plus jeunes Serpentards, le professeur Parker a pensé que peut-etre…"

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et les regarda avec espoir, Draco regarda Harry et Hermione qui échangèrent un regard, avant de répondre :

"Cela pourrait se faire… dit Hermione.

- …Mais cela dépend de qui, je pense." finit Harry.

Draco et le professeur MacGonagall hochèrent la tete. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière le tableau resté entrouvert et la directrice de maison se faufila dehors. Les trois adolescents l'entendirent murmurer :

"Messieurs Potter et Malefoy, ainsi que Melle Granger sont encore éveillés, ils pensent que cela serait possible pour certains. Combien sont-ils ?

- Cinq. répondit une voix qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celle de Rogue.

- Entrez, nous allons voir."

Le professeur MacGoangall revint avec le professeur Rogue, suivit de cinq Serpentards en pyjamas, deux de premières années, deux de deuxièmes, et un de troisième. Ils regardèrent avec espoir Draco, qui fit signe à Hermione et Harry. Ils se mirent à l'écart un instant.

"Ils sont correct, je ne vois aucun problème.

- Bon, alors on va essayer. déclara Hermione.

- Pf… Dommage de les réveiller." dit Harry en regardant vers ses amis endormis.

Hermione hocha la tete et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers les lits de fortune alors que Draco allait exprimer leur accord aux autres. Harry se planta devant les matelas amassés et dit à Hermione :

"Ok, on y va en douceur ou ils vont nous tuer."

Son amie sourit en hochant la tete. Elle se baissa en premier vers Ron alors que Harry s'occupait de Fred. Tous deux aux extrémités.

Deux minutes plus tard, tous les Gryffondors se réveillaient plus ou moins bien.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Diane en s'étirant et baillant.

-Désolée de te réveiller ma Dia' mais des Serpentards voudraient dormir avec nous. répondit Harry en l'embrassant légèrement sur la joue, assis près d'elle sur son matelas.

-Serpentards ? Depuis quand les Serpentards veulent dormir avec nous ? grogna Ron mal réveillé.

- Weasley, t'as des problèmes de mémoire au réveil. remarqua Draco se tenait près des professeurs et des cinq Serpentards, qui attendaient avec appréhension la décision des Gryffondors.

- Toi et Camille etes un cas à part. grogna Ron, lançant un regard meurtrier au blond qui s'apprêta à lui répliquer.

- Oh ! Vous allez pas recommencer ! s'interposa Harry. C'est pas le moment. Ces cinq Serpentards veulent dormir avec nous parce que seuls ils n'y arrivent pas. La question est : Est-ce que vous les acceptez ici oui ou non ?"

Harry avait posé la question et les Serpentards attendaient avec impatience la réponse. Les Gryffondors se réveillèrent enfin.

"Mais pourquoi des Serpentards ? grogna Quentin.

- Parce que les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles ont adoptés notre solution mais que les Serpentards sont beaucoup trop divisés pour faire de meme." répondit calmement Hermione au deuxième année.

Il y eut un silence ou les cinq Serpentards furent reluqués de la tete aux pieds. Et puis Diane déclara :

"Bon, on va pas y coucher ! Que ceux qui ne les veulent pas ici lèvent la main."

Ils s'entreregardèrent, certains hésitèrent, mais aucune main ne se leva.

"Le problème est réglé. déclara Harry joyeusement. On leur descend les matelas des garçons de première année ?

- Ok. Tu n'as qu'à t'en charger avec Ron, Draco, Ludovic, Fred et George. Diane, Camille, Quentin, Ginny et moi nous nous occupons des couvertures et oreillers, on prendra ceux des filles de troisième année. "

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les deux professeurs et les cinq Serpentards assistèrent à un déménagement version 'Gryffondor'. 

Les deux groupes définis partirent chacun d'un coté de la salle, pour monter les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Pour le deuxième groupe chargé des couvertures rien de spécial à remarquer; mais pour ceux chargés des matelas, c'était tout un spectacle. Ils se séparèrent par paire de deux : Fred et George se tenait en dessous des escaliers pendant que Ron et Harry, et Draco et Ludovic les montaient. Le premier matelas arriva, porté par Harry et Ron qui le balancèrent par dessus la rambarde de l'escalier. Fred et George le reçurent avec adresse et le placèrent rapidement près des autres. Le deuxième arriva porté par Draco et Ludovic. Harry et Ron passèrent expertement dessous pour aller chercher le suivant.

En cinq minutes, les cinq lits improvisés furent mis en place devant le regard éberlués des sept 'spectateurs'.

"Très bien, deux règles ont été établis. expliqua Hermione aux nouveaux venus ébahis. Un, aucun bavardage pour pouvoir se lever en pleine forme demain matin à sept heures. Deux, si vous vous levez, faites-le en silence."

*************************************************************

"Ah ! Severus ! Minerva ! Comment cela s'est-il passé ?"

Le directeur les accueillit entre deux ordres donnés aux Elfes de Maison, et tout le monde attendit avec impatience la réponses des deux professeurs. Ce fut Minerva qui le fit après avoir éclater de rire :

"Je les adore !

- Et bien je crois que ça veut dire que cela s'est bien passé. traduisit Sirius en souriant. Expliquez !"

Minerva leur raconta ce qui s'était passé, alors que Severus restait toujours silencieux, une légère expression de surprise dans les yeux.

"En cinq minutes les Serpentards étaient installés ! conclut Minerva en souriant.

- L'union fait la force." conclut Albus en souriant lui aussi.

***************************************************************************************************

Bon, voilà, l'action arrive ! Et les explications aussi par la meme ! ^^ Et la fin de cette histoire, dans une dizaine de chapitres peut-être mois, ou plus… J'en vois enfin le bout ! ^^

Par contre, avec la rentrée (demain… au secours !), vous vous doutez que les chap risquent de venir moins vite. Surtout que je rentre au lycée (j'ai le traaaaaac !) !

Maintenant, REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :

Tiffany : Encore plus long tu veux dire ! Ca fait vingt ans que Sirius veut faire sa déclaration mais qu'il ose pas ! hi hi hi ha ha ha ! ^^ Draco Snape… oui pas mal en effet ! ^^ Ben ouais, Cho/Lee mais venu sur un coup de tete comme ça ! ^^ C sur que Dan a interet de se tenir à carreau avec Ginny sinon ça va faire mal ! :p 

Lunicorne : Quel entousiasme ! la voilà, la voilà ! ^^

Phénix20 : Oui à propos de Draco je trouve que j'y suis allé trop… radicalement si tu vois ce que je veux dire… m'enfin bon, c trop tard pour changer….

Popp : o_o Oh la gaffe… J'aurai du y penser en plus ! Un quadruple axel ! O_O Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… J'aurai du mettre double et triple… Milles excuses ! pitié ! *se met à genoux* Sirius et Lyana pour la St Valentin ? Nan ! Trop long ! ^^

Maelle Potter : Merci bcp pour ces compliments ! Tu me fais honte tus ais ? Depuis que je sui revenue de vac je reviewe presque plus ! J'ai pas le courage ! *soupir* et comme c la rentrée, ça va etre pire ! *gros soupir*

Naseis : lol ! merci de cet accueil chaleureux ! ça serait trop si tu pouvais etre dans mon lycée ! ^^ Ah ok, je vois, pk pas après tt, c très joli, Naséis. ^^ Traduc anglaise ! je suis nulle en anglais ! J'admire les traducteurs d'anglais tu peux pas savoir ! ^-^; :p Draco/Ginny ? Pourquoi pas, mais c juste sur eux deux ? 

Sckouatteuze : Merci bcp ! Il y a une chose que je vais changer : c l'orthographe ! Dès que j'ai le temps je corrige parce que j'ai honte dès que je me relis ! ^^;

Big Apple : je vais pas te gronder va, c pas grave, je comprends ! ^^ j'espère que c assez vite, mais malheureusement, comme j'ai dit, avec la rentrée …*roule des yeux vers le ciel en soupirant*

Serena24 : Ah, l'entraînement d'animagus ! exact oui, fo que j'en parle pour le prochain chap ! pour les blagues, malheureusement devrais plus y en avoir bcp, désolée ! 

Sophie : ben tu l'as vu en haut pourquoi y a plus de nouvelles, mais en effet Voldie va nous sortir un gros truc dans pas longtemps, mais chut fo pas le dire !^^ 

Miya Black : Et oui, pendant que tu te reposes, moi je bosses ! :p lol ! ^^ big kiss ma p'tit' tigresse à moi ! j'espère te revoir su PMW ! ;)

Oyne : pas si tardive que ça puisque je viens de la lire ! (ça veut dire que c moi qui est tardive ? lol !) 

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI ! CONTINUER A REVIEWER S'VOUS PLAIT CA FAIT HYPER PLAISIR ! 


	31. Compte à rebours

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de votre temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^___________^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi, ainsi que quelques perso que j'ai inventé et je ne touche rien du tout pour ça ! 

Certains personnages vous paraîtront peut être OOC, mais c'est ma ff et je fais ce que je veux ! Nah ! ^-^ 

Chapitre 31 : Compte à rebours

Harry regarda pensivement Ginny se précipiter dans les bras de son cavalier du bal de Noel, promu au rang de petit ami, Dan Kinley. 

Lui, comme bon nombre d'autres élèves, était revenu malgré les vacances de Noel. Leurs parents soient étant venus avec eux, soient ayant préférés les mettre en sécurité à Poudlard. 

Pour Dan, c'était le dernier cas comme il l'expliqua à Ginny :

"Mes parents sont Moldus, j'ai essayé de leur expliquer, mais ils ne se sentent pas concernés directement, néanmoins, ce que Dumbledore disait dans sa lettre et ce que je leur ai expliqué leur a fait peur et ils ont préférés me faire revenir ici, le directeur leur ayant assurer que toutes les mesures de sécurité seront prises."

C'est d'une oreille distraite que Harry l'écouta. Au fil des heures les rapprochant de la mise en place du niveau de sécurité maximum, une angoisse sourde, profonde, prenait possession de lui. Ses amis l'avaient remarqués et faisaient tout pour le distraire, mais rien n'y faisait.

Il finit par leur expliquer maladroitement ce qu'il ressentait et, Hermione faisant l'hypothèse que c'était peut-être lié à la prophétie, Diane finit par perdre patience :

"Et bien qu'on arrête de tourner autour du pot et qu'on aille voir le directeur !"

Elle rougit brusquement, se rendant compte qu'elle avait parlé beaucoup trop fort quand les personnes les plus proches se tournèrent vers elle avec curiosité.

"De quoi donc voulez-vous me parler Melle Rogue ?" demanda une voix douce et lasse derrière elle.

Les quatre adolescents se tournèrent pour voir le directeur; semblant fatigué, mais une expression de détermination sans bornes dans les yeux, entouré par plusieurs personnes.

Diane piqua un far à cette vue et bégaya en jetant des regards inquiets vers les gens qui lui étaient inconnus :

"Ah… euh… Eh bien, c'est à propos de… euh…

- … d'un certain livre dans une certaine partie de la bibliothèque qui parle d'une certaine chose qui concerne certaines personnes dans un certain moment." 

Diane jeta un regard éberlué à Hermione avant que Dumbledore réponde :

"Veuillez m'excuser Melle Granger, mais je ne suis pas vraiment en état de trouver la solution de cette devinette."

Hermione rougit légèrement, et se mordilla la lèvre avant de continuer:

"Je rajoute un indice : le livre a environ un millénaire."

Le regard de Dumbledore s'illumina soudainement et il répondit :

"Oh ! Ce livre là ! Bien sur ! … Vous l'avez lu ? 

- Et entendu oui." acquiesça Harry.

Le directeur le regarda pensivement, jeta un coup d'œil aux gens qui attendaient derrière lui, et soupira :

"Bien, attendez-moi dans mon bureau, je suis à vous dès que possible."

***********************************************

Vers midi, le directeur rentra enfin dans son bureau, seul et complètement épuisé. Il sourit vaguement aux quatre adolescents qui l'attendaient et le regardaient avec inquiétude.

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait tant attendre.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, on comprends parfaitement. le rassura rapidement Ron.

- Oui, c'est plutôt à nous de nous excuser de vous prendre votre temps. continua Hermione.

- Non, non. Si j'ai bien compris, ce dont nous avons à parler peut être aussi déterminent dans notre lutte contre Voldemort que toutes les décisions que j'aurais pu prendre et dont Minerva et Severus se chargeront pendant mon absence. Mais avant d'en parler, je ne serais pas contre une petite restauration."

Il leur sourit gentiment avant de claquer des doigts, ce qui fit apparaître un plateau chargé de thé et de petits gâteaux.

"Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le temps de manger plus, malheureusement." soupira le directeur.

Ils se servirent distraitement, avant d'entamer la conversation :

"Vous avez donc lu la Prophétie… 

- En effet monsieur.

- Pendant ce temps où vous étiez tout le temps fatiguée en cours ?

- Oui, nous cherchions des renseignements sur elle.

- Hum… Je suppose que vous avez des questions.

- Oui, déjà qui est au courant ? commença aussitôt Hermione.

- Eh bien, cela m'amène à vous révéler une autre chose : Harry, ceux que tu as vu dans tes reves, ce sont les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ils connaissent la prophétie, avec Voldemort et quelques uns de ses proches Mangemorts, d'autres encore la connaissent aussi sans aucun doute, mais j'ignore vraiment qui. Je vous vois venir, alors laissez moi vous expliquer : L'Ordre du Phénix a été créé à la base par Godric Gryffondor pour lutter contre les quelques mages noirs qui sévissaient à son époque. Fumseck ici présent était l'animal de compagnie de Gryffondor et l'emblème de son ordre. Au fil des siècles, les maitres de Fumseck, le plus souvent les descendants de Godric Gryffondor lui-meme, ont acquis la connaissance de cette Ordre et l'ont fait perduré. Il symbolise la lutte pour la liberté et lutte contre ceux qui veulent abolir ce droit fondamental.

- Et présentement, qui en fait partie exactement ? 

- Hum… La plupart des professeurs, quelques Aurors et fonctionnaires du Ministère, vos parents et frères ainés Mr Weasley… Vous pourrez tous bientôt les rencontrer de toute façon.

- Bon, pour en revenir à cette Prophétie. Est-ce que vous en savez plus que ce qu'elle dit ?

- Hélas, pas grand chose, je sais que Harry sentira ses pouvoirs grandirent au fur et à mesure de l'approche de l'affrontement, jusqu'à ce que l'Enfant de Lumière doive intervenir. Ce qui est inquiétant c'est que personne ne sait qui est cette Enfant de Lumière…

- Permettez que nous vous arrêtions, nous savons qui est cette Enfant de Lumière. le coupa Hermione.

- Vraiment ? Qui est-ce ? s'étonna Dumbledore.

- Euh… Moi…"

Dumbledore fixa Diane comme si il venait de la découvrir et puis une étincelle de compréhension se fit dans ses yeux et il s'exclama :

"Mais oui ! Bien sur ! 'Symbole de la pureté, elle sera représentée par la licorne' ! Suis-je bete ! Chaque partie, le mal et le bien, connaît une donnée que l'autre ne connaît pas. Mr Malefoy, avait sans doute connaissance de celle du camp adverse par l'intermédiaire de son père et vous a ainsi reconnue !"

Les quatre se regardèrent entre eux et hochèrent la tete; en effet ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. Harry inspira et continua :

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Monsieur, une angoisse qui grandit au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose.

- Hum… Hélas, ton pouvoir n'est pas encore assez grand, c'est trop imprécis, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose… mais je vais quand meme renforcer la sécurité jusqu'à la mise en place du plan ce soir. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour l'instant. soupira le directeur.

- C'est vrai, on ne peut pas faire grand chose de plus." acquiesça Hermione à l'attention des ses amis.

Ils quittèrent donc la pièce silencieusement et retournèrent à leur travail respectif.

***********************************************

Il était six heures et demi de l'après-midi, la plupart des personnes étant arrivées à Pourdlard dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures étaient installées dans la Grande Salle.

Celle-ci avait été spécialement aménagés pour ce surnombre de personnes. Deux tables avaient été ajoutées aux cinq habituelles, toutes les maisons étaient mélangées, les gens étant installés par affinité.

Toutes les places n'étaient pas prises dans la Grande Salle car, le directeur les avaient prévenus au déjeuner, la plupart viendrait à la dernière minute, pour ne pas donner l'alerte.

Harry, qui était assis en bout de table avec la plupart des élèves de Poudlard qui avaient préférés se regrouper entre eux, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œils à leurs familles, Harry donc, tapotait nerveusement du bout des doigts la table en chene tout en observant les nouveaux venus. Son angoisse était arrivée à un tel niveau, que tous ses muscles étaient tendus et qu'il sursautait pour un rien.

Lyana entra à grands pas dans la salle, souriant à des connaissances tout en se dirigeant vers lui. Elle s'arreta derrière lui et souffla dans son cou :

"Je te sens tendu, ça ne va pas ?

- J'angoisse depuis ce matin, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Hum… Attends…"

Lyana posa ses mains sur les épaules de Harry et ferma les yeux, ce dernier sentit une vague de tendresse le parcourir et aussitôt son angoisse fut refoulée tout au fond de lui, ses muscles se déliant enfin. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et sourit à sa 'deuxième mère' qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'aller parler à Minerva MacGonagall.

"Ca va mieux ? s'inquiéta Diane.

- Oui, Lyana m'a détendue." la rassura Harry. 

Diane ce se contenta de sourire et serra plus fort la main de son petit ami dans la sienne.

De plus en plus de gens rentraient dans la salle qui devint très bruyante entre les salutations et les discutions enflammées contre Voldemort et ses sbires. Les élèves, non habitués à cette agitation, laissaient paraître quelques signes de tension et de frayeur, cherchant du réconfort chez leurs aînés qui firent preuve d'une extrême patience. 

Néanmoins, Lyana avait compris que cela ne pouvait durer et c'est pourquoi elle parlait avec la directrice adjointe. Après un hochement de tete, cette dernière agita sa baguette, envoyant des étincelles qui captèrent l'attention des personnes présentes. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et annonça :

"Comme vient de le faire remarquer Melle Parker, malgré le fait que nous soyons en temps difficile et tout ce que vous savez à ce propos, nous sommes ici avant tout dans une école dont certains élèves sont forts jeunes, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderai un peu plus de calme."

La foule jeta des regards honteux et désolés aux enfants et le bruit général revint à un niveau plus tolérable. 

A sept heures moins vingt, la grande majorité des places étaient occupées, et tous les professeurs sauf le directeur étaient assis à la Grande Table, à coté de personnes importantes, comme l'un des grands stratèges Aurors, ou un Médicomage fort réputé. Dans la salle rentra un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes la plupart en robes bleu pale. Les regards se tournèrent vers eux, la femme étant à leur tete attirant facilement l'attention par sa grande taille. Hagrid se leva aussitôt, en criant :

"Olympe !"

La directrice de l'école de magie de France, Beauxbatons, afficha un grand sourire et salua bruyamment Hagrid.

"Agrid ! Queul plaisir de vous revoireu !

- Plaisir entièrement partagé Olympe, je vous l'assure ! C'est magnifique que vous ayez pu venir !

- Comment aureu-je pu reusister à l'invitation deu ceu cheur Dambleudore. Quelqeus anciens éleveus ont teunus à m'accompagner, mais j'ai reufuser que ceux encoreu en formation vieunnent !

- Bien sur, c'est tout à fait compréhensible." approuva Hagrid en souriant.

Les anciens élèves en question, se tenaient droit tout en observant la pièce et ses occupants, Harry en reconnut quelques-uns venus l'an dernier pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers mais son regard s'arreta sur une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds argentés extrêmement longs !

"Arry !

- Fleur !"

Leurs deux appels retentirent en meme temps et en riant, ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre pour se saluer.

"Arry ! Comme je suis ravie de te revoir !

- Moi aussi Fleur, ! Mais dis-moi tu as fait des progrès en anglais !

-Tu trouves ? J'en suis contente, je me suis beaucoup entraînée !"

En souriant, Harry présenta ses amis et Fleur embrassa joyeusement Ron et Hermione, les félicitant pour le magnifique couple qu'ils formaient au passage. Elle salua ensuite Draco et Camille avec un peu plus de réserve mais ne se priva pas pour serrer Diane dans ses bras quand elle apprit qu'elle était la petite amie de Harry depuis plusieurs mois.

"Quelle chance tu as ! Je suis sure que tu es très enviée !"

Harry rougit au sous-entendu et Diane sourit timidement alors que Fleur éclatait de rire avant de se tourner vers une brune qui s'était approchée à son tour.

"Je vous présente Claire, ma meilleure amie."

Ils parlèrent longuement en semble alors que les autres français s'égaillaient dans la salle et que sept heures moins le quart apparut sur les montres.

A leur tour d'autres étrangers arrivèrent, et Harry revit notamment Viktor Krum qui le salua tout en parlant à un homme lui ressemblant énormément, sans doutes son père.

A sept heures moins huit le directeur rentra dans la salle, suivit de nombreuses personnes qui faisaient partie de l'Ordre du Phénix comme les en avaient informés le directeur.

A sept heures moins cinq tout le monde était assis et observaient le directeur debout. Il commença son discours à sept heures moins quatre Albus Dumbledore commença son discours.

"Bienvenue à tous, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appel en ces temps difficiles. Je sais que certains d'entre vous font de grands sacrifices en se ralliant au grand jour à notre cause : contrer la menace que représente Voldemort. Mais je pense que si vous etes tous là c'est que vous avez justement pris pleine conscience de cette menace envers notre liberté, et la vie de nombreux etres humains…

Trois minutes avant sept heures. Harry sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer dangereusement indépendamment de sa propre volonté.

"… Vous avez tous été soumis au Véritaserum pour prouver votre bonne foi et je m'excuse de cela, j'espère que vous comprenez sa nécessité. Pour la sécurité de tous et en particulier des élèves qui restent avec nous, j'ai décidé hier soir de mettre en place le niveau de sécurité maximum qui sera activé dans quelques minutes. Après sept heures ce soir, il sera impossible à quiconque de rentrer et extrêmement difficile de sortir…"

Deux minutes. Sa vision commença à se troubler, son souffle se fit court.

"… Le maximum a été fait pour votre confort dans le peu de temps que nous avions à disposition. Je pense maintenant qu'il est temps que nous activions les défenses de Poudlard ; je vais vous demander de faire silence."

Une minute. Dumbledore et les autres professeurs commençaient à prononcer l'incantation. Harry vit des images défiler rapidement devant ses yeux écarquillés, trop vite il n'eut le temps que de saisir l'essentiel : ils ne devaient pas enclencher le plan de sécurité !

Tremblant violemment, Harry se leva attirant toute l'attention des personnes présentes sauf celles de ses professeurs, concentrés sur le rituel magique.

Dix secondes. Harry ouvrit la bouche.

Neuf. Il se rattrapa durement à la table, son équilibre étant précaire.

Huit. Diane se leva aussitôt, inquiète elle voulut le faire rasseoir.

Sept. Harry la repoussa.

Six. Il inspira à fond.

Cinq. Et cria à ses professeurs d'arreter.

Quatre. Mais trop tard, ils étaient trop concentrés pour l'entendre.

Trois. Désespéré, Harry malgré son équilibre instable, se précipita vers eux.

Deux. Les personnes dans la salle commencèrent à sérieusement s'inquiéter alors qu'Harry n'était plus qu'à un mètre du directeur.

Un. Harry n'avait presque plus de force, l'incantations s'acheva, il mit toutes ses forces dans un dernier saut.

Zéro. Les choses se précipitèrent. Les professeurs rouvrirent les yeux pour voir un portail magique écarlate s'ouvrir devant le directeur, un monstre en sortir et Harry se placer devant le directeur, prenant le coup mortel à sa place.

Sept heures et deux secondes. Le portail magique se referma brusquement et Harry s'écroula dans les bras de son arrière-grand-père et le silence mortel ne fut briser que par le cri de désespoir et de douleur de Diane qui s'évanouit dans les bras de Ron.

Harry et Diane avaient tous deux la poitrine ouverte de l'épaule gauche à la hanche droite.

***************************************************************************************************

Ah la la, je ne m'excuserais jamais assez pour toute l'attente, mais j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chap et puis en plus avec le lycée, ça n'a rien arrangé ! Vraiment désolée ! … Et en plus je suis hyper sadique, je vous ai collé une fin dégueulasse ! *rit façon 'Voldemort'* … Je vous rappelle que si vous me tuez je ne pourrais pas écrire la suite et donc vous ne connaîtrez pas la fin ! é_è

Ah euh, dernière chose : désolée pour l'horrible accent français, mais j'ai essayé de coller aux livres… je sais, j'aurai du m'abstenir !

Maintenant, REPONSES AUX REVIEWS : je vous préviens ça va etre rapide, mais c soit ça, soit vs attendez demain ! ^^

Dark Queen Balkis : Ah ! Bah je t'avais pas vu à temps pour te répondre la dernière fois ! C'est pas grave, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! ^^ et puis pour ta seconde review, je suis tj contente que ça te plaise ! lol ! ^^

Tiffany : Bah oui, comme tu peux voir ils lui en ont parlé de la prophétie, l'était temps ! Merci de prendre le temps de me dire ce que t'en penses et d'etre présente depuis le début ! ^^

phénix20 : Différent, ça c sur, je crois que j'ai embrayé un peu trop rapidement ! ^^ mais le changement te plait j'espère !? 

Lunicorne : loool ! et moi je t'adore toi ! ^^ dsl, j'ai pas été très rapide ! #^_^#

Lunenoire : review du 29 : lol, ça m'arrive pas souvent ça ! ^^ je suis contente que tu aimes mes petites inventions ! ^^

Review du 30 : ben oui, je dois avouer que dans cette fic je les saque un peu ! ^^ le déménagement m'a bcp plu à écrire ! … euh je sais pas si c vraiment du français ça ! ^^;;

big apple : je sais que je suis pas al seule mais qd meme ! ça va toi ? tu y arrives à suivre le rythme ? moi je suis un peu essoufflée ! heureusement que c bientôt les vac ! 

Naseis : loooooool ! Carrément ! c vrai que a fait un peu… m'enfin je savais pas quoi mettre d'autre ! Hi hi hi, je me suis trop amusée à écrire ce chap 30 franchement ! celui-là un peu moins, il m'a donné du mal ! è_é looool ! ben moi je suis montée de grade ! j'étais en 3e2, je sui en 2nde12 ! ^^ franchement le début de l'année c'était l'enfer ! j'étais hyper méga stressée ! j'ai carrément piquée une crise de larmes ! ma mère savait plus quoi faire ! m'enfin là je me suis un peu calmée et c bientôt les vac alors… l'anglais ? facile ? o_o remarque, je hais les langues, alors… malheureusement je sais pas si j'aurai le temps de lire ! en plus ce couple n'est pas vraiment mon préféré …

Loumiolla : merci ! pour ce qui ets de la vitesse… hum hum… je n'étais pas dans ma bonne période… hum hum… é_è

Miya Black : la 1ere journée c'était pas trop mal, mais c après que ça c gaté ! loool ! c peut-etre parce qu'il se passe pas grand chose que j'ai eu plus de facilité à l'écrire que celui-là ! (parce que là quand meme…) toi aussi t'as du mal à magner cours et loisirs ! ;_; je hais l'école ! 

Kyzara : houlala que de compliments ! je rougis ! lol ! merci bcp , d'habitude je me serais plus étendu sur le sujet mais je sens que ma mère va pas tarder à venir me dire d'aller me coucher te j'ai encore bcp de monde ! Dsl !

Popp : bah oui t'as interet de les accepter mes excuses ! lol ! oh la blague facile ! voie 9 3/4 ! tsss ! lol

Maëlle Potter : le moral… je l'ai pas vraiment gardé mais bon, là je le retrouve petit à petit ! oooooooouuuuuuuuupssss vraiment dsl pour le retard mille et une excuses ! merci bcp d'avoir pris le temps de me mettre 2 reviews, ça montre combien tu tiens à ma fic ! ça fait chaud au cœur ! ^^

Laura : chap 24 ? tu en es où maintenant ? lol, je sui bete si tu lis ça c que tu es déjà là ! ^^;; ça te plait tj j'espère ?!

raziel : ah ! tu es le 2e à me dire ça ! j'en suis contente moi j'avais plutôt crains le contraire ! ^^

serena24 : ah la la, je dois encore faire milles excuses pour mon énoooooorme retard ! ;_; en tt cas, je suis contente que le chap t'ais plu, parce que franchement moi aussi j'ai aimée l'écrire ! ^^

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI BCP ! CONTINUER A REVIEWER S'VOUS PLAIT CA FAIT HYPER PLAISIR ! 

PS : Je vous jure, je vous promets que la suite viendra bcp plus vite ! avec un peu de chance vous l'aurez pendant les vac de la Toussaint ! Priez ! lol ! ^^


	32. L'Union

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de votre temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^___________^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi, ainsi que quelques perso que j'ai inventé et je ne touche rien du tout pour ça ! 

Certains personnages vous paraîtront peut être OOC, mais c'est ma ff et je fais ce que je veux ! Nah ! ^-^ 

Chapitre 32 : L'Union

Dumbledore fut le premier à se remettre de sa stupéfaction et donna immédiatement des ordres pour que Harry et Diane soient emmenés à l'infirmerie.

Mais, alors que des Médicomages se précipitaient pour s'occuper des deux adolescents, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas, laissant passer cinq silhouettes à la peau brune. La plus petite, une jeune fille, se précipita vers Harry, un animal à la fourrure noire sur son épaule. 

Les Aurors pointèrent leur baguette vers elle mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Ce fut Hermione qui les arreta reconnaissant Nakini, le Magicureuil de Harry, et, d'après les descriptions de ce dernier, les Elfes de la Foret qui l'avaient recueillis.

Les quatre hommes qui l'accompagnaient s'avancèrent plus prudemment, jetant des regards attentifs aux hommes qui s'étaient montrés légèrement agressifs.

Alizée se retourna vivement vers eux et les apostropha durement. Ils allongèrent aussitôt le pas et réunirent rapidement les deux blessés, les allongeant l'un à coté de l'autre à meme le sol. Ils placèrent tous leurs mains au dessus du couple et une mélodie lancinante s'éleva de leurs bouches. Peu à peu une lumière les entoura avant de retomber soudainement à la fin de l'incantation.

Il y eut un silence pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'un toussotement se fasse entendre et un grognement alors que Harry et Diane se relevaient au milieu des Elfes qui leurs sourirent, Alizée s'écroula dans les bras de Harry qui retomba par terre en étouffant un gémissement :

"Alizée doucement ! Je suis aussi absolument ravi de te revoir mais quand meme !

- Harry ! Je avoir tellement peur quand Nakini arriver tout agité !

- Ah ! C'était là qu'il était parti quand je le cherchais partout ! Si il savait qu'il allait arrivé quelque chose il aurait pu le dire quand meme ! Ca m'aurait évité de me faire transformer en brochette !

- Si pas fait c'est parce qu'il faallait que cela se passe ! Cela montre que Enfant de Lumière et toi etes prêt."

Alizée pointa du doigt Diane qui contemplait sa robe déchirée là où il y avait avant une blessure mortelle. Elle releva la tete pour croiser le regard de Harry qui venait lui aussi de le remarquer et qui souffla :

"Mais que s'est il passé ?

- Tu avoir été blessé, normalement tué sur le coup, mais amour entre toi et elle partager blessure permettant … gravité plus petite et ainsi nous pouvoir guérir vous. 

- D'accord… et on est prêt à quoi au fait ?

- Vous unir !"

Alizée répondit comme si cela était évident et Diane et Harry firent une tete plus que sceptique.

"Sauf qu'on se s'est toujours pas en quoi ça consiste !

- Vous saurez quand il faudra !"

Alizée leur fit un gros sourire avant de prendre Nakini de son épaule et le déposer sur celle de Harry. Elle courut ensuite vers la sortie où l'attendait les autres Elfes et agita la main en sine d'au revoir. 

" … Très gentille et pleine d'entrain. fit remarquer Diane. Très jolie aussi.

- Dia' ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle était fiancée ! Et tu sais très bien que c'est toi que j'aime. rouspéta gentiment Harry.

- Moui, mais j'aime bien te le faire répéter." dit malicieusement la jeune fille.

***********************************************************

"Mais enfin ! Nous allons très bien ! Les Elfes nous ont parfaitement soignés !"

Malgré tout ce qu'avait pu dire Diane et Harry, tout le monde avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent voir l'infirmière. Et celle-ci ne put que se ranger à leur avis après une heure d'examen :

"En effet, vous etes en parfaite santé… Allez donc vous coucher mais si jamais quelque chose ne va pas revenez immédiatement !

- Oui madame !" répondirent-ils en chœur, trop contents de pouvoir sortir.

Harry et Diane quittèrent l'infirmerie la main dans la main et parlèrent tout bas de leur fin de journée. Il était presque neuf heures et tout le monde était parti se coucher. 

Le plan de sécurité avait finalement été enclenché : après une demi-heure de recherches, les spécialistes avaient enfin trouvés le sabotage et après relecture du rituel correct, les défenses de Poudlard s'étaient actrivées. Devant les yeux émerveillés de tous, le ciel au dessus de Poudlard était devenu irisé, comme si une gigantesque bulle s'était posée là.

Harry avait entendu un morceau de discussion entre plusieurs professeurs avant qu'il ne se fasse emmener à l'infirmerie : apparemment ce serait le remplaçant du professeur de Runes, qui avait été malade peu avant les vacances, qui aurait habilement modifié le rouleau contenant le rituel. Il s'était enfui quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant, pour ne pas etre interrogé au Véritaserum. 

"Mais à la fin, j'en ai marre ! C'est quoi cette histoire d'union !? grogna Diane en se serrant contre son petit ami.

-J'sais pas. Mais apparemment ça devrait pas tarder à se passer ! 

- Comment ça pourrait se passer si on sait meme pas ce que sait ?!

- Tu es bien agressive ce soir ma Dia' !

- Désolé 'Ry c'est le stress, tu m'as fait si peur tout à l'heure."

Gentiment, Harry l'arrêta et la fit se tourner. Tendrement il l'embrassa et elle se laissa aller contre lui, glissant ses bras autour de son cou.

Nakini, perché sur l'épaule de Harry, les regarda se serrer l'un contre l'autre et s'éclipsa rapidement, leur laissant leur intimité, sachant que cette nuit allait etre importante. A l'autre bout du couloir, il rencontra Miss Teigne et son maitre. Leur jetant un regard mauvais en pensant qu'ils allaient déranger son maitre et tout gacher, il les emmena se promener à travers tout le château, ne prenant pas garde aux râlements de l'humain et au cris enragés de la chatte qui le poursuivait.

***********************************************************

Le lendemain matin, Hermione et Ron déboulèrent dans la Grande Salle et freinèrent durement devant le directeur qui haussa les sourcils. 

Hermione lui tendit un livre ouvert qu'elle tenait à la main et Dumbledore se pencha pour pouvoir lire :

"_En le 5 janvier 1996, l'Enfant de Lumière et l'Elu sont unis._"

Il releva les yeux et tout le monde suivit son regard qui se portait sur Diane et Harry qui entraient en riant dans la salle, main dans la main.

Hermione et Ron coururent aussitôt vers eux et leurs firent lire à leur tour le livre.

"Des explications ! exigea Ron.

- Vous n'etes pas rentrés de la nuit ! Madame Pomfresh vous a gardé ?" demanda Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, Harry et Diane rougirent furieusement. Diane finit par faire un signe à ses amis qui se penchèrent en avant pour pouvoir entendre son explication. Et se redressèrent en rougissant.

"Oh ! fit Hermione.

- Par pitié ne le dites pas à tonton ! souffla Diane.

- Ne pas me dire quoi ?"

Ils sursautèrent et Diane se retourna vivement pour faire face à son oncle. Rougissant et palissant à la fois, elle répondit précipitamment :

"Rien du tout !

- Bien sur Diane, j'attends !

- Oh ! Laisse-la Severus ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre !"

Lyana apparut derrière Severus, suivit de Sirius et fit un clin d'œil absolument pas discret à Harry et Diane qui rougirent en comprenant qu'elle savait.

"Eh ! Nous aussi on veut savoir ! protesta Sirius.

- Non !

- Je te signale que c'est mon filleul !

- Et ma nièce ! compléta Severus.

- Peut-etre bien, mais ce sont MES protégés !"

Elle prit Diane et Harry par un bras chacun et les tira loin des deux hommes scandalisés pour leur souffler :

"Félicitations ! Et j'espère que vous avez pris des précautions !"

Comme le couple hochait la tete en essayant de rougir le moins possible, elle leur sourit avant d'aller s'asseoir près de Dumbledore. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et commencèrent à manger sans prêter attention aux demandes d'explications.

***********************************************************

L'après-midi meme, ayant réussis à s'éclipser, les Fauves s'entraînaient dans leur QG pour leur transformation en Animagus, par couple comme convenus. C'était au tour des garçons de s'exercer et aux filles de les surveiller. 

Après cinq minutes de concentration intense, un 'pop' sourd retentit du coté de Diane et Harry. Hermione et Ron tournèrent la tete juste à temps pour voir un lion surgir de la légère fumée qu'avait produit sa première métamorphose.

"Bon sang, on a beau s'y attendre il est vachement impressionnant ! souffla Ron.

- Diane recule ! Il ne maîtrise pas son animagus !" cria Hermione.

Diane fit un pas en arrière juste à temps pour éviter le coup de griffes du lion. Elle se précipita aux cotés de Hermione et demanda :

"Bon et pour qu'il le maîtrise on fait comment pour l'aider déjà ?

- Il faut lui parler. Puisque vous etes… intimes tu devrais avoir le plus de résultats." expliqua Hermione.

Diane hocha la tete et, alors que Hermione plaçait un bouclier autour d'eux par prudence, elle lui parla doucement, se baissant à la hauteur du lion.

"Harry c'est moi, tu me reconnais ? Tu sais que tu es magnifique comme ça ? … Mais je crois que je te préférerais encore plus si tu te contrôlais et que tu ne voulais pas me défigurer honteusement avec tes griffes.... Je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de te regarder, c'est fou ce que tu es beau, tu ressembles à des peintures et des photos que j'ai vu. Mais comme tu es vivant c'est encore plus impressionnant, surtout avec ta cicatrice là sur le front, un éclair blanc au milieu d'une fourrure dorée... Tu es superbe."

Le lion arreta sa progression et s'allongea calmement.

"On dirait qu'il a repris le contrôle… remarqua Hermione.

- Harry, si tu maîtrises parfaitement ton animagus rugit deux fois !" exigea Diane.

Le lion s'exécuta, et Hermione enleva le bouclier, permettant ainsi à Harry de tourner autour de Diane en se frottant contre ses jambes ce qui la fit rire :

"On dirait un gros chat !"

En signe de protestation, le lion rugit et Ron se plaqua les mains contre les oreilles en répliquant:

"Les chats sont beaucoup moins bruyants !"

Harry se retransforma et Diane se blottit dans ses bras en riant. Il leur fit part de son expérience et ainsi, Hermione qui se métamorphosa ensuite eu plus de facilité à prendre le contrôle, sa forme animagus étant aussi beaucoup plus petite et calme qu'un lion.

"Elle, elle ressemble plus à un chat !" déclara Ron en montrant le lynx à Diane, ce qui les fit pouffer de rire, Hermione approuvant en feulant.

***********************************************************

Les Fauves prirent tous le contrôle de leur Animagus un par un et s'entraînaient maintenant à l'améliorer, en durée et en maîtrise. Néanmoins, cette dure tache étant remplie, ils prirent du temps pour d'autres activités, proposées par certains professeurs et nouveaux venus.

Par exemple, ils s'inscrirent tous quatre au cours d'escrime magique que mis en place Lyana et l'Auror John Ascot ainsi qu'à celui de Guérison que dispensaient plusieurs Médicomages avec l'infirmière. 

Harry se distingua plutot dans le premier cours alors que Diane faisait ses preuves dans la seconde. Hermione, elle, se spécialisa en Magie défensive et Ron en Magie offensive à base de sortilèges.

Chacun abandonna les autres cours pour se consacrer uniquement dans celui où il excellait. Néanmoins, Harry suivit aussi les cours de défenses Moldus, basés sur la maîtrise des Arts Martiaux que suivait aussi Camille, Draco suivant le meme cours que Ron.

A la fin d'un cours d'escrime, Lyana fit signe à Harry qui s'approcha d'elle et de l'Auror Ascot alors que les autres quittaient le gymnase.

"Harry tu as un don pour les duels, vraiment. Et John et moi-meme avons pensé que tu pourrais passer au niveau supérieur, ayant dépassé de loin le niveau des autres.

- Qu'entendez-vous par 'niveau supérieur' ? demanda Harry, légèrement excité.

- Le duel à distance." expliqua John Ascot.

En effet, jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait appris que l'escrime au corps à corps, celle-ci étant la plus facile à maîtriser. Ce fut avec joie qu'Harry accepta. 

***********************************************************

"Est-il prêt ?

- Pas encore, bientôt.

- L'union a déjà été faites, la confrontation ne tardera pas.

- Je sais, mais il sera prêt à temps.

- Il faut espérer Albus, sinon...

- Il vaincra, j'ai toute confiance en lui.

- Pourquoi cette confiance presque aveugle ? 

- Il a en lui, la force de ses ancetres, la puissance, mais aussi l'intelligence, la logique et la sagesse de sa mère…

- Et de toi.

- … le courage…

- Bien sur, comment pourrait-il en etre autrement pour un descendant de Godric ?

- … la loyauté, la malice et la ténacité de son père…

- Mh…

- … et l'amitié que lui vouent ses amis et sans bornes, tout autant que l'amour que lui et l'Enfant de Lumière partagent.

- Moui… Tu n'as peut-etre pas tort Albus, mais le Mal est aussi très fort, il faudra des alliés à l'Elu pour vaincre, vous tous, humains réunis ici ne seront pas suffisants.

- Il y a les Elfes de la Foret Interdite aussi, ainsi qu les sirènes du Lac.

- Toujours pas assez ! L'Elu doit trouver lui-meme d'autres alliés. Il possède quelque chose Albus, qui les convaincra tous qu'il faut qu'ils le suivent. Lui seul peut tous les réunir !

- Mais comment… ?

- Laisse moi faire pour cela Albus, je me charge de le prévenir."

***************************************************************************************************

Voilà, voilà ! C arrivé bcp plus vite n'est-ce pas ? Contents j'espère !? Bon, d'accord c'est un peu court mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir hein ?! Qui sait vous en aurait peut-etre un la semaine prochaine ! avec un peu de chance ! ^^

Je pense que vs avez compris ce qu'était "l'union" *hum* sinon, dites-le moi je vs éclairerai un peu ! *hum*

Maintenant, REPONSES AUX REVIEWS : 

phénix20 : 1ere beuglante ! ^^ lol, je suis vraiment dsl, j'espère que l'attente pas trop longue me pardonne un peu ! ^^ Pitié ! ^^

Lunicorne : Wouhaou, toi t'es sympa, je suis déjà pardonnée ! ^-^ C cool, je suis content que la qualité de mon travail *hum* me fasse pardonner ! ^^

Tiffany Shin : Oh ! mais c ma Tif' ! Tu t'es enregistrée ?! vi Harry a de bons pressentiments, heureusement d'ailleurs sinon Dumbie y passait ! ^^

Callista : 2e beuglante ! ^^; bien sur que non je veux pas vs faire mourir ! ça serait stupide j'aurai plus de lecteurs ! ^^;; lol, c vrai que le titre était plutot… révélateur… ^^

Raziel : Ah ! Ok ! Mais dis donc depuis un moment ce surnom me dis qq chose, je viens de m'en souvenir en relisant… le 2e tome de Ayashi no Ceres ! C là que tu l'as peché ? o_O lol, je suis heureuse, je ne suis pas pire que Voldie ! ça va là le tps d'attente ?

Naseis : 3e beuglante ! ^^;; quelle idée aussi de feter l'annif' de qq devant tlm aussi ! la pov' fille ! :p bah oui il m'a vachement donné du mal, je suis heureuse que la qualité en soit qd meme finalement bonne, et celui-ci ? ouais ! carrément une crise de larmes ! mais bon, c'était pour évacuer ! ;) c clair c génial les vac ! surtout que je viens d'avoir l'ADSL alors j'y passe un tps fou ! ^-^ j'en penses que j'aime pas l'anglais ! j'aime pas les langues ! moa je suis scientifique m'dame ! ma moyenne d'anglais en ce moment plafonne à 78,5 ! ^^;; celle d'espagnol est mieux, au dessus de 10 en tt cas ! ^^; et l'allemand bah j'en fais pas ;p

big apple : lol, vraiment désolée ! *j'ai l'impression de dire que ça aujourd'hui moi ! ^^;;* dis tu avais remarqué que tu m'avais écrit deux reviews ? je vais pas m'en plaindre hein ! ^^

Kyzara : merci ! et oupssssss la gaffe ! merci de me l'avoir signalée je l'ai aussitôt corrigée ! ^^;; fo vraiment que je prenne l'habitude de me relire mais des fois j'ai po le temps ! ;_;

Rowan : Rowiiiiiie chériiie ! *lol, dsl, je pète les plombs là !* je suis absooooolument hyyyyyyper contente que tu aimes ma fic ! :-D Ca me fait la 3e personne que j'ai rencontrée sur PMW qui vient lire mes fics ! 'suis contenteuh ! ^^

Miya Black : 4e beuglante et pas la moindre ! ^^;;;; tu t'es calmée ? c bon ? je vais pas me faire tuer ? tu me hais plus ? PITIE ! ;_; c assez vite la suite là ? j'ai fait aussi vite que possibleuh ! ;_;

Lalo : lol merci bcp ! ^-^ c fou des fics comme ça, ça me mets de super bonne humeur ! ^^

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI BCP ! CONTINUEZ A REVIEWER S'VOUS PLAIT CA FAIT HYPER PLAISIR ! 


	33. Les Alliés et l'Aura

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de votre temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^___________^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi, ainsi que quelques perso que j'ai inventé et je ne touche rien du tout pour ça ! 

Certains personnages vous paraîtront peut être OOC, mais c'est ma ff et je fais ce que je veux ! Nah ! ^-^ 

Chapitre 33 : Les Alliés et l'Aura

__

"L'Elu a besoin d'alliés pour vaincre, il est le seul à pouvoir les trouver. Lève-toi ! Et va !"

Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, le souffle court. Après un instant de profonde réflexion sur son reve, il se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Puis il prit grande attention à ne réveiller personne et sortit de son dortoir, puis de la Salle Commune. 

Pour se faufiler plus rapidement sous le nez des gardes en patrouille il se métamorphosa en Animagus, demandant à Nakini de le suivre discrètement. Son cerveau travaillant au maximum de ses capacités l'entraina aux cuisines. 

Malgré l'heure fort tardive, il était plus de minuit, les Elfes de maison étaient toujours au travail et Harry en resta coi un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux le remarque et se précipite vers lui.

"Harry Potter a besoin de quelque chose ? couina t-il.

- Dobby… Oui… J'ai besoin de vous parler.

- Harry Potter veut parler aux Elfes de Maison ?! s'exclama t-il.

- Oui Dobby, je veux vous parler et c'est important."

Une demi-heure plus tard il ressortit des cuisines, et se métamorphosa à nouveau, s'élançant cette fois-ci vers la sortie. Prudemment, il se faufila jusqu'à la Foret Interdite, évitant tous les patrouilleurs habilement. 

Il attendit que Nakini le rejoigne et lui chuchota quelques consignes que le magicureuil s'empressa d'exécuter. Il s'élança à travers la sombre foret, laissant un Harry sur ses gardes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un léger bruit le fit se retourner vivement et il sourit en reconnaissant Alizée.

"Toi avoir demandé aide Harry ?!

- Oui, Alizée, je suis désolée de te déranger à cette heure de la nuit…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vouloir aider toi !"

Elle lui sourit joyeusement et sortit complètement des buissons, Nakini sauta de son épaule à celle de Harry et celui-ci le caressa pour le remercier. Un autre bruit se fit entendre et Harry se tendit mais ce fut Matt, le fiancé d'Alizée qui sortit à son tour de la foret.

" Matt avoir exigé pouvoir venir avec moi. expliqua Alizée en grimaçant discrètement.

- Je comprends. la rassura Harry. Je ferai pareil avec Diane.

- Alors, de quoi toi avoir besoin ? demanda t-elle rassurée.

- D'un guide. Je suppose que tu connais mieux que moi la foret…

- Matt est très bon guide, toi vouloir voir quoi ? ou qui ?

- Les centaures."

Alizée décocha un regard surpris à Harry qui ne laissa rien paraître. Supposant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, Alizée expliqua ce qu'il voulait à son fiancé qui l'imita avant de s'enfoncer dans la foret en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

********************************************************

"Monsieur le directeur ! On ne trouve pas Harry ! s'écria Ron.

- Encore ? grogna le professeur Rogue avec lassitude. Où est-il parti cette fois ? dans le lac ?"

Le professeur de Potions regretta amèrement ses paroles en voyant sa nièce retenir ses larmes.

" Je ne le sens pas ! Il n'est pas dans le château ou dans le parc !

- Le sentir ? s'étonna Lyana.

- Oui, depuis qu'on est… uni on sent notre présence mutuelle où que l'autre soit dans un certain rayon. Et… Ah ! Je le sens !"

Les surprenant tous, elle se précipita dehors, les obligeant à la suivre pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

A la lisière de la foret, Diane se précipita dans les bras de son petit ami épuisé. Ils s'écroulèrent à terre, Harry riant légèrement en s'excusant :

"Je suis désolé Dia', je ne pensais pas que cela me prendrai autant de temps.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire ?

- Convaincre certains vieillards bornés, supplier quelques orgueilleux et d'autres choses dans le genre."

Il refusa obstinément d'expliquer plus en détails sa disparition. Et ils durent tous se contenter de cette explication, bien qu'il était visible que Dumbledore semblait avoir sa petite idée sur l'excursion de son arrière-petit-fils et en était satisfait. 

********************************************************

Dans le Hall était installé nombre personnes bavardant ou travaillant, quand les Grandes Portes s'ouvrirent, laissant le vent froid pénétrer dans le château, ils se tournèrent tous vers les nouveaux venus, surpris que quelqu'un soit sortit par ce temps. Mais leur stupéfaction fut au summum quand ils reconnurent les silhouettes qui pénétraient dans le château.

Se tenait sur le pas de la porte, deux centaures, trois Elfes de Foret, un nain, plusieurs lutins et nombres d'autres créatures moins bien connues qui coupèrent le souffle à nombres d'humains.

Un cri satisfait se fit entendre en haut de l'escalier, devenant le nouveau centre d'attention. Contrairement à ses amis qui étaient restés cois en haut des marches, Harry Potter descendait gaiement les escaliers à l'encontre des nouveaux venus. Il s'arrêta magistralement devant la délégation des habitants de la Foret Interdite et leur sourit sans restriction aucune.

"Vous etes tous là ? Oui, je vois, c bien. Nathan vous m'avez l'air fatigué, et vous n'etes pas le seul d'ailleurs, venez donc vous installer tous dans la Grande Salle."

Il leur fit signe de rentrer dans la Grande Salle qu'il avait monopolisé toute la journée avec l'accord du directeur sans rien expliquer à personne.

Alors que les portes s'ouvraient avec un coup de baguette de Harry, les plus proches des portes jetèrent un coup d'œil curieux à l'intérieur pour la voir parfaitement préparée à accueillir leurs invités. Quelques Elfes de Maison finissaient de disposer quelques branchages sur le sol mais se présentèrent devant Harry dès qu'il entra.

" C'est très bien merci, vous pouvez prévenir Dobby ?

- Tout de suite Monsieur !"

Ils disparurent, bientôt remplacé par Dobby qui se tordait les mains avec appréhension, Harry le rassura d'un sourire et l'envoya s'asseoir avec leurs invités pour vérifier si ils étaient bien installés.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil un mouvement et grogna :

"Maugrey Fol-Oeil avec tout le respect que je vous dois si vous faites un geste de travers envers nos invités je vous écartèle !

- C'est bien compris jeune homme mais j'espère que vous etes sur de vous. répondit le vieil Auror.

- Parfaitement !"

Harry lui jeta un regard insistant et l'Auror haussa les épaules avant de demander :

"Et bien puisque vous semblez avoir pris les choses en main _et d'ailleurs sur ce niveau vous me rappelez beaucoup votre mère_ que devons-nous faire ?"

Satisfait que l'Auror ne débatte pas vainement, Harry lui montra une place face aux habitants de la Foret, là où avait été installé plusieurs chaises.

"Eut égard à votre age respectable, votre position et vos compétences, je vous ai fait réserver une chaise.

- C'est bien aimable à vous jeune homme mais je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas encore gâteux."

Depuis l'isolation de Poudlard, Harry et Maugrey avait noué un lien bien étrange, mêlé d'irrespect sous de belles paroles mais de profonde camaraderie dans leurs actes.

"Bien sur, bien sur. Mais vous voulez vraiment les faire attendre ou quoi ? Professeur MacGonagall ! Vous qui etes l'adjointe du directeur placez vous donc derrière sa chaise, au milieu, voilà. Professeur Rogue vous n'avez qu'à faire de meme !"

Avec autorité, Harry installa les personnes les plus importantes en face des placides invités, laissant les autres se placer autour comme bon leur semblait.

Il apparut quelques minutes plus tard qu'il ne restait plus qu'une chaise libre et un absent. Alors que Harry s'impatientait, Albus Dumbledore apparut enfin à la porte, Nakini sur son épaule.

"Me voici, veuillez m'excuser du retard."

Et il fit un salut aux invités, certains le lui rendant, ravi de cette marque de considération, d'autres le considérant placidement. Il rendit Nakini à Harry qui l'installa sur son épaule et alla s'asseoir.

Commença les présentations et un long échange qui en épuisa plus d'un. Deux heures plus tard, Harry interrompit la réunion, voyant la lassitude de certains. C'est toujours le sourire aux lèvres qu'il annonça :

"Je pense que le principal a été dit et vous semblez etre las, mettons fin à cette réunion, je viendrais vous voir personnellement si quoi que ce soit à besoin d'etre précisé."

Les invités apprécièrent son geste et c'est satisfaits qu'ils regagnèrent rapidement leur foret.

********************************************************

"Alors comme ça Mossieur est allé se promener dans la Foret interdite pour inviter quelques personnes à une réunion ? Et Mossieur n'a pas jugé nécessaire de nous prévenir pour éviter de possibles crises cardiaques ?

- C'est ça, tu as tout compris ma Dia'.

- Oh toi !"

Diane éclata de rire en se blottissant dans ses bras et s'assoupit rapidement alors qu'Harry la contemplait, le sourire aux lèvres. 

********************************************************

"Il les a réunit.

- En effet.

- Comment a t-il pu ? Réunir des lutins et des nains ? Des Elfes de Maison et des Elfes de Foret ? 

- Je te l'ai dit, il a quelque chose en plus.

- Mais quoi donc ?

- … Son aura Albus, son aura.

- Eh bien quoi ?

- Ne l'as-tu jamais sondé depuis l'union ?

- Non.

- Et bien fait-le et tu verras."

********************************************************

Le lendemain, Albus se rendit pour la première fois à l'entraînement de Duels de Harry. Les professeurs MacGonagall et Rogue le suivirent, intrigués par son comportement songeur de la journée.

Alors que Lyana et John Ascott expliquait certaines chose à Harry, la directrice adjointe souffla à son supérieur :

"Albus allez-vous finir par nous dire ce qui vous tracasse ? Pourquoi fixez-vous Harry ainsi ?

- Je veux vérifier quelque chose Minerva."

Mais il ne dit rien de plus et Minerva haussa les épaules à l'intention de son collègue de Potions qui lui fit signe d'attendre.

Alors que l'exercice avait commencé et que Harry se battait contre l'Auror Ascott, il se retrouva coincé tandis qu'un sort lui arrivait dessus. Il aurait marqué la fin du duel si Harry n'avait pas réussi à se libérer au dernier moment dans un mouvement rapide et agile.

Albus eut un hoquet qui fit aussitôt se tourner vers lui ses deux professeurs interrogatifs.

"Son aura… surprenant… " réussirent-ils à comprendre de son murmure.

Se jetant un regard ils se retournèrent vers Harry et murmurèrent un sort augmentant l'énergie magique au niveau des yeux, leur permettant ainsi de discerner l'aura des etres magiques.

L'aura magique est reconnu dans le monde sorcier depuis deux siècles, après les recherches poussées d'Aegnus Auraus, qui s'était attaché à prouver l'existence d'une réserve d'énergie magique en chaque créature magique qui se caractérisait de façon différente en chacun, couleurs, formes, intensités etcetera… 

Il fallut attendre un siècle et demi de plus pour qu'une caractérisation assez précise de chaque aura naisse. Les couleurs les plus communes trouvèrent ainsi une explication, le rouge montrant un caractère vif, se mettant facilement en colère, le bleu, le contraire, un esprit calme et sage… Quand à l'intensité, elle montrait bien entendu la quantité d'énergie magique, la puissance. Et les formes restaient un mystère bien que de nombreuse théories aient été formulées, aucune en pouvait etre prouvées.

Ceci permettait parfois de trouver les faiblesses d'un adversaire pendant un combat, de plus il ets dit que certains sorts de Haute Magie Noire agissaient directement sur l'Aura du sorcier.

Cette aura peut se voir normalement lors de grandes décharges d'énergies, parfois lors de duels, sinon il faut murmurer un sortilège, mais tout le monde ne peut pas l'utiliser, l'intensité magique, devant etre assez puissante pour discerner celle des autres.

Ayant activé le sort, ils purent discerner un brouillard argenté là où aurait du se trouver l'aura, fronçant les sourcils, alors que Harry pirouettait pour échapper à un sort, ils renforcèrent le sortilège mais le brouillard sembla au contraire devenir plus opaque, comme Harry, se protégeaient d'un sort puissant, le brouillard se dissipa un instant pour les apercevoir un globe d'une lumière blanche presque aveuglante, strié d'éclairs dorés et entouré par trois anneaux, l'un bleu, l'autre rouge et le dernier, le plus gros, vert émeraude. 

"Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! souffla la directrice adjointe, stoppant son sortilège alors que le brouillard reprenait place. Savez-vous ce que cela veut dire Albus ?"

Les deux professeurs se tournèrent vers leur directeur qui arborait un sourire pensif et qui, après un moment, leur répondit :

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, veuillez m'excuser mais il va falloir que je me renseigne chez un ami."

Et il sortit en gardant son air songeur qui fit hausser les sourcils à son adjointe.

********************************************************

"Qu'étais-ce ?

- Hum ? Oh ! Tu l'as vu ! Surprenant n'est-ce pas !?

- En effet, mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Eh bien, j'y ai longuement réfléchi vois-tu… d'après moi les trois anneaux représentent ses amis… 

- Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Diane Rogue ?

- C'est cela Albus. Le bleu représente la jeune Granger, cela paraît évident, le rouge son ami, le Weasley au caractère assez emporté et le vert émeraude… l'Enfant de Lumière, communément le vert émeraude représente l'espoir, mais je pense que dans ce cas il représente les sentiments, les émotions en général …

- Il est vrai qu'au contraire de son oncle Diane est très émotive, elle ressent profondément les choses.

- Oui… Ensuite le globe de lumière aveuglante et bien cela, c tout à fait banal quant on y pense, le blanc, couleur de pureté, l'or couleur de puissance.

-Mais avant, son aura n'était qu'une simple sphère mélangée de diverses couleurs, comme la plupart des enfants. 

- Justement Albus, ce n'est plus un enfant, tu vais déjà remarqué que son aura possédait moins de couleurs que les autres de son age, cela montrait qu'il était plu mur. Mais depuis l'union… enfin tu peux interpréter ça comme tu le veux, je pense que cela restera un mystère.

- Très bien, mais les anneaux ?

- Ah ! C'est cela le plus surprenant. Tu sais que le fait de voir un anneau dans l'aura représente l'amour qui lie une personne au possesseur de l'aura, c'est commun dans les couples. Deux c'est déjà très rare, mais trois ça ne s'est jamais vu. L'amitié, l'amour qui lit ses quatre adolescents est tout simplement ahurissant Albus. Et c'est cette confiance, cet amour sans bornes qui a réussit à convaincre les créatures magiques, c'est cela qui fait sa force.

- Mais et ses amis ? n'auront-ils pas le meme nombre d'anneaux ? 

- Non, ils en ont chacun deux.

- Comment cela se fait-il ?

- L'Enfant de Lumière n'a donné sa confiance qu'à l'Elu. Oh, l'amitié qui les unis est très fort, mais elle voue toute son attention et son amour à l'Elu. Et pour qu'un anneau apparaisse il faut que tout l'amour soit réciproque, je te le rappelle Albus.

- Mais tu dis quelle aussi à un deuxième anneau ?

- Oui.

- Qui ? … Severus ?

- Qui d'autre ? … Albus enlève ce sourire niais de ton visage.

- Quoi ? Oh, pardon.

- Allez, tu as une dernière question à poser je le vois.

- Oui : quel est ce brouillard qui empêche de lire son aura par moment ?

- Eh bien cela justement Albus c'est le résultat des trois anneaux, ils le protègent en empêchant quiconque de voir son aura, ainsi si quelqu'un essayerait de lancer l'un de ses Haut Sortilèges de magie Noire, sans voir l'aura il ne pourrait rien faire.

- Oh ! Bien, bien. Mais par moment;..

- Oui, quand il veut utiliser sa magie intensivement la protection se lève.

- Mmh… Et je suppose qu'ils n'ont aucune conscience de tout cela.

- Si ça avait été le cas tu en aurais déjà entendu parler, il n'aurait pas compris.

- Bien sur.

- Ne les prends quand meme pas pour des idiots.

- Loin de moi cette idée.

- Et bien moi je te dis qu'ils te réservent encore bien des surprise Albus.

- Je suis pressé de voir cela très cher.

- Par les fondateurs arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! 

- Oh, désolé."

***************************************************************************************************

Voilà, voilà ! ^^Alors ? Comment est-ce ? Des suppositions pour l'interlocuteur d'Albus ?

Mon autre fic ne devrai pas tarder aussi a etre updater (qui a dit 'enfin' ? ^^) j'ai qq petits trucs à changer parce que je suis pas trop satisfaite de la fin !

Maintenant, REPONSES AUX REVIEWS : 

Tiffany Shin : aha ! l'interlocuteur mystère de Albus, je sais pas encore qd je vais dévoiler son identité… et ça pour se mettre dans les ennuis il a un don c sur ! il y va jusqu'au cou ! ^^

Lunenoire : lol, je connaissais meme pas cette image c pour dire ! ^^ les alliés ben c les alliés quoi ! ^^ ah la la, je raconte n'importe quoi moa ! /roule des yeux/

Naseis : lol, t'inquiètes je comprends ! ^^ oui c chiant ça, qd tu as envie de rire mais que tu peux pas parce que sinon tu vas te faire engueuler par tes parents ! ^^ bon, sinon me semble que je t'ai répondu par mail ! ^^

phénix20 : lol ! tu retombes en enfance ? ce que t'aurais pu faire ? pas grand chose à part me harceler de mails ou autre ! ^^ 

Les maraudeuses : wahou ! tu y mets le paquet ! ^^ Merci ! et @+ sur PMW ! ^^ 

Kyzara : c vrai, fo vraiment que j'adore qq chose pour le relire ! ^^ c bien pratique d'avoir une beta-lectrice ! ^^

Mary-Evy : Coccy ! ^^ c ok, je comprends moi aussi je review pas souvent en ce moment ! ^^; le principal c de savoir que tu me lis ! ^^ la bataille hum ça devrait pas tarder, deux ou trois chaps max normalement ! ^^

Callista : ouais par contre le délai je peux pas vraiment tj faire la meme chose, fo que mon imagination marche et que j'ai pas trop de devoirs ! ;_;

Rowan : ouais depuis que je suis sur PMW c de pire en pire ! ^^ et tes menaces ça marche pas parce que je te vois tt le temps sur le forum ! ;p

Dark Queen Balkis : merci pour la ch'tite review ma ch'tite reine ! lol ! ^^ 

Miya Black : Merci de me pardonner o grand cœur ! lol ! l'interlocuteur mystère de Albus, je sais pas encore qd je vais dévoiler son identité ! mais c pas grave, du moment que j'ai une ch'tite review je suis satisfaite ! ^^

big apple : merci o fidèle revieweur ! ^^

siria potter : Siri ! Une nouvelle revieweuse PMWienne ! ^^ lol ! merci bcp ! ça fait un peu Star Wars en effet ! mais c pas grave ! ^^ alors t'as tt relu !? quel courage ! ^^

Urumi : Uru ! Et une autre revieweuse PMWienne ! ^^ Ah la la , je suis comblée moi aujourd'hui ! ^^ lol ! Je suis bien contente que tu aimes tant ! ^^ Pour Sev' malheureusement je vois pas avec qui le mettre alors je pense qu'il va rester célibataire ! é_è Et c'était un plaisir de te sauver des griffes des deux miss ! ^^

Luna13 : ah ok ! oui j'ai vu ça, FF.Net a mis des numéros aux noms pluisieurs fois utilisés pour qu'on s'y retrouve plus facilement mais c vrai que ça change, moi je me plains pas, depuis le début je suis Diane23 ! ^^ Merci !^^

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI BCP ! CONTINUEZ A REVIEWER S'VOUS PLAIT CA FAIT HYPER PLAISIR ! 


	34. Les voeux des Fondateurs

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de votre temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^___________^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi, ainsi que quelques perso que j'ai inventé et je ne touche rien du tout pour ça ! 

Certains personnages vous paraîtront peut être OOC, mais c'est ma ff et je fais ce que je veux ! Nah ! ^-^ 

Chapitre 34 : Les vœux des fondateurs

Harry sourit. Alors que ses amis lui criaient de s'arreter il sauta et sa glissade commença. Les personnes qui croisèrent son chemin poussèrent des cris de frayeur et de surprise. Il sentit Diane le suivre, puis Ron alors que Hermione se contentait de descendre les escaliers normalement et avec une exaspération qui fit sourire encore plus Harry. Arrivé à la fin de la rambarde, il sauta avec grâce et atterrit fermement sur ses pattes, Diane à sa droite, Ron à sa gauche et Hermione sauta sur son dos en feulant pour le réprimander.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?"

Le professeur MacGonagall surgit de la Grande Salle et s'arrêta dans un cri de surprise quand elle vit quatre fauves devant elle. Les personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur la suivirent rapidement pour voir la cause de tout ce brouhaha et Hermione feula à nouveau pour leur dire :

"On a l'air fin maintenant !"

Harry s'ébroua (ndla : je me doute qu'on dit pas comme ça pour un lion mais je trouve pas le mot), faisant perdre l'équilibre à son amie qui sauta sur le tigre avec un cri d'indignation.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! souffla le professeur de Potions.

- Bon on fait quoi ? dit rapidement Diane.

- On bouge avant qu'il ne vienne à l'idée à ton oncle de nous stupéfixier pour nous disséquer !" répondit Ron.

Avec un feulement d'indignation de la part de la panthère, ils s'élancèrent vers la porte des cachots, Hermione et Ron devant, suivit par Harry et Diane se poussant gentiment du museau.

"Harry ! Je t'attends dans une heure n'oublie pas !" cria Lyana à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. 

Un rugissement lui répondit et elle sourit satisfaite alors que les yeux des personnes présentes s'agrandissaient. Severus se retourna rapidement, dans une envolée de robes noires et agrippa Lyana par le bras.

"Ce sont eux ?

- Bien sur, qui d'autre ? Ta nièce est très mignonne, c'est joli les panthères noires."

Lyana sourit à son ami qui la regardait les yeux ronds et Sirius la dégagea de son emprise avec jalousie. Il l'accompagna à la table en déclarant :

"Harry est beaucoup plus impressionnant. Mais cela ne l'empêchera pas de m'entendre pour ne pas m'avoir prévenu.

- Ils ont été très sympas avant-hier. se contenta de dire Remus.

- Quoi avant-hier ? dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'était la Pleine Lune. répondit Remus en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

- QUOI ?! s'écria Sirius en palissant dangereusement.

- Pas la peine de me briser les tympans. Tu n'es pas venu mais Harry, Ron, Hermione et Diane s'en sont chargés.

- Remus, je suis désolé, j'avais complètement oublié, je…

- Laisse tomber Sirius, je comprends très bien. 

- Mais, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas rappelé. bafouilla Sirius.

- Parce que tu as bien le droit d'etre heureux et que Harry s'était chargé de me remonter le moral, sans me dire qu'ils viendraient bien sur, ils voulaient me réserver la surprise... Je crois que j'ai fais peur à Diane mais Harry s'est chargé de la réconforter."

Remus n'avait pas arrêté de sourire rêveusement et c'est ce qui empêcha Sirius de repartir dans ses excuses. Lyana semblait gênée, et Severus restait toujours silencieux, assimilant ces nouvelles.

"Ma nièce est animagus panthère et elle se promène avec un loup-garou lors de la Pleine Lune ? articula t-il froidement.

- En clair oui Severus. répondit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle va m'entendre."

*********************************************************

"Quoi ?!

-Tu m'as très bien entendu, tu ne retourneras pas là-bas.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Quelle idée de se promener avec un loup-garou pendant la pleine Lune ! mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête ? Potter est…

- Ne mêle pas Harry à ça ! Et arrête de me traiter comme une gamine ! J'ai 15 ans et me suis débrouillé sans toi depuis que je suis né alors je pense pouvoir faire mes choix toute seule ! J'ai décidé d'aller avec eux parce que nous sommes amis et que je les aime ! Tout comme Remus ! Et tu ne peux rien y faire ! Alors ne viens pas m'emmerder (ndla : je sais c vulgaire mais qd on est énervé…) avec tes stupides préjugés sur les loups-garous ! 

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

- Ne le fais pas toi-même ! Tu es comme mon père ! " 

Diane tourna le dos à son oncle et voulut sortir de ses appartements mais Severus la rattrapa par le bras et l'arrêta. S'attendant à une nouvelle réprimande, elle serra les dents et se prépara à répliquer, mais elle fut complètement déboussoler quand son oncle la serra contre lui et s'excusa à mi-voix. Plaqué contre son torse, Diane mit un instant avant de réagir et d'enserrer sa taille de ses bras, se reposant gentiment sur lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle se dégagea et sourit à Severus qui fit de meme avec plus d'hésitation. Il l'accompagna à la porte. Adossé au mur d'en face Harry tourna la tete vers sa petite-amie quand elle dit joyeusement son nom. Ils se sourirent et il la prit dans ses bras tout en lui chuchotant quelques mots. Intriguée elle leva le visage mais accepta quand meme de s'éloigner seule, laissant son oncle et son petit-ami ensemble.

"J'aimerai vous parler Professeur, à propos de Diane."

*********************************************************

Harry regarda autour de lui et, sur qu'il n'y avait personne, s'élança sur la corde tendue au dessus du gymnase, la traversant rapidement, il arriva de l'autre coté se et tourna le tete pour regarder Nakini perché sur son épaule.

"Comme quoi, quand on veut on peut ! On y retourne ?"

Le Magicureuil émit un cri approbatif et Harry s'élança à nouveau sur la corde mais en dessous quelqu'un entra et poussa un cri devant la vision qu'il eut, ce qui déconcentra Harry et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba mais, au lieu de heurter le sol, il atterrit en douceur, Nakini entouré d'une aura bleu se posant avec douceur sur son ventre et Harry le remercia d'une caresse.

"Tu es fou !?

- Euh non, pas aux dernières nouvelles Camille.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de jouer les funambules ? Si le Magicureuil ne t'avait pas rattrapé tu était bon pour l'infirmerie !

- D'abord, si j'ai pris Nakini avec moi c'est justement pour prévenir le coup, ensuite j'y suis arrivé une fois et si tu n'étais pas rentrée en poussant un cri pareil j'aurai sûrement encore réussi !

- Mais quand meme ! Faire ça sans aucune autre protection qu'un Magicureuil ! Tu es dingue !

- Pour la énième fois je ne le suis pas, j'ai simplement une confiance totale en Nakini."

Camille pinça les lèvres mais n'ajouta rien. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ressortir Harry l'arreta :

"Jure-moi que tu ne diras rien à personne Camille ! 

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que sinon j'ai pas fini de donner des explications et de me faire hurler dans les oreilles.

- On se demande bien pourquoi !

- Camille, s'il te plait.

- …. D'accord, je ne dirai rien à personne, sauf si tu n'es pas là pour le diner !

- Ca marche."

En soupirant et secouant la tête, la Serpentard sortit et Harry remonta sur sa corde, s'amusant comme un fou, Nakini tout aussi enthousiaste se tenant sur sa tete, encourageant son maitre avec amusement.

*********************************************************

Alors que Harry sortait du gymnase, Nakini toujours sur l'épaule et pensant à sa précédente entrevue avec son professeur de Potions, un appel sortit des murs :

"Alerte ! Détection de Magie Noire utilisée contre les Sorts de Protection de Poudlard ! Rendez-vous tous à la Grande Salle pour recevoir vos instructions !"

Jurant vigoureusement Harry s'élança vers la Grande Salle. Mais il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et n'eut meme pas le temps de pousser un cri avant d'etre aspiré dans un passage secret.

*********************************************************

"Harry a disparu alors que Voldemort attaque et ça ne vous inquiète pas ? s'outra Ron.

- Regarder à la dernière page du livre de La Prophétie et vous comprendrez Mr Weasley, en attendant veuillez m'excuser je dois parler à Alastor.

- Montre Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a écrit !? exigea Diane.

- Le Mal approche, le temps est venu que l'Elu soit initié." lit la brune.

*********************************************************

Harry se roula sur le dos en grognant pour examiner la pièce où il était tombé. Carré et assez petite, le trou dans le plafond d'où il était tombé venait de se refermer et cela paraissait etre la seule issue.

Les murs étaient recouverts par quatre tapisseries représentant les animaux emblèmes des maisons de Poudlard et devant chacun se tenait une petite colonne sur le sommet duquel était placé une pierre de la taille de son poing, aux couleurs de la maison.

Grognant il se releva en se demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir encore lui arriver. A cet instant meme une voix, la meme qu'il avait entendu en posant la main sur le livre de La Prophétie, s'éleva des murs :

"Tu es l'Elu, détenteur de la vérité sur qui repose le Destin de ce monde. Le Mal approche, tu dois donc etre initié."

Harry cligna des yeux en se demandant encore plus fortement ce qui allait lui tomber dessus mais se préparant mentalement au pire.

*********************************************************

La bataille faisait rage depuis une demi-heure, paraissant avoir duré le double pour les combattants des deux cotés. 

Commencée dans le parc entre humains défendeurs de Poudlard et Mangemorts elle s'était tournée en faveur de ces derniers quand ils dévoilèrent les corps torturés de ceux qui avaient soutenus Fudge, les plus sensibles avaient craqués devant ecs horreurs et les rangs s'étaient fissurés, moment qu'avaient choisis les Etres de la Foret pour surgir de la lisière et les Elfes de Maison pour apparaître devant les blessés et les porter aussitôt à l'écart du combat, donnant des petits coups de pouce à ceux en difficulté au passage.

Mais peu après vampires, harpies, loups-garous et autres horreurs étaient apparus, faisant reculer certains combattant jusqu'au lac pour pouvoir les acculer mais cette stratégie se retourna contre eux quand les sirènes surgirent de l'eau avec des cris perçants pour les transpercer de flèche et de lances avant de replonger pour refaire le plein d'eau et de revenir avec toujours autant de fureur.

Et Voldemort venait de se décider à apparaître, fendant le flot de ses fidèles il se retrouva rapidement face à Dumbledore qui laissa Lucius Malefoy aux bons soins de Sirius et Severus. Alors que Voldemort s'apprêtait à parler un bruit de tonnerre et un éclair surprit tout le monde, faisant s'arreter les combats en plein mouvements.

L'éclair tomba entre Voldemort et Dumbledore avec une puissance qui souffla les combattants alentour mais ses particularités les plus grandes étaient le fait qu'il était multicolore et que quand il s'évanouit c'est Harry qui se tenait à la place du cratère attendu, un peu sonné mais en pleine forme.

D'un coup d'œil circulaire il comprit la situation et, pas du tout embeté par le fait qu'il se retrouvait face à un Voldemort en fureur, il lui tourna le dos pour annoncer au directeur :

"Fumseck arrive, il avait quelque chose à réglé avant si j'ai bien compris.

- Bien, bien. Tout s'est bien passé ?

- C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander."

Alors que Harry haussait les épaules, Fumseck apparut au milieu de flammes, sa mélodie tintant dans l'air, apaisant les cœurs des combattants 'amis' et se posa sur l'épaule de Harry. Petit à petit, alors que la musique s'élevait de plus en plus puissante, recouvrant le champ de bataille, quatre lumière intenses s'élevèrent, semblant sortir de son corps meme. L'une, verte et argent, forma une silhouette entre Harry et Voldemort qui assistait à la scène les sourcils froncés et la baguette serrée, prête. Une autre, jaune et noire, se posta à sa droite, formant une plus petite silhouette. La troisième, bleu et bronze, se plaça à sa gauche en une mince silhouette, suivit de le dernière, rouge et or, qui se plaça entre Harry et un Dumbledore souriant légèrement.

Peu à peu les silhouettes se précisèrent dévoilant les silhouettes de deux hommes et deux femmes, qui tous le comprirent rapidement, représentaient les quatre fondateurs : Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle, Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor. La première à parler fut Helga Poufsouffle, dont la voix douce mais forte déclara :

"Par delà le temps et l'espace, nos ames restent en notre fidèle compagnon, Fumseck, détenteur de la mémoire de Poudlard, phénix étant jour après jour auprès des directeur successifs de ce lieu pour s'assurer de son bon fonctionnement et du respect de nos vœux. Le premier de ces vœux est la protection de toute personne résident entre ces murailles, allant des élèves aux Elfes de Maison en passant par les professeurs et tout les etres vivants dans le Parc et la Foret de Poudlard ayant demandé protection.

- Le deuxième est l'enseignement le plus complet possible pour tous les élèves inscrit à cette école. continua Rowena Serdaigle.

- Le troisième est le respect mutuel entre les quatre maisons fondatrices. fit Godric Gryffondor

- Et le dernier est le refus de tout etre maléfique entre les murs de Poudlard. finit Salazar Serpentard

- Ses vœux ont constamment été bafoués au cour des années, principalement les deux derniers. déclara Rowena. Jusqu'à un point actuel qui ne peut être toléré.

- Un être maléfique puissant est entré en ces murs, entraînant à sa suite ses partisans qui sèment la discorde et la haine. soupira Helga.

- Ceci a été prédit par Merlin Le Sage, des mesures ont donc été prises pour empêcher la destruction de ce lieu et l'asservissement de cette terre par le Mal. dit Salazar.

- Il suffit ! Ceci n'est que mascarade ! Le grand Serpentard, mon ancêtre, ne se serait jamais prêté à telle bouffonnerie !" gronda Voldemort.

Les silhouettes colorées vacillèrent mais ne disparurent pas, bien au contraire elles grandirent, semblant écraser de leur colère celui qui avait osé les interrompre.

"Silence sot ! gronda Salazar.

- Ton 'ancetre' a déjà assez de mal a accepter le fait que son descendant soit abruti par la consanguinité antérieure et la rage, de plus il a du mal à avouer qu'il s'est planté sur toute la ligne à propos des 'Sangs-purs' !

- Godric !

- Désolé Rowena… C'était donc à moi : Il est maintenant l'heure du grand combat qui décidera du destin du monde. Harry, c'est à toi. "

Acquiesçant, Harry ouvrit les bras en un cercle, et lança sa voix dans une longue incantation, au fur et à mesure une lumière s'intensifia autour de lui, se propageant à Voldemort et à Diane qui surgit à ses cotés, inquiète. Des spirales s'élevèrent autour d'eux, les cachant aux regards des combattants qui se protégèrent de leur mieux de la lumière aveuglante. Et brusquement incantation et lumière cessèrent, Voldemort, Harry Potter et Diane Rogue avaient disparu.

***************************************************************************************************

Tadam ! C'est un peu court je vous l'accorde mais il ne reste maintenant plus que deux chapitres ! Et oui déjà ! Voici meme le programme parce que je suis gentille ! ^^;;

__

Chapitre 35 : Beaucoup d'explications par les fondateurs.

__

Chapitre 36 : LE combat ! et l'épilogue ! ^^

Je sais, je sais vous préfériez le contraire mais moi j'ai décidé ça comme ça alors va falloir vous en contenter ! :P 

Ah et j'ai failli oublier ! L'interlocuteur de Dumbie ! ^^ Vous allez savoir LA vérité dans le prochain chap, mais là peut-être que vous avez plus d'idées , en tout cas je vais vs dire si vs avez bon ou pas (ou plutôt si vs approchez ou pas parce que personne n'a vraiment deviné) ds les RAR !

Maintenant, REPONSES AUX REVIEWS : 

Tiffany Shin : contente que tout mon truc te plaise ! ^^ c fou aujourd'hui je suis en plaine forme et rien que de relire vos reviews ça me donne envie d'écrire la suite ! ^^

Miya Black : Nyark ! Tu le sauras pas euh ! enfin si ds le chap suivant ! courage ! ^^ gros Bisous

Naseis : /se tape la tete contre son bureau/ je crois que j'ai la poisse en ce moment avec les mails ! /soupir/ enfin bon comme tu dis tant pis ! lol tu me flattes pour avoir la suite là ! ^^ pour la pub fo croire que ça marche, je suis allée voir ta nouvelle fic… mais je me souviens plus si j'ai reviewé ! ^^;;; l'histoire m'a assez surprise mais j'ai bien aimé !! ^-^

big apple : merci p'tit'pomme ! ^-^ (fo pas chercher aujourd'hui je plane ! ^^;;;) alors l'interlocuteur eh bien…. on va dire que… tu chauffes un peu ! ^^

Phantme : Merci ! la suite de ce chap ci je sais pas trop avec un peu (bcp) de chance à la fin des vacs ! :s c pas sur du tout parce que y a mon autre fic aussi qu'il faut que j'avance

Dark Queen Balkis : ça serait bete de lacher à deux chaps de la fin ! ^^ Merchi !

Kim Potter : Wahou bravo Kim tu brûles ! ^-^ ta 'proposition comme ça' est très bien ! avec ce chap tu devrais etre capable de mettre le doigt dans le mille ! ^o^

Callista : lol et oui je vs ai devancé ! Nyark ! Non c pas du tout Nicolas Flamel ! ^^ pas encore ds ce chap concrètement, mais ds le prochain ! ^^

Sisi : Merchi bcp ! (euh qu'est-ce que je peux bien dire d'autre ? :s ah je sais ! ^^) tu sais que Sisi c comme ça que j'appelle ma sœur et que ça la met en rage ! ^v^

/////////////////// M**** ! mon ordi vient de buguer, attendez un instant je vs prie… -_- ///////////////////

Luna 13 : Merci ! et c vrai que t'as de la chance, au moins c un numéro que tu apprécies meme si en général t'aime pas ! ^^

siria potter : Coucou toa ! ^o^ je vois pas trop ce que je peux dire puisqu'on se voit tt le temps sur PMW à part merci de me lire et de reviewer ! ^^

Rowan : ça ça reste à prouver ! mdr ! honnêtement tu crois ce que tu dis ?! :s parce que sinon je crois qu'il faut sérieusement s'inquiéter ! :p mais moi non plus je m'en lasse pas que tu me le dises ! ^^ @+ sur PMW !

MAVEL FINNIGAN : merci bcp pour tes deux reviews ! /contente/ dsl d'avoir mis un peu (bcp) de tps, je pense, j'espère, en mettre moins pour la suite puisque je suis en vac pour l'instant ! YES ! ^-^

Kyzara : merci pour la review courte nette et précise qui montre que tu suis tj ! ^^

A tous les revieweurs : MERCI BCP ! CONTINUEZ A REVIEWER S'VOUS PLAIT CA FAIT HYPER PLAISIR ! 


	35. Le Destin du Monde

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de votre temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! =^___________^=

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi, ainsi que quelques perso que j'ai inventé et je ne touche rien du tout pour ça ! 

Certains personnages vous paraîtront peut être OOC, mais c'est ma ff et je fais ce que je veux ! Nah ! ^-^ 

****

CHANGEMENT DE PROGRAMME, SVP LISEZ : voilà je sais que je vs avez donné un plan mais je me suis rendue compte que ça collait pas alors en fait je mets une partie des explications et le combat ensemble dans ce chap et le suivant sera l'épilogue avec le reste des explications ! dsl ! ;-)

Chapitre 35 : Le Destin du Monde

"Où sont-ils ?! gronda Ron.

- Du calme jeune homme. répondit Helga.

- Oui, nous allons tout vous expliquer. continua Rowena.

- Mais avant cela un peu de ménage serait le bienvenu." remarqua Godric.

Comprenant le sous-entendu les défenseurs de Poudlard réengagèrent le combat contre les envahisseurs qui, troublés par l'absence de leurs maître, se débandèrent devant la détermination et l'unité de leurs adversaires. Les non-humains furent les premiers à fuir, les Mangemorts plus réticents à abandonner la partie et leur Maître disparu.

Un quart d'heure plus tard le parc avait retrouvé un calme relatif, les blessés étaient amenés aux Médicomages et les morts alignés , une couverture les recouvrant.

Après l'hommage aux personne tombées vint les questions posées aux Fondateurs qui se plièrent de bonne grâce aux demandes d'explications, comme promis.

"Hum… Il va être difficile de vous expliquer… déclara Helga pensivement.

- Oui, je pense que nous allons plutôt vous montrer." rajouta Rowena.

Les Fondateurs joignirent leurs mains et prononcèrent une incantation. 

Un instant plus tard ils se trouvaient dans une pièce entièrement nue, au centre se trouvait un simple autel recouvert d'une nappe blanche sur lequel se trouvait un phénix, aux quatre coins de l'autel se trouvait les fondateurs psalmodiant.

"Lorsque nous avons compris que pour la sauvegarde de Poudlard nous devions nous retirer nous avons choisi un directeur, en qui certes nous avions toute confiance mais dont les successeurs nous seraient inconnus. Nous avons crains pour le futur de l'école et avons alors pris une décision. Nous avons transposés nos esprits dans celui de Fumseck, le phénix de Godric, grâce à ses pouvoirs aux limites insoupçonnées il pouvait nous accueillir en lui sans problème et l'accepta avec grande générosité."

Les quatre fondateurs étendirent leurs bras vers le phénix et une lumière surgit de chacun d'eux pour se fondre dans l'oiseau avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent, sans vie.

"En étant tous dans un même corps, nos souvenirs se mélangèrent c'est ainsi que nous découvrirent cette scène, vécue par Fumseck avant qu'il ne rencontre Godric."

La scène changea, le phénix se trouvait près d'un homme alité, un homme très vieux aux longs cheveux couleur de neige et à la barbe blanche, près de lui se trouvait un homme assez jeune. L'oiseau et l'apprenti écoutaient les paroles qui sortaient de la bouche du vieil homme avant qu'il ne rende un dernier souffle. L'apprenti essuya une larme avant de fermer les yeux de son maître et de finir de compléter le parchemin qu'il avait rempli.

"Merlin et la Prophétie ! souffla Hermione.

- Oui Mademoiselle. Merlin qui avant de rendre l'âme avait eut sa plus grande vision, la Prophétie, et qui était le véritable maître de Fumseck.

- Fumseck accompagna la majorité des directeurs de Poudlard durant les années où ils dirigeaient l'école mais parfois, pour l'accomplissement de la Prophétie il accompagnait d'autres personnes durant certains moment de leur vie."

************************************************

"Harry ? Où sommes nous ?"

Diane se serra contre la poitrine de son petit ami avec crainte. Observant l'espace légèrement lumineux et entièrement plat et vide où ils étaient atterris.

"D'après ce que j'ai compris, dans une dimension parallèle pour ne pas blesser la Terre."

Elle leva son regard vers le brun, dont les cheveux flottaient autour de lui, soulevés par la même brise irréelle qui agitait la robe de Diane qui avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon pour la bataille.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur le Mage Noir dont l'aura ténébreuse lui donnait des frissons.

"Imbécile, qu'à tu fais Potter ? cracha Voldemort.

- Maintenant, nous ne pourrons revenir sur Terre que quand l'un de nous sera mort. expliqua simplement Harry.

- Très bien, alors meurt !"

D'un mouvement de baguette Voldemort envoya valser Harry. Diane poussa un cri en se précipitant pour l'aider à se relever.

"Harry mon Dieu mais comment vas tu le vaincre ? pourquoi la Prophétie ne se réalise pas ?" gémit-elle.

Harry lui caressa doucement la joue en souriant tendrement.

" Merlin m'a dit d'avoir confiance en nous. Et j'ai confiance en vous mais moi en serai-je capable ?

- Oh Harry bien sur ! Tu as toujours porté lé fardeau qui t'a été imposé, on t'a aidé bien sur mais tu as toujours gardé courage et espoir. C'est ta force qui m'a attiré. Je suis sur que tu le peux, tu vas le vaincre j'en suis sure Harry ! J'en suis certaine."

Diane se serra dans ses bras, en laissant couler ses larmes. Leurs lèvres se joignirent. Voldemort, méprisant, lança le sortilège mortel. 

************************************************

Ils écoutaient religieusement les explications des Fondateurs, ayant soif de vérité.

"Quand Harry naquit puis quand Voldemort vint chez les Potter nous l'avons senti, nous avons senti qu'une partie de la Prophétie se réalisait. Grâce à Albus Dumbledore nous avons veillé sur lui.

- Est-ce vous qui l'avez sauvé ?

- Non, nous n'avions pas le droit d'intervenir. Ce fut véritablement sa mère qui, inconsciemment, par l'intensité de son amour et de sa dévotion envers l'enfant a réveillé une antique magie endormie depuis des lustres. Une magie qui depuis veille sur Harry en attendant le jour où il l'appellera, le jour de l'accomplissement de la Prophétie où l'antique magie reviendra pour sauver ou détruire ce monde, pour le purifier de l'une ou l'autre façon, selon le cœur de l'Elu."

Alors que la vérité les imprégnait deux cris de surprise se firent entendre. Portant leurs mains à leur cœur, Ron et Hermione haletait, recherchant leur souffle les yeux agrandis.

"Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Remus.

-Il vous appelle. Il vient de réveiller la Magie Antique."

Comme pour confirmer les propos des fondateurs la terre trembla.

"Il cherche la force qui lui permettra de la guider, il la cherche dans ceux qui lui sont cher, la sentez vous ?"

Un par un ils portèrent leurs mains à leur poitrine, Lyana, Sirius, Remus, Albus, Severus, Minerva, Draco, Camille, Neville, les Weasley, Alizée, Dobby, Hagrid… tout ceux qui avaient un lien d'amitié avec Harry, tous sentirent l'appel et y répondirent par automatisme, par amitié.

************************************************

Le sortilège mortel disparut dès qu'il s'approcha des deux amoureux enlacés. Devant les yeux ébahis de Voldemort, une lumière intense se forma entre leurs corps serrés.

Diane se métamorphosa, non pas en son animagus, mais en une licorne magnifique. Harry à genoux devant elle, sentait la force affluer et la magie antique le chercher.

Il sentit ses amis répondre à son appel et leur énergie arriver sous la forme de leur aura respective. Mais c'était trop, trop à la fois, il ne pourrait jamais tenir !

__

"…Tu ne devras pas lutter contre la puissance qui te submergeras, tu devras la laisser couler et t'en imprégner, combats-la et tu mourras, acceptes-la et tu auras la puissance nécessaire pour réaliser tes rêves… Tu es l'Elu et de toi, dépends l'avenir du monde, n'aie aucune crainte, tes amis seront là."

Ces paroles de Merlin lui revinrent et il les accepta, ouvrant ses bras aux énergies amies, il les laissa couler et fusionner dans son corps qui brillait maintenant de milles éclats réunis. Il sentit en même temps que leur force leurs sentiments : amitié, espoir, confiance…

Alors il la vit, la Magie Antique enfouie depuis des siècles au cœur de la Terre même, sous la forme de la même enfant aux yeux violets qui avait transmis son pouvoir à Lyana, il l'accueillit et sentit son espoir et sa joie de se voir accepter.

"Ensemble"

Il crut que son corps allait imploser quand un contact frais se posa sur son front et qu'il sentit toute l'énergie se soumettre à ses ordres, canalisée par…

"Diane."

Il ouvrit les yeux contemplant la magnifique créature symbole de pureté qu'était devenue Diane.

"Ensemble"

Il se leva, posant avec légèreté sa main sur la croupe de la licorne et fixa son ennemi. 

Voldemort recula devant l'éclat que les deux êtres dégageaient et l'éclat de puissance et de sagesse qui rayonnaient dans les yeux émeraudes de son adversaire.

"Maintenant, le combat peut commencer."

************************************************

Ils respirèrent doucement et ouvrirent les yeux sur les visages graves des fondateurs.

"Le combat final se déroule, le destin du monde est en train de se jouer et nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre… qu'attendre." souffla Serpentard

************************************************

Harry tombait dans un grand précipice sans fond, des ailes immenses et immaculées le ramenèrent sur la terre plane, le posant délicatement sur le dos de la licorne protectrice.

Voldemort était essoufflé, chacune de ses attaques étaient repoussées d'une façon ou d'une autre, Potter ne l'attaquait que rarement mais il l'atteignait toujours.

Il ne restait plus qu'une solution

"Puisque tu es devenu si puissant Potter, tu ne refuseras pas un banal duel spirituel n'est-ce pas ?

__

- Comme tu voudras."

Ca aussi ça l'agaçait, depuis le début il ne parlait que pour répondre à ses piques et à chaque fois c'était par la pensée. Il eut soudain un doute quand à la justesse de sa proposition. Mais il était déjà trop tard.. Potter projetait vers lui son esprit et il dut faire de même pour ne pas être acculé.

Leurs deux volontés se battirent, enchaînant coups bas sur coups bas, comme le voulait le fonctionnement des duels spirituels : projeter des pensées pouvant troubler l'adversaire, le faisant ainsi baisser ses défenses mentales et laisser place à l'infiltration ennemie.

Voldemort se déchaînait projetant les images ensanglantées de ses amis mais rien n'y faisait, Potter semblait devenu insensible.

"_Ta tactique ne marchera pas Voldemort car tous mes amis sont avec moi et je sais que si je te bats, cela n'arrivera pas."_

Jurant, il chercha une autre faiblesse fatale à exploiter mais le Survivant avait déjà trouvé la sienne. L'image de son père comme il se l'était toujours imaginé s'imposa à lui, frappant sa mère, la chassant alors qu'elle était enceinte de lui. La rage lui fit baisser ses barrières mentales. Harry s'infiltra et le mit à genoux. Il aurait très bien pu lui enlever toute raison, le faire devenir fou mais rien, il se contenta de lui envoyer un coup de semonce, ramenant tous ses souvenirs désagréables en mémoire et se retira.

A genoux, haletant le Mage Noir le plus puissant et craint depuis des siècles n'avait plus de forces mais faisant fi de sa raison qui lui criait que l'adolescent avait déjà gagné, il s'accrocha à la haine, la rage et le Mal.

Alors qu'il se relevait son aura ténébreuse et glaciale s'épaissit, ses yeux écarlates brillant d'une lueur plus machiavélique que jamais, en murmurant une incantation aux sonorités démoniaques. Sa puissance revint en force, provoquant le craquellement du terrain où ils se trouvaient.

__

"Qu'as-tu fais ? fou ! "

Le rire diabolique, glaçant les os, qui sortit de la bouche de Voldemort confirma les soupçons de Harry. Dans sa recherche de puissance toujours plus grande et sous le coup de la rage et de la haine, il avait fait appel à un Démon Majeur, mais sa force avait été trop faible, il n'avait pu le contenir et le démon avait pris possession de son corps.

"**Près pour ta mort, humain ? Que dirais-tu d'un duel élémentaire ? Que la saleté qui t'accompagne s'en aille.**

__

- De un, démon, la saleté ici c'est toi. De deux, Diane reste avec moi, sous cette forme elle et moi ne faisons qu'un."

Le Démon/Voldmeort ricana à nouveau et fit un signe de la main comme quoi cela n'avait pas d'importance, mais laissant quand même un regard dégoûté à la licorne qui représentait son opposé magique.

Face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, ils prononcèrent la formule antique qui permettaient le déroulement des duels élémentaires. La Magie Antique, ou fille aux yeux violets, lui soufflait toutes les explications sur les duels en question et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un espace tel le précédent avant le combat il ne s'étonna pas et se prépara.

Le Démon attaqua en premier, faisant s'élever des flammes infernales du sol il les précipita sur Harry qui fit appel au vent pour les éviter et à l'eau pour les neutraliser. Des colonnes de terre s'élevèrent alors mais elle se refermèrent sur le vide, toujours grâce au vent Harry s'était déplacé à grande vitesse. Prenant appui sur la croupe de la licorne pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre en atterrissant il évalua alors les forces de son adversaire.

Affilié au monde infernal ses éléments privilégiés étaient tout naturellement le feu et la terre. Il ne devait par ce même fait, n'avoir aucun pouvoir sur le vent et une mauvaise manipulation de l'eau.

Harry lui, les manipulaient tout quatre avec la même habileté, bien que le vent et le feu avaient sa préférence il se servait avec grâce de l'eau et naturel de la terre.

Il pouvait gagner, non, il allait gagner parce qu'il le devait pour ceux qui l'aimaient.

S'ensuivit des attaques, des parades et des esquives. Le démon perdit un bras dans un cri de rage et de douleur. Harry avait écopé de quelques blessures légères, rapidement guéries par le pouvoir purificateur de Diane.

Après un temps que Harry aurait bien eu du mal à définir, il trouva enfin l'ouverture mortelle. Appelant les quatre éléments en même temps il les envoya avec précision. Un éclair frappa avec force le démon, suivit d'une tempête de flammes portée par le vent. Brûlé mortellement le démon n'avait plus d'autre choix que la fuite vers là d'où il était venu mais Harry voulait en finir. L'eau s'infiltra par tout les endroit où elle le pouvait empêchant ainsi a combustion qui aurait permis au démon de se retirer. Alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait dans un dernier cri deux parois de la pierre la plus dure s'élevèrent pour se rencontrer dans un immense choc broyant toute trace de son existence.

************************************************

Le sol trembla à nouveau violemment, les jetant tous à terre un instant avant que le calme ne revienne et en même temps une lumière puissante dans le ciel baigné de la lueur du soleil couchant.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, Diane apparut devant eux, titubant légèrement avant d'être attrapé par son oncle qui la serra contre lui, et Harry… planait au-dessus d'eux, environné d'une lumière puissante qui les empêchaient de discerner ses traits, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de le reconnaître.

"Que se passe-t-il ? souffla Sirius.

- Harry l'a tué mais ce n'est pas fini, la Prophétie dit :

****

De leurs choix dépendra l'avenir :

Le pardon ou la punition,

L'espoir ou la déraison.

- Et ? fit Draco.

- Nous avons choisi." répondit Diane.

La lumière qui entourait Harry se diffusa, elle toucha peau à peu tout Poudlard, enveloppant les êtres vivants dans une impression de bonheur et de sécurité.

"Repoussant nos rancœurs et nos envies de vengeance, nous pardonnons. Refusant le doute et la peur, nous espérons. Que le monde vive et perdure, veillé par la Magie Antique forte de nos sentiments. 

- Ainsi soit-il." psalmodièrent en chœur les Fondateurs qui se fondirent dans l'aura dorée.

Peu à peu l'aura enveloppa la Terre entière, faisant ouvrir de grands yeux aux êtres magiques, et laissant simplement heureux les Moldus.

Harry prit alors pieds sur terre, mais il s'effondra dans les bras de son parrain, bientôt suivi de Diane.

*******************************************************************************************************

Voilàààààààà !!!!!! C'est l'avant dernier, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? moi je suis pas trop satisfaite de la fin ! :s et vous ? Plus qu'un chapitre ensemble ! Ahlalala.

Maintenant, REPONSES AUX REVIEWS : 

Lunicorne : Merchi ! Les explications sont-elles satisfaisantes ? :s t'inquiète tt y est pas !

Tiffany Shin : Ma fin ?Sadique ? Meuh non ! :p Ouais fallait bien que ça se finisse! plus qu'un ! é_è

Kyzara : Plus de détails encore et toujours rah lala, je suis pas douée avec les détails moa ! è_é

Naseis : Ma poule ? C quoi ce surnom encore ? Nom mais franchement ! Comme si je t'appelais cocotte moa ! pfffff ! Mon mail ? Je m'en souviens plus ! :p mouarf nyark ! pour le dialogue Harry/Sev', explications dans le prochain chap (je sais pas pk je sens qu'il va être plus long). Oui mon alerte est très classe je sais ! ^^;;;; J'adore ton petit délire ! ^^;;;, tu devais être un peu fatiguée non ?!

Les Maraudeuses : Alors quadruple merci ! lol ^^;;; tu m'as bien fait rire ! ^^ contente que ça te plaise autant

Luna13 : moi te faire rougir ? allons bon ! je dis que la stricte vérité moa d'abord ! :p

Lunenoire : nan ! Nakini il est pour moa et Harry seulement d'abord ! :p contente que mon p'tit délire te plaise ! ^^

Callista : j'espère que le chap a été assez rapide :s mais j'ai fais plusieurs up-date d'autres fics ^^

Dark Queen Balkis : oui oui je sais, je vs fait rager ! nyark ! je sais que c méchant mais je me venge un peu des autres auteurs qui font la meme chose ! le cercle vicieux voyez-vous ! ^^;;;

big apple : si je vais bien ? bah j'ai qq pb féminins en ce moment alors je suis un peu ds le cirage (pitié pour les fautes d'ortho ! -_- ) mais tu t'en fous alors je passe ! :p pk j'ai dit petite pomme au lieu de grosse pomme ? parce que c plus mignon ! :p je t'ai vexé ? rooooh ! bah non euh ! y a personne qu'à trouvé euh ! je vs ai bien eu ! c'était les quatre fondateurs EN MEME TEMPS ! nyark ! je sais je suis tordue ! ^^

Miya Black : bah oui Fumseck AVEC les fondateurs ! :p merchi Miya ! on te voit plus souvent sur PMW ?! dommage

siria potter : bah merci merci et merci ! lol j'ai plus d'imaginations pour les réponses là ! ^^;;;; dsl 

Kim Potter : je te renvoie à la fin de la réponse à Big apple, dsl mais je suis un peu fatiguée là, fo que j'aille faire dodo

A tous les revieweurs : UN GROS MERCI SPECIAL POUR AVOIR ATTEINT LES 400 REVIEWS ! JE SUIS RAVIE ! ^-^


	36. La fin ? De cette page de l'histoire peu...

Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de votre temps pour lire ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! ==

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de cette fic qui est à moi, ainsi que quelques perso que j'ai inventé et je ne touche rien du tout pour ça !

Certains personnages vous paraîtront peut être OOC, mais c'est ma ff et je fais ce que je veux ! Nah ! -

Chapitre 36 : La fin ? De cette page de l'histoire peut-être.

"Harry ! Dépêche on va être en retard !

- J'arrive ma Dia' !"

Harry s'élança et sauta par dessus la rambarde de l'escalier pour atterrir parfaitement devant Diane qui le regarda mi-amusée mi-courroucée. Il arrangea rapidement sa robe de bal et Nakini se posa en douceur sur son épaule. Alors ils purent enfin sortir de la maison et transplaner à leur rendez-vous.

"Ah ! Enfin ! On a failli croire que les témoins allaient nous poser un lapin !

- Désolé Fred, Harry avait entraînement de Quidditch juste avant et comme d'habitude il était en retard !" soupira la blonde en secouant la tête.

Harry fit la moue avant de sourire aux Weasley qui riaient gaiement. Ginny déboula et agrippa aussitôt Diane par le bras.

"Enfin te voilà ! Hermione est une vraie boule de nerfs, j'ai besoin d'aide pour la faire destresser, elle refuse de laisser Ron entrer alors qu'il est le seul à pouvoir la calmer ! Et puis il n'est pas dans une meilleur état. Ca en devient ridicule ! Harry si tu pouvais t'occuper de lui tu serais gentil."

Les deux jeunes femmes disparurent aussitôt, laissant un Harry pantois, faisant éclater de rires les personnes présentes.

On était le 2 juillet, Harry et ses amis de septième année venaient à peine d'obtenir leurs ASPICs que déjà Ron et Hermione se mariaient. Le 14 viendrait ensuite Draco et Camille.

__

Des rires et des larmes, joie pour la fin de la guerre, tristesse pour les morts et blessés. Une guerre finie, une paix à trouver, un monde meilleur à construire, ensemble, pour que jamais cela ne se reproduise.

L'union des humains et des êtres vivants ayant aidés à la libération, de quelque manière que ce soit. La reconnaissance mutuelle de l'existence de l'autre, sans haine ni mépris, mais avec la confiance et la cordialité que donne un combat côte à côte. "Petit à petit les préjugés s'effacent et laissent place à la connaissance de l'autre, pour la paix et la vie, ensemble." Cette phrase, prononcée par Harry alors qu'il serrait la main de tous ceux qui avaient aidés les humains à la guerre, était désormais la devise du bureau d'entente entre sorciers, moldus et non-humains, dirigé par Remus Lupin.

Cornelius Fudge avait été jeté à bas de son statut de Ministre de la Magie par le peuple en colère et le poste avait été proposé à Dumbledore, qui encore une fois l'avait refusé, préférant celui de directeur de Poudlard. L'idée de la proposer à Harry Potter avait germée, pour être rapidement abandonnée, il ne fallait pas exagérer il n'était encore qu'adolescent quand même ! De nombreux hommes politiques avaient été repoussés un par un par la commission de sorciers créée pour élire le nouveau Ministre, essentiellement composée d'ex-membre de l'Ordre du Phénix c'est pour vous dire qu'ils étaient drastiques dans leur choix. Finalement, à cours de candidats potables, il s'étaient tournés vers un homme qui ne s'était pas proposé car n'aurait jamais pensé avoir une chance. La commission au grand complet avait un jour débarquer chez leurs ex-compagnon de l'Ordre et lui avait officiellement fait la proposition mûrement réfléchie. L'homme en avait été si choqué que ses fils, après s'être remis du choc, avaient du lui jeter un verre d'eau à la figure. C'est ainsi qu'un peu trempé et affreusement bégayant, Arthur Weasley avait accepté de devenir le nouveau Ministre de la Magie anglais.

Les Mangemorts avaient été jugés avec impartialité, selon les vœux de Harry Potter appuyé par le nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Néanmoins aucun des soupçonnés n'avaient pu s'en sortir, plus de la moitié avaient été décapités, dont Lucius Malefoy, l'autre part avait été emprisonné à vie dans la prison d'Azkaban réaménagée pour palier au bannissement de Détraqueurs. Les enfants et conjoints de Mangemorts avaient été convoqués par le Ministère sans aucune idée de ce qui les attendaient. Tout ce que les journalistes ont réussis à savoir c'est qu'ils sont restés deux heures enfermés avec Harry Potter et qu'ils étaient blancs comme le marbre du sol du Ministère en ressortant. Ils jurèrent ensuite solennellement de ne pas commettre les fautes de leurs proches et, bien au contraire, de s'évertuer à les réparer.

Harry applaudissait joyeusement en voyant ses meilleurs amis tout juste mariés s'embrasser devant toute la foule réunit les acclamant à tout rompre.

Il s'approcha des deux jeunes mariés resplendissants de bonheur et les serra contre lui en les félicitant, Diane s'empressa des les rejoindre et ajouta ses propres vœux en riant légèrement comme Ron refusait de lâcher sa femme.

Alors que la fête pour célébrer le mariage commençait, Severus Rogue apparut devant Harry et Diane. Le regard d'encre se posa sur sa nièce ravissante pour l'occasion avant de croiser celui de son ancien élève.

"Eh bien Potter ?

- Pas encore.

- Qu'attendez-vous ? Le déluge ?"

Le regard turquoise de Diane allait de l'un à l'autre avec incompréhension mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser sa question à voix haute, il l'entraîna à l'extérieur sous le regard pressant mais néanmoins protecteur du Maître de Potions.

Harry fit asseoir la jeune fille sur un banc dans l'air frais du soir et s'accroupit devant elle. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils alors qu'il sortait de sa poche une petite boite. Son regard tendre se posa sur elle et il lui prit la main avant de demander en ouvrant la boite :

"Diane, veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent alors qu'un anneau en or, orné d'une petit turquoise, apparaissait sur un petit coussin de velours noir.

En larmes elle se précipita dans ses bras.

"Oh ! Harry bien sur ! Je le veux plus que tout au monde."

Il l'embrassa tendrement, son cœur gonflé de joie avant de lui passer la bague au doigt et de la serrer contre lui. Un peu plus loin, une haute silhouette disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment, satisfaite.

__

"Je vous écoute Potter.

- Je voudrais… que si jamais Diane et moi réchappions de cette guerre… vous acceptiez que je la prenne pour épouse.

- Vous vous moquez de moi Potter !

- Non professeur, je suis sérieux. Sans vouloir vous vexer rien ne me dit que vous réchapperez de la bataille et si jamais ce n'était pas le cas Diane n'aurait plus de famille, alors j'aimerai avoir votre accord maintenant… Ca peut vous paraître stupide.

- Non Potter, ça ne l'est pas… Vous l'aimez vraiment n'est-ce pas ?

- Plus que tout.

- …Bien… je vous donne mon accord Potter, mais sachez que si vous lui faites du mal, je reviendrai vous hanter jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde professeur.

- Vous faites bien."

"Harry non !

- Si ! J'ai trop envie."

Sans écouter les protestations de Diane, Harry toucha légèrement le directeur qui somnolait au soleil. Il déclencha son don et son arrière-grand-père se réveilla en sursaut mais Harry s'était déjà retiré, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Harry ?

- Nyark je le savais ! C'est sur toi que le don de ma mère s'est réveillé !"

Le vieil homme resta un instant bouche bée alors que Lyana s'approchait.

"Harry tu as utilisé ton don sur Albus ?!

- Parfaitement, je suis trop curieux. rigola Harry.

- Ainsi c'est définitif… mon arrière petit fils reprend le flambeau de 'plus grand sorcier du monde'."

Harry lui fit les yeux ronds mais Albus était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Finalement le brun leva les bras au ciel en grognant :

"De toute façon, ça de plus ou de moins ! Je suis quoi aussi déjà ? Sauveur du monde, Elu de la Prophétie, Mage des quatre éléments, Ordre de Merlin 1ere Classe…. Il manque quoi ?

- Descendant de Godric Gryffondor et Héritier des pouvoirs de Salazar Serpentard…

- Animagus lion, Symbole et Héros de la Résistance…

- Utilisateur suprême du Don du Souvenir…

- Stooooooooooooooop ! Ok ! Je suis tout ça ! Tout ce que vous voulez ! Mais ne m'en parlez plus !"

Harry s'enfuit de la salle sous les rires moqueurs de ses amis.

"Drakychou ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu t'es fâchée avec Camille ? Deux jours après le mariage ?

- Mais non ! Et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ainsi Diane, tu sais que je déteste ça !

- Ok Drake, dis-moi tout.

- Pfffff… C'est à propos de la licorne qui m'a sauvé du Mangemort…

- Oh ! Ca ! Eh bien ?

- Je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai rêvé où si c'était bien une licorne. Et ça m'énerve !

- Ca fait … quoi ? Trois ans que ça s'est passé ? et toi tu te demandes ça là ?

- Non ça fait trois ans que je me traîne ça sans réponses ! grogna Draco en faisant bouger Diane de ses genoux.

- Oh ! Mais fallait le dire ! Moi je sais !"

Draco fit aussitôt revenir Diane sur ses genoux et l'empêcha de s'en aller.

"Parle ! Espèce de sadique !

- Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! Je savais pas que ça te travaillais autant !

- Diane….

- Ok, ok, ok. Alors c'est simple, c'était la petite fille aux yeux violets tu te souviens ? Elle avait pris sa forme animale…"

Draco observa attentivement la jeune femme avant d'hocher la tête lentement et de demander :

"Mais comment tu le sais ?

- Facile, en me donnant ses pouvoirs elle m'a donné sa mémoire."

Diane lui tira la langue avant de quitter la pièce, des voix l'appelant pour qu'elle essaye sa robe de mariée. Draco secoua la tête et sourit, satisfait de connaître enfin la vérité sur son sauveur.

Le mariage du Survivant se passa dans le plus grand secret, aucun journaliste ne réussit à trouver le lieu et l'heure, Harry avait été draconien sur la préservation de la vie privée de son couple. Cela n'empêcha pas la présence d'une foule assez considérable, après tout quand on est héros national on a quand même pas mal d'amis.

L'exclusivité du scoop avait été donné à Blaise Zabini qui prit des notes avec grande application et surveilla étroitement son photographe attitré, Colin Crivey qui rayonnait du plaisir d'avoir l'honneur de faire TOUTES les photos existantes sur cet événement.

Le lendemain, les trois couples nouvellement mariés partirent en lune de miel chacun à un bout du monde, Ron et Hermione en Egypte, Diane et Harry en Australie, et Draco et Camille au Canada. Les deux premiers couples revinrent une semaine plus tard joliment bronzés, Draco et Camille flashant de leur peau naturellement pâles au milieu des retrouvailles. Colin se précipita sur Harry dès son arrivée et lui tendit, en freinant durement, une photo. Diane se pencha par dessus l'épaule de son mari pour la contempler et lui prit aussitôt des mains.

"Dia' ? s'étonna Harry.

- Il faut que je l'encadre, sur la cheminée du salon, elle serait magnifique, un cadre en bois doré ça serait impeccable, avec un fond bordeaux et alors on peindrait les murs en jaune orangé, oui ça serait parfait et puis les meubles autour…"

Harry contempla sa femme une minute avant d'arracher la photographie d'une main et tenir à distance la blonde de l'autre. Il rendit la photo à Colin qui sembla déçu, ce qui ne dura pas, son visage s'éclaira lorsque Harry lui dit :

"Ma femme est très exigeante vois-tu Colin, tu seras très gentil de trouver un cadre qui convienne comme elle le souhaite, elle doit déjà trouver la peinture, le parquet, les rideaux… et je suis censé m'occuper des meubles.

- Mais Harryyyyy.

- Dia', je t'ai déjà dit que si tu voulais t'occuper de tout nous coucherions encore chez ton oncle en octobre, je ne suis pas si sur qu'il apprécie. Et puis ce n'est qu'un cadre ! Tu vois bien que Colin est ravi de s'en occuper !

-Bon d'accord… Merci Colin c'est gentil." fit-elle à contrecœur

Le blond s'en alla à la recherche de l'objet demandé en prenant grand soin de la plus réussie de ses photos : un Harry en robe de soirée verte émeraude, tenant par la taille sa femme resplendissante dans une longue robe immaculée et couverte de fleurs. Les deux mariés s'embrassaient légèrement avant de se tourner vers leurs amis, sur les côtés, Severus, Sirius, Lyana, Remus, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Draco et Camille applaudissaient en souriant. Harry détourna son regard de Sirius un instant pour se tourner vers le photographe… et lui tirer la langue. Diane lui pinça aussitôt la joue et le rapprocha d'elle pour le punir comme il se doit. Leurs amis riaient joyeusement alors que la blonde embrassait son mari faussement contrit.

"Harry ? Que fais-tu ? Apporte le gâteau voyons mon cœur !"

Le Sauveur du Monde se détourna du resplendissant coucher de soleil s'étendant sur le ciel bleu et éclairant la large forêt en contrebas de la colline où se situait sa demeure. Le plat demandé dans les mains il cria vers la terrasse où se tenait les invités et sa femme fêtant le quatrième anniversaire de la fin de la guerre. Lentement il longea le mur blanc de sa villa et il fut acclamé par des 'Ah !' satisfaits de la part des gourmands présents.

Il sourit en déposant le gâteau pour que sa femme puisse le découper de sa baguette experte. Les conversations allèrent bon train alors qu'ils étaient servis.

"Eh bien Camille ? Qu'est-ce que disent les résultats ?

"Un garçon."

"Oh ! Félicitations !"

"Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?"

"Harry."

"Tricheurs !"

"Premiers arrivés premiers servis Weasley."

"Mais et vous donc ?"

"Ah ! Mieux ! Des jumeaux !"

"Merlin me protège je vous donnerai ma retraite avant leur entrée fatidique à Poudlard Albus."

"Voyons cher parrain. Vous savez bien que quantité n'est pas synonyme de qualité."

"Et c'est bien cela qui m'inquiète !"

"Eh !"

"Mauvaises langues."

"Mais et toi ma chère Diane ?"

"Ah. Qui sait ?"

"Nous ! Un Malfoy et des Weasleys ne peuvent aller à Poudlard sans un Potter."

Ils rirent gaiement à la remarque de Camille et Diane prit la pause, les mains sur les hanches.

"Eh bien vous allez en prendre pour votre garde."

"Accrochez vous à la table." ricana Harry.

"Un garçon."

"Une fille."

"Et un autre garçon."

"Des triplets !"

L'assistance resta scié alors que les deux mariés riaient joyeusement.

"C'est officiel Albus, je ne terminerais pas ma carrière en tant que professeurs de potions à Poudlard, je n'y survirai pas. Déjà les avoir pour neveux… élèves c'est trop."

Ils éclatèrent de rire à l'expression atterrée de Severus et la conversation continua. Alors que des bougies flottaient au dessus de leur tête et que l'ambiance était conviviale et sereine Harry contempla sa femme riant joyeusement à une taquinerie de Sirius.

C'était une nouvelle vie qui commencerait avec celles qui naîtraient. Ce monde n'était pas parfait, bien loin de là mais c'était à eux de faire en sorte que ce qu'ils avaient vécu en se reproduisent pas, en élevant avec amour et discernement leurs enfants pour qu'ils construisent un futur de paix, ensemble.

Bon, alors j'ai mis un looooooooong moment à vous poster la suite et je m'en excuse lamentablement. /se met à genoux, étalée de tout son long/ Surtout parce que je me rends compte que c'est horrible, qu'il reste un nombre conséquents de choses que je n'ai pas éclaircie, que je n'ai pas exploité cette fic comme je l'aurai du, que c'est du travail bâclée etc… Je ne compte pas la retravailler car je ne suis plus très boostée par cette fic et que je pense que c'est trop tard tout simplement. J'ai voulu aller trop vite et j'en ai récolté les conséquences. Je sais maintenant à quoi m'en tenir pour mes autres fics. Et pourtant je suis consciente du fait que je suis déjà mal parti avec celle qui est en court.

Maintenant que celle-ci est enfin finie je ne vais pas tarder à publier une autre fic, une co-écriture avec ma sœur, Dragonwing4 pour ceux qui connaissent. Avec sa supervision inutile de dire qu'elle sera beaucoup mieux écrite que celle-ci ! je suis trop contente qu'elle y participe, surtout que c'est elle qui me l'a proposé ! -

Bien, je crois qu'inévitablement je dois en venir aux remerciements. A tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici, qu'ils m'aient reviewés ou pas (bien que je triple les remerciements pour ceux qui l'ont fait m'ayant énormément encouragés par ce fait ;P) je vous fait un énooooooooooooooooorme bisous et des tonnes de remerciements et excuses pour la fin hyper décevante. 415 reveiws pour 35 chap c'est quand même pas mal, ça fait une moyenne de presque 12 reviews par chap ! :D Vous êtes trop ! Allez ! Encore un bisous ! Smack !

Maintenant, REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :

Les maraudeuses : Comment ne pas te reconnaître ? :P Merci pour ta fidélité et ton enthousiasme enivrant lol ! ;-)

Tiffany Shin : Vraiment ? et bien tant mieux qu'il te plaise, même si moi j'en suis déçue ! ;; en tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout et d'avoir tout le temps reviewé ! Gros Bisous et vraiment merci !

Luna13 : les explications…. Mouiiiiiiiiiin / part en crise de larmes où des mots sont à peine compréhensibles/ je suis désoléééééée je suis nullissime pour les explications ! Vous devez être complètement perdu ! Je fais pitié ! Bouhou pardon et merci d'avoir tenu jusque là.

Mayreendalmrin,The Dark Queen : lol quoi répondre à une telle review ? merci pour le compliment et la review ? je crois que c'est tout !

Kyzara : Continuer comme ça ? J'ai fait tout le contraire éè Je trouve ma fin horrible qu'est-ce t'en penses ? en tout cas merci bcp pour tes conseils et ta fidélité ! :D

Big apple : Ouf lol ! Merci d'avoir reviewé à chaque chapitre ça fait plaisir de voir un telle fidélité !

Rowan : Tu trouves ? En tout cas ravie que ça te plaise ! Et merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et d'être une bonne amie ! Sur PMW ! -

Gini95 : lol mais le principal c'est de se montrer ! - après c'est sur que c'est mieux avant mais je peux pas t'en vouloir de pas avoir lu avant hein ?! Merci en tout cas.

Shazou : Mon style ressembler à celui de JKR ? Bouhou j'en rêve ! éè Je m'inspire de quoi ? De mes lectures principalement je dirai, par associations d'idées mon esprit particulièrement inventif me pond des trucs comme ça Trucs que j'arrive souvent pas à finir et donc que je ne publie pas -- Merci pour ta review !

Miya Black : Sev' ! :D Gros Bisous partout ! Merci d'avoir lu et merci d'être là ! Smack ! Nyark Silk est pas là j'en profite ! Fait pas attention au délire c'est la surchauffe en vue de la fin des cours --

Ornaluca : Houla ! OO t'es sur que c'est pas trop comme compliments pour moi ? Bah je vais pas m'en plaindre hein ! oublie ce que j'ai dit avant ! Gros Merci !

Mumulafleur : ahlala le lycée c'est ennuyant (grmpf ;)) C'est super que tu te sois pas arrêté en plein milieu lol Merci ! ;)

Dawnay : Ah mais ça c'est pas grave que tu sois pas là depuis le début ! Le principal c'est que t'es lu, apprécié et reviewé ! Merci !

A tous ceux qui passent des exams bientôt : MERDE ! A tous ceux qui seront bientôt en vacs, bienvenue dans le club et profitez-en bien ! ;) Et à ceux qui ont encore quelques semaines à tuer courage !


End file.
